Triunvirato
by Lobo Palabragris
Summary: Capitulo 11: Las fuerzas de la Luz por fin se enfrentan a las hordas de la oscuridad... Rina demonio despierta sus verdaderos poderes, y la tierra tiembla una vez más...
1. Concilio

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
por: Lobo Palabragris  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas:  
  
Rina Invers y Gaudi Gabriel  
  
Los protagonistas siguen juntos después de un año. Rina sigue siendo la misma, gaudi es un poco mas maduro, pero casi igual que antes. Ya no porta la Corf Nova, o Espada de la Luz, pero sigue siendo un espadachín soberbio y con una fuerza y habilidad extraordinaria. Se subentiende que algo debe haber pasado luego de un año de viajar juntos y solos no?  
  
Zellgadis Greywords y Ameria Will Tesla de Seilune  
  
Desde que termino Try han estado separados, pero se han comunicado algo por cartas (que manda Zellgadis pero Ameria no tiene como responder). Ameria es algo menos infantil, Zellgadis ha viajado para conocer a una maestra de artes antiguas para aprender mas y ha desarrollado una nueva técnica, el Espíritu, que no es un tipo de magia, sino que una el poder de su espíritu para cumplir su voluntad, algo como la psónica (poderes mentales).  
  
Filia (o Philia?) y Xeros Metalium  
  
Estos dos si se han mantenido en contacto. Se reúnen en secreto, pues Filia no podría revelarle a los demás dragones que sale con un demonio (si, estos si se han declarado)  
  
Enemigos  
  
Los rivales de los Slayers esta vez serán tres: Jun Gorath, un guerrero algo diabólico que no piensa mas que en entrenar y derrotar al enemigo; Kala, una chica de mal carácter y muy caprichosa que usa la magia mas negra con maestría y esconde aun mas poderes; Hound, un demonio con la apriencia de un anciano que esconde una negra historia y aún mas negros propósitos, es el líder de los tres.  
  
si reconocen algun conjuro de otra parte no se enfaden, ni piensen que soy diabólico, ni que estoy loco, es un... ... ...tributo.  
  
-----  
  
1. El Concilio  
  
"Casi un año ha pasado, mi amor. Si, casi un año a pasado desde que partí, desde que me alejé de tu lado. Nunca dijimos rrealmente lo que setíamos el uno por el otro, no. ¿Por qué fué?, no lo sé Ameria, aún no lo entiendo.  
  
Se lo que estas pensando, "ya se ha olvidado de mí, ha de haber vuelto a caer en su acostumbrada soledad y automartirio, quizás ya se olvido de lo que prometió"... No Ameria, aún no lo he olvidado, aún llevo el único recuerdo que me llevé al partir, tu brazalete.  
  
Todos los días pienso en tí, con tu amuleto puedo recordarte como si estuvieras conmigo, como si estuvieras a mi lado. De nada sirve la magia, de nada sirve el poder si no estas con la persona amada, y yo no estoy contigo aun, pero lo estaré.  
  
Te envío esta carta desde la desértica region de las Colinas Aulladoras, donde me ha llevado esta larga jornada, donde encontré a Ivana, una anciana sacerdotisa de dioses olvidados que me ha ayudado a encontrar mi destino.  
  
Lo he entendido Ameria, he renunciado a mi búsqueda, soy hombre quimera, eso es lo que soy.  
  
Si aún me recuerdas cuando regrese, si aun me quieres cuando regrese, estaremos juntos, porque he decidido regresar a Seilun y si no he perdido mi oportunidad contigo la aprovecharé. Estaré ahí pronto.  
  
Con esperanza, Zellgadis Greywords."  
  
Una lagrima corrió por el rostro de la joven al terminar de leer. No sólo porque su amada quimera tenía razón, Ameria creía perdidas las esperanzas y perdido a su amor, sino por la felicidad de que regresaría, cumpliría su promesa.  
  
- ...- la princesa secó la lagrima de su mejilla  
  
- Eres un tonto...-piensa  
  
- ...no sabes lo preocupada que he estado...-piensa en voz alta  
  
- Hay algún problema princesa?-pregunta una criada a la joven  
  
- Si!... ...No!, yo... ...Los sueño se cumplen...-dijo la princesa dejando a una desconcertada criada mientras corría a su cuarto.  
  
En el interior de una caverna, en medio de un desierto rocoso.  
  
- "Ya te vas"-piensa una anciana que parece mirar a zel pese a sus cuencas vacías.  
  
- "No puedo acultarte nada"-pinsa zel.  
  
- "Soy una vidente, ¿no?"-  
  
- "extrañaré esta forma de comunicación, es mas..."-  
  
- "Sincera"-termina la anciana en la mente de Zel  
  
- "..."-  
  
Zellgadis toma su mochila y se levanta.  
  
- "Antes de irte quiero darte un regalo, es una recompensa por visitarme"-  
  
- "¿Le das uno a cada cliente?"-bromea zel  
  
- "Vamos, esto es serio"-  
  
La anciana se pone de pié, pero no alcanza la mitad de la estatura del hombre quimera. Alza su báculo y se concentra, sus cuencas vacías se iluminan con un brillo azul y una voz fantasmal se escucha en el lugar  
  
- ¡Enu Shub  
  
Am Gig Absu  
  
Kish Egigga  
  
Gar Shag Da Sisie Amarada Ya  
  
Dingir Ud Kalama Siniku  
  
Dingir Ninab Guyu Nexrraniku  
  
Ga Ya Shu Shagmuku Tu!-  
  
luego de un momento golpea su báculo en el suelo y frente a Zel aparece un frasco de cristal con un líquido celeste en su interior.  
  
- "Tu tendrás que elegir Zellgadis, un día tendrás que elegir. Amor o vida, poder o amistad, la felicidad propia o la de un ser querido..."-  
  
Antes de que zel pudiera reaccionar la anciana ha desaparecido y en la cueva sólo está él y en el suelo, un frasco pequeño de grueso cristal, sin tapa aparente, y con un líquido celeste en su interior.  
  
- Estas cosas sólo pasan con los videntes-se dice Zel mientras guarda el frasco y se dispone a partir.  
  
- "...la decisión será tuya, adios"-se escucha por último en la cueva.  
  
Zellgadis sale al exterior. Hay una tormenta de arena, nada de peligro para la quimera. Se cubre el rostro como solía hacerlo antes, no sin antes besar el brazalete del que cuelga una gema con la marca de la estrella de seis puntas, y pensar en Ameria. Luego parte rumbo a su destino, un destino menos incierto que hace un mes, un destino con un brillo de esperanza.  
  
Mientras tanto en alguna región perdida en la memoria, a unos metros de la entrada de un antiguo templo.  
  
- Tú primero-  
  
- No, tú-  
  
- Te digo que vayas tú, cabeza de pulpo-  
  
- Ya basta Rina, pareces una bruja-  
  
- ...-  
  
- Si, una bruja de mal carácter...-  
  
- ...el rojo fuego...-  
  
- ...sólo una bruja de mal caracter y muy tonta, sí muy tonta...-  
  
- ...¡Bola de Fuego!...-  
  
- haaaaaa!!-  
  
una pareja discute por quien entra primero a unas ruinas pues se dice que un terrible fantasma custodia su secreto y elimina a quien se atreva a entrar. Luego de un rato y algunos insultos en ambas direcciones una ruidosa explosión se deja oír y sólo queda en pie una furiosa hechicera de ropas rojas, a su lado hay, tirado, un guerrero con el cabello chamuscado por el conjuro.  
  
- cof, cof, a caso no sabes resolver tus problemas mas que destruyendolos, cof, cof...-  
  
- pues me ha funcionado hasta ahora, no?-  
  
- ...-  
  
- ¡y qué esperas para entrar, Gaudi!-  
  
- está bien, ya voy...-  
  
- espera, toma ese palo de ahí-  
  
- ¿qué?... esta bién-  
  
Rina conjura unas palabras y una esfera de resplandeciente luz sale de sus manos para depositarse en el palo que acaba de tomar Gaudi  
  
- muy práctico-observa el guerrero  
  
- muy fácil-se jacta la hechicera  
  
Gaudi entra a las ruinas de un, en su tiempo, grandiosos templo, pero que ahora permanece enterrado bajo escombros y rocas. El lugar es oscuro y la única fuente de luz es la mágica antorcha que lleva Gaudi.  
  
- ¿Por dónde es?-  
  
- sólo sigue-no tiene idea  
  
- muy bien-  
  
un rato de caminata y de pronto la luz desaparece  
  
- ¡haaa!-Gaudi cae por una trampa en el suelo  
  
- ¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¿Gaudi?-  
  
- tonto...-se dice la hecicera dandose cuenta de lo ocurrido  
  
- no te preocupes yo te... ¡haaaa!-Rina cae por la misma trampa que Gaudi  
  
En un pequeño agujero a unos 4 metros de profundidad...  
  
- ¡idioata!-lo reta Rina  
  
- creo que tú tambien caíste, ¿no?-se defiende Gaudi  
  
- ...-Rina parece enojada  
  
- salgamos de aquí-  
  
El habil guerrero de un salto a la muralla y uno mas de rebote para luego afirmarse del borde superior y ya esta libre, lo sigue Rina con la Levitación.  
  
Luego de una hora de caminata y combatir un par de criaturas sin importancia...  
  
- pues bien creo que ya estamos aquí-dice Gaudi al entrar a una cámara enorme, en el centro de la cual hay un pedestal de piedra con una gema verde  
  
- supongo que sí, vamos con cuid... ¿Qué haces idiota?-regaña al guerrero que se acercaba para tomar la gema  
  
- no querías la gema, pues iba a buscarla-  
  
- ¡Puede haber trampas, pulpo!-  
  
- ¡ya basta con eso!-  
  
- ¡siempre es lo mismo contigo!, ¿acaso no piensas?-  
  
- ¡sólo trataba de tomar la gema para salir de éste lugar!-  
  
- ¡PERO PUEDEN HABER TRAMPAS!-  
  
- ¡PUES SI LAS HUBIERA SIMPLEMENTE LAS EVITARÍA!-  
  
- ¿COMO EVITASTE EL POZO?, ¡Y NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!-  
  
No se han percatado de que un espectro con cara de fastidio se acerca  
  
- ¡Tu empezaste a gritar!-reclama Gaudi  
  
- ¡Pues yo no lo recuerdo!-  
  
- ¡así fue!-  
  
- ¡nunca tuviste buena memoria!, cierto-  
  
- siempre criticas lo que hago, además tú también caiste en el pozo-  
  
- ¿quee haaacen en mi tumbaaa?- dice el espectro, pero parece que nadie lo escucha  
  
- agotas mi paciencia, Gaudi-  
  
- pues tú agotas la mía-  
  
- diiije quéee haaacen aquiii-repite el espectro, nadie le presta atención  
  
- ¡queres otra bola de fuego!, el rojo fuego...-  
  
- sólo sabes quemar todo lo que te molesta y nunca hablas las cosas-  
  
- ¡sufiiicieenteee!-se enfada el especrtro atacando a la pareja  
  
- Haaa!!!-se enfada la pareja gritando al unisono y atacando al espectro  
  
- ¡Bola de Fuego!-lanza Rina su conjuro contra el espectro  
  
- ¡Estamos ocupados!-grita Gaudi desenvainando su espada y dando varios cortes al espectro, que luego de la magia y el ataque huye despavorido  
  
- ...- los dos parecen desconcertados  
  
- ...creo que vencimos al espectro...- dice Gaudi  
  
- ...supongo que si...-  
  
Con precaución se acercan al pedestal y toman la gema verde, luego se marchan a un pueblo cercano a celebrar el éxito con una cena de ésas que sólo este par podría devorar, olvidando toda la pelea.  
  
En un templo de los dioses dragón hay una dragón dorado, una enorme dragón dorado liderando una ceremonia. Al parecer es una clase de sacerdotisa pues habla palabras en el iodioma propio de estas criaturas, a las que el resto de la comunidad responde mecanicamente. Están al rededor de un altar de piedra de casi seis metros de altura, algunos portan una especie de peto ceremonial y la líder también lleva una muy característica cinta rosa en la cola. A varios metros del lugar y sobre un árbol observa la ceremonia un no invitado individuo con traje oscuro y báculo de madera, Xeros.  
  
- vaya, lo hace muy bién- se dice el demonio  
  
- haaa, ahora están hablando de la batalla de Monte Sangriento, y lleva ese nombre gracias a mi, pero ese es un secreto...-se ríe Xeros para luego desaparecer  
  
Las cosas no han cambiado mucho este último año, algunas cartas, declaraciones, reuniones secretas y un año mas viejos, nuestros heroes ignoran por completo la reunion secreta que se desarrolla en cierta fortaleza subterránea, cerca de un volcan...  
  
Tres individuos de aspecto siniestro se reunen al rededor de una mesa de piedra, en el centro de la cual hay un fuego y marcas arcanas al rededor. Aparentemente los tres son humanos, uno es un hobre grande, cabello blanco, armadura completa de metal rojo y una enorme espada, otro es un viejo de cabello rojizzo, aunque canoso, y largo. Se viste son una túnica negra con un peculiar dibujo en el pecho y un bastón de madera negra con una piedra púrpura en la parte superior, la otra es una mujer de cabello verde, traje provocativo de cuero y metal, todo negro y algunas gemas verde oscuro, lleva una vara metálica esculpida, con forma de cráneo en un extremo.  
  
- Y bien, para qué nos has reunido huni- la chica rompe el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación  
  
- Mi nombre es Hound, niña. No abuses de tu puesto-el anciano la mira con fuego en los ojos.  
  
- Basta de eso. No estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros. Nuestra misión siempre ha sido clara-habla el guerrero  
  
- Hace mucho que duermes, verdad Gorath- pregunta el anciano con algo de ironía en la voz  
  
- De seguro no sabes nada de la razón de esta reunion. De seguro no sabes nada de lo ocurrido con Gart y los otros demonios.- continua Hound  
  
- Yo no duermo, yo entreno... anciano- lo mira furiosos el guerrero  
  
- Y sólo llamame Jun- termina el guerrero  
  
- vamos, chicos, que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con ustedes- protesta la chica  
  
- De seguro tu tampococ sabes nada o si? Kala- preguna Hound  
  
- pues si te refieres a la niña Invers, pues sí. lo sé perfectamente, sólo que he estado ocupada con un nuevo juguete-  
  
- no quiero saber de que se trata. Si sabes de la hechicera sabrás que es muy poderosa, que ha combatido a los demonios mas fuertes, y que en compañía de aliados uso la Corf Nova y las otras armas de la luz, y además que en este momento están separados...-  
  
- si ya lo sé y ya he comenzado a espiarlos, esos dos han estado muy ocupados, sabes- comenta Kala con una sonrisa pícara  
  
luego de tratar el tema de los Slayers con perversos propósitos...  
  
- si entiendo bien dices que esa niña no sólo domina el Dracslave, sino que ha comenzado a usar el Gigaslave y con gran poder?, entonces es lo que hemos buscado- dice Jun Garoth, el guerrero.  
  
- es lo que hemos esperado cientos de años. Es muy fuerte y ambiciosa, casi perversa, puede ser corrompida por nosotros y...-no alcanza a terminar el anciano Hound cuando lo interrumpe Kala  
  
- entonces será nuestro juguete y podremos abrir la puerta, y luego me dejaras conservarla?- pregunta muy animada (quizas demasiado) la joven, con los ojos muy abiertos y saliéndole estrellas  
  
- cuando la puerta esté abierta podrás hacer lo que quieras...- responde con fastidio el anciano.  
  
- Tambien está el famoso espadachín que usó la Corf Nova. Quizás hasta pueda ser un verdadero adversario- comenta riendo para sus adentros Jun  
  
- niños...- se dice con más fastidio aun el viejo.  
  
- entonces si eso es todo, quizás quieras acompañarme a Darkfall. Hace tiempo desde la última vez, no- le insinúa Kala con mirada sugerente a Jun, prendida a su brazo  
  
- Debo entrenar- es la respuesta del guerrero que se para librándose bruscamente de la chica y tomando su enorme espada para marcharse  
  
- RAYOS, que aburrido eres, ahora recuerdo por qué te deje- le grita enojada Kala  
  
- me dejaste?, ha, ha...- se ríe Jun antes de marcharse  
  
- Ya basta esto no es tu maldito pantano Kala- dice Hound  
  
- Pero es que ese siempre anda con eso de entrenar, y ahora que lo veo luego de casi doscientos años se va sin despedirse, quizás debería quemarlo la próxima ves que lo vea-  
  
- Ktin'da Kala!. Ya basta. Vete a tu pantano ahora- le reprocha el anciano como lo haría un padre  
  
- ¡Darkfall no es un pantano!, es un monumento y mi hogar- se enfada Kala  
  
- está bien, pero vete-  
  
- Si sigues tratando de echarme destruiré este odiosos lugar- mientras Kala decía estas palabras con enojo, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, su piel se oscureció, y una cola negra salió de su espalda. Luego de controlarse se dio media vuelta y se marchó.  
  
Anochece en un campamento, un campamento de dos. Junto a una fogata se cocina un conejo y al lado un espadachín rubio se está quedando dormido y apoyada en su hombro hay una pelirroja dormida, tranquilos en su ignorancia del peligro que se avecina...  
  
Continuará...  
  
-----  
  
Avance proximo capítulo:  
  
"Reunion"  
  
Nuestros heroes se reencuentran luego de un año, pero las cosas no serán tan faciles, sobretodo para Rina y Gaudi.  
  
Zellgadis comienza a mostrar parte de sus nuevas habilidades, y Ameria ha pasado este año entrenando su magia blanca.  
  
La aventura comienza...  
  
-----  
  
Notas finales: bueno, supongo que esta bien pues sólo es la presentación, y para saber qué ha pasado con los personajes. Espero que lean y que les entretenga.  
  
Puede ser un poco meloso al principio, pero bueno, el romance es bueno... creo.  
  
No se preocupen por la acción, porque va aumentando a medida que se desarrolle la historia, y las peleas se ponen más intersantes... no puedo esperar. 


	2. Reunion

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
Autor: Greywords  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
Criaturas  
  
En la traducción de la serie se usan varios nombres para ciertas criaturas con los que no estoy muy conforme, por lo que siempre que use un nombre para una criatura lo aclararé antes, para que sepan de lo que hablo.  
  
Trolls: en la serie los llaman Gnomos, son criaturas grandes y fuertes sin mucha inteligencia y con la habilidad de regenerar sus heridas. Físicamente se presentan como humanoides de unos 3 metros, usualmente calvos, de orejas algo puntiagudas, enormes colmillos y apariencia feroz, con la piel verde, azul o anaranjada. Son casi invulnerables a los cortes, pero le temen al fuego pues no pueden regenerar la carne quemada.  
  
Gnolls: los gnolls aparecen en algunas partes de la serie, quizás los llamen hombres lobos, pero si no los ubican, son humanoides fuertes, peludos, con orejas largas y colmillos, parecen el cruce entre un hombre y una hiena. Son guerreros hábiles y suelen ser mercenarios o bandidos.  
  
-----  
  
Capítulo 2: Reunion  
  
Zellgadis ha caminado por docenas de kilómetros sin encontrar aun el camino de regreso a la parte civilizada del continente. La tormenta de arena se hace mas y mas fuerte, casi demasiado.  
  
- siento una presencia extraña acercandose. Creo que se trata de problemas- piensa Zel  
  
Zel desenvaina su espada y se prepara para recibir algún enemigo. De la nada se escucha un fuerte sonido, como si una masa enomre de arena se desplazara. A una docena de metros una criatura enorme hace su aparición del subsuelo.  
  
Es como una mantarraya enorme con la piel como de piedra y apariencia terrible. Sale de entre la arena, navega en la arena como si fuera agua. Es un monstruo con una envergadura de casi veinte metros y se dirige a atacarlo.  
  
- ¿qué rayos es eso?- se pregunta nuestra quimera, mientras aprieta mas fuerte el mango de su espada  
  
de un salto la criatura ya está casi al lado de Zellgadis y sigue para envestirlo. Con un rápido movimiento el místico guerrero lo esquiva y aprovecha para atacarlo, pero su espada no hace mella en el cuerpo del monstruo. Tiene que intentar algo mas eficiente.  
  
- creo que es hora de practicar lo que he aprendido-se dice Zel. Envaina su espada y cierra los ojos. Se concentra en sólo una imagen, un muro de piedra frente a él, protegiendolo del monstruo. Abre los ojos diciendo "muro" y la arena se arremolina a su alrrededor, luego de un momento se forma una muralla de viento y arena de unos diez metros de largo.  
  
Zel muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el Espíritu funcionó.  
  
la criatura sigue su ataque de envestida, pero se detiene en seco al chocar con la irrompible muralla. la criatura no entiende muy bien lo que pasa, pero decide rodear la muralla, esta vez Zellgadis está preparado. saca un puñal en lugar de su espada y cierra los ojos.  
  
Cuando la criatura esta a unos cinco metros frente a nuestro héroe, zel abre los ojos, salta hacia atras y le dice a su daga "busca", para luego arrojarla antes de caer al suelo. La daga sale disparada de su mano y se incrusta profúndamente en un ojo de la criatura, que reacciona con un chillido y un brusco movimiento hacia el lado.  
  
Realizado su ataque, el guerrero empuña su mano derecha y un fuego azul cubre desde el antebrazo hasta el puño. Corre hacia el monstruo y golpea la daga con su puño encantado, la que se pierde en el interior de la criatura. Con una risa maliciosa Zel cierra los ojos y se imagina una explosión. Abre los ojos, se concentra un momento para louego decir "explota" mientras abre bruscamente su puño.  
  
La criatura da un agudo chillido al sentir como la daga de Zellgadis se rompe en una docena de pedazos, luego de un segundo el chillido se detiene bruscamente mientras las esquierlas salen disparadas a gran velosidad en una explosión que desparrama restos de la cabeza del animal por doquier.  
  
- criaturas tan monstruosas no son normales, y no recuerdo ninguna como esta- piensa zel. Cierra los ojos y se concentra. Luego los abre, pero esta vez los cubre un brillo verdoso. Zellgadis ve las cosas muy distintas así, resplandores de diferentes colores y tonalidades por doquier. Como esperaba, los restos del monstruo resplandecen con una luz celeste.  
  
- lo sospeche, esta criatura no es normal, fue alterada por la magia- se dice luego de la rápida investigación.  
  
- ¿quién rayos será?...-  
  
De una distante duna lo observa un anciano de traje negro y báculo, Hound.  
  
- impresionante, bravo...- se rie el anciano antes de desaparecer.  
  
Mientras tanto, en una cámara del palacio de Seilun se reune el Rey Fillionel, Ameria y otros miembros del consejo.  
  
- ¡Esto no puede ser!-el rey golpea la mesa  
  
- Debemos encontrara una forma de detenerlos, hablamos de una guerra- Filionel sigue con su euforia característica  
  
- Pero señor, son varios los reinos bajo el poder de la Cofradía, no estamos seguros del poder de su milicia- objeta Drall, un consejero de confianza de Fil  
  
Entre tanto Ameria, que quizo estar presente en la reunion, escucha detenidamente y piensa como ayudar al reino  
  
- Es cierto, la paz debe prevalecer, pero no podemos permitir que fuerzas malignas se sigan apoderando de nuestros aliados- habla el rey  
  
- ¿entonces qué propone, su alteza?-pregunta otro consejero  
  
- Recuerde que aún no estamos seguros de que el objetivo de la Cofradía sea Seilun-agrega Drall  
  
- ...- Filionel piensa detenidamente  
  
- Debemos actuar-interviene decidida Ameria  
  
- ¿qué dices?, hija-  
  
- no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras nuestros aliados caen bajo el yugo de la maldad-  
  
- pero no podemos declarar guerra sin una razón objetiva-dice un consejero  
  
- entonces no haremos guerra-responde Ameria  
  
- pido permiso para reunir un pequeño grupo e ir a investigar la situación, hasta Kulktur de ser necesario-  
  
- pero hija, no estaras pensando en...-  
  
- y yo misma formaré parte del grupo. Pido permiso para reunir a los Justicieros, que ya han luchado por el bien en el pasado- Ameria deja a todos atónitos  
  
- me lo temía-se dice Filionel  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo-dice Fil  
  
- pero yo formaré parte del grupo-  
  
- ...-ameria no se lo esperaba y piensa alguna excusa  
  
- pero padre, tú debes quedarte para proteger nuestro reino, imagina qué pasaría si la cofradía realmente planean un ataque, y no estubieras para liderar a nuestro ejercito-  
  
- mmm... Creo que algo se trae...-piensa Fil  
  
Ameria mira a su padre con emoción, animo, confianza y estrellas en los ojos (su cara de heroina)  
  
- mmm, creo que puedes tener razon-  
  
- Esta decidido, el viajé se realizará, los detalles se aclararán en tre días. Se levanta el consejo- dice Filionel con su voz de mayor autoridad.  
  
unos minutos despues, luego de que el consejo se ha retirado  
  
- hay otra razón ¿cierto?- le pregunta Filionel a su hija  
  
- creo que me ocultas algo-  
  
- ...-ameria lo piensa un momento  
  
- si, esta bien- accede Ameria  
  
- quero salir de aventuras como antes, viajar con Rina y los demas para aprender mas y ...-  
  
- hay alguien mas cierto, ¿será ese de piel celeste?- pregunta Fil con una risita en el rostro  
  
- ...- ameria se pone roja y mira sus pies jugando con sus manos  
  
- bueno, yo... este... Si, ¿ya lo sabías?-  
  
- Ameria, soy tu padre-  
  
- ...-  
  
- está bien, no te preocupes, te dejaré ir, pero debes tener cuidado, y ¿Donde esta él?-  
  
- Viene en camino. Ha viajado mucho, hace dos semanas me dijo que se regresaría, y en su última carta me dijo que ya estaba en camino, creo que llegará mañana o pasado- responde Ameria, aun roja y con su actitud nerviosa  
  
- Bueno, la última vez que lo vi, noté confusión en su espíritu, pero sé reconocer el bien cuando lo veo, y pese a su apariencia, Zellgadis el bueno- la tranquiliza el padre  
  
- ahora mejor ve a dormir, se hace tarde. Mañana hablaremos mejor de los planes y de como reunir a los otros-  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ameria se despertó con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Había soñado con su reunión y esperaba que todo fuera tan perfecto como en su sueño. Saltó de su cama, se bañó y arregló lo más rápido que pudo, sólo quería que la reunión se llevara a cabo pronto. A media mañana se celebraba la reunión definitiva que planearía el viaje de investigación e infiltración para combatir a La Cofradía. Ameria y Filionel estaban seguros de que Rina y los demás aceptarían. Todo fue planeado y ejecutado con rapidez.  
  
24 horas después, en un campamento improvisado en un tranquilo bosque es de mañana y una pareja prepara su desayuno.  
  
- ¿ya está listo el pescado?- pregunta Gaudi mientras pule su espada.  
  
- casi...- responde nuestra hechicera escarlata.  
  
Desde hace mucho tiempo viajan juntos y están muy acostumbrados a permanecer así. Aveces van de aventuras, algún templo perdido, un grupo de bandidos o Gnolls que reducir y aprovechar de quedarse con sus tesoros, o lo que sea. No es tanto por necesidad, sino más por diversión, pues desde hace tiempo que no aparece ningún villano poderoso, hechicero inmortal, criatura del inframundo o demonio maligno intentando destruir el mundo. Es difícil permanecer inadvertido cuando se viaja con una hechicera tan poderosa o quizás el espadachín más hábil de todos, pero se podría decir que han hecho un buen trabajo en su anonimato, desde hace tiempo nadie escucha ninguna historia de Rina Invers, asesina de bribones y para algunos, enemiga de toda cosa viviente.  
  
Aunque han permanecido tan tranquilos, esto está a punto de cambiar. Un grupo de Trolls se acerca a atacar a nuestra pareja.  
  
- ya está listo, ven gau...- Rina se detiene al escuchar un rugido y un andar pesado que se acerca  
  
- Gaudi, qué es eso-  
  
- creo que son Trolls, yo diría cinco- responde Gaudi tomando su espada y parándose de un salto  
  
- entonces no habrá problema- Rina se prepara a conjurar  
  
- deténlos un momento y prepárate a saltar-  
  
Un árbol se cae lanzado por uno de los monstruos y 6 Trolls aparecen de entre los arboles y se lanzan al ataque, Gaudi corre para recibir la carga. Una de las criaturas ataca con su garrote hacia abajo, pero Gaudi se detiene en seco y el arma golpea el suelo.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento nuestro guerrero gira su espada y corta el garrote en el mango, luego permanece con la espada en alto en posición defensiva y corre hacia dos Trolls que se preparan para atacarlo. Detiene un garrazo con su espada y sigue corriendo para ponerse justo al lado de uno, pues así queda fuera de su alcance.  
  
Sube rápidamente su rodilla dándole al monstruo entre las piernas. Mientras el Troll cae arrodillado, Gaudi salta hacia atrás para evitar dos ataques de garra, y se da cuenta que el primero al que desarmó se dirige a Rina que aun conjura, por lo que decide correr de regreso, con 4 Trolls persiguiéndolo y uno incapacitado en el suelo por un momento.   
  
Con gran velocidad salta sobre el Troll al que persigue, corre sobre su espalda y de un salto en su cabeza lo supera y al caer al suelo dobla su brazo y salta hacia atrás dándole un codazo en pleno pecho al Troll, que cae ahogado mientras Gaudi prepara su espada para recibir a sus cuatro perseguidores.  
  
A punto de llegar las criaturas se oye la voz de Rina gritando "Gaudi, Salta". el caballero reacciona rápidamente saltando a la rama de un árbol y de ahí a otro árbol cercano para quedar a una distancia prudente, mientras una bola de fuego sale disparada de las manos de Rina para estallar en el lugar exacto donde pasaban los Trolls.  
  
Con un estruendo y el color de las rojas llamas llenando el bosque, un calor infernal termina de cubrir la escena mientras Gaudi baja del árbol y se reúne con su compañera.  
  
Dan la batalla por finalizada, pero no saben que los observa una chica de cabello tan negro como sus ojos, negro como las ropas que la cubren, Kala.  
  
- mmm, creo que tengo juguetes nuevos-  
  
- ¡Que bueeenoo!, me encantan esos dos...- ríe la siniestra niña con los ojos brillando como estrellas  
  
un jinete de blanco se acerca a la pareja con notoria prisa, porta el estandarte de Seilun.  
  
- oo, creo que es hora de irse...- dice Kala antes de alejarse unos pasos, darse media vuelta y salir corriendo con sorprendente velocidad, a gran distancia da un salto enorme y se pierde de la vista  
  
- ¿Rina invers y Gaudi Gabriel?- pregunta el mensajero  
  
- si...-  
  
- se requiere se presencia en el palacio de seilun lo antes posible, es por seguridad del Reino-  
  
- ¿Quien te envía?-preguntan  
  
- La princesa Ameria y el Rey Filionel- responde el mensajero mostrando un sello con la estrella de seis puntas  
  
- danos un momento para tomar nuestras cosas, explícanos mientras...- la petición de Rina se ve interrumpida por un monstruoso rugido.  
  
A la lejanía ven una criatura que sale del bosque y se eleva por los aires, un dragón negro alza el vuelo y se aleja del lugar  
  
- ¡¿un dragón negro aquí?!- se sorprende Rina  
  
- debemos irnos cuanto antes- urge el mensajero del rey  
  
- vamos pues- responde Gaudi tomando su mochila mientras enfunda su espada.  
  
Así parte Rina y Gaudi al palacio, respondiendo al llamado del rey y de su amiga.  
  
Esa misma tarde Ameria está sentada en una banca del jardín de palacio, se está quedando dormida y ya cabezea. De pronto cae en una somnolencia que no conocía, todo se pone negro y de pronto se encuentra en una neblina extraña.  
  
No sabe como ha llegado ahí pues está consciente de que no está soñando, al menos no del todo. Comienza a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que divisa una forma extraña y una luz a la distancia. Como polilla sin mas rumbo que una lampara, nuestra heroína se acerca a este extraño lugar, que reconoce como un árbol en el que solía jugar de niña.  
  
Al acercarse a unos diez metros del árbol, la niebla se disipa y se encuentra en un campo verde con flores y aves cantando, y al medio el árbol que capturo su imaginación por tantos años. Recostado en el grueso tronco se encuentra un joven de traje gris y la piel celeste, Zellgadis la mira con una sonrisa en el rostro y la saluda, invitándola a sentarse a su lado...  
  
- vamos que esperas, ven...- la invita Zel  
  
- ...- Ameria se ha quedado muda. No sabe que pasa, pero si esto es un sueño no quiere despertar. sus ojos se reducen y una lagrima cae de su mejilla  
  
- ¿Que pasa?- se preocupa Zel parándose y acercándose a la princesa  
  
- ¿Te sientes mal, pasa algo?-  
  
- ...no...- Ameria apenas puede hablar. su voz se reduce a un susurro.  
  
Sólo reacciona lanzándose a Zel y dándole un largo abrazo.  
  
- ¿Cómo es esto posible?, ¿Es acaso un sueño?-  
  
- no Ameria. Esto no es un sueño- explica Zel  
  
- yo te he traído aquí, aunque aun estas sentada en el jardín de tu palacio-  
  
- Esto se llama Espacio Interior, es el plano de los pensamientos y donde se desarrolla el espíritu. No es un lugar físico sino un espacio espiritual y todos los seres pueden tocar este plano, incluso entrar en él mientras sueñan, pero sólo unos pocos pueden controlarlo-  
  
- no te entiendo muy bien, pero ¿es esto lo que has estado aprendiendo estos meses?- pregunta Ameria algo confundida  
  
- asi es, esto es el Espíritu-  
  
- ...-  
  
- quería traerte aquí antes, pero recien ahora lo estoy controlando bien, temía que algo saliera mal-sigue explicando el hombre azul  
  
- ... que bien que estemos juntos aunque sea en un sueño, yo... por fin puedo hablarte y no se como empezar, he recibido tus cartas diez meses y no he podido contestar ninguna, yo...-  
  
- no te preocupes-la interrumpe Zel  
  
- aquí no son necesarias las palabras-  
  
Zel abraza a Ameria y la princesa siente que todo da vueltas, se siente mas cerca que nunca a Zel, siente lo que piensa, oleadas de una extraña sensación recorren su ser y puede ver sentimientos inexpresables. El entorno cambia siguiendo esta danza en la que Zellgadis y Ameria son uno y los colores se mezclan en una armonía nunca experimentada por ninguno de los dos.  
  
Luego de unos segundos, minutos, horas o dias, ninguno lo sabe pues la percepción del tiempo cambia en el espacio interior, se separan y el paisaje vuelve a ordenarse como era antes. Todo se ha dicho sin palabras, en una mirada todo ha quedado claro y con un movimientop se han dado todas las respuestas que se necesitan.  
  
- ya estoi en camino...-dice Zel  
  
- estare en Seilun mañana por la tarde-  
  
- gracias...- le dice Ameria  
  
- no puedo esperar para verte en carne y hueso-  
  
- "este lugar es muy extraño"- piensa Ameria, pero su pensamiento se escucha como si hablara en voz alta  
  
- no te preocupes- responde Zel  
  
- "y como dije, aquí las palabras no son necesarias, solo piensa"- la voz de Zel se escucha extraña, con un eco pues es la voz de su pensamiento  
  
- "estamos en el Espacio Interior, aquí nada debe ser ocultado, no debes temer"- termina Zel  
  
- "asi lo hare"- responde Ameria  
  
- ahora debo volver para continuar mi viaje, con el tiempo te enseñare a entrar al espacio interior a voluntad-dice Zel preparandose para partir  
  
- ... llega pronto, te estaré esperando-  
  
El lugar se vuelve nebuloso para ameria, Zellgadis cierra sus ojos y comienza a desaparecer, de pronto el gran arbol es reemplazado por uno mas pequeño y de colores más terrenles, al mirar para el lado Ameria se ve nuevamente en el jardín, en su casa. Nada ha sido un sueño, sabe que en verdad ha estado con su quimera favorita en un luagr que no existe, en un tiempo que nunuca paso, pero así fue.  
  
Sabe que mañana por la tarde vera llegar a Zel al palacio y porfin los compañeros se reunirán de nuevo, es sólo cuestion de tiempo.  
  
Zel abre sus ojos y sale del Espacio Interior. Antes se cansaba bastante al permanecer tanto tiempo adentro, pero Ivana ha sido una gran maestra.  
  
- creo que ya lo estoi controlando-se dice Zel. Está en un campo, sentado al lado de un árbol alto a unos veinte metros del camino. Tiene las piernas cruzadas y sujeta con las dos manos el brazalete de Ameria. toma su mochila y se prepara para partir, aun queda un largo camino hasta Seilun.  
  
Zellgadis ignora que Hound lo ha estado siguiendo todo el camino. Ya le ha enviado tres veces criaturas para distraerlo, sin éxito. La primera envió una criatura en el desierto. Luego, en las montañas le envió un grupo de espectros que fueron rechazados facilmente con magia. Entrando al campo, el día anterior, mando a un grupo de Trolls para atacarlo, pero Zellgadis los derroto usando varios de sus poderes. Esta vez era el turno de un par de Perros infernales, criaturas monstruosas como perros enormes con piel negra y escamosa, siniestros ojos rojos y la habilidad de escupir fuego.  
  
Mientras caminaba, unos minutos despues, Zellgadis escucha un gruñido monstruoso desde atras. Lentamente saca su espada y comienza a girarse para recibir al enemigo, ya aburrido de combatir con monstruos todos los dias. Al darse vuelta se encuentra con los dos monstruos de ojos rojos y humo saliendoles del hocico  
  
- Perros infernales, que rayos pasa aquí-  
  
Uno de los canes se lanza a la carga, el otro lo sigue de cerca, per mateniendo la distancia. Nuestro heroe se ve obligado a usar su espada para detener su feroz mordedura, sujetandola horizontalmente en su hocico a pocos centímetros de su propio rostro. Se concentra para usar sus poderes cerrando los ojos e imaginando un doble suyo saltando hacia atras mientras el sujeta la espada. Al instante un Zelgadis traslucido sale de su posición dando un salto hacia atras.  
  
Mientras cae al suelo el doble toma consistencia y se convierte en un doble completo, pero se ve algo agotado pues esta maniobra gasta muca energía. El Zelgadis que acaba de caer al suelo junta sus pulgares e indices formando una especie de rombo con sus manos atraves del cual mira al perro que lucha con su compañero, se concentra y estirando los brazos lanza una onda de energía espiritual que lanza al animal unos seis metros hacia atras, dejando al guerrero del frente libre para poder atacar.  
  
Pero a penas el perro cae al suelo su compañero abre el hocico y lanza un cono de llamas en dirección al Zellgadis de adelante, quien reacciona cubriendose la cabeza con los brazos y enroscandose para recibir menos daño del ataque. El Zel de retaguardia, confiado en que su compañero no se verá muy afectado por el fuego se enfoca en acabar con el perro atacante, por lo que se prepara para seguir usando el Espíritu.  
  
Imagina que la distancia entre él y el perro se reduce, no existe, se concentra y da un salto hacia adelante, desapareciendo y reapareciendo al instante sobre el animal, aun escupiendo fuego. cae sobre la criatura y rodea su cuello con el brazo, apretando fírmemente, recurriendo todas las fuerzas de que es capaz. El hálito de fuego se transforma en un ahogado gruñido mientras la criatura lucha por liberarse.  
  
Entretanto el Zellgadis que acaba de recibir las llamas se para, su capa quemada y la piel negra de hoyín en brazos y espalda, pero sin heridas aparentes, toma su espada del suelo y corre hacia el otro perro infernal, que acaba de pararse y se lanza contra Zel.  
  
Zell nota que la criatura ha caido en su trampa y justo antes de chocar zel se detiene y levanta su espada, para luego desaparecer de su lugar y reaparecer a pocos centímetros a la derecha, mirando hacia el lado. Está con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que el perro se convierte en agua y su espada lo atraviesa sin problemas.  
  
Al momento su espada resplandece con un color azulado, y Zelgadis la baja con todas sus fuerzas atravesando la dura piel del perro como si fuera mantequilla y cortando limpiamente la cabeza del animal. el esfuerzo ha sido grande por lo que se detiene un momento y respira profundo, exhausto. Su compañero sigue con su táctica de presionar el cuello del animal y resistir sus furiosas sacudidas, hasta que al poco tiempo el perro cae lentamente inconsiente.  
  
Zel mueve violentamente el cuello del animal para asegurarse de que ha caido inconsiente antes de soltarlo. Ambos Zel se miran un momento y ne acercan. El que corto la cabeza de su oponente toca el hombro del otro para volverse traslucido y desaparecer uniendose a su compañero. con un suspiro el guerrero espiritual toma de nuevo su mochila y parte de nuevo continuando su viaje a Seilun.  
  
Hound mira desde la distancia oculto desde unos arboles con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego desaparece sin dejar rastro.  
  
En la tarde de ese mismo día, Ameria se encuentra estudiando unos mapas en la biblioteca de palacio, pero su concentraación se ve interrumpida por el estruendo de una explosión. Preocupada, la princesa se paara y sale corriendo a investigar qué pasa. En la entrada de palacio mas de veinte guardias corren a detener a los intrusos. Todos armados con espada o alabarda, atras viene corriendo el Rey Filionel ajustandose los guantes, dispuesto a luchar.  
  
Al ver el caos que se forma y la imposibilidad de correr por la cantidad de gente, Ameria cierra sus ojos diciendo unas palabras y moviendo sus manos en una formación sencilla. Se eleva por lo aires y vuela hacia el origen del problema.  
  
Adelante se ve un cabaallero de armadura azul luchando contra varios guardias y unos metros más atras se ve una hechicera de rojo preparándose para conjurar.  
  
Filionel se abre paso por entre los guaardias con su gran fuerza y llega hasta Gaudi donde se detiene al ver a su supuesto aliado muy entretenido luchando contra varios guardias. De las manos de Rina comienzan a salis rayos pues se prepara para lanzar un relámpago.  
  
Ameria no entiende muy bien que pasa, pero no peude permitir que esta pelea prosiga, por lo que conjura desde el aire.  
  
- Khalad shala, skara inad- Ameria cierra los ojos mientras conjura  
  
- takal ika, dara ika- la princesa junta sus manos empuñadas y rayos púrpura salen por entre sus dedos  
  
- ¡nnda kalad!-Ameria extiende sus brazos y de sus palmas sale un cono de luz púrpura que al llegar al suelo, a unos 6 metros, tiene unos 8 metros de diámetro. Rina, Gaudi, Fil y varios guardias quedan atrapados en el conjuro de Ameria, rígidamente paralizados, impidiendo todo conjuro y combate.  
  
La princesa baja justo al medio del detenido conflicto con cara de fastidio.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunta Ameria mirando enojada el desorden.  
  
- Estos intrusos trataron de entrar, pero algunos guardias la reconocieron como la malvada Rina Invers que destruye todo lo que se pone en su camino- responde un guardia desde atrás.  
  
- ...grrr, haaa...- Fil rompe su parálisis por la fuerza con un brusco movimiento  
  
- Tontos, Rina y Gaudi son nuestros aliados e invitados- regaña el rey  
  
- ...- muchos guardias quedan perplejos, pero todos los que pueden bajan sus armas  
  
- ¡Nadie atacará a nuestros huéspedes!, rompe el conjuro hija - sigue Filionel  
  
- si, ¡Ika!- dice Ameria, luego de lo cual todos parecen recuperar la movilidad, los guardias y Gaudi bajando sus armas, pero Rina no se decide a bajar las manos y dejar de conjurar  
  
- vamos Rina, todo fue un malentendido- le dice Ameria  
  
- ...- Rina baja las manos no muy convencida  
  
- Qué esperan para volver a sus puestos, todo está bien- ordena el rey  
  
Los guardias vuelven a sus puestos y dejan a los cuatro viejos amigos reunidos.  
  
Unos minutos después, en una de las cámaras de palacio se encuentran los cuatro conversando algo más calmados.  
  
Al parecer Rina y Gaudi iban tranquilos hacia palacio, pero los guardias se asustaron al verlos armados y el combate comenzó cuando uno de los presentes reconoció a Rina por la mala fama que se ha ganado con el tiempo.  
  
- Ese idiota no tubo ningún respeto, me llamó Bruja y todos sacaron sus armas, y después...- Rina se ve interrumpida por Gaudi  
  
- Después Rina los amenazó con el fuego del infierno y varios atacaron con sus ballestas- habla el caballero  
  
- Tuve que usar mi espada y Rina comenzó a conjurar una bola de fuego-  
  
- y parece que la usó, no es verdad?- pregunta Ameria  
  
- Tuve que usarla, y lo habría hecho de nuevo-  
  
- Ya lo noté, pensé que nos atacaban- la regaña el rey  
  
- Bastaba con haber explicado que había sido citados, en lugar de atacarlos- les dice Ameria  
  
- Pero, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué no estaban informados los guardias de nuestra visita?- pregunta Rina  
  
- es por seguridad, su seguridad- les dice Fil  
  
- Tememos que puedan haber espías, si nuestros enemigos se enteraban de su visita podrían haber preparado una trampa en el camino, prefería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que estuvieran aquí-  
  
- ¿Por qué tanto secreto?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Pregunta Rina  
  
- Un peligro se avecina, no sólo para Seilun, sino para el mundo. Los Justicieros deben reunirse de nuevo- Es Filionel quien les contesta  
  
- Hemos mandado llamar también a Zellgadis y Filia. Lo ideal habría sido contactarnos con Xeros, pero ya lo conocen, no hay forma de ubicarlo- añade la princesa  
  
- y quizás sea mejor no saber en qué ande ahora- comenta Rina  
  
- Pero aún no me contestan, Qué es lo que pasa-  
  
- bien Rina, te lo contaré, ¿has oído hablar de La Cofradía?- explica el rey  
  
- si, un antiguo grupo de hechiceros que mantenían tratos con los demonios. Se dice que los demonios que les concedían poderes se tomaron el mando del grupo y causaron estragos en varios reinos hasta que un grupo de guerreros los destruyeron- responde Rina  
  
- Cofradía...- piensa Gaudi  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?, Gaudi, sabes algo- pregunta Rina  
  
- si, el abuelo de mi abuelo, uno de los portadores de la espada de la luz luchó contra la cofradía en la batalla de Alamo Sangriento, fue quien venció a Dark Sword-  
  
- ...- Todos quedan boquiabiertos ante la acotación de Gaudi  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!, cierto, ahora recuerdo que en un texto antiguo se menciona que se usó una espada centelleante en la batalla que podía destruir el mal, era la Corf Nova- se sorprende Rina  
  
- Pues la Cofradía ha renacido- anuncia Fil  
  
- el triunvirato se ha formado otra vez-  
  
La conversación sigue el resto de la tarde, primero hablando sobre la cofradía y la delicada situación de Seilun, como capital de la magia blanca y por ende blanco de la Cofradía, pero luego conversando sobre lo ocurrido el último año.  
  
Mientras tanto nuestra dragona favorita se encuentra frente a una esfera de cristal a través de la cual parece ver lo que sucede en todos los territorios al rededor del templo de los dragones.  
  
Esta en su forma de dragón, reconocible por el visible moño rosado en su cola. Luego de mirar un rato, descubre a un jinete vestido de blanco subiendo la montaña prohibida para los humanos, en realidad para todos los no dragones.  
  
- ¿Qué viene a hacer ese humano a nuestras tierras?- se pregunta la sacerdotisa  
  
- ¿Humano?- pregunta una voz masculina desde atras  
  
- ...- Filia reconoce la voz, pero no quiere creerlo  
  
- Xeros, que haces aquí, sabes que no...-  
  
- calma niña, no hay problema, he lanzado un conjuro para confundir mi aura, de modo que no me detecten- la calma el demonio  
  
- ¿Qué?, dices que puedes pasar los dispositivos de seguridad del mayor templo de los dragones sin que te detecten, yo pensé que...-  
  
- olvidas quien soy mi niña. Yo combatí en la gran guerra, fui uno de los cuatro generales y ...-la interrumpo Xeros, pero Filia no lo deja terminar  
  
- no quiero saberlo, recuerdas- le dice con fastidio la dragón  
  
- lo siento, pero recuerda que esto... "es un gran secreto"- se rie el demonio  
  
La dragón cierra los ojos y se concentra un momento. Su cuerpo resplandece dorado un momento y comienza a decreser en tamaño, convirtiendose mágicamente en su aspecto humano.  
  
- no importa, ven a ver- lo invita la dragón ya con forma humana.  
  
- mmm, su traje es de Seilun, y lleva el estandarte real, pero ¿quienes son esos?- pregunta el demonio  
  
- ha, ¿quie...?- la dragón no alcanza a termionar la pregunta pues cuatro hombres vestidos de negro vienen corriendo por entre los árboles con la intención de alcanzar al jinete que galopa con miedo en el rostro, como el de quien se sabe perseguido por cuatro asesinos.  
  
- Vamos, tenemos que ayudarlo- urge la dragón  
  
Salen corriendo de la caverna en la que se encontraban. Esta caverna era una habitación secreta en la que sólo se encontraba la bola de cristal que permitía mantener vigilado el templo.  
  
cuando llegan hasta el exterior del templo se encuentran con que uno de los asesinos se lanza contra el jinete con la mano izquierda en posición defensiva y la derecha recta hacia atras con un garra de acero sujeta al antebrzao.  
  
Al estar al alcance del jinete realiza un rápido movimiento de la mano armada dejandola apoyada contra el pecho. De esta forma, el giro provocó tres cortes en el pecho del jinete y aprovechando la fuerza del salto lo embiste con el hombro tirandolo del caballo.  
  
En un hábil movimiento, el ninja cae de pie, mientras el jinete salta herido unos metros y rueda por el camino, el caballo desbocado por el ataque. Los otros tre asesinos notan la presencia de Filia y Xeros y se preparan para atacar. Uno saca un sable, el otro saca varios cuchillos pequeños, cada uno sujeto entre dos dedos, cuatro por mano. El tercero dos bastones de metal, sin punta mango ni hoja.  
  
Xeros se extraña al verlos y detiene su marcha, y detiene a Filia. Parece reconocerlos. Sin esperar palabras el enmascarado trío se lanza al ataque. Adelante van el del sable en posición de ataque y el de los bastones realizaando una serie de figuras defensivas, mientras sus armas emiten un peculiar silbido al cortar el aire.  
  
Mas atras va el de los cuchillos, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
  
Xeros, como siempre muestra una sonrisa confiada, pero eta vez tiene un ojo abierto, como esperando un combate peligroso. Se adelanta, va armado con su bastón y su magia.  
  
- Yo puedo pelear también, por qué no...- comienza filia, pero la interrumpe el demonio  
  
- no, esta vez combatiré yo- le responde cortante  
  
Nuestro demonio hechicero se enfrenta primero al de los bastones. Sujeta su báculo de manera de poder golpear con ambos lados del arma. su oponente se mueve muy rápido, casi no se pueden ver los giros de los bastones, y las figuras que realizan en el aire confunden la vista aun más.  
  
Xeros para algunos golpes desde diferentes angulos con su báculo, luego de un par de movimientos golpea con la parte superior del arma en el vientre al enemigo, inmediatamente se agacha girando hacia la derecha a tiempo para evitar un sablazo del segundo oponente.  
  
Con la fuerza del giro realiza un barrido de su bastón, pero el asesino del sable salta evitando el ataque y golpeando con la espada desde arriba. Xeros rueda hacia la izquierda evitando tambíen el ataque. Con los ojos cerrados dice unas palabras mienras rueda, conjurando.  
  
- Zalad Nnda kara- dice abriendo los ojos y apuntando con su bastón al atacante del sable.  
  
Una esfera de energía negra sale del cristal de su báculo golpeando al enemigo y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atras. Escucha un silbido a su espalda y salta girándose hacia el siguente enemigo, justo a tiempo para evitar cuatro cuchillos lanzados hacia su espalda. Su oponente saca rápidamente cuatro cuchillos más quedando completamente armado de nuevo.  
  
Xeros sujeta su bastón en posición defensiva y corre hacia su nuevo blanco.  
  
El enemigo salta hacia atras y arroja los cuatro cuchillos de su mano derecha juntos. Xeros extiende sus brazos sujetando el bastón de forma horizontal y una esfera de energía oscura reluce un segundo, los cuchillos llegan frente a él, pero chocan a pocos centímetros de su blanco con una barrera mágica.  
  
Mientras Xeros sigue su carrera para alcanzar al enemigo escucha la voz de Filia invocando el poder de los dioses y un resplandor blanco brilla tras el, escucha una sonora explosión que le indica que Filia también está combatiendo a sus espaldas.  
  
Cuando el negro asesino cae al suelo realiza un curioso movimiento de su mano libre y una serie de tres dobles aparecen a su lado.  
  
Ahora se enfrenta no a uno sino a cuatro asesinos armados con suchillos. Se detiene ante la inferioridad de condiciones, con la intención de conjurar otra vez. Cierra los ojos un momento y dice unas palabras en voz baja. Luego abre los ojos, esta vez le resplandecen color púrpura.  
  
Ahora puede ver cláramente como tres de los oponentes son traslúcidos, imágenes, sólo uno es verdadero y ya lo identifica.  
  
- Tus trucos no te salvarán, sombra- lo amenaza el demonio.  
  
- Señor de los infiernos, acercate a mi, captura a mis enemigos. ¡Manos de Roca!- tras la exclamación de Xerso, una enorme mano de piedra de casi dos metros de alto sale de la tierra atrapa al asesino y manteniendolo inmovilizado.  
  
Xeros se prepara para terminar con su oponente. Realiza un giro del báculo, tras lo cual sale una hoja de enería negra del cristal, formando una guadaña del báculo.   
  
Sin perder tiempo ataca con su arma para matar de una vez al asesino, pero justo antes de que la hoja se incrustara en el pecho del enemigo, este de volvió completamente negro, como una sombra y se fundió como si fuera agua escurriendose del agarre y desapareciendo, temporálmente derrotado.   
  
- Rayos, se me esc...-  
  
- Cuidado Xeros, atras tuyo- el grito de Filia interrumpo sus pensamientos.  
  
Rápidamente se gira y con un oportuno movimiento del báculo-guadaña detiene un sablazo dirigido a su cuello. Más atras viene corriendo el atacante del jinete, con la garra de metal sujeta a su brazo derecho levantado, listo para atacar.  
  
Decide que no es tiempo de estar jugando con sus enemigos, por lo que lasta y permanece en el aire a unos metros del suelo para acabarlos con su magia. La hoja mágica de su báculo desaparece volviendo a la normalidad. Lo sostiene horizontalmente sobre su cabeza.  
  
- Señor del fuego, amo del infierno llameante, ven aquí yo te invoco. ¡Circulo del Infiero!-  
  
Circulo rojo resplandece un segundo en el suelo, luego de lo cual un mro de fuego sale del circulo, cerrándose en la parte superior, formando una semi esfera de llameante fuego que dejó encerrados a ambos atacántes.  
  
- Consumance ahora criaturas oscuras. ¡incineración!- exclamó Xeros empuñando fuertemente una mano, un momento despues la esfera comenzó a cerrarse y empequeñecerse, para desaparecer en un resplandor. Lo único que quedo fue un crater de varios metros del suelo absorvido por el hechizo.  
  
Más alla Xeros vio a Filia combatiendo al asesino de los bastones. Filia usaba dos bastones de energía dorada de la misma forma en la que el enemigo usaba sus bastones de metal. Cuando uno atacaba, el oto paraba el golpe con uno de sus propios bastones. La dragón lo hacía bien, pero el ninja lo hacía mejor.  
  
- haa, ¡Basta!- gritó filia enojada. La cola de dragón salio de entre sus ropas, como suele hacer cada vez que la chica pierde el control.  
  
Sus ojos centellearon con una luz dorada y estiro ambos brazos, con lo que una onda de energía dorada salio disparada en todas direcciones arrojando al enemigo unos metros. Los bastones enrgéticos de la dragón desaparecieron, pero no pareció importarle.  
  
Filia mira decidida al asesino y extiende su mano derecha hacia el. Comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el mientras un resplandor blanco sale de su mano.  
  
- Criatura del mal, te atreves a invadir un lugar sagrado para matar. ¡Vete de aquí!- habla con demasiada fuerza Filia, recurriendo a sus poderes de sacerdotisa  
  
- ¡Yo te expulso!-  
  
El resplandor de su mano se hizo casi cegador, y el enemigo se volvión negro y tomo la consistencia del agua esparciendose en el suelo. Rápidamente la sustancia negra desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
  
Ya sin enemigos, nuestros héroes se encargaron del herido. Fue Filia la que corrió hacia el jinete tirado en el suelo. Tenía tres cortes profundos en el pecho perdía mucha sangre, además estaba inconciente.  
  
Filia juntó sus manos sobre las heridas y cerró los ojos.  
  
Mientras, varios otros dragones salían del templo atraídos por el ruido del combate.  
  
- ¿Se salvará?- pregunto Xeros  
  
- ...- Filia esperó un momento antes de contestar pues estaba concentrada en su magia curadora  
  
- Deberías preocuparte por tí, el humano se salvará- le respondió Filia  
  
Comprendiendo que se refería a lo dragones, Xeros le dedico una sonrisa y con un pequeño golpe de su cáculo en el suelo desaparecio.  
  
- Vamos, debes ser fuerte- dice Filia aun lanzando su magia curadora.  
  
Lentamente las heridas del mensajero humano comienzan a cerrarse. Su piel está muy pálida por la perdida de sangre, pero comienza a recobrar el sentido.  
  
- Hof, hof... ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso?-  
  
- estas en el templo de los dragones te atacaron unos asesinos vestidos de negro- le responde filia terminando de usar su magia.  
  
- preocupate de tu estado actual, ¿estas bien?-  
  
- creo que si pero, haa...- al apoyarse en un brazo para senatrse el herido se da cuenta que su brazo esta roto.  
  
- creo que mi brazo está roto- le dice el hombre  
  
- dejame ver- Filia toma suavemente su brazo y con un toque se da cuenta que es cierto  
  
- esto te dolerá un poco- le advierte Filia  
  
- ...esta bien- le contesta el hombre  
  
Filia se concentra una vez más con sus manos sobre el brazo herido. Conjura unas palabras en un extraño idioma y una luz dorada cubre el brazo del herido. Un ahogado grito de dolor indica que le hechizo ha funcionado alineando nuevamente los huesos rotos.  
  
- Sólo un poco más- lo calma la sacerdotisa  
  
El herido lanza un nuevo grito de dolor al terminar el conjuro.  
  
- bien, tu brazo ya está listo, pero debes tener cuidado, a pesar de la magia tu brazo está debil. Tu cuerpo debe terminar la curación con el tiempo- le indica Filia  
  
- si gracias, ya no me duele- le reponde el hombre tratando de ponerse de pie, pero todavía esta muy débil por la pérdida de sangre  
  
- Muy bien hecho hija- le dice a filia un anciano de cabello blanco a sus espaldas  
  
Filia se para y se da vuelta rápido para contestar al anciano.  
  
-si gracias- responde Filia algo avergonzada  
  
  
  
- pero estoy seguro de haber sentido Magia deminíaca por aquí, y también unas presencias que no eran ni humanas, ni demonios, ni dragon- le dice el anciano esperando una explicación  
  
- así es- concuerda un hombre alto de cabello rubio y traje blanco, uno de los líderes de la comunidad dragonil  
  
- si, he...- piensa Filia  
  
- unos hombres extraños atacaron a este mensajero, al parecer eran liderados por un demonio, pero los ataqué con todos mis poderes y expulsé a los asesinos. El demonio huyó- Responde la dragón mintiendo sobre Xeros.  
  
- mmm...-responde el anciano no muy convencido  
  
- como sea, debemos llevar al humano adentro para que descanse y nos diga a qué viene-  
  
El hombre alto toma al herido mientras los reunidos regresan al templo. Filia mira un momento atras y entre los árboles ve el resplandor de un cristal purpura sujeto a un báculo y la sonrisa de Xeros, luego entró al templo siguiendo a los demás.  
  
El mensajero luego les dió el recado del rey y la princesa de Seilun. Al día siguiente partió Filia con el mensajero a responder al llamado de su amiga, Filia sabía que de cerca los seguía Xeros, que de alguna forma se había enterado del mensaje y no dejaría sola a Filia.  
  
Unos días despues llegaba a Seilun Filia con el mensajero, al mismo tiempo que Zellgadis con quien se encontraron en la entrada de la ciudad.  
  
Ahora caminaban juntos al palacio. Luego de que el jinete diera la voz de llegada al entrar a palacio y anunciara a los recien llegados, el rey en persona les dio la binevenida y los hizo pasar a una cámara de palacio.  
  
pocos minutos despues se saludaban en el salón Ameria, Rina y Gaudi con Filia y un poco más atras y apoyado contra la muralla estaba Zel. No necesitaba saludarse con ameria como si no se vieran en un año, pues los ultimos días se había contactado seguido con la princesa por medio del Espíritu.  
  
- Qué pasa Ameria, pensé que estarías deseosa de saludar a Zel, ¿o no?- le pregunta Rina a su amiga dandole un pequeño codazo con mirada cómplice.  
  
- No es necesario, nos hemos visto todos estos días- responde desde lejos Zel  
  
- ¿Qué?, como han hecho eso si acabas de llegar, acaso por magia- pregunta Rina intrigada no sólo por el hecho en cuestión, sino porque sea Zel quien decida responder  
  
- no exactamente- comienza Ameria  
  
- por el Espírtu- termina Zellgadis  
  
- He escuchado de eso, pero...- les comenta Rina  
  
- "no sabía que lo utilizaban"- leyó Zel en la mente de Rina antes de que ella lo dijiera  
  
- ¿no sabía que lo utilizabamos?- la interrumpió el hombre quimera  
  
- ...- Rina quedo algo sorprendida  
  
- si, eso es lo que iba a decir-  
  
- lo se, he aprendido a usar el Espíritu y acabo de llerlo en tu mente, lo siento no voveré a hacerlo-  
  
- pues será mejor que ni lo intentes otra vez, ¿quedo claro?- le respondió enojada la hechicera  
  
- y que ha sido de tú y Xeros, Filia- le pregunto la princesa  
  
- pues... estamos bien-  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dudas tanto?, ¿hay algo entre ustedes?- pregunta Rina con una risita en el rostro  
  
- Debe ser la primera relación entre un Demonio y una Dragón- anuncia una voz desde atras.  
  
Xeros aparece ante la sorpresa de todos, de todos exepto de Filia  
  
- Xeros, eso quiere decir que...- Rina no alcanza a terminar  
  
- si, es lo que piensas- responde Filia algo avergonzada  
  
- vaya, y ¿aún hace eso de aparecer y desaparecer?- pregunta Rina  
  
- todo el tiempo- responde la Dragón con una gota gigante en la nuca  
  
- pues esto es toda una sorpresa, ahora tenemos una pareja dagón demonio y un maestro del Espíritu, quien lo diría...- comenta Ameria  
  
- ...pero vamos al asunto importante, La Cofradía- pide la princesa retomando la seriendad  
  
El resto de la tarde discutieron sobre los problemas y el peligro que se avencinan. Decidieron partir el día siguente a una ciudad llamada Clead en la que hay una biblioteca con libros muy antiguos que no se encuentran en ninguna otra parte, a ver si descubren algo sobre los enemigos.  
  
Asi los justicieros parten en una nueva busqueda, a nuevos peligros y aventuras. Esta vez con nuevos poderes y nuevos sentimiento que podrían dar al grupo una nueva fuerza, o ser su debilidad.  
  
Continuara...  
  
-----  
  
Avance del Proximo Capítulo:  
  
"El Tomo de Loriane"  
  
Los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas,  
  
Los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas y olerán el incenso,  
  
Los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas y superarán en número a los vivos...  
  
Y nuestro heroes entrarán en la boca del lobo para buscar un libro mágico,  
  
se viene de muertos vivientes...  
  
-----  
  
Notas Finales:  
  
Espero que este les haya gustado más, de hecho, espero que lo hayan leído...  
  
Bueno, al menos aquí hubo más acción, con un poco de suerte les gustaron las peleas, y esto continúa, la acción aumenta bastante más para el siguente...  
  
...espero que tengan estomago para el próximo  
  
Se nota que Zellgadis es mi personaje favorito???  
  
Ojala les agraden sus nuevos poderes, faltaba la Psiónica... 


	3. El Tomo de Loriane, parte 1

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
autor: Greywords  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
Conjuros:  
  
En Slayer utilizan varios conjuros, tanto de magia negra, blanca y astral, pero considero que es un repertorio reducido y algo aburrido, por lo que aquí trato de utilizar muchos más hechizos. Los que conozcan AD&D pueden reconocer varios, aunque no con los mismos nombres. Me aburren las bolas de fuego, por lo que no se sorprendan cuando escuchen "Fuego del Amanecer" o "Enjambre de Muerte". La magia espectacular y compleja añade emoción a las historias, mientras la magia plástica y monótona la destruye.  
  
Golem:  
  
Un golem es una criatura fabricada, como las Quimeras que muestran en la serie. No tienen mente propia, sólo siguen órdenes dadas al pie de la letra, son autómatas, como robots. Suelen ser creadas como guardianes por poderosos hechiceros y dependiendo de los materiales, la fabricación, y el poder de su creador, un golem puede tener cualquier habilidad o poder.  
  
Muerto Viviente:  
  
Es una criatura en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, como los Vampiros o los Zombies. Usualmente deben ser creados por una magia poderosa, o por transformación.  
  
-----  
  
3. El Tomo de Loriane, parte 1  
  
Nuestro grupo se ha reunido otra vez. Rina y Gaudi, Zellgadis y Ameria, y también Xeros y Filia. Los seis han partido de Silun ha un pueblo cercano en el que una vasta biblioteca guarda un libro perdido en el tiempo, el Tomo de Loriane. Este libro tiene información que puede ser útil, segun Xeros y Zellgadis, para descubrir al enemigop, aunque el Demonio parece saber algo que no ha dicho.  
  
- Bien Xeros, ya es hora de que digas qué pasa- Filia es la que le pregunta  
  
- ha, ¿de qué hablas?- la mira extrañado  
  
- has actuado muy extraño, pareces muy interesado en estos enemigos y hasta los combatiste, cuando dices no poder intervenir en este mundo. Es como si los conocieras- concluye la sacerdotisa  
  
Filia ha comenzado a sospechar desde el primer momento, le pareció extraño que Xeros la apartara para combatir sólo, tiene claro que es algo raro en él, suele mirar las batallas como un espectador pues como demonio poderoso tiene prohibido intervenir directamente en los sucesos de este mundo.  
  
- ...mm, bueno-  
  
- dilo de una vez, ¿los conoces? cierto, y no son de aquí- pregunta y se responde Filia  
  
- Esta bien se los explicaré- accede al final.  
  
Todos esperan expectantes su explicación, pues rara vez el demonio les ha aclarado algo desde que lo conocen.  
  
- Este enemigo es y no es de éste mundo. No estoy muy seguro, pero los que nos atacaron en el templo eran Sombras Guerreras. Hace mucho que no veia una. En el inframundo he oído que la cofradía ha renacido, como ustedes ya saben, pero eso no es todo. Según se, la dirige el Triumbirato, un grupo de tres individuos realmente malos y poderosos, originalmente era un grupo neutral formado por un demonio, un dragón y un humano, pero ha degenerado en un grupo malvado, nadie sabe porque-  
  
- pero ¿porqué los combatiste?- pregunta Rina  
  
- pues porque al no pertenecer a este mundo, tengo derecho a pelear en defensa propia, eran un riesgo- termina el Xeros con una risita malvada  
  
- ¿entonces puedes pelear?- pregunta Gaudi interesado, pues casi nunca ha visto combatir a Xeros  
  
- puedo hacerlo si es necesario, son enemigos poderosos- responde Xeros, aunque en su interior prefiere dejar que Rina y Gaudi combatan y entretenerse con el espectáculo.  
  
El grupo sigue su camino por un sendero montañoso. Ya llevan tres días viajando, prefieren ir a pie que en carro pues si los atacan estarán más libres para defenderse. Deberían estar llegando la tarde del día siguente, si no hay retrasos.  
  
- Dime algo Zellgadis- pregnta Rina  
  
- ¿Como has aprendido a usar el Espíritu?. No es muy común pues una tecnica nueva y hay pocos maestros-  
  
- te equivocas, es una técnica muy antigua, pero se perdió con el tiempo pues mucha gente prefiere usar magia. El Espíritu es un camino duro- responde el hombre quimera  
  
- por casualidad encontré un maestro en uno de mis viajes y me enseño lo necesario, pero no fue fácil, era una dura maestra con siglos de práctica- termina Zel  
  
- me gustaría ver qué tanto sirve en combate, trucos mentales no bastan para acabar con los enemigos, a demás...- Rina deja su oración sin terminar pues se han topado con un "retraso"  
  
Frente a nuestros héroes y estorbando en el camino hay un hombre de túnica marrón y una capucha en la cabeza. A su lado hay dos figuras cubiertas por capas negras. Sus capuchas son negras y no dejan ver el rostro de las personas.  
  
-Quienes son ustedes, que desean- pregunta Rina  
  
  
  
Filia se acerca a Rina y le habla en voz baja  
  
- puedo sentir una presencia maligna en ese hombre, y muerte en los que lo acompañan-  
  
- lo temía- responde la hechicera  
  
- Pues si hay maldad en ellos, habrá que erradicarla- responde confiada Ameria dando un paso al frente  
  
- Es un Nigromante, tengan cuidado- anuncia Xeros  
  
- Cuidado Ameria...- Advierte Zellgadis concentrándose para proteger a la niña  
  
El hombre se saca la capucha dejando ver una cabeza rapada y una estrella con una serie de líneas y símbolos en su interior tatuada es su frente.  
  
- No pueden pasar, son ordenes del Maestro- el hombre mira detenidamente a Xeros  
  
- pero si no es el poderso Xeros, vaya. Vete de aquí demonio, soy heraldo de Hound- le dice en tono autoritario  
  
- Yo no obedezco las ordenes de tu amo Nirgromante. Te recomiendo que te retires...- le responde con una calmada risita, pero sin la intención de combatirlo  
  
- lastima, yo y mis ayudantes tendremos que matarlos aquí mismo. Katei, Anai- les dice el hombre ordenando a sus ayudantes. Se quitan las capuchas descubriendo rostros una vez humanos, pero ahora entrados en descomposición.  
  
- Zombies- dice ameria retrocediendo  
  
- ¿Zombies?, ha. Te equivocas niña, estos son Cadáveres. Muertos vivientes hechiceros. Pero les puedo dar algo de entretención- le responde el Nigromante realizando un movimiento de la mano y arrojando un polvo gris, preparándose para conjurar  
  
- levantense criaturas de la oscuridad, respondan a mi llamado, ¡Condenados de la Noche!- al conjurar, del polvo se forman seis esqueletos que se levantan para atacar.  
  
Los esqueletos son criaturas no muertas ni vivas creadas de restos humanos sólo para servir a hechiceros malvados. Usualmente son los no muertos más débiles, pero hechiceros poderosos pueden crear esqueletos mucho más fuertes y hábiles.  
  
- Ataquen criaturas, Katei ayúdalos, Anai protégelos- ordena el Nigromante  
  
las seis criaturas se lanzan al ataque sólo son sus garras. Los ayudantes comienzan a conjurar, mientras una impía luminicensia roja se filtra de sus cuencas vacías.  
  
Los héroes se preparan para combatir. Gaudi saca su espada, Ameria y Rina conjuran, Zellgadis sigue concentrado para lo que sea necesario y Filia pide el poder de sus dioses para combatir a las criaturas del mal.  
  
- Criaturas del mal, demando que se retiren. En el nombre de la diosa, ¡Los Expulso!- ordena Filia con la mano derecha extendida hacia los esqueletos, una luz dorada saliendo de su palma e inundando el lugar.  
  
El Cadáver de la Izquierda actúa primero apuntando con ambas palmas descarnadas hacia los esqueletos.  
  
- ¡Hedor de Oscuridad!- se escucha una voz de ultratumba salir de la boca del hechicero no muerto  
  
una nube de verdosa oscuridad sale de sus manos y rodea rápidamente a los esqueletos. El hedor de la muerte se apodera del lugar y las sombras oscurecen todo el resplandor que sale de la mano de Filia. Esta hace lo posible por continuar extendiendo la otra mano y liberando más luz dorada para combatir a las criaturas, pero sus esfuerzos resultan inútiles, ninguna luz penetra la putrefacta oscuridad.  
  
La niebla oscura no solo detiene el poder de Filia, sino que dificulta la visibilidad. Luego de unos segundos el Cadáver apunta con sus dedos en lugar de sus palmas y la niebla se apresura a las palmas de Filia. Un grito ahogado de la sacerdotisa alcanza a ser su única reacción cuando la oscuridad toca sus manos, y cae de rodillas debilitada.  
  
- Ahora es mi turno- anuncia Gaudi corriendo hacia las criaturas.  
  
Con un hábil espadazo le arranca un brazo a uno y con otro golpe acertado descabeza a un segundo esqueleto, pero las criaturas no hacen caso del daño y siguen combatiendo con los afilados muñones de sus extremidades cortadas. El caballero se defiende bien, manteniendo a tres esqueletos a raya, pero los otros tres siguen avanzando.  
  
- dioses de la luz, bríndenme su fuerza, Luz del sol ven a mi mano. Puño de la Justicia- conjura Ameria con el puño derecho levantado. Una luz blanca rodea su puño formando una esfera.  
  
La niña se dispone a combatir a los esqueletos con sus propias manos y avanza hacia los muertos que se acercan.  
  
El segundo cadáver no se queda inútil y termina su conjuro, una voz espectral como la de su compañero sale de su boca  
  
- ¡Retención de huesos!-  
  
Del suelo a los pies de Gaudi y Ameria salen una serie de huesos que se enroscan a su alrededor como serpientes. Cubriendo sus piernas y brazos quedan firmemente sujetos, inmóviles a indefensos por el conjuro.  
  
Los esqueletos se disponen a acabar con sus inmóviles víctimas, pero Rina y Zellgadis no dejarán que pase.  
  
- madre luna padre sol, brindenme su luz para acabar con la maldad. ¡Rayo luminoso!- conjura Rina apuntando con dos dedos en la dirección de Gaudi  
  
un delgado rayo de luz blanca sale de sus dedos e impacta de lleno a un esqueleto a la derecha del caballero. Lo dirige hacia su izquierda pasando sobre los huesos que rodean a Gaudi y terminando sobre el esqueleto a su izquierda. Ahí donde el rayo golpea los huesos se hacen polvo, despedazando definitivamente a dos esqueletos y la prisión del guerrero.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento termina de liberarse y alza su espada a tiempo para detener un ataque del esqueleto que le queda.  
  
Zel se concentra en Ameria, imagina que la distancia entre ella y él no existe. Se concentra sintiendo como su energía fluye al exterior para materializar su intento. Los esqueletos atacan pero golpean el aire pues en ese instante Ameria desaparece y aparece al lado del Espiritista, quien avanza hacia los esqueletos.  
  
Ameria lo sigue luego de orientarse por la teletransportación.  
  
Zellgadis saca su espada para combatir físicamente a las criaturas, seguido de cerca por Ameria con su resplandeciente puño.  
  
El nigromante se disponía a conjurar para seguir invocando criaturas, pero una mano que lo agarra fuertemente del hombro lo detiene. Sorprendido, el hombre mira hacia atrás y se encuentra con Xeros que ha aparecido a su lado  
  
- yo no haría eso- le advierte Xeros  
  
- deshonrras a los demonios con todo esto, crees que allá abajo no saben lo de la dragón-  
  
- lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo ni de los demonios. Regresaras a tu base y, si ese viejo de Hound te deja con vida luego de tu fracaso, le dirás que no se meta con la tierra, que desista o se atenga a las consecuencias. Se lo digo por los viejos tiempos- indica Xeros soltándolo  
  
El Nigromante decide aceptar al ver que los héroes están acabando con las criaturas sin demasiado esfuerzo  
  
- me las pagaras demonio- amenaza el hombre antes de desaparecer en su propia sombra como si el suelo lo hubiera tragado.  
  
- bueno, esto se pone interesante- se dice Xeros.  
  
Filia ya ha recuperado fuerzas y se dispone a contraatacar al Cadáver que la agredió.  
  
Un resplandor dorado la rodea mientras sale su cola y se deja ver el enojo en su rostro. La chica dragón comienza a reunir sus fuerzas para utilizar sus poderes naturales, luego de unos segundos en los que el aura dorada aumenta su brillantez, filia se eleva del suelo y el aura dorada toma la forma de unas alas de dragón dorado en su espalda.  
  
Destellos de energía salen de su boca a medida que la abre para atacar  
  
- ahora recibirás el castigo de los dragones- anuncia Filia a la criatura que la atacó.  
  
Con un grito de la Dragón, un rayo de luz dorada sale de su boca en dirección al Cadáver, quien recibe el ataque sin forma de defenderse. Con una explosión en la que desaparece el cadáver, el rayo toca el suelo.  
  
La sacerdotisa dirige el rayo hacia el otro cadáver para eliminarlo también, pero este salta girando hacia el lado, esquivando el ataque.  
  
El rayo se detiene justo antes de terminar con el segundo no muerto, salvado por un pelo. Un enorme cráter marca el suelo en todo el lugar donde el rayo golpeo. Filia desciende algo cansada, pero preparada para continuar el ataque de ser necesario.  
  
Gaudi no tiene muchos problemas acabando con el esqueleto que le queda con una par de espadazos dirigidos al torso y las piernas, dejando sólo despojos tirados a sus pies.  
  
Zellgadis se prepara para atacar a los suyos. Usa su espada para atacar y rápidamente detiene los golpes enemigos con su brazo izquierdo. Debido a su dura piel no requiere de escudo alguno, le basta con el brazo desnudo.  
  
Luego de un par de ataques y comprobar la habilidad de las criaturas decide usar el Espíritu. Salta hacia atrás elevándose un par de metros y permaneciendo estático en el aire fuera del alcance de los esqueletos. Ameria viene en camino con la magia de su puño, por lo que decide usar la misma táctica que los cadáveres usaron en contra de Gaudi y Ameria.  
  
Imagina unas serpientes rodeando a los tres esqueletos que se acercan a la princesa. Imagina como los reptiles rodean y sujetan a las criaturas. Luego cierra los ojos y se concentra en el poder.  
  
La energía fluye desde su interior y las vagas formas de unas serpientes fantasmales se enroscan alrededor de los esqueletos. De pronto la imagen desaparece, pero los tres no muertos quedan rígidamente detenidos, paralizados por el poder de Zel. Sin forma de defenderse de Ameria, la princesa no tiene problemas en asestar fuertes golpes con el puño luminoso. Cada hueso que entra en contacto con la blanca energía se hace polvo. luego de un par de golpes de puño, los esqueletos no son más que restos oseos y polvo desperdigado en el suelo.  
  
Mientras, Rina se prepara para destruír al último cadáver que acaba de esquivar el aliento de Filia. Comienza a conjurar en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados mientras una energía anaranjada la rodea.  
  
- Rojo fuego ven a mi mano, Padre fuego sigue y destruye a mis enemigos. ¡Lenguas de Fuego!-  
  
Delgados hilos de fuego brotan de los dedos de Rina quien los apunta en dirección a la demoníaca criatura. Las lenguas de fuego serpentean en dirección al Cadáver esquivando a los demás en su camino, pero dejando el olor del azufre a medida que pasan. Al llegar al enemigo lo rodean un momento antes de lanzarse sobre la criatura. El no muerto intenta defenderse reuniendo algo de energía oscura en sus manos y formando un escudo con el que logra detener un par, pero son demasiadas lenguas para detenerlas todas. Varias flamas se forman ahí donde las lenguas golpean. la criatura se incinera en unos momento y sólo queda un montón de polvo.  
  
Con todos los no muertos destruidos y habiendo huido su líder, nuestros héroes se disponen a continuar su viaje, esperando que no haya más retrasos. Enfundan sus armas y marchan rumbo a Claed, el pueblo en el que esperan encontrar el Tomo de Loriane.  
  
Unas horas después, en el improvisado campamento y alrededor del fuego se reúnen los héroes.  
  
- hacía tiempo que no tenía un combate, esperaba un poco más...- comenta Gaudi  
  
- no digas idioteces, no puedes andar deseando combatir a cada momento- le reprocha Rina  
  
- pero yo te vi bastante animada, si mal no recuerdo tienes una extraña afición por las bolas de fuego, no?- responde el guerrero  
  
- no sigas si no quieres que te haga callar-  
  
- si tu...-  
  
- hey ya basta, ¿qué no pueden estar sin pelear un momento?- interrumpe Zel  
  
- deja que el matrimonio discuta- le dice Ameria  
  
- ...- Rina y Gaudi se ponen rojos como nunca  
  
- y ustedes qué- pregunta Filia con sutileza  
  
- de qué- responde preguntando la princesa  
  
- vamos, ya se declararon tu y Zellgadis-  
  
- ...- Ameria no responde, pero se avergüenza  
  
- si...- responde Zellgadis, lo que deja perplejos a todos, Ameria incluida  
  
- yoo... he utilizado el Espíritu para encontrarme mentalmente con Ameria desde varios días antes de llegar a Seilun, por lo que...-  
  
- son novios!!!- continúa Filia  
  
- bueno, si...- responde Ameria  
  
La conversación continúa por varias horas. Luego de varias aclaraciones, confesiones, y bromas, el sueño se apodera de nuestros héroes. Rina y Gaudi entran a su tienda, Filia y Xeros se pierden de pronto, Ameria y Zel se quedan un rato hablando y mirando las estrellas, al fin se duermen abrazados al lado de las brasas del fuego.  
  
La tarde del día siguiente, los héroes llegan por fin a Clead. Es un pueblo pequeño, un par de calles al rededor de una plaza central en la que se encuentran la tienda, la armería, la taberna y posada. Luego de unas preguntas en la taberna y las tiendas, los justicieros averiguan que la biblioteca se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, del lado norte.  
  
Caminan unos minutos y llegan al antiguo edificio, cuya arquitectura magnifica contrasta con lo pobre del pueblo a su lado. Un anciano que debe tener cien años atiende el recinto pero, luego de una difícil comunicación con el medio sordo anciano, descubren que el Tomo de Loriane no se encuentra en la biblioteca, sino en la casa de Loriane, a un kilómetro del pueblo siguiendo el camino.  
  
Deciden ir a investigar, aunque en el pueblo han escuchado que la famosa casa parece estar embrujada.  
  
Aparentemente Loriane era una hechicera de la luz que se retiró a estos parajes luego de años de trabajar en Seilun. Murió en su casa en extrañas circunstancias y desde entonces nadie entra al recinto, pues está embrujado y criaturas demoníacas lo habitan.  
  
Siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por el bibliotecario, los héroes recorren el sendero principal hasta la primera bifurcación, donde toman el camino de la derecha, marcado como "Peligro, riesgo de muerte, casa embrujada".  
  
Tentando al peligro, siguen ese camino por unos diez minutos. A cada paso, el entorno parece más triste, más frío, más muerto. Luego de un rato, los árboles no son más que troncos secos, y la tierra toma un extraño color gris. Al final del camino hay una reja de madera, un patio muerto y seco y luego una casa enorme, una vez magnífica, pero ahora con apariencia tenebrosa, maldita.  
  
Vidrios rotos, el crujir de la madera, el vuelo de los cuervos. Pese a ser pleno día, en el interior de la casa reinan las sombras, y la oscuridad se filtra por las ventanas como la luz debería filtrarse en su interior. A medida que nuestros héroes se acercan, pueden escuchar el goteo del agua, pero al llegar a la puerta ven que un charco a un lado gotea hacia arriba, generando otro charco en el techo sobre la puerta, dándole una apariencia mucho más demoníaca.  
  
Algo extraño pasa aquí, el agua no suele gotear hacia arriba.  
  
Luego de preparar sus armas, y alistarse para lo que sea que pueda pasar, deciden abrir la puerta. Gaudi empuja la pesada y ruidosa puerta, pero al abrirse con un crujido, no deja ver nada del interior, sólo oscuridad.  
  
- la luz no penetra, debe ser un conjuro de oscuridad o un espacio diferente- analiza rápidamente Rina.  
  
Con unos rápidos gestos, la hechicera hace aparecer un globo de luz en sus manos. Acerca el hechizo lumínico a la entrada, pero nada parece afectar a la reinante oscuridad del interior.  
  
- Debe ser un espacio diferente, parece que la dimensión del interior de la casa ha sido modificada, puede ser peligroso- Anuncia Rina  
  
- pues debemos entrar tarde o temprano- comenta Ameria, dando un paso al frente y atravesando la barrera de oscuridad.  
  
Los demás deciden seguirla, uno a uno atraviesan la barrera de sombras, penetrando en el oscuro interior de la casa.  
  
El interior de la mansión es un lugar aterrador, las sombras lo cubren todo, el aire está enrarecido y un vapor pestilente nubla los sentidos, es como caminar por la tierra de los muertos. Una presencia maligna se siente en todo el lugar.  
  
Luego de caminar por un pasillo, entran a una gran habitación iluminada y muy diferente al resto del lugar, en la que se encuentran con una escena perturbadora.  
  
Al medio de la sala se v un enorme pilar con escritura arcana, varios símbolos, al medio de la cara principal hay una estrella de seis puntas, al símbolo de la magia blanca, y en el medio hay un marco dentro del que e sujeta un libro serrado con la tapa de plata.  
  
Un hombre está a su alrededor, con túnica negra y púrpura, moviéndose con sigilo y mirando a su alrededor, sin darle importancia a nuestros héroes. Con una daga libera el libro de su marco y lo saca, pero al salir de su posición una honda de luz sale disparada destruyéndolo todo en la habitación y tirando al hombre a varios metros de distancia.  
  
Luego, rayos de sombra salen del lugar donde estaba el libro y el hedor de la muerte se apodera de la escena. Una especie de portal negro se abre en el pilar y sombras y criaturas malignas comienzan a salir.  
  
El hombre lanza un grito de terror, y su piel se pone blanca mientras una de las sombras sujeta su cuello.  
  
Antes de que nadie alcance a actuar, la escena desaparece dejando la habitación vacía. Desaparece el hombre, el pilar, todo, sólo queda la oscuridad y el hedor.  
  
- Una ilusión- comenta Rina  
  
- pero de quién, y para qué- pregunta Ameria  
  
- mmm, no parece hecha por un conjuro, más bien sentí una presencia fantasmal...- comenta Filia  
  
- quizás sea la obra de un fantasma- concuerda Rina  
  
- no importa, sigamos- les dice Zel marchando hacia la siguente puerta  
  
Al atravesar la puerta se encuentran con otra escena extraña. El hombre que acaban ver morir esta arrodillado en medio de un pasillo llorando y lamentándose por su triste destino.  
  
- Qué he hecho, dios... hay de mi, pobre de mi alma... perdónenme, lo siento, hermanos... - se queja el espíritu  
  
el espíritu parece muy perturbado y triste, pero sin duda es un espíritu, pues su cuerpo es traslúcido y se siente la presencia de la muerte.  
  
Cuando nuestros héroes se acercan, el hombre se pone de pie y en sus ojos brilla un fuego rojo, en su rostro se ve la furia.  
  
- ¡Salgan!, no fue mi culpa, no lo entienden... ¡Largo! - les grita, luego sale corriendo y atraviesa una de las tres puertas que tienen adelante nuestros héroes.  
  
- ¿y ahora qué?- pregunta Ameria  
  
- no se, quizás debamos seguirlo- le responde Rina  
  
- Tú qué dices?- le pregunta a Xeros  
  
- No lo sé, quizas tengas razón-  
  
- pensé que lo sabías todo- comenta Ameria  
  
Luego de un rato, deciden seguir al espíritu, después de todo ellos buscan un libro sagrado, y en la habitación anterior vieron al espíritu tomando un libro así.  
  
Cada vez que entran a una habitación o pasillo, el espíritu está dejando ese lugar por otra puerta, parece como si los estuviera guiando.  
  
Luego de un rato le pierden la pista frente a una escalera que sube al segundo piso, deciden subir.  
  
Ascienden por una estrecha escalera de caracol, pero a cada paso el aire parece más pesado, y una presencia maligna se siente muy fuerte.  
  
Cuando llegan a l segundo piso, se encuentran con la habitación que vieron en la primera ilusión, un cuarto grande y octagonal, con un gran pilar en el medio, y un portal oscuro abierto y criaturas demoníacas saliendo, pero esta vez no es una ilusión, las criaturas se lanzan sobre los guerreros, y sus golpes se sienten tan reales como cualquiera. Son varias sombras, esqueletos y espectros los que atacan a nuestros héroes. Otro elemento aterrador son los restos de una persona esparcidos por toda la habitación, puede verse una cabeza, las extremidades y varios restos tirados en todas las esquinas, pero ya son sólo huesos.  
  
Sin tiempo para pensar en la decoración, todos se ven obligados a pelear. Gaudi saca su espada y cubre a Rina, Filia junta poder en sus manos, Ameria se prepara para conjurar y Zellgadis saca su espada y la carga con una energía azul.  
  
la pelea comienza, pero son demasiadas criaturas, y los justicieros comienza a retroceder hacia la escalera. Sin posibilidades de triunfar en un espacio tan pequeño, Xeros les recomienda que se retiren mientras esquiva los golpes de energía negativa que le lanza un espectro.  
  
- Son demasiados, y siguen saliendo del portal- Dice Zel  
  
- Vámonos, quizá podamos acabarlos cuando bajen la escalera- les dice el demonio  
  
Todos comienza a bajar rápidamente, rodando más que corriendo. Cuando llegan abajo, se preparan para recibir el ataque, pero nada los sigue. Al parecer, las criaturas se quedan arriba.  
  
- No nos siguen- comenta Ameria  
  
- Quizs alguna fuerza los mantenga arriba- les dice Rina, no muy segura de sus palabras.  
  
Sin muchas posibilidades de subir, deciden ponerse en marcha hacia algún otro lado. Revisando el lugar, a parte de la escalera, hay 3 puertas más a parte de por la que llegaron. En las tres hay gravados, y en una hay dos estatuas de guerreros con armadura a ambos lados de la entrada.  
  
- vamos a revisar allá, quizas encontremos algo- propone Ameria  
  
- vamos-  
  
Todos parten a revisar la primera puerta. Tiene letras rúnicas que parecen indicar un nombre, Rina decide conjurar rápidamente para revisar, pues se ha borrado con el paso del tiempo. Mueve sus manos y lanza su hechizo, con el que entiende la escritura de la puerta.  
  
- aquí dice "Jatín, primer discípulo"- dice Rina a los demás.  
  
- entremos a ver qué encontramos-  
  
La puerta está abierta, así que no parece haber problema. El interior está todo destruido, parece haber sido una habitación con cama, escritorio, muebles, pero ahora todo es un desorden, y los pedazos de mueble están regados por el suelo.  
  
Revisan un momento entre los destrozos, pero no parece haber nada de interés.  
  
- creo que aquí no hay nada- dice Rina sugiriendo avanzar y revisar la siguiente habitación.  
  
- "Sûelan, segúndo discípulo"- anuncia Rina  
  
Cuando entran, se encuentran con una habitación bien cuidada, muebles y adornos de buen gusto, y sentado al lado del escritorio, está el espíritu que los ha traído hasta aquí.  
  
- qué hacer, qué he hecho, qué haré... el libro, necesito el libro, quiero el libro...-  
  
De pronto el espíritu se para y mira a los intrusos, mientras el ambiente cambia adquiriendo el frío y la oscuridad del resto del lugar, y el entorno cambia poco a poco convirtiéndose en una habitación destrozada.  
  
- ¡es mi culpa!- grita el espíritu, luego desaparece dejando una habitación totalmente destrozada, como la anterior  
  
- qué fue todo eso- pregunta la princesa  
  
- un alma torturada- le responde Zel  
  
- claramente es un espíritu, no?- pregunta Rina a Xeros  
  
- si, es un fantasma que por alguna razón sigue rondando en la tierra- responde el demonio  
  
Revisan los restos de la habitación, pero no encuentran nada entero. En el medio del desorden hay una pira en la que parecen haber sido quemados varios libros, pero no queda nada que pueda ser examinado.  
  
Nuestros héroes se paran frente a la puerta flanqueada por las estatuas. Una de las ellas muestra a un hombre alto y musculoso con túnica, es de sólido mármol. La otra es la de una armadura levantada sin ocupante, sujetando un pesado garrote de piedra.  
  
- "Ivanna, tercera discípula"- comenta Rina  
  
- tengo un mal presentimiento de...- comienza Filia, pero Gaudi no lo piensa dos veces y trata de abrir la puerta.  
  
Apenas el caballero toca la puerta, escucha una voz gutural a su derecha diciendo: "No esta permitido pasar"  
  
De inmediato, la estatua del guerrero humano cobra vida y lo ataca con un pesado golpe. Gaudi se ve obligado a saltar hacia atrás para evitar el golpe. A su vez, la estatua de la armadura también se movió bloqueando la puerta  
  
- ¡Golem!, cuidado Gaudi- advierte Rina  
  
Gaudi saca su espada, al igual que Zelldagis, Rina y Ameria comienzan a conjurar, Filia reza pidiendo poderes divinos, y Xeros permanece atrás, como suele hacer.  
  
El golem con forma de Armadura permanece atrás bloqueando la puerta, mientras el del Guerrero Humanoide avanza siguiendo y lanzando golpes a Gaudi.  
  
Con ágiles movimientos de su espada, el caballero logra desviar algunos ataques del Golem. De pronto la estatua lanza un terrible golpe con ambas manos juntas hacia abajo, Gaudi se ve obligado a retroceder de un salto para evitarlo.  
  
Justo al caer al suelo escucha un relámpago, un resplandor tras el Golem, y un rayo eléctrico saliendo del mazo del otro guardián, dirigido a su posición.  
  
Sin tiempo para esquivarlo, se cubre instintivamente con las manos, pero en ese momento escucha a Rina a su espalda gritando "No!". Un campo de fuerza se genera justo delante del guerrero bloqueando el rayo y salvándolo a tiempo.  
  
- Gracias- le dice en seco el guerrero a la hechicera, para luego lanzarse al ataque de nuevo.  
  
Para sorpresa del caballero, dos Zellgadis de apariencia fantasmal aparecen a los lados del Golem y con fuerza mística le sujetan los brazos.  
  
- "Ahora!!"- escucha el guerrero en su mente  
  
Al mismo tiempo pasa corriendo Ameria a su lado, rodeada con una energía dorada, con dos alas similares a las de un dragon saliendo de su espalda, y unos hilos de la energía sagrada conectando s traje divino con las manos de Filia, un poco más atrás.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gaudi conecta un fuerte golpe descendente hacia su izquierda, y luego de regreso a su posición defensiva. La estatua humanoide se torna de un color opaco, y dos líneas delgadas se dibujan ahí donde la espada del guerrero corto.  
  
Limpiamente la estatua se parte en tres partes, las que caen al suelo despedazándose en incontables fragmentos.  
  
Mientras tanto Ameria, protegida por la Armadura Sagrada de Filia, y con las manos refulgiendo con dos hojas de energía blanca, corre en dirección al otro guardián, pero al acercarse, la animada armadura la recibe con un fuerte golpe de su mazo.  
  
El golpe atina de lleno y la princesa es lanzada varios metros, pero sin recibir daño gracias a los poderes de la Dragón que la protege.  
  
Con un nuevo balanceo de su mazo, el guardián mágico lanza un cono de frío, pero Rina reacciona rápidamente para detenerlo.  
  
- Muro de Fuego!- exclama la hechicera, y una barrera de llameante energía aparece frente a la armadura hechicera, deteniendo su ataque mágico y creando una espesa neblina de vapor.  
  
Ameria, luego de caer al suelo a varios metros de distancia, se para y reanuda su carrera. Esta vez toma desprevenida a la armadura mágica y de un salto se sube a su enorme hombro. Clava ambas hojas luminosas en el cuello del guardián, y con un fuerte movimiento, desgarra el yelmo metálico de la coraza.  
  
La brillante armadura toma de inmediato el color opaco del metal oxidado, y cae al suelo convertida en inofensivas piezas de armadura. La rápida destrucción de la armadura no dejó tiempo a la princesa para prepararse, y Ameria cae al suelo sentada con un sonoro ruido.  
  
- Estas bien?- pregunta Zel  
  
- Si claro, solo un poco adolorida- le responde la chica.  
  
Luego de comprobar que ambos guardianes han caído, nuestros héroes se preparan para entrar a la habitación de Ivanna.  
  
El interior de esta habitación es completamente distinto al resto de la mansión. Aunque la decoración es muy similar, esta habitación parece iluminada y cálida.  
  
Todo parece igual que en sus tiempos de uso, pero en el medio de la habitación la escena adquiere un toque tétrico. Hay una chica, colgada del cuello de una cuerda que se sostiene directamente desde el techo por algún tipo de magia.  
  
No hay olor a muerte, el cadáver no presenta ningún tipo de descomposición, casi parece dormida, de hecho hay intenso olor a flores en el lugar. La cama está deshecha, sobre el escritorio hay un libro finamente encuadernado con cuero y plata.  
  
- Pongamosla en la cama- dice Rina  
  
Gaudi sujeta el cuerpo colgado mientras Rina conjura unas cortas palabras quitando la magia que mantiene la cuerda en su lugar.  
  
Mientras tanto, Filia revisa el libro del escritorio y los demás revisan la habitación buscando alguna pista de lo sucedido.  
  
- Es un diario- anuncia la sacerdotisa  
  
- Qué dice?- pregunta Ameria  
  
- Comienza con la llegada de la chica a la casa de Loriane... se transforma en su discípula... mmm...- Mientras Filia revisa el diario Gaudi y Rina acomodan el cuerpo de la chica en la cama.  
  
- ...conoce a un discípulo, parece que se enamora de el, se llama Jatin... avanzaré un poco, creo que... si...-  
  
- qué pasa?, que dice?- preguntan apresurando a la Dragón  
  
- ...estoy leyendo casi el final, parece que Loriane, su maestra, decidió que era hora de morir y simplemente dejó de vivir, parece haberles hablado explicado que debían cuidar "el sello", alguna clase de formación mágica que mantiene la casa segura para realizar experimentos con la oscuridad, pero escuchen esto...-  
  
- "Jatin sospecha de Sûelan, cree que planea robar el Tomo de la Luz, pero el sabe que eso rompería El Sello"... ..."Hemos decidido asegurarnos, desde ahora vigilaremos el sello todas las noches, para averiguar si realmente planea robarlo"...-  
  
- ahora cambia la letra, parece muy asustada o apurada... ..."Todo está perdido, las sospechas eran ciertas, Sûelan ha robado el libro y al romper el sello se abrió un portal al plano negativo. Mi amado Jatin ha utilizado todos sus poderes para salvarme, pero ahora yace muerto sobre mi cama"-  
  
- pero yo no vi a nadie en la cama...- interrumpe Gaudi  
  
- cállate y deja escuchar, tonto- lo calla Rina  
  
- ..."He lanzado la barrera más poderosa que conozco en la habitación, estoy exhausta, no puedo seguir sin Jatin, no hay forma de luchar contra las sombras, es el final. Terminaré con mi vida aquí mismo, pronto me encontraré con mi amado Jatin, su rostro será lo último que vea."... Aquí termina el texto- concluye Filia  
  
- Ivanna debe haber ordenado a los guardianes de la entrada que impidieran el paso, lanzó la barrera y se suicidó, pero ese Jatin...-  
  
- No puede haberse levantado sólo, o sí?- pregunta Ameria  
  
- Quizas...- es la enigmática respuesta de Zel  
  
- qué quieres decir, Zel?. Los muertos vivientes deben ser creados por un hechicero o no?- pregunta intrigada la Princesa  
  
- quizas si se levantó y se fue caminando, he oído historias de muertos que se levantan sin ningún conjuro, sólo por el propio dolor de la muerte...-  
  
- si, yo también lo he escuchado, pero no lo he visto nunca- comenta Filia  
  
- y entonces el espíritu que vimos en la ilusión era Sûelan?- pregunta Ameria  
  
- buscando redención?- termina Zel  
  
- No importa, sigamos. Debemos encontrar el Tomo de Loriane-  
  
Continuara...  
  
-----  
  
Avance del Proximo:  
  
El Tomo de Loriane, parte 2  
  
Nuestros heroes hacen lo imposible para recuperar el bendito libro, pero encuentran más que eso.  
  
Qué paso en la mansión de Loriane?, que pasó con Jatín?, que quiere Sûelan?  
  
descubranlo en el próximo capitulo.  
  
-----  
  
Notas finales:  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lo siento por dejarlo en la mitad de la aventura, pero da para largo, y me iban a matar si no lo subía pronto, pero no se preocupen, el otro viene pronto.  
  
Me preguntaron en qué idioma están los conjuros que ocupo. Algunos son de la serie en español, otros son inventados en español, algunos son en Latin, y por ultimo hay varios sacados de libros como El Necronomicon, estan en un idioma algo más antiguo, en teoría el idioma de Ur.  
  
No tengo traducciones exactas de todos estos, pero comenzaré a poner las que tenga (no lo intente en casa...)  
  
Balai, no te desesperes ya viene lo bueno. Si, conocerás mejor a Kala, aquí y en Theos Bián... jajaja, que malo soy.  
  
ha lo olvidaba si, creo que si incluí a Gorath, tendré que incluir a Kare-Jin, así que no te preocupes tu maestro estará presente.  
  
Qué puede hacer Zel? y de donde saqué esos poderes?... El Espíritu es psiónica, el Sendero de lo Invisible para quienes conozcan Dark sun, y Zel se está volviendo maestro en casi todas las áreas, pero no he querido usar muchos poderes telepáticos, además no funcionan en criaturas sin mente ni en Muertos Vivientes. Ya lo veran en acción  
  
Gracias Suisei por tus reviews, es bueno saber que alguien lee, pero eso tu debes saberlo  
  
Comentarios, preguntas, sobre ficts, Necro, Theos o lo que sea, soy Lobo, greywords@hotmail.com 


	4. El Tomo de Loriane, parte 2

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
Autor: Greywords  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
Ghoul:  
  
Bueno, por si no saben a lo que me refiero, es un tipo de no muerto, con el aspecto de un viejo cadáver, similar a un zombie, pero con la capacidad de paralizar con sus golpes, por la energía negativa que almacena su cuerpo, y la desagradable costumbre de comer la carne de sus víctimas y otros muertos.  
  
También es llamado simplemente Necrófago en otros mundos mágicos.  
  
-----  
  
4. El Tomo de Loriane, parte 2  
  
Los héroes se preparan para salir y seguir buscando el Tomo de Loriane. Aun afectados por la escena que acaban de ver, con el cadáver de la joven y su diario contando las razones de la muerte de su amado Jatin. Sin una explicación de la ausencia del cadáver de éste, pero con aterradoras sospechas.  
  
Salen de la habitación y caminan por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Todo parece más oscuro aun luego de haber estado en la habitación protegida de Ivanna. Luego de devolverse un rato, llegan a una de las puertas que no han revisado.  
  
Tras la puerta se encuentran una especie de comedor, con un gran mesón, varias sillas, estantes y otros muebles, pero la mitad de la habitación esta destruida. Se han apilado algunas sillas, telas y restos. Se ha hecho una pira y esta todo quemado y destruido.  
  
Tras los restos hay dos puertas, una pequeña y otra más grande y adornada. Con cuidado se acercan a la puerta más pequeña, pero al pasar cerca de los restos, un movimiento súbito los alerta. Figuras vagamente humanoides se levantan, y se siente el fuerte olor de la descomposición.  
  
Pueden distinguirse dos figuras masculinas con oscuras ropas de mayordomo, y una figura femenina con ropa de sirvienta. No pueden distinguirse sus rostros, pero su carne esta seca y muerta y un hedor insoportable los rodea. También hay seis esqueletos humanos que se levantan de los escombros y se acercan a nuestros héroes para atacar, un resplandor rojo en el interior de sus cuencas vacías.  
  
Las tres figuras monstruosas se acercan lenta y torpemente, con largas garras amarillentas en las manos y tratando de golpear.  
  
-rayos, más muertos vivientes...- se lamenta Zel  
  
-los acabaremos- amenaza Ameria, sin pensar en los poderes demoníacos que estas criaturas suelen ocultar.  
  
Dos esqueletos atacan simultáneamente a Gaudi mientras el resto comienza a rodearlo. Zel va rápido en su ayuda, mientras los hechiceros comienzan a conjurar. Con gran agilidad, el caballero logra esquivar unos golpes, y con un par de movimientos de su espada corta a los dos primeros atacantes, los que caen al suelo con un par de huesos menos, pero vuelven a levantarse para más. Mientras, el hombre quimera combate a tres criaturas, pero con algo más de dificultades.  
  
Mientras imprime un acertado golpe con el que parte a un esqueleto en la mitad de la espina, los otros dos aprovechan la ruptura en su defensa para lanzarse en su contra. Le sujetan ambos brazos, uno cada uno, para dejarlo inmóvil mientras el resto de las demoníacas criaturas se acercan.  
  
Los tres antiguos criados, ahora criaturas apestosas, ya han llegado, y con sus descarnadas garras intentan atacar a Zellgadis, pero de la nada aparece Ameria para protegerlo, y recibe un golpe de una de las criaturas. Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de la princesa, desde el brazo donde recibió el golpe. Con un grito de dolor siente como sus músculos se tensan y la dejan completamente paralizada. La energía negativa de las criaturas la ha afectado.  
  
-haa, Zel...- Ameria queda completamente paralizada e indefensa.  
  
-Ameria!...- Zel se enfurece por el ataque contra su querida Ameria. Por un momento la rabia ciega su mente, pero pronto recobra la calma y la concentración para hacer uso de sus poderes espirituales.  
  
Zel se concentra un momento con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos con un grito, sintiendo la familiar sensación de la energía saliendo de su interior para manifestarse en el mundo real. Se siente como un cálido temblor que recorre su ser desde su espalda hasta sus brazos. En ese momento, sus brazos desaparecen de su posición para reaparecer cruzados en su pecho como si los hubiera movido para cubrirse, pero sin recorrer ningún espacio. De inmediato golpea a ambos esqueletos con un rápido movimiento de sus extremidades tirando a los esqueletos un poco mas atrás.  
  
Con un hábil giro recoge su espada, que había soltado por el agarre de los esqueletos, y con esta corta una mano al mayordomo Ghoul que acaba de atacar a Ameria, aunque sin detener al no muerto que ahora se ensaña en golpearlo a él.  
  
Mientras tanto, Filia se acerca a Ameria para romper la magia que la paraliza y Rina no pierde el tiempo conjurando contra los Ghouls que se acercan a Gaudi, quien ya está terminando con los restantes esqueletos.  
  
-Madre ancestral, luz ancestral, ven a mi mano ¡Ika Khalad! (rompe la magia)- la sacerdotisa del templo de los dragones toca a Ameria con un cálido resplandor dorado que le regresa el movimiento. La princesa cae de rodillas tiritando aún por el frío de la parálisis.  
  
Rina mete una mano en una de las bolsas que lleva en el cinturón y saca un puñado de un polvo amarillento.  
  
-Padre fuego ven a mi mano. Encierra, rodea, destruye, ¡Incineración!- con la última palabra, la hechicera arroja el polvo hacia adelante, liberando el fuerte olor del azufre.  
  
Dos círculos rojos se forman en el suelo, justo al rededor de los dos criados no muertos que se acercan a Gaudi. Un pentagrama de fuego se forma en el interior de cada uno. En un instante las flamas se convierten en pilares candentes que encierran a las criaturas incinerándolas completamente.  
  
El Ghoul que pelea con Zel no tiene mucha más suerte. Sus golpes parecen no afectar la pétrea piel de la quimera, quien no muestra señales de daño. Luego de asestar y recibir un par de golpes, Zel vuelve a hacer uso de sus poderes. Esta vez se teletransporta justo a tiempo para esquivar una mordedura de la repugnante criatura, para aparecer a la espalda del Ghoul. Con un solo golpe descendente de su espada lo corta a la altura del pecho, cercenando brazo y cabeza, y destruyéndolo permanentemente.  
  
-Bueno, creo que eso es todo- comenta Zel  
  
-...¡Rayo luminoso!- un delgado rayo de luz sale de las manos de Rina pulverizando a los esqueletos que había tirado y olvidado Zel.  
  
-creo que si- le responde Rina, sin mostrar mucho interés por estas criaturas espantosas.  
  
Zel mira levemente a Ameria, pero al ver que la chica se para sola y se acerca, vuelve a su tradicional apariencia insensible e indiferente.  
  
-sigamos- dice secamente Zel  
  
sólo queda una puerta frente a nuestros héroes, por lo que el camino es claro  
  
Al atravesar la puerta, los guerreros se encuentran con otra escena oscura, el aire se siente más enrarecido aún. Es una la gran habitación octagonal con el pilar del sello, reconocen el lugar como la habitación del segundo piso, y de las ilusiones del fantasma.  
  
-no esta vez, no lo dejare escapar- anuncia Filia, y comienza a conjurar en voz muy baja, con el idioma antiguo de los dragones.  
  
En el pilar del sello, el portal oscuro permanece abierto, y los espectros se sienten en el ambiente.  
  
En una esquina está el desdichado Sûelan, aún vivo luego de ser atacado por los espíritus malignos que el mismo libero, pero bastante herido, con la piel blanca. Se encuentra arrodillado sobre un charco de su propia sangre, sosteniendo difícilmente una barrera mágica con su mano derecha, el otro brazo le guela del otro lado, al parecer lastimado.  
  
De pronto se escucha un caminar pesado. De la escalera que daba al piso de abajo sube rápidamente un hombre alto con traje azul. Al acercarse, pueden ver que tiene el cuerpo de un hombre joven, pero tiene la piel y la larga cabellera completamente blancos, en lugar de ojos puede verse sólo un resplandor rojo al fondo de los profundos abismos oscuros que ahora ocupan su lugar.  
  
El traje del hombre que se acerca al herido tiene marcas rúnicas similares a las del traidor.  
  
Cuando llega a su lado, el terror se apodera del desdichado Sûelan.  
  
-J..,J-Jatin, yo...- comienza el herido aprendiz, pero no alcanza a terminar, pues el recién llegado lo levanta del cuello ahogándolo.  
  
-ha muerto, Ivanna ha muerto, miserable traidor- le espeta Jatin con voz de ultratumba  
  
Comienza un horrible espectáculo, pues el fantasmal Jatin sujeta aún vivo a Sûelan, mientras con fuerza demoníaca le agarra un brazo y se lo arranca de un tirón regando el piso más aún de sangre.  
  
Con un ahogado grito, el traidor aprendiz se desmaya, pero Jatin no se detiene. Sigue con el otro brazo, luego las piernas y al final la cabeza. Lo descuartiza de forma atroz, tirando sus pedazos por la habitación.  
  
Nuestros héroes, impactados por las imágenes, Ameria cubriéndose los ojos por el espanto, presencian la escena. Filia intenta no perder la concentración mientras continua su hechizo.  
  
Luego de terminar con el aprendiz, el ahora monstruoso Jatin recoge el libro con ensangrentadas tapas de plata que yace al lado de algunos restos de Sûelan, pero al parecer le quema las manos. Lo envuelve entre sus ropas y se retira.  
  
Mientras camina, la horrible escena desaparece como las otras ilusiones, pero esta vez Filia esta preparada.  
  
-...permanece espíritu, ¡Circulo de Luz!- termina Filia justo a tiempo.  
  
Un circulo de luz se forma en el centro de la ilusoria habitación, en el lugar ocupado por el pilar. De pronto el lugar vuelve la normalidad, tomando el aspecto de una sala común con una escalera que baja a algún sótano, pero en el medio del lugar, se encuentra el circulo mágico creado por la sacerdotisa, con el cuerpo espiritual de Sûelan atrapado adentro.  
  
Todos parecen algo perturbados por las imágenes que acaban de presenciar, y sorprendidos por el conjuro de Filia.  
  
-dejenme salir...- pide lastimosamente el espíritu  
  
-qué quieres espíritu?- pregunta Filia  
  
-dejenme salir...- repite el fantasma  
  
-no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas lo que quieres-  
  
-redención- responde secamente el fantasma con su voz triste  
  
-pregúntale donde está el Tomo de Loriane- aconseja Rina  
  
-Loriane, el libro... esa es la respuesta... esa es la solución... yo debo...-  
  
-¿qué dices espíritu?, ¿la solución de qué?- pregunta la sacerdotisa  
  
-de todo- responde el espíritu  
  
-pero nosotros necesitamos el libro-  
  
-no entienden... no lo entienden... nunca entienden nada... no lo entienden...-  
  
-eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿qué no entendemos?- pregunta con fastidio Filia.  
  
-el libro, el Tomo... el Tomo de Loriane es inútil sin el sello, yo no lo sabía, yo no quería...-  
  
-¿dónde está?- pregunta Filia tratando de conservar la calma al hablar con un espíritu tan fastidioso como este.  
  
-abajo... ahora déjenme ir, déjenme ir, déjenme ir...- comienza a repetir el fantasma  
  
-ya, ya, esta bien...- con un movimiento de su mano, el circulo se rompe y el espíritu queda en libertad, desapareciendo.  
  
Luego de analizar por un momento todo lo ocurrido los héroes llegan a una conclusión.  
  
Saben que había tres discípulos a la muerte de Lorian: Jatin, Ivanna, y Sûelan. Los dos primeros sospechaban que el último planeaba una traición y robar el Tomo de Loriane. Al parecer lo hizo, pero al sacar el libro y romper el sello, se abrió un portal al mundo de los espíritus con una explosión de energía negativa.  
  
Jatin e Ivanna espiaban al traidor, pero también fueron víctimas de la explosión. Jatin uso todas sus fuerzas para proteger a Ivanna, y lo logró, pero murió en el proceso.  
  
Por su parte, Sûelan resistió con una barrera de magia.  
  
Mientras tanto, Ivanna tomo el cuerpo de Jatin y lo llevo a su habitación, huyendo de los espíritus malignos que se apoderaban de la casa. Al no poder combatir, y con su amado Jatin muerto, tomo la decisión de suicidarse y se colgó, no sin antes escribirlo en su diario.  
  
Luego de la muerte de Ivanna, por alguna razón, quizás por los sentimientos negativos y la situación de su muerte, o por alguna otra razón desconocida, el discípulo Jatin se alzó de entre los muertos como un no muerto. Al ver a Ivanna muerta frente a él, decidió ir a vengarse.  
  
Mato de forma atroz a Sûelan, y se llevo el libro.  
  
Así llegamos a la actualidad, con Rina y compañía buscando el preciado libro en medio de una casa embrujada.  
  
-creo que debemos seguir lo que nos dijo el espíritu y bajar, pero...- comenta Filia, cuando se da cuenta que Xeros ha desaparecido  
  
-Xeros? donde...- Filia recién nota que Xeros debe haber desaparecido en algún momento entre la ilusión y las conclusiones.  
  
-no importa, vamos- recomienda la sacerdotisa, ya conoce a Xeros  
  
-si tú lo dices... vamos entonces- dice Rina comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera.  
  
Bajan por una estrecha escalera, a cada paso el ambiente se torna más pesado y el hedor más fuerte, es como si se acercaran cada vez más a la raíz del problema.  
  
Llegan a una habitación muy descuidada, luego de caminar unos paso y atravesar una puerta, llegan a una parte totalmente distinta. Entran a una caverna rocosa y húmeda. Estrechos pasillos se enredan como serpientes que los acercan cada vez más al mundo de la muerte.  
  
Luego de un rato llegan a una gran cámara de la cueva. Se ilumina por antorchas sobre pedestales, que resplandecen con una espectral flama verde que le da una apariencia aún más siniestra al lugar.  
  
En el medio, hay una especie de altar sobre el que reposa un libro con tapas de plata, del que emana una luz tan diurna y natural, que casi logra entibiar la fría habitación.  
  
En el fondo se ve la figura de un encapuchado, y dos pares de ojos rojos se acercan desde sus lados.  
  
-Les doy la bienvenida a mi humilde morada, extranjeros- habla el encapuchado con una voz fantasmal y profunda.  
  
Se acerca al altar del libro seguido por dos figuras animales. La luz que emana del libro mágico permite ver el rostro pálido con largo cabello blanco de Jatin. Lo acompañan dos esqueletos con la forma de animales, como grandes lobos no muertos.  
  
-senti la presencia de criaturas vivas desde hace rato, pero no creí que serían aventureros en busca del Tomo de...- el no muerto se detiene, como si no pudiera pronunciar las palabras que quiere.  
  
-haa... no dejare que se lo lleven, no dejare que lo roben otra vez... ¡Moriré de nuevo antes de permitirlo!-  
  
El resplandor rojo se hace más intenso en sus ojos y se acerca con intenciones malignas. Las dos bestias esqueléticas que lo acompañan se adelantan y se lanzan contra los héroes.  
  
-cuidado!- exclama Rina tratando de cubrirse de una de las bestias que se lanza en su contra, pero Gaudi a su lado carga contra la criatura golpeándola con el hombro y arrojándola, rescatando a su roja hechicera justo a tiempo.  
  
-Eres un alma torturada, pero no dejaremos que nos detengas, necesitamos ese libro- anuncia Filia decidida.  
  
Jatin levanta los brazos y una niebla maligna brota desde su ser, llenando el lugar. Es el hedor de la muerte, del odio y del mal, que ahora inunda la caverna.  
  
El torturado guardián desenvaina una espada enorme y negra, con la forma de huesos que se entrecruzan y dándole una apariencia aún más siniestra.  
  
-No los dejaré... a ellos, criaturas de la noche!-  
  
Las bestias se lanzan a la carga otra vez, mientras Jatin corre al encuentro de los luchadores.  
  
Zel se interpone en el camino del guardián, con un movimiento de su espada trata de cortar el paso del fantasmal luchador, pero Jatin da un solo golpe, que Zel logra detener, pero que lo lanza a varios metros de distancia.  
  
Con gracia felina, el hombre quimera da un giro en el aire y cae de pie, pero Jatin se acerca a los demás.  
  
Filia y Rina ya conjuran para detenerlo, mientras Ameria y Gaudi combaten con las bestias esqueleto. Gaudi no tiene muchos problemas parando los feroces garrazos y mordeduras con su espada, pero la princesa debe realizar esfuerzos desesperados para no ser atrapada por la criatura.  
  
Además, los golpes parecen no afectar a las bestias, que se paran luego de cada caída para seguir combatiendo.  
  
-Criaturas del mal, demando que se retiren. En el nombre de la diosa, ¡Los Expulso!- invoca Filia el poder de sus dioses. Sus manos resplandecen con el familiar dorado de sus poderes.  
  
La sacerdotisa dirige el cálido haz de luz dorada hacia el guardián que se acerca, pero este alza la mano, y la niebla oscura se concentra deteniendo el poder de Filia.  
  
Golpea el aire con su otra mano, pero Filia recibe el impacto como si la hubiera golpeado a ella. La dragón cae de rodillas, pero comienza a pararse para continuar.  
  
Rina está terminando su hechizo. Cuatro flechas de fuego se forman frente a la hechicera, para instantáneamente acelerar contra Jatin, pero al llegar hasta el siniestro luchador, se disipan en el aire, como si hubieran chocado con un muro invisible frente a él.  
  
-rayos, parece ser inmune a la magia normal, tendré que usar algo más poderoso- se dice Rina pensando qué hacer.  
  
De pronto Jatin recibe un impacto como si hubiera sido golpeado por una fuerza invisible, lo que lo saca de balance, pero no logra tirarlo.  
  
Al mirar en la dirección de origen del ataque ve a un enfadado Zellgadis que se acerca con la mano izquierda levantada en su dirección y la espada en la derecha. Zel se acerca para combatirlo.  
  
Viendo que Gaudi está deteniendo bien a una de las bestias, Filia comienza a apoyar a Ameria con la otra, y Zel parece seguro de su combate contra Jatin, Rina decide conjurar algo un poco más poderoso.  
  
La hechicera saca una bolsa de su cinturón y riega su contenido en el suelo. Con un polvo metálico comienza a dibujar una formación dentro de un circulo en el suelo.  
  
Rápidamente saca un poco de azufre de otro saquito y lo arroja a la formación arrodillándose a su lado, mientras comienza a conjurar  
  
-Espíritu del Fuego, recuerda!  
  
Gibil, espíritu del Fuego, recuerda!  
  
Girra, espíritu de las Llamas, recuerda!- comienza a recitar Rina, mientras saca su espada  
  
Zel y Jatin comienzan su combate. La quimera aguanta bien, pero sus golpes son inefectivos.  
  
Ambos guerreros son hábiles, y ambos son inmunes a la mayor parte del daño físico, por lo que no se preocupan mucho por la defensa, pero Zel está en desventaja.  
  
La el hombre quimera parece cada vez más cansado, mientras Jatin parece cada vez más fuerte. Depronto Zel nota que su energía disminuye, el no muerto parece esta absorviendo sus energías.  
  
-Oh, Dios del Fuego, poderoso hijo de Anu, el más aterrador entre tus hermanos, levántate!  
  
Oh, Dios del horno, Dios de la destrucción, recuerda!- sigue la hechicera, mientras un aura rojiza se forma a su alrededor  
  
-qué pasa guerrero?, no quieres combatir- amenaza Jatin con su voz de ultratumba  
  
-ya se lo que haces miserable criatura, pero no te servirán tus trucos- responde Zel  
  
-si quieres energía, ahí te va otro poco- Zellgadis junta sus manos y se concentra, reuniendo la mayor cantidad de energía de que es capaz.  
  
Un resplandor celeste rodea al guerrero quimera. El no muerto no pierde el tiempo y se lanza al ataque, pero el guerrero místico le responde apuntándolo con su palma izquierda y descargando toda la energía en un golpe.  
  
La fuerza del golpe es terrible, y Jatin recibe el golpe de lleno  
  
-Levántate, oh Dios del Fuego, Gibil, en tu majestad, y devora a mis enemigos!  
  
Levántate, oh Dios del Fuego, Girra, en tu poder, e incinera a los hechiceros que me persiguen!- sigue Rina sujetando su espada con ambas manos, y la hoja vertical hacia abajo.  
  
Una explosión que hace temblar el lugar ocurre cuando el golpe de Zel golpea a Jatin. Cuando el polvo de la explosión se disipa, Zellgadis se sorprende de ver aún a Jatin, ahora sin su capa y con la ropa rasgada por el ataque, pero listo para seguir el combate.  
  
-Rayos...- Zel siente el cansancio del uso de sus poderes y de la constante absorción de energía del no muerto guardián. Levanta su espada para tratar de continuar el combate  
  
Rina ya está terminando su conjuro, aún con la espada levantada sobre la formación.  
  
-Gibil gashru umuna yanduru  
  
Tushte yesh shir Illani u ma Yalki!  
  
Gishbar ia zi ia  
  
ia zi Dingir girra Kanpa!- con la última palabra, la hechicera entierra su espada sobre la formación un fuego se forma en el lugar.  
  
Un vapor amarillo sale del lugar de la invocación de Rina, y se dirige a Jatin. A medida que se acerca, el humo se enciende y toma una forma humanoide.  
  
Una criatura con la apariencia de un hombre alto, pero hecho de llama se dirige al no muerto, invocado por Rina.  
  
-¡destruye!- ordena la hechicera con voz enloquecida  
  
el espíritu del fuego llega hasta el lugar del combate de Jatin. Zel retrocede de un salto al reconocer la invocación.  
  
La criatura invocada rodea a Jatin formando un anillo de fuego a su alrededor. Extiende sus manos y el fuego incandescente cubre a Jatin.  
  
Solo se escucha el sonido del inmenso fuego, mientras el espíritu del Fuego incinera a Jatin, poderes y barreras incluidas.  
  
Luego de un momento, la criatura flamigera se disipa dejando sólo un pentagrama quemado en el suelo. Ni el polvo queda de Jatin.  
  
Rina parece cansada por la invocación, al igual que Zel por su pelea. Ameria combate rodeada por los poderes protectores de Filia, y con sus propios ataques de magia blanca ya destruye a la bestia que combatía.  
  
Gaudi por su parte, mira triunfal la pelea de Ameria, parado sobre un montón de huesos que fueron su enemigo.  
  
-Gaudi!!! Si ya habías terminado con eso, por qué no ayudaste aquí!!- lo regaña Rina  
  
-...- a todos les cae una gota de sudor en la nuca  
  
-supongo que no pueden estar sin pelear ni un minuto...- comenta Filia con algo de fastidio  
  
-no importa, tomemos el libro y llevémoslo arriba- les dice Zel  
  
Rina se acerca al Tomo de Loriane. Revisa si hay trampas o protecciones mágicas, pero parece no haber nada.  
  
Al tomar el libro siente un gran poder en su interior, pero al abrirlo se sorprende de encontrar un libro en blanco.  
  
-... e-esta en blanco...- habla por fin Rina con algo de dificultad.  
  
-quizás el espíritu tenía razón, quizás sea inútil fuera del sello- comenta Filia  
  
-pues entonces llevémoslo al sello, deprisa- apresura Zellgadis.  
  
Unos minutos después, los Slayers piensan parados al lado de la escalera que sube, con el libro en las manos.  
  
Saben bien que arriba esta el portal al plano negativo, y que la habitación del sello está infestada de espíritus.  
  
Además, desde que acabaron con Jatin han sentido que alguien los sigue, pero no saben quien es.  
  
-esto no me gusta. siento que alguien nos sigue...- comenta Zel  
  
-quizás sea Xeros no?- pregunta Rina  
  
-no es el. Puedo sentir cuando Xeros esta cerca, y no siento su presencia...- responde Filia  
  
-...-  
  
-no importa, si queremos utilizar el Tomo de Loriane, es mejor que lo llevemos al Sello, vamos- les recomienda Rina  
  
-pero arriba esta lleno de criaturas y espectros...- reclama Ameria  
  
-Cuando levante el libro puede sentir una gran energía, aún ahora se siente cálida-   
  
-magia blanca?- pregunta Zel  
  
-podría ser, tu que dices Filia?- pregunta Rina a la sacerdotisa  
  
-dejame ver-  
  
Filia toma el libro y cierra los ojos. El libro y Filia comienzan a brillar con una energía dorada.  
  
-si, es una poderosa energía sagrada, quizás afecte a las criaturas de arriba-  
  
-tiene sentido, ademas recuerden que en la última ilusión que nos mostró el espíritu, Jatin se quemaba las manos al tocar el libro- comenta Zel  
  
-con un poco de suerte, ahuyentará a los muertos vivientes, pero cuando cerremos el Sello, será inefectivo, habrá que mantenerlos alejados un momento- concluye Filia con la sabiduría de un antiguo sacerdote.  
  
-pues si se trata de combatir, yo acepto- anuncia decidido Gaudi  
  
-yo también combatiré- apoya Ameria  
  
-supongo que todos lo haremos- sigue Zel  
  
-entonces vamos- termina Rina, y comienza a subir la escalera con el Tomo de Loriane al frente, como un escudo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro y siniestro, una caverna tan siniestra como la mansión que recorren nuestro héroes, una figura delgada con capa púrpura camina con completa tranquilidad.  
  
-Gizz, donde estas Gizz?- pregunta Xeros con una risita estúpida en el rostro  
  
-mmm... ¿dónde se metió este demonio?-  
  
-Giiizz, donde estaaaas??- pregunta con una voz burlona.  
  
De pronto un rayo eléctrico sale de la nada e impacta a Xeros en pleno torso.  
  
De las sombras sale una criatura de horrible aspecto, delgado cuerpo, largas garras y la piel amarilla.  
  
-Te tengo traidor!!- celebra antes de tiempo el demonio  
  
-...- Xeros lo mira con los ojos cerrados y la misma cara de despistado que siempre trae. Su traje esta todo chamuscado, pero no ha sufrido ningún daño.  
  
El demonio hace tronar sus dedos y su traje queda como nuevo.  
  
-traidor?, yo?- se rie Xeros  
  
-no me hagas reir. Olvidas quien es mi verdadero amo, quien es mi veradera... señora- le dice Xeros casi burlándose  
  
-miserable...- el demonio amarillo se lanza en su contra, pero Xeros realiza un movimiento de su mano y lo deja paralizado.  
  
-yo no soy como tu, criatura. No me insultes confundiéndome, nada me ata a tus señores demoníacos- le explica Xeros  
  
Con otro movimiento de su mano, el poderoso demonio hace aparecer su báculo, con lo que aumenta aun más sus poderes.  
  
Xeros apunta a Gizz con su báculo, y el cristal del bastón brilla con una luz púrpura. El desdichado demonio Gizz es levantado del suelo por una fuerza mágica, puesto de cabeza, y sus pies mágicamente atados al techo.  
  
En esta posición tan desventajosa, la criatura no tiene mucho que hacer.  
  
-pero no he venido aquí a explicarte mis intenciones, sino a hacerte unas preguntas...- se ríe Xeros  
  
-hablame sobre Loriane...-  
  
Un rato después, luego de haber hecho varias preguntas y lanzado varias descargas de su bastón, Xeros piensa al lado de un maltrecho Gizz sobre que hacer.  
  
-dices que lo sabe todo?-  
  
-...s-si... todo...-  
  
-mmm... ...también sabe sobre La Señora?-  
  
-... todo... ...bájame...-  
  
-mmm, creo que debo ir a... ...ha, eso es una gran secreto...- se dice el demonio.  
  
Xeros sujeta su bastón y junta una gran cantidad de energía. Levanta el báculo listo para golpear y destruir a Gizz.  
  
-...no, no... l-lo hag...-  
  
-haa, esta bien...- Xeros baja su báculo, lo hace desaparecer y se marcha con la misma tranquilidad con la que llego.  
  
-...pero... bajame m-miserable! bájame!...- le grita Gizz a punto de caer inconsciente  
  
Xeros simula no escuchar y se marcha  
  
-esta jaqueca otra vez... ...creo que me estoy volviendo bueno...- se dice Xeros antes de desaparecer.  
  
En el segundo piso de la mansión de Loriane, los espectros llenan el lugar, pero desde la escalera viene una luz dorada que alerta a las criaturas.  
  
Sube Rina adelante, al parecer los espectros se alejan del libro, lo que abre un hueco entre los espectros permitiendo que suban sus compañeros.  
  
Luego viene Filia con un fuego dorado en sus manos, con lo que logra ahuyentar un poco más a las criaturas malignas. Atrás viene Gaudi, Ameria con los puños cubiertos por la luz blanca de su hechizo, y Zellgadis cierra el paso listo para pelear.  
  
Gracias a los poderes del libro, logran llegar al pilar del sello aunque están completamente por espectros y sombras. Rina se acerca lentamente al portal oscuro del que salen las criaturas, y que cubre el sitio exacto donde debe estar el libro.  
  
-Filia, necesito que cierres un momento el portal, puedes hacerlo?- pregunta la hechicera  
  
-lo intentare-  
  
Filia comienza a conjurar para cerrar el portal y permitir que Rina lo Selle.  
  
-Diosa de dioses, luz imperecedera, Madre ancestral- comienza Filia mientras la luz dorada la cubre y acerca sus resplandecientes manos al portal oscuro  
  
-luz ancestral, ven a mi mano ¡Ika!- Filia concentra todo su poder en el portal.  
  
Las criaturas oscuras comienzan a estremecerse y un lamento espectral se deja escuchar fuerte en todo el lugar.  
  
Poco a poco, el portal oscuro comienza a reducirse, comienza a cerrarse hasta que se regresa completamente al lugar del sello, como si el pilar en sí lo absorbiera.  
  
-¡Ahora Rina!, no podré mantenerlo mucho tiempo- anuncia Filia con un gran esfuerzo para no perder la concentración, aún con las manos extendidas para mantener cerrado el pórtico.  
  
-listo Gaudi?-  
  
-si...-  
  
-Ahora!- grita Rina, volteándose y colocando el libro en el lugar que le corresponde en el sello.  
  
Todas las criaturas se lanzan sobre los héroes, pues al ubicar el libro en el sello sus poderes dejan de ser útiles.  
  
Gaudi cubre la espalda de Rina mientras la hechicera comienza a recitar un conjuro, mientras Zel y Ameria tratan de mantener a las criaturas alejadas de Filia.  
  
Un espectro más poderoso esquiva a Gaudi y extiende su mano con la intención de golpear a Rina, pero la espectral garra de la criatura se ve detenida de pronto po una fuerza invisible.  
  
Poco a poco, se hace visible la alta figura de Jatin, aunque ahora luce traslúcida y su piel tiene un color mas natural, su cabello es rubio.  
  
-no te dejaré, demonio- anuncia el fantasma de Jatin  
  
A su lado aparece otra figura igual de fantasmal, la imagen de Sûelan. Ahora no se ve triste y acabado, sino que luce una sonrisa en el rostro, y sus manos están cubiertas por una flama espectral.  
  
-ni yo tampoco- dice el otro fantasma.  
  
Ambos fantasmas comienza a combatir del lado de los Justicieros, uno con la habilidad de un guerrero, y creando barreras y defensas mágicas, el otro lanzando rayos de sus manos, y conjuros fantasmales.  
  
Con la ayuda extra, Gaudi, Ameria y Zellgadis logran mantener a los espectros alejados lo suficiente para que Rina termine sus cánticos arcanos.  
  
-de prisa Rina, no puedo mantenerlo mas...- le pide Filia  
  
-Ya esta listo- termina al fin Rina  
  
El libro, ahora en el lugar que le corresponde, comienza a brillar con una luz blanca, desde el libro se iluminan también los signos arcanos del Sello.  
  
Una luz natural y cálida ilumina el sitio del sello, mientras las runas luminosas cubren ahora no sólo el pilar, sino el suelo a su alrededor.  
  
A medida aque la luz se extiende, las criaturas malignas se disipan, y pronto toda la casa esta libre del mal, iluminada mágicamente por el sello, y manteniendo a todas las criaturas oscuras alejadas.  
  
-haa... por fin lo hemos conseguido- se alegra Rina  
  
-si, lo hemos hecho, ya no están... pero...- comienza Ameria, pero se corta al ver a las figuras fantasmales que los han acompañado.  
  
-entonces eran ustedes quienes nos seguían- comenta Filia  
  
-Ustedes vencieron a los demonios, y querían restaurar el sello- responde Jatin con la voz de un fantasma  
  
-era nuestro deber reparar el daño causado- sigue Sûelan  
  
-no se preocupen, ahora pueden irse en paz- les dice Filia, terminando con una bendición  
  
Un pilar de brillante luz sale del suelo a los pies de ambos fantasmas, y se eleva mas arriba del techo, hasta el cielo. Los fantasmas comienzan a desaparecer, mientras se despiden.  
  
-gracias, por fin podemos partir- se despide Sûelan  
  
-ahora veré a mi amada Ivanna, gracias- se despide también Jatin antes de desaparecer.  
  
El lugar adquiere una calma acogedora y mágica. El lugar del libro en el sello comienza a brillar con una luz blanca.  
  
-y ahora qué?- pregunta Ameria  
  
-Tomo de Loriane?- pregunta la princesa como saludando al libro  
  
-"Yo soy Loriane, la estrella en la tierra.  
  
Mi luz es mi voz, la dirección es el conocimiento"- se escucha desde el sello una voz femenina y espectral  
  
-"Pregunten, viajeros"- ofrece el libro mágico  
  
Rina y los demás piensan un momento, y la hechicera comienza a hablar.  
  
-Queremos saber sobre el Triunvirato. Quienes lo han reformado-  
  
-"El triunvirato, la cabeza de La Cofradía. Esta formada por un humano, un demonio y un dragón.  
  
Fue creada para proteger, para mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, pero las criaturas de este mundo son muy ambiciosas.  
  
Pronto corrompieron a La Cofradía con luchas internas, luchas por el poder"-  
  
-Cofradía?- pregunta Ameria algo confundida  
  
-"Un ejercito, el único ejercito formado por humanos dragones y demonio. Mediaba en los grandes conflictos entre las criaturas,  
  
pero eso fue hace mucho. Estaba liderado por el Triunvirato, pero cuando comenzó la guerra por el poder, La Cofradía fue disuelta"-  
  
-"El Triunvirato desapareció hace siglos, pero ahora ha renacido, gracias a Hound.  
  
Hound es un poderoso demonio con la ambición de regir en este mundo y en el otro, romper el balance"-  
  
-"Es seguido por una dragón llamada Ktin'da Kala y un humano llamado Jun Gorath, son criaturas muy poderosas.  
  
Kala viene de un lugar llamado Dark Fall, podrán encontrarla ahí. Gorath vive en las Montañas Estriadas, al sur de este lugar"-  
  
-"Pero el Triunvirato no fue creado para regir, sino para mantener el equilibrio, y ahora su creador reclama nuevamente su posesión"-  
  
-Pero quien creo al Triunvirato, quien pudo reunir a un humano, un dragón y un demonio?- pregunta Rina  
  
En ese momento se escucha un ruido terrible en el techo, como una explosión. Los trozos del techo comienza a regar el lugar.  
  
Gaudi toma a Rina y salta para esquivar los trozos, lo mismo que Zellgadis y Ameria. Filia no tiene muchos problemas en retroceder para esquivar las rocas.  
  
Al mirar arriba, el resplandor del sol los enceguece un momento, pero ven la figura de un hombre alto con armadura roja, y una enorme espada, tan grande como él.  
  
De un salto, el guerrero llega al suelo, y antes de que alguien alcance a reaccionar, da un terriblemente fuerte espadazo al pilar.  
  
El piso y toda la casa tiembla con el poder de su golpe, y el pilar con el sello se hace añicos.  
  
-justo a tiempo- habla el guerrero desde su pesado yelmo  
  
-quien eres?!!- pregunta Rina, ya lista para conjurar en su contra  
  
-mi nombre es Gorath, y he venido para destruirlos-  
  
El poderoso Guerrero se pone en guardia con su descomunal mandoble, pero justo en eso una pared de energía oscura crea un muro impidiéndole el paso.  
  
-vamos, por aquí-  
  
Todos se voltean para ver quien les habla, y es Xeros el que acaba de crear el muro.  
  
-si yo fuera ustedes, me daría prisa- les dice el demonio con su estúpida voz, como si todo fuera un juego.  
  
Con un estruendo, Gorath comienza a golpear el muro mágico con su espada, la magia parece estar flaqueando con cada golpe.  
  
-vamos, rápido- les dice Filia, tomando a Rina de la mano, y corriendo hacia Xeros  
  
Todos se sujetan un momento, mientras Xeros los teletransporta. En un parpadeo, todos se encuentran el las afueras de Clead, pueblo del que partieron hacia la mansión de Loriane.  
  
-no se preocupen, estamos seguros aquí. Gorath no buscaba matarlos, todavía, Solo quería destruir el Tomo de Loriane- los tranquiliza Xeros.  
  
-y ahora qué haremos, el Tomo no nos fue de mucha utilidad- comenta Zel  
  
-no importa, al menos sabemos algo más. Lo pensaremos en la posada, estoy cansada y muero de hambre- le contesta la hechicera con un bostezo.  
  
-si vamos a comer algo- apoya Gaudi sin pensarlo dos veces  
  
-estas seguro que Gorath no atacara aquí- le pregunta Filia a su demonio favorito  
  
-si, no te preocupes-  
  
Los héroes, cansados y hambrientos, y más dudas que respuestas, deciden descansar por ahora en el pueblo para seguir mañana.  
  
Continuará...  
  
-----  
  
Avance del Próximo Capitulo:  
  
El Dragón Rojo  
  
Los Slayers han decidido ir en busca de más problemas, ahora van contra... ... eso es un gran secreto  
  
Pero no podrán solos, así que harán lo más lógico, lo que haría cualquier persona...  
  
...pedirán la ayuda del Dragón más cercano.  
  
El cotraataque se acerca.  
  
-----  
  
Notas Finales:  
  
Bueno, por fin esta el capitulo cuatro, siento la demora.  
  
Espero les guste (que fome, siempre digo lo mismo)  
  
Hey, tantos reviews, estoy anonadado, muchas gracias, es una razón para escribir.  
  
Que lástima que esta sección ya este muerta, pero al menos Suisei sigue incansable buscando algo por aquí, gracias.  
  
Es sorprendente encontrar a alguien que conozca el Necronomicon, y que sea tan parecida a mi por algo sin ninguna relación como un fanfict, ¿pero eso ya me lo dijiste no?  
  
Adiós, nos vemos... no, no eso es un poco difícil... nos escribimos entonces :P 


	5. El Dragón Rojo

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
Autor: Greywords  
  
-----  
  
Aclaración pre-previa  
  
Quizás quedaron algunas dudas del capitulo anterior, lo que me dijo Suisei hace tiempo en un review (gracias por el aporte y todo eso).  
  
Puede que se pregunten porqué no se abrió el portal oscuro al romperse el pilar del sello, pues la explicación es sencilla (en realidad no, pero bueno)  
  
El pilar con el sello funciona como una gran fuente de magia blanca, concentra una gran cantidad de energía en el sello, pero la naturaleza busca su equilibrio, por lo que surge en el lugar una gran cantidad de energía negativa que produce el portal.  
  
El Tomo de Loriane se encarga de mantener el portal cerrado, pues es una fuente independiente de poder, recuerden que el libro ahuyenta criaturas malignas sin estar en el sello.  
  
De esta forma, el Sello podría servir de algo sin tener el libro, pero para utilizarlo habría que evitar el portal oscuro que permanece abierto, pero al poner el libro en su lugar, se cierra el portal (en realidad se tapa con el libro, no desaparece).  
  
El tomo de Lorian a su vez, tiene cierto poder mágico (suficiente para tapar el portal), pero no puede manifestar su verdadero poder fuera del sello.  
  
Con lo anterior, al romper el pilar, se rompe el sello que atrae la energía positiva, por lo que también se cierra el portal (que depende del sello, recuerda que la naturaleza busca su equilibrio), y el libro vuelve a su estado independiente, sin poder manifestar sus conocimientos, pero aún útil como poderoso talismán contra el mal.  
  
Esa es la razón por la que no se abre el portal al romper el pilar, el portal es también una consecuencia del sello.  
  
´  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
Dragones  
  
No recuerdo bien si en la serie de Slayers los dragones lanzaban distintos alientos, creo recordar a un dragón negro lanzando algo como ácido, pero no estoy seguro.  
  
Para que lo sepan, me gusta que el color del dragón determine su arma de aliento (otra vez, los que conozcan D&D saben de lo que hablo), Fuego para el dragón rojo, Hielo para el blanco, Rayo para el azul, etc.  
  
Aquí, los dragones dorados (como Filia) lanzan un rayo de energía mágica de su boca, especial contra criaturas malignas, pero eso es sólo un invento, como todo...  
  
Por si acaso, decidí separar un rato a los personajes (muchas manos en la cocina arruinan la sopa), así que este capítulo se centrará el Rina, Gaudi, y Filia, el próximo se tratará más de Zel y Ameria... y Xeros.  
  
-----  
  
5. El Dragón Rojo  
  
Los héroes se quedaron un par de noches en Clead, para reponerse y planear.  
  
Xeros tuvo razón, Gorath no ataco el pueblo, pero luego de ser transportados por el demonio, pudieron sentir unos pequeños temblores y el ruido de lejanas explosiones, que indicaron que el demoníaco guerrero se quedó destruyendo la mansión de Loriane para asegurarse de acabar con el Tomo, el Sello, y al parecer todo lo demás.  
  
Eso duro cerca de una tensa hora que preocupo bastante al pueblo, pero luego se detuvo y desde entonces todo ha sido tranquilo... ...excepto por las interminables peleas maritales de Rina y Gaudi, por un tenedor, por un pollo, por un plato de sopa... ...por su desayuno.  
  
Al anochecer del segundo día, mientras los seis cenan en el restaurante-bar-posada en la que se hospedan...  
  
- bueno y... ...¿ahora qué?- pregunta Gaudi mientras selecciona qué parte del pollo comienza a comer.  
  
- ...- todos lo miran con cara de fastidio. Se sorprenderían de su estupidez si no lo conocieran...  
  
- ¡¡Es que no has escuchado nada!!- le grita Rina  
  
- cálmate Rina, no quieres un poco de te?- le pregunta Filia con voz muy calmada  
  
Rina da un largo suspiro tratando de perdonar la falta de memoria del caballero  
  
- acabamos de decidir que iremos a las Montañas Estriadas, tu mismo dijiste que si ese Gorath era un hombre fuerte, querías pelear con el. Xeros nos dijo que Gorath debe regresar a su guarida en las montañas para descansar al menos una vez a la semana...-  
  
- recuerden que ese hombre es un Demoniac, un humano fusionado con un demonio para aumentar sus poderes, no debe ser fácil de derrotar...- les recuerda el demonio  
  
- tendremos que combatirlos tarde o temprano, no?- le responde Rina  
  
- el Santuario del Dragón Rojo...- les recuerda Filia llevandose la tasa de te a la boca  
  
El día anterior, la sacerdotisa les explico que a varios kilometros al sur, comenzando las Montañas Estriadas, se encontraba un muy particular templo dragón, un templo independiente en el que se venera la fuerza y el poder sobre todas las cosas, la fuerza para controlar el caos.  
  
Ese lugar era llamado el Santuario del Dragón Rojo, pues el dios principal al que le rezan, Tarko se representa por un dragón rojo.  
  
Según les explico la Sacerdotisa, en ese Templo habían reliquias poderosas y buena información que les ayudaría si pensaban atacar a Gorath, pero que sería sumamente difícil convencerlos de ayudar.  
  
- pero dijiste que en ese lugar no nos ayudarían a menos que fuéramos dragones poderosos...- objeta Rina  
  
- pues yo soy un dragón, y creo que si de poder se trata, podrán convencerlos no?-  
  
- aun no estoy muy seguro de que lo mejor sea correr a atacar a cada Demoniac que nos amenace, pero creo que ya esta decidido.- concluye Zel  
  
- pues entonces iremos al Santuario del Dragon Rojo, y luego contra Gorath, venceremos!- los anima Ameria.  
  
Luego de cenar, Zel y Ameria se fueron a su cuarto (O_o), Filia se fue a su habitación, luego de lo que Xeros simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro. Rina y Gaudi se quedaron comiendo un rato más.  
  
Filia entro a su habitación, en el segundo piso. Estaba oscuro y comenzaba a llover afuera. La dragón se quedo largo rato apoyada contra la puerta. Estaba triste, pasaban muchas cosas en su cabeza, las cosas no andaban bien y tenía un mal presentimiento, en realidad tenía dos.  
  
- Xeros...- llamo Filia en voz baja, sin respuesta. -Xeros...- llamo esta vez un poco más fuerte.  
  
- aquí estoy- le respondió el demonio apareciendo a su lado. El demonio alzó su mano y conjuró un poco de luz púrpura que le dio a la habitación un toque bastante tenebroso.  
  
- mañana partiremos al templo del Dragón Rojo y...- trago saliva antes de continuar. - sabes que no puedes entrar ahí, cierto?-  
  
- si lo se. Esos dragones me detectarían y combatirían-  
  
- así es, y recuerda que esos dragones son los más poderosos en combate-  
  
- yo tengo cosas que hacer e investigar. Aprovechare ahora- le responde el demonio con su característico tono tranquilo. - luego los alcanzare cuando salgan del Templo-  
  
- pero eso no es todo cierto?- lo interrumpe la sacerdotisa dejándolo algo confundido. - me ocultas algo, puedo sentirlo-  
  
-soy un demonio recuerdas?, se supone que debo ocultar cosas- le responde levantando dos dedos preparándose para decir algo, pero Filia vuelve a interrumpirlo.  
  
- no me refiero a eso, es algo más cercano, y no me gusta este presentimiento-  
  
- no te preocupes- la reconforta Xeros. -el mundo de los demonios es algo complejo, eso es todo. No dejaré que nada malo te pase, confía en mi-  
  
- como digas, pero tendrás que explicármelo...-  
  
- luego- la interrumpe Xeros. - no te preocupes-  
  
En otra habitación, Zellgadis y Ameria hablan sobre lo que harán a continuación. Zell todavía no está muy convencido de ir al templo así nada más.  
  
- creo que debemos investigar un poco más- objeta Zel. - tengo un presentimiento-  
  
- pero de qué?- le pregunta Ameria con cara dudosa. - porqué no lo dijiste antes?-  
  
- no estoy seguro, es sólo un presentimiento- responde el hombre quimera, tratando de concentrarse para verlo en su mente. - hay un pueblo en sur, más al oeste que el Templo del Dragón Rojo, creo que ahí hay respuestas-  
  
-estas seguro?-  
  
- si lo estuviera no sería un presentimiento, pero...- Zel vuelve a cerrar los ojos concentrándose con los dedos en las sienes. - ...en ese pueblo, hay un anciano...-  
  
Las palabras que dice Zel, no le son propias, el también las escucha en su mente mientras las habla, es una especie de trance.  
  
- ...un anciano llamado Tenzer, que nos podrá ayudar...- zel por fin reconoce la voz que escucha en su mente, la voz de una anciana. - ...un anciano que conoce al enemigo y conoce las armas para derrotarle, un anciano muy sabio llamado Tenzer.-  
  
Zel abre los ojos y sonríe - "gracias maestra"- piensa Zel seguro de que la voz que escucho en su mente era la de su maestra.  
  
Ameria lo mira algo confundida. - y como sabes todo eso?-  
  
- simplemente lo se. Me lo acaba de decir mi maestra en el arte del espíritu-  
  
- pues entonces te creo.- le responde la princesa, que ya conoce la capacidad del espíritu. - y entonces qué haremos?-  
  
- viajaremos al sur, pero no iremos al Templo, sino al oeste. Podremos alcanzar al resto después, que ellos se encarguen de los dragones-  
  
- bien, entonces eso haremos- le responde Ameria con voz cansada, abrazándole.  
  
La lluvia cae afuera, la princesa y su guardián se abrazan en la habitación olvidándose de los problemas, ya habrá tiempo para anunciar su decisión al resto mañana.  
  
Al día siguiente, el grupo se levanta temprano para partir. Se encuentran abajo, con sus cosas listas para partir Rina, Gaudi, Ameria, Zellgadis y Filia. Xeros no se ha aparecido.  
  
Zeros le explica a los demás el mensaje de su maestra, y su decisión de viajar al ese pueblo del oeste mientras Rina Gaudi y Filia irán al Templo del Dragón Rojo. Aunque no muy convencida, la hechicera no pone problemas, ni tampoco Filia.  
  
Viajaran todos juntos hasta que el camino se divida, entonces Ameria y Zel irán al oeste, los demás seguirán al sur, al templo de los dragones. Luego de eso, Zel se mantendrá en contacto gracias al Espíritu para reunirse luego de que las investigaciones hayan concluido.  
  
- Xeros tampoco podrá ir al Templo- explica Filia. - se nos unirá más tarde, cuando nos hayamos ido de ahí-  
  
- muy bien, entonces, en marcha...-  
  
El viaje hacia el sur fue relativamente tranquilo, aunque un par de bandidos tuvieron la mala fortuna de toparse con el grupo. El camino en si fue también un reto, peligroso y habitado por criatura feroces, pero nada de que preocuparse para el grupo.  
  
Casi una semana de viaje después, la princesa y el espiritista se despiden para partir al oeste, mientras Rina y compañía siguen al sur. Xeros no se apareció en todo el viajo, salvo una vez para hablar con Filia a solas, pero luego se marchó con prisa.  
  
Unos pocos días después, el trío se topa con un montaña completamente tallada con la forma de un enorme dragón. La boca de la criatura es la entrada, al Templo del Dragón Rojo.  
  
Rina, Filia y Gaudi se internan en la oscura caverna rocosa. No se ven luces o construcciones salvo por una lejana luz al final del túnel.  
  
Luego de caminar un buen rato, llegan al final del tunes y a una gran habitación construida bajo tierra. Frente al trío hay una inmensa puerta de hierro y a los lados varias aberturas pequeñas para observación y vigilancia.  
  
- creo que esta es la entrada...- murmura Rina. - y ahora qué, llamamos a la puerta?- pregunta la hechicera con tono irónico  
  
- pues justamente- responde Filia adelantándose. Se acerca al gran portón y lo golpea un par de veces, el fuerte sonido del metal retumba en toda la caverna.  
  
No hay respuesta, ningún sonido más que el eco de la puerta. Filia vuelve a intentarlo, esta vez saludando con toda naturalidad.  
  
- Largo humanos, este no es lugar para ustedes!- se escucha una fuerte voz masculina desde el otro lado.  
  
Pueden verse varios brillos de ojos mirando a través de las estrechas aberturas que rodean la puerta, es evidente que son vigilados.  
  
Filia, sin perder la calma, pronuncia extrañas palabras, imposibles de pronunciar para un humano, más suenan como gruñidos y siseos serpentinos, presumiblemente algún idioma dragón.  
  
Se escuchan varias voces desde el otro lado y casi de inmediato la puerta comienza a abrirse con el ruidoso roce del metal oxidado. La pesada e inmensa puerta se abre dejando a la vista un salón enorme de mármol con pilares de casi veinte metros de alto, adornada con estatuas por doquier, y con varios dragones, principalmente rojos y negros.  
  
Liderando al grupo hay un dragón rojo enorme y musculoso, adornado con un peto y hombreras de metal, y un yelmo enorme de acero plateado.  
  
- Eres una sacerdotisa de Cephied?- pregunta el dragón líder con mirada algo incrédula. - eres muy joven...-  
  
- si lo soy, mi nombre es Filia Ul Copt, sacerdotisa del Templo de Cephied, señor- responde la sacerdotisa intentando mostrarse tranquila pese al nerviosismo.  
  
- ha! eres Filia- se sorprende el gran dragón. - he oído mucho de ti-  
  
La dragón se muestra algo ruborizada, pero responde con amabilidad.  
  
- Gran señor, hemos venido humildemente en busca de ayuda, la situación es grave y no hay tiempo que perder-  
  
Uno de los dragones más jóvenes se acerca al líder y le susurra algo en el extraño idioma de los dragones  
  
El gran dragón asiente y vuelve a mirar a Filia, esta vez con ojos suspicaces. - Tus acompañantes, son humanos- no parece muy contento al decir esas palabras. - son sirvientes?-  
  
El comentario no agrado mucho a Rina, que si no es detenida por Filia, ya hubiera comenzado a lanzar bolas de fuego por el lugar.  
  
- no gran señor, son amigos, y muy poderosos- responde la chica dragón con una gota en la nuca, y remarcando el "poderosos". - son los que me acompañaron contra la Estrella Oscura, y derrotaron a Fibrizo-  
  
- son solo humanos, no deben estar aquí- pide, casi ordena, el líder del templo. - échalos para que podamos hablar con calma-  
  
Un aura rojiza comienza a rodear a Rina que mira con una cara que asustaría hasta al peor de los demonios, parece molesta.  
  
- no, no señor, usted no entiende- trata de explicar la sacerdotisa. - hemos venido a pedir su ayuda, y mis compañeros demostrarán su poder-  
  
Filia conoce bien el comportamiento y las enseñanzas del templo del Dragón rojo, y sabe que una prueba de poder será la única forma en la que ayudaran.  
  
Los dragones hablan entre si un momento. Al fin llegan a una decisión.  
  
- Ya veo.- empieza el líder. - Aceptamos su desafío-  
  
- p-pero, cual desafío?, yo...- comienza Rina, pero Filia le tapa la boca y no la deja terminar  
  
- si señor, escoja a sus campeones y nosotros los derrotaremos-  
  
- es la única forma Rina, se los advertí- susurra Filia a la hechicera.  
  
- Pues bien, cualquiera de mis dragones podrá encargarse, pero...- El viejo dragón busca con la mirada y llama a uno de los campeones.  
  
Un enorme dragón de un color rojo muy oscuro se acerca obedeciendo al líder.  
  
- Este es Grailos, mi hijo y mano derecha- explica el líder. - no deshonraría a Filia Ul Copt son un guerrero menor...-  
  
- En el Templo del Dragón Rojo nos entrenamos en todos los artes de la guerra- habla Grailos con una voz fuerte y profunda. - pelea, espada, magia, soy maestro en todas las técnicas, así que...-  
  
Grailos los mira con una mirada despectiva. - ustedes pueden elegir qué tipo de duelo será  
  
- si los tres vencen a mi hijo, los ayudaremos con todos nuestros recursos- termina el Sacerdote Líder.  
  
Rina aun no esta muy segura, pero Gaudi se le adelanta...  
  
- Entonces yo seré el primero, hace tiempo que no combato- Gaudi se muestra muy confiado, o completamente ignorante de lo que pasa. - será con la espada- termina anunciando  
  
El Dragón Grailos se muestra igual de confiado y acepta el duelo. - entonces será con la espada-  
  
Cierra los ojos y se concentra. Su cuerpo se rodea de un aura roja y un resplandor. Su forma comienza a cambiar y reduce su tamaño hasta adquirir un aspecto humano. Ahora luce como un hombre alto y musculosos de piel morena y cabello rojo.  
  
- Combatamos en la arena principal, el juez será mi propio padre-  
  
- será un combate limpio, ahora vamos a la arena- concluye el Líder conduciendo al grupo a una construcción grande, como un coliseo en la profundidad de la caverna.  
  
Gaudi baja de un salto a la arena y desenvaina su espada. Lo sigue de cerca Grailos portando una enorme espada de metal oscuro.  
  
Ambos combatientes se miran por un momento. El escenario es rodeado por varios dragones que se reúnen para presenciar la batalla y animar a Grailos. - Comiencen!!- grita el Líder de los dragones  
  
Los dos guerreros corren por la arena el uno hacia el otro. Grailos es el primero en atacar, pero Gaudi da un pequeño salto hacia su derecha esquivando el golpe que cae sobre él. La espada de Grailos no para ahí, y al tocar suelo cambia su curso hacia Gaudi.  
  
El caballero para el golpe con su espada, pero la fuerza del dragón es demasiada y lanza a Gaudi hacia atrás, quien sin perder el equilibrio se arrastra un momento, pero se detiene en seco enterrando su espada en el suelo. sin perder tiempo y con fuerza sobrehumana, el Caballero salta varios metros cayendo con un espadazo, que Grailos se ve obligado a esquivar retrocediendo.  
  
Gaudi continua avanzando y dando estocadas hacia el dragón, que esquiva algunas, y desvía otras con su propia espada. Con una pericia adquirida por años de entrenamiento, el guerrero dragón aprovecha uno de los ataque de Gaudi para contraatacar, barriendo luego de desviar una de las estocadas, pero Gaudi simplemente retrocede de un salto evitando el corte.  
  
Un ataque inefectivo, pero logró su objetivo al detener el ataque del caballero.  
  
El combate para un momento mientras los dos luchadores se analizan e intentan leer a su oponente.  
  
De nuevo se enredan en combate, con una sucesión de golpes y paradas, círculos defensivos mezclados con rápidas estocadas y fuertes golpes, y de nuevo se separan de un salto.  
  
Grailos mira a su oponente a los ojos y sonríe. Se lanza corriendo al ataque, Gaudi lo imita corriendo para el siguiente enfrentamiento, cayendo en la trampa del dragón, que se deja caer de espaldas y recibe al caballero con el pie en su estomago.  
  
Forzándolo hacia arriba, casi sin esfuerzo por la velocidad de la carrera, lo lanza varios metros en el aire. Pese al ataque, el hábil caballero no pierde el balance, se gira en el aire antes de caer, tocando el suelo de pie, reanudando de inmediato la carrera.  
  
Casi pilla desprevenido al guerrero dragón, que alcanza a pararse de un salto justo a tiempo para esquivar el espadazo, y se ve obligado a retroceder para evitar los múltiples ataques de Gaudi que continua balanceando su espada y hostigando a su enemigo, hasta que Grailos, luego de desviar una estocada, responde con una fuerte patada que hace tambalear a Gaudi y detuvo su ofensiva.  
  
- De nuevo se estudian- observa Filia intrigada.  
  
- Ambos son guerreros extraordinarios- le contesta el Gran Dragón, que ya no muestra la sonrisa confiada de hace un rato. - están parejos, la batalla se decidirá de un solo golpe-  
  
Ambos guerreros han detenido sus ataques y se observan en posición defensiva a varios metros, preparándose para terminar la batalla.  
  
- pero mi hijo tiene la ventaja-  
  
Rina se ve algo preocupada, parece entender al dragón.  
  
- la espada...-  
  
De pronto, la tensión se rompe y la extensa espera termina. Los dos guerreros comienzan una ultima carrera, dispuestos a todo.  
  
Sin defensa, esta vez los dos lanzan un feroz golpe contra el adversario, las hojas recorren un largo arco, para encontrarse en medio de los hábiles luchadores.  
  
El sonido del metal resuena y saltan chispas al chocar las armas, pero la espada del dragón es más fuerte. La hoja de Gaudi se parte a la mitad con un estruendoso crujido, pero el espadachín es lo suficientemente hábil para controlar la situación.  
  
Con un pequeño giro esquiva la enorme espada negra de Grailos, sin detener lo que queda de su propia arma.  
  
La mitad perdida de la hoja cae al suelo y queda clavada en la arena. Grailos permanece rígido con su espada al frente, sorprendido de sentir la fría hoja cortada de Gaudi en el cuello.  
  
- Suficiente!- se escucha la voz del Líder del templo.  
  
El guerrero dragón ha perdido. La habilidad de Gaudi ha sido mayor, y a pesar de su espada rota, ha ubicado lo que queda de la hoja en el cuello del rival.  
  
- Ha ganado el humano!-  
  
La roja hechicera salta a la arena y corre hacia su compañero. - Gaudi, tu espada... estas bien?-  
  
El caballero la mira con una sonrisa despreocupada. - se rompió...- mas parece que hablara de un florero que de su espada. - necesitare otra...-  
  
Los dragones parecen no creerlo, pero Gaudi gano. El dragón parece muy sorprendido. Se disculpa ante su padre, pero decide continuar.  
  
Rina será la siguiente, y el combate será mágico. No están permitidas armas, sólo conjuros.  
  
- esta vez no perderé, soy un maestro en el uso de la magia ofensiva-  
  
- eso lo veremos- responde Rina caminando hacia su lugar en la arena.  
  
Los hechiceros conjuran un momento antes de empezar. Ambos parecen igual de concentrados y auras rojas se forman a sus alrededores.  
  
- Prepárense!...-  
  
Las rojas auras se concentras en las manos de los magos. Una esfera llameante aparece entre las manos de Rina, mientras ambas manos del dragón parecen rodeadas de fuego.  
  
- Listos?!...-  
  
Los combatientes se miran a los ojos. En verdadero duelo de magos esta a punto de comenzar, y varios dragones se han reunido para verlo. Unos en forma humana, varios en su forma original.  
  
- Comiencen!...-  
  
El multifacético dragón corre hacia Rin, dispuesto a comenzar la ofensiva. La hechicera alza sus manos por sobre su cabeza y salta hacia atrás. Se eleva varios metros gracias a la magia.  
  
Una forma roja y alargada surge entre sus manos, sobre su cabeza. Apuntando hacia adelante con ambas manos, impulsa la flamígera lanza hacia Grailos.  
  
El dragón no hace intento de esquivarla y la recibe, confiando en su magia. Con una explosión, el conjuro de Rina se disipa al chocar con la barrera mágica de Grailos, pero al disiparse el humo, se sorprende de ver a la hechicera corriendo hacia el, el primer conjuro fue solo distracción.  
  
Con un movimiento de las manos, Rina arroja varias flamas con forma de látigos para atacar, el hechicero dragón se ve obligado a retroceder. Apunta hacia el suelo con una mano, y una formación mágica aparece por un segundo bajo sus pies. Al momento, Grailos desaparece en una nube de humo y aparece varios metros más atrás.  
  
La hechicera roja no detiene su ataque, ahora arroja varias flechas ardientes, una ráfaga de rojos dardos dirigidos hacia Grailos.  
  
Nuevamente viéndose obligado a retroceder, el dragón decide cambiar de táctica. Cierra los ojos y el aura de sus manos se vuelve azul celeste.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento de ambas manos, crea una onda de frío ártico que desintegra las flechas, y con un ademán de golpear hacia el frente, lanza dos proyectiles de hielo.  
  
Rina reacciona saltando, y elevándose en el aire con sus conjuros, pero Grailos realiza unos extraños movimientos con sus brazos, controlando las ectalactitas, y redirigiéndolas hacia Rina.  
  
Esta vez la hechicera es quien tiene que ceder terreno. Canturrea unas palabras, y una especie de portal de abre a sus espaldas. Aun en el aire, dirige sus manos al frente formando una barrera incandescente, y retrocede entrando en el portal.  
  
Ambos proyectiles se evaporan al chocar con el muro de fuego, y Rina aparece en el suelo, lejos del dragón.  
  
Hay una pequeña pausa mientras los hechiceros realizan un par de conjuros.  
  
El dragón habla en la extraña lengua de los dragones, y se rodea de un fuego abrasador, preparándose para un combate más cercano.  
  
Mientras, nuestra hechicera favorita recita su conjuro con rapidez. A su lado aparecen dos figuras ovaladas y cristalinas como espejos, luego otras dos. Rina se refleja en los cuatro cristales, al momento las imágenes cobran vida. Ahora cinco Rinas exactamente iguales se preparan para el ataque.  
  
En el siguiente round, Rina y sus cuatro clones inician el acercamiento, realizando idénticos movimientos al caminar. Grailos no pierde tiempo y corre al encuentro. Comienza su ataque mágico cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho y conjurando.  
  
Separa los brazos con un golpe y lanza una especie de rayo flamígero en forma de X, pero las Rinas se separan y ruedan evitando el ataque. De inmediato, la hechicera y sus dobles se paran y lanzan ráfagas de pequeñas bolas de energía.  
  
Con dificultad, el dragón logra esquivarlas con saltos y giros. Con su ultimo salto, conjura en el aire antes de caer. Un fuerte estruendo se escucha cuando Grailos toca el suelo con la mano. Una sacudida en la tierra hace tambalear a las Rinas.  
  
Varios trozos de roca se generan en el suelo arenosos y se elevan por los poderes del dragón, que sin perder tiempo los lanza al ataque apuntando a Rina y sus clones.  
  
Por su parte, las Rinas conjuran al unísono, levantando un muro de la misma arena en la que está parada. Las rocas chocan con la barrera y caen al suelo, desapareciendo también el muro. Esta vez Rina continua el ataque, las múltiples imágenes de la hechicera se separan rodeando a Grailos, para luego lanzar poderosos rayos eléctricos de sus manos, esta vez impactando al dragón.  
  
La barrera de llamas que rodea a Grailos brilla por un momento con una luz tan cegadora como el sol, para luego desaparecer, protegiendo a Grailos de los relámpagos que lo atacaban.  
  
El dragón se detiene un momento y sonríe.  
  
- es hora de terminar- habla en tono amenazante a Rina. - no pensé que llegaría a esto-  
  
Junta sus manos y una energía púrpura oscuro se reúne al llamado de su conjuro. El dragón se rodea de esta energía para terminar el hechizo con un grito.  
  
- Dominio Dimensional!-  
  
Al instante, Grailos desaparece del lugar sin dejar rastro. Rina parece preocupada, con sus clones comienza a buscar al dragón. Sorpresivamente, una mano sale de la nada a unos pocos metros y lanza un rayo rojo que impacta de lleno en una de las Rinas, haciéndola desaparecer.  
  
De múltiples flancos, varios portales comienzan a abrirse y cerrarse. Brazos, piernas y cabeza de Grailos salen de los portales para atacar y vuelven a desaparecer. Rayos, bolas de fuego y flechas mágicas salen de la nada y atacan a Rina desde los flancos, desde atrás, desde arriba, y una a una desaparecen las Rinas que no alcanzan a esquivar todos los ataques.  
  
Los cuatro clones desaparecen, para dejar a la única Rina verdadera, que realiza un gran esfuerzo para esquivar los últimos ataques y detener el último rayo con una barrera mágica.  
  
- rayos, creo que tendré que...- Rina se interrumpe al saltar a un lado y rodar para esquivar un golpe. - ...usar todos mis recursos-  
  
Sigue esquivando un par de ataques sin perder la concentración mientras conjura. A los pocos segundos, una energía negra surge en su mano y comienza a forma una gran hoja como de espada.  
  
- Lagna Blade!- termina Rina ahora sujetando la inmensa hoja de energía oscura de la espada mágica.  
  
Rina se detiene y sujeta hoja de forma rígida, para sorpresivamente lanzar un golpe hacia un lado con la hoja oscura. Se escucha un grito de sorpresa, y un gemido.  
  
Ahi donde la hoja vorpal cortó el aire, aparece arrodillado Grailos, con un largo corte en el costado, con sangre manando de la herida.  
  
- no... no puede ser...-  
  
- Si, el Lagna Blade es una arma vorpal, puede cortar a través de las dimensiones- Concluye Rina terminando el hechizo que le otorgó la victoria.  
  
- Suficiente!- anuncia el Gran Dragón. - Rina es la ganadora, llamen a los sacerdotes para que curen a Grailos-  
  
- no se preocupe, Gran señor, yo me encargaré- se ofrece Filia acercándose al dragón herido.  
  
Utilizando su magia curadora, la sacerdotisa cierra las heridas de Grailos y le devuelve la mirada orgullosa.  
  
- yo... no puede ser...-  
  
- deja de lamentarte, eres un guerrero-  
  
- esta bien...- continua Grailos luego de un suspiro. - ahora continuemos, Filia es la siguiente-  
  
La sacerdotisa lo piensa un momento. - yo elijo el duelo?-  
  
Filia miro con cara maliciosa y sonrió antes de continuar.  
  
- entonces que sea un duelo culinario, usted prometió que podríamos elegir cualquier medio-  
  
La expectación reinó unos instantes hasta que el silencio se rompió con un fuerte carcajada.  
  
- jajaja- se río con estruendo el Gran Dragón. - esta bien-  
  
- lo que ustedes no saben es que yo también soy un maestro en...- los ojos del dragón brillan y una sonrisa cubre su rostro. - ...la cocina del dragón-   
  
  
  
- Entonces, que el duelo culinario comience...-  
  
El resto del día, Filia y Grailos cocinaron. Todo tipo de platos fueron preparados, se guisaron todo tipo de carnes, todo tipo de especies y las más exóticas verduras y frutas formaron parte de la competencia.  
  
Bastante entrada la noche, comenzó la degustación con el Gran Dragón como juez. Pasadas varias horas, e incontables ruegos de Rina y Gaudi para que les dieran, habló el juez.  
  
- El duelo ha sido muy difícil- comenzó el anciano. - ambos participantes son verdaderos maestros en el arte de la cocina, pero ya hay un ganador-  
  
Nuevamente la expectación reina y el silencio es lo único que se escucha (si es que eso se puede), salvo por los quejidos del estomago de Rina.  
  
- Filia!- exclama el Dragón.  
  
Un estruendoso clamor saco a la sacerdotisa de su espectación. Los dragones, que ahora se habían ganado la confianza y el respeto de los héroes, ahora celebraban su victoria.  
  
- Ahora coman, y diviértanse, mañana pondremos todos nuestros medios a su disposición- Mandó el líder. - conocemos a Gorath, su enemigo, y donde vive...-  
  
En un lugar oscuro y siniestro, en un pantano maligno en el que habitan terribles criaturas, de las que la peor es una antigua dragón negra...  
  
- ya volví.- anuncia Gorath, el terrible caballero Demoniac. - Destruí el Tomo como me pediste pero... ... Me estas escuchando?-  
  
La chica de negro esta parada con cara siniestra frente a un humano colgado de los pies y medio muerto. A su lado hay un par de cuerpos, muertos.  
  
- si lo siento, estaba jugando- le responde la chica desenfundando una daga. - ahora voy...-  
  
Se escuchan los últimos alaridos del ahogado cuello del muchacho humano. Con una risa casi diabólica, Kala corta el cuello del desgraciado matándolo al instante. Luego realiza unos cortes en su cuerpo como si dibujara en un papel, como si jugara con el cadáver.  
  
- haa, que aburrido...- suspira Kala. - recuerdo una época en la que la guerra era entretenida, los ejércitos marchaban y podía masacrar un pueblo alegremente. Hoy, debemos mantenernos ocultos y seguir los planes de ese viejo...-  
  
- ...- Gorath se sorprende de oír palabras tan cuerdas (para ellos) saliendo de la boca de Kala. - "hacía tiempo que no hablaba con tanta claridad"- se dice el Demoniac. - si, tienes razón...-  
  
- pero no te preocupes, pronto todo cambiará.- le dice la dragón. -la Barrera de los Demonios ya no existe, recuerdas, pronto podremos despertar a La Bestia-  
  
- ese es tu plan?, por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?- le pregunta algo confundido Gorath  
  
- no estaba segura de lograrlo, pero desde que conocí a esa hechicera...- la Dragón recuerda como Rina invocó a la Señora de las Pesadillas para acabar con Fibrizo. -si, estoy segura de que lo lograremos-  
  
- y si Hound lo averigua?- Gorath se lo piensa un momento. - por eso querías que destruyera el Tomo de Loriane, si Hound lo hubiera encontrado podría haberle preguntado, y te descubriría...-  
  
La maligna dragón le sonríe. -veo que estas algo cansado, no quieres quedarte aquí?-  
  
- mmm, debo regresar a las montañas, y debo entrenar.- le responde Gorath, esta vez ya no tan seguro de sus palabras.  
  
-... me lo imaginaba. Que aburrido eres!!, ya vete entonces...- maldice para sus adentros Kala.  
  
Gorath da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, luego de unos pocos pasos comienza a correr, y con velocidad demoníaca desaparece del pantano, marchándose.  
  
Kala mira los cuerpos colgados a su alrededor. Solo silencio y muerte, no hay lamentos, no hay dolor, no hay nada mas que carne muerta.  
  
- creo que me quede sin juguetes.- dice en voz alta la dragón, pensando que estaba completamente sola, pero una respuesta no esperada la saca de sus pensamientos  
  
-es porque los mataste a todos no?, como siempre- dice una voz familiar, pero que no había escuchado desde hace mucho, la voz de un demonio. - pero, recuerdo que antes hacías lo mismo-  
  
Kala da media vuelta buscando el origen de la voz con cara de sorpresa. Sobre un árbol lo ve, con su traje púrpura, su bastón, y su mirada de idiota. -Xeros!!-  
  
El demonio baja del árbol de un salto, y apenas tocó el suelo, Kala se le tira encima colgándose de su cuello.  
  
- no puedo creerlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo- Kala se dispone a besarlo en la boca, pero Xeros la detiene interponiendo dos dedos entre sus labios.  
  
- no- es la seca respuesta del demonio, que la mira con los ojos abiertos y una expresión seria en el rostro. - debemos hablar...-  
  
Xeros aleja un poco a Kala. Con un movimiento de su mano hace aparecer una banca de huesos desde el subsuelo, se sienta y le ofrece asiento a la chica.  
  
Continuara...  
  
-----  
  
Avance del próximo capítulo  
  
La Mano Invisible:  
  
Zellgadis y Ameria también buscan ayuda para enfrentar al enemigo. Un curioso anciano parece conocer al enemigo y las armas para derrotarlo, pero conseguir su ayuda no será fácil.  
  
Los dragones del Templo del Dragón Rojo por fin ayudan a los héroes, y una gran ofensiva se prepara.  
  
El verdadero poder del Espíritu deberá ser rebelado.  
  
A propósito, Que ocurrió entre Xeros y Kala?...  
  
-----  
  
Notas Finales  
  
Haa.. por fin aquí. Si, esto no es un sueño (o... pesadilla?) no, esto es real, el capitulo 5 ya esta listo y arriba.  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero bueno, tuve varios problemas personales que no vienen al caso, y que me tuvieron sin inspiración.  
  
"mi musa se ha ido", me dijo una amiga, creo que la mía también... será posible que... sean lesbianas y se hayan fugado juntas?...XP  
  
bueno, como sea, ya he terminado este capitulo, el siguiente esta en producción, y pronto estará listo (en mucho menos tiempo que este)  
  
Espero que les gusten los duelos contra Grailos, especialmente el de espadas contra Gaudi, que es mi favorito.   
  
Nico: ya lo decidí, aquí no estará Jin, es que le quitaría espacio a Gaudi, después de todo, ya tengo un espadachín, lo siento. 


	6. La Mano Invisible

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
Autor: Greywords  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
Todo ser vivo, plantas, animales, o lo que sea (demonios incluidos) tiene un Espíritu, una energía que le da vida. Esa es la base del Poder Espiritual.  
  
En el Espacio interior, ese espíritu tiene una forma vagamente esférica, mas similar a una masa de energía blanca. Pero los Espiritistas, pueden manipular su energía para conseguir sus fines, combatir, o lo que sea.  
  
Todos tiene algo llamado Defensas del Espíritu, que es en realidad una capa que protege esta masa de energía que es el alma del ser. Si esas barreras son rotas, el Espiritista puede virtualmente controlar al individuo, pues puede manipular la energía desprotegida del vencido a voluntad. En el espacio interior, estas defensas suelen visualizarse como pilares, barras, cuerdas o algo así.  
  
El Espíritu (mi adaptación de la Psiónica de AD&D) puede manifestarse de muchas formas. Originalmente, Clarisintencia, Psicoquinesis, Psicometabolismo, Psicoportación, y Telepatía.  
  
El espiritista puede usar sus poderes en el mundo real, como lo ha hecho Zellgadis por diferentes motivos y en variadas formas (principalmente psicometabolismo y psicoquinesis), o puede utilizarse para "combatir" en el Espacio Interior, como lo verán en este capítulo. Mejores espiritistas, pueden utilizar mejores ataques y defensas en ese plano psiónico, mientras lo No Espiritistas, están casi desvalidos contra esos ataques.  
  
Recuerden que en el espacio interior, la percepción del tiempo se distorsiona y no existen las distancias del mundo real.  
  
-----  
  
6. La Mano Invisible  
  
Habían pasado un par de días desde que Ameria y Zellgadis se separaron del resto del grupo siguiendo la visión de Zel.  
  
Viajaron al oeste, cada vez el cielo se oscurecía mas, nubes negras comenzaban a ensombrecer el camino de la pareja. Al poco tiempo se escucho el primer trueno, una tormenta se acercaba.  
  
las primeras gotas se hicieron presentes sobre la delicada piel de la princesa.  
  
- comienza a llover- Comenta Ameria con voz algo temblorosa por el frío  
  
- será mejor que nos apresuremos- le responde Zel quitándose la capa y cubriendo a su compañera. - ponte esto-  
  
- gracias-  
  
Un par de horas después, llegan por fin a un pueblo. Ya esta lloviendo fuerte, los dos van empapados.  
  
Al entrar al pueblo, la quimera se cubre el rostro con la capucha.  
  
- hacía tiempo que no te cubrías así- le espeta la princesa. - pareces un bandido-  
  
- ...-  
  
caminan por una calle de piedra, por la que escurre el agua como en un río, hasta llegar a una gran casa con un cartel de posada.  
  
- habitación doble- es la cortante petición de Zel al tabernero que atiende en el primer piso.  
  
El hombre recibe las monedas que Zel le extiende, y le entrega la llave de la habitación del segundo piso.  
  
- vamos-  
  
Ya en la habitación, los viajeros dejan sus mochilas y sus armas para cambiarse la ropa mojada.  
  
- como encontraremos al anciano?-  
  
- no estoy muy seguro, pero lo haremos, mañana- le responde Zel no muy seguro. - vamos abajo-  
  
Ameria no lo deja continuar y se cuelga de su cuello.  
  
- que haces, no te me pegues!-  
  
- tu dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando estuviéramos solos lo recuerdas?-  
  
Un avergonzado Zel comienza a recordar el primer día que estuvo en Seilune de regreso, con Ameria.  
  
Desde el primer momento en que se vieron, ella lo abraso y lo besó. Varios días antes, ella se le había declarado, en el Espacio Interior, el lugar que utilizan los Espiritistas para comunicarse.  
  
La princesa al principio creyó que era un sueño, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que estaba consciente, y de que estaba con Zel en verdad, pero en "ningún lugar". Al principio la convocó a ese Espacio Interior para saludarla, pero Ameria no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, sabiendo que Zel nunca se le declararía primero, en realidad su manera de "tomar la iniciativa" era convocarla al Espacio interior.  
  
Luego de que ella le dijo cuanto lo había extrañado y de que entre lagrimas y pena le dijo que lo amaba, el le confesó también sus sentimientos y le explico que en realidad no podría haber convocado psíquicamente a su mente a una persona que no amara, pues en ese lugar era vulnerable y su subconsciente no lo permitiría.  
  
Zel recordó que ese día en que se volvieron a ver en el mundo real, la princesa se escapo para salir con el del palacio y caminar por las calles, y una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue tirársele encima y colgarse de su cuello, justo como lo hacía ahora. Entonces, Zel le dijo que no lo hiciera, que le molestaba y que no sería bueno que vieran a la princesa así. Ameria asintió y se soltó, pero le pregunto "pero y si estamos solos?", "haz lo que quieras" fue su evasiva respuesta.  
  
Si, en realidad tenía razón, se lo había dicho, ahora no servía lamentarse.  
  
- no seas penoso, estamos solos-  
  
- ...-  
  
En realidad no se sentía tan mal tener a alguien colgado del cuello. Luego de estar tanto tiempo solo, se había acostumbrado al frío de la soledad. Ameria era cálida y cariñosa, Zel se estaba acostumbrando a su compañía.  
  
- Esta bien, pero no lo hagas en público-  
  
- bien...- sus palabras se cortaron al sentir el rostro de Zel frente al suyo, muy cerca.  
  
Era raro que Zel actuara así, un torbellino de locas ideas y conjeturas revolvieron su joven mente, pero sus pensamientos se disiparon y sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al acercar sus labios y sellarlos con los del hombre quimera. Fue un beso largo y tranquilo, se podría decir, un beso inocente (si es que eso existe), y romántico.  
  
(*1)  
  
Ya es de noche, la pareja está sentada en una esquina del bar, sobre la mesa hay unos mapas y notas de Zel, al lado de una botella carmesí y una copa.  
  
- Entonces los demás deben estar aquí...- la princesa apunta con el dedo una montaña dibujada en el mapa.  
  
- y la guarida de Gorath debe estar por aquí- Zel gira la mano sobre una zona más al sur.  
  
- es probable que cerca de esos cráteres-  
  
- cierto, creo que lo llaman Bloody Moon- recuerda Zel, dándose con los dedos en la sien. - creo que tengo un documento que saque la biblioteca de ese anciano en Clead-  
  
- quieres decir que lo robaste?-  
  
- mmm... se lo devolveré luego- le responde algo nervioso Zel. - debe estar arriba, voy por el-  
  
Zel se retira un momento y sube la escalera para ir por los papeles. Ameria acerca la lámpara a su lado de la mesa para examinar el mapa con más detalles, es un papel viejo y es casi ilegible.  
  
La princesa esta absorta en el mapa y los planes, y no se percata de que un tipo de mal aspecto se le acerca.  
  
- ha, que haces en n lugar como este niña, no sabes que puede ser peligroso?- el hombre acerca su mano y la sujeta fuertemente del hombro. El terror se apodera inmediatamente de Ameria al verse sola en esta situación.  
  
- vamos, no hagas nada estúpido y lo pasaras bien- ahora el tipo lleva su otra mano al cuello de la niña y aprieta para que no grite, con dudosas intenciones.  
  
"que hago" es lo primero que piensa la niña, pero no logra concentrarse por el miedo que le provoca el hombre. Es un tipo fuerte y parece malvado, sus manos están sucias y no sabe que piensa hacer. Si no puede hablar no podrá conjurar para defenderse.  
  
- ghhh... no...- es lo único que su ahogada garganta logra emitir.  
  
El tipo la levanta de la silla acercándola a su perverso rostro. La chica parece aterrada al principio, pero de pronto su rostro retoma la calma.  
  
- quita tus sucias manos de inmediato...- susurra una voz profunda y amenazante atrás del hombre.  
  
- o que...- el hombre no alcanza a seguir hablando, pues una mano de piel azulada sujeta su muñeca con una fuerza descomunal, y la aleja del cuello de la chica.  
  
- dije que la soltaras!- Un furioso Zellgadis golpea al tipo en un costado haciéndolo soltar el hombro de Ameria, y voltearse, aún sujeto por el encapuchado hombre azul.  
  
Zel casi no puede contenerse y sujeta con la otra mano el cuello del hombre y lo alza casi sin esfuerzo.  
  
Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Zel se quita la capucha que le cubre el rostro, y deja al descubierto su furioso y amenazante rostro de piedra, con ojos brillantes con un fuego azulado. Con más fuerza aún presiona el cuello del desgraciado ahogándolo y sin intención de soltarlo.  
  
- ya estoy bien, suéltalo o lo mataras- pide la princesa sobándose el cuello.  
  
- qué dices?- pregunta Zel extrañado. - debería matarlo por lo que hizo-  
  
Desde atrás, en la taberna, se escuchan varios ruidos de sillas. Unos cinco hombres morenos con la piel curtida y llenos de cicatrices se paran desenfundando dagas y garrotes.  
  
- ay, no...- la princesa parece preocupada, evidentemente no por la seguridad de Zel. - no los golpees, por favor-  
  
-...- Zel no parece muy convencido por la petición. Arroja al tipo medio inconsciente que sujeta del cuello cerca de sus compañeros.  
  
- lo siento, se me cayó...-  
  
Uno de los villanos se le acerca con la daga por delante, pero Zel lo mira con desprecio, quizás algo de curiosidad.  
  
El bandido balancea rápidamente el cuchillo realizando el primer corte. Sin intención de esquivarlo, el Espiritista recibe el corte en pleno vientre.  
  
- rajaste mi ropa, eso te costara caro- dice Zel sin inmutarse, e ileso gracias a su piel de quimera.  
  
- no los golpees, Zel...-  
  
- ... esta bien...-  
  
Zel cierra los ojos un momento, busca su nexo, el punto frío en su alma que es la entrada al Espíritu.  
  
Se ve transportado a un lugar oscuro y sin color, donde ya no distingue su cuerpo, y todo el entorno es incomprensible, pero frente a sí, ve una especie de esfera amorfa de energía blanca, el espíritu de su rival.  
  
Concentrándose un poco logra asumir su forma real y acerca una mano a esta masa de energía, que al momento asume una forma más sólida y rígida. Sin necesidad de utilizar ningún poder especial, atraviesa la barrera con la mano. Ahora ve tres pilares de energía, como los troncos de blancos árboles. Con un pensamiento, su mano asume la forma de una espada, y sin el menor esfuerzo corta los tres pilares de un tajo. Luego sale del Espacio Interior y vuelve al mundo real.  
  
Para todos los que los rodean, ha pasado un pestañeo, un segundo en el que Zellgadis cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero el hombre que acaba de dar una puñalada a Zel, ahora lo mira con los ojos desorbitados, y saliva cayendo de su boca.  
  
- arrodíllate- ordena zel con voz tranquila. Al instante, el hombre se arrodilla soltando el cuchillo.  
  
Otra vez cierra los ojos por un segundo, concentrándose y recurriendo al Espíritu, esta vez contra los otros bandidos. De un momento a otro, los hombres asumen el aspecto perdido del primero. Sin decir una palabra, y obedeciendo ciegamente las ordenes de Zel, levantan a los dos caídos, el que arrojó Zel y el que yace de rodillas, y se retiran del lugar perdiéndose en la lluvia nocturna del exterior.  
  
- Zel!, qué hiciste?!-  
  
- no los golpeé...-  
  
- fue el espíritu?-  
  
Zel mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa, antes de sentarse y colocar los papeles que trae en la mesa.  
  
Nadie en el lugar parece mostrar mucho interés en el asunto, y todos vuelven a sus asuntos al partir los bandidos.  
  
Un rato después, luego de revisar los papeles y mapas, parecen haber aclarado algunas dudas y recolectado más información.  
  
Ahora saben que Bloody Moon es una zona volcánica activa, ubicada varios kilómetros al sur, de donde se dice que viven demonio y muchas criaturas malignas y poderosas. También se dice imposible que alguien pueda vivir ahí, pero no estamos hablando de una persona corriente, sino de un Demoniac.  
  
Parece el escondite ideal, es una amplio terreno bordeado por un río de lava que fluye por entre los cráteres. Nadie se acerca, no hay pueblos ni asentamientos a kilómetros a la redonda, pero el terreno de toda la zona es un desierto ardiente, con gases sulfurosos y peligrosas criaturas.  
  
Fuera de eso, es una zona desconocida y casi inexplorada de las Montañas Estriadas.  
  
- Mañana buscaremos al anciano Tenzer, ya es tarde-  
  
- si- La princesa comienza a ordenar los papeles con Zel para subir.  
  
En un lugar muy lejos al este, Kala y nuestro demonio favorito, Xeros, hablan seriamente entre las sombras de Dark Fall.  
  
La dragón negro luce seriamente enfocada en la conversación, con la cabeza gacha esperando que Xeros hable. Los segundos se convierten en minutos, y se sienten como horas en el tenso silencio.  
  
- entonces... es cierto lo de la dragón...- pregunta con voz temblorosa la chica.  
  
- Filia?... si-  
  
Kala parece nerviosa e insegura, una actitud muy rara en ella. Suda frío y no puede tener sus manos quietas.  
  
Al fin, luego de una espera interminable, la dragón vuelve a hablar, esta vez un poco más segura.  
  
- porqué no volviste?...- pregunta alzando la mirada. - te espere por muchos años-  
  
Xeros parece resignado a, por una vez en su vida, dar una respuesta directa. Sabía exactamente que se lo preguntaría.  
  
- Estábamos en guerra, recuerdas- responde al fin, luego de pensarlo un momento. - me prohibieron verte-  
  
Kala se extraña un poco al escuchar la respuesta. - ...y... eso... no es un secreto?-  
  
- jajaja...- Xeros se ríe un momento, pero de pronto, parece no tener ninguna gracia y detiene su carcajada. - Si-  
  
- y entonces porqué me lo cuentas?-  
  
- porque mereces saberlo-  
  
- merezco?...- la dragón se extraña más aun luego de pensarlo. - esos no son sentimientos?-  
  
- ...no lo se- Xeros parece más afligido esta vez. - creo que si-  
  
- Se supone que ustedes los demonios no tienen sentimientos... no?-  
  
- se supone, pero...-  
  
Xeros lo piensa, recuerda una infinidad de cosas, batallas, actos, palabras, y una fuerte luz dorada.  
  
- creo que siempre los he tenido, o acaso no lo recuerdas?-  
  
- recuerdo que jugabas con tu comida, recuerdo que cuando nos comenzamos a ver tenía miedo de mi padre...- la dragón también tiene algunas visiones fugaces de su larga vida. - pero que nos vimos más seguido luego de que lo maté-  
  
- también recuerdo que jugaste con migo y me abandonaste... pero no recuerdo ningún sentimiento- termina Kala.  
  
- yo, lo siento...-  
  
Xeros recuerda cuando le avisaron que los Dark Lords lo citaban a una reunión especial, siglos atrás. El pensó que habían descubierto lo de su amante dragón, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando asintió, y en medio de la reunión, una luz dorada irrumpió y los demonios quedaron inconscientes un momento.  
  
Luego, se sintió muy extraño y diferente. El resto de los demonios despertaron y, sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, lo felicitaron por su trabajo, que se podía retirar, y desde entonces casi no lo molestan. Ni siquiera Zelas se había percatado, y nunca se lo mencionó.  
  
Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero desde ese momento extraño e incomprensible, desde que sintió esa presencia dorada, debe haber sido desde que adquirió ese calor que hasta hace poco no comprendía.  
  
Luego de esa extraña experiencia, la señora Zelas le ordeno que debía partir a otras tierras a cumplir otras misiones. Xeros siempre sintió que todo fue muy extraño y poco natural, fue como si esa presencia que controló a los Dark Lords estuviera manipulando los hechos, separándolo de Kala, pero el demonio sacerdote no discutiría con su ama.  
  
- me mandaron muy lejos- Xeros vuelve a pensar y recordar, con una presión en el pecho. - pero me fue muy difícil, yo sentía algo...-  
  
- que te ha pasado?- pregunta la dragón negro sacando bruscamente al demonio de sus pensamientos.  
  
Luego de un largo suspiro, Xeros comenzó a narrar a la dragón toda su historia, desde la última vez que se vieron, poco antes de que la guerra de dragones y demonios terminara. Por primera vez narró lo ocurrido con los Dark Lords y esa extraña presencia. También le contó lo que paso desde que Zelas le ordenase seguir a Rina y su grupo, cuando derrotaron a Fibrizo, y también su propia lucha contra la Estrella Oscura junto al grupo.  
  
También, inevitablemente, narro lo ocurrido con Filia desde entonces.  
  
- Entonces es cierto- comenta Kala luego de que el demonio le habla de la sacerdotisa dragón. - se corre el rumor en el inframundo, pero nadie esta muy seguro-  
  
- Y tu andas en el inframundo?- se sorprende Xeros. - pero eres...-  
  
- dragón?- termina la chica. - si claro, pero los demonios ya no pueden sentir mi presencia-  
  
- el Poder Oscuro- concluye Xeros, a lo que la dragón asiente en forma afirmativa.  
  
- pero los Perros Infernales y otras criaturas demoníacas podrían olerte-  
  
- los "Perros Infernales y otras criaturas demoníacas", como tu dices, me obedecen ahora- se jacta orgullosa la dragón. - me he vuelto poderosa y he aprendido magia demoníaca-  
  
- ...- Xeros se lo piensa un momento antes de seguir.  
  
- pero dime... no estas enojada conmigo?- pregunta el demonio algo inseguro de continuar. - entonces también has cambiado...-  
  
- ahora tengo muchos juguetes y más diversión-  
  
- siempre que no los mates a todos, recuerdas?-  
  
- jajajajaja...- la dragón se ríe con fuertes carcajadas. - ...si, es cierto...-  
  
- pero no te preocupes, tuve muchos años de enojo, y muchos años para dejar de estarlo-  
  
- a propósito, qué a pasado contigo- pregunta a su vez el demonio. - no supe más de ti, qué ha pasado todos estos años-  
  
- es una larga historia...-  
  
La dragón comienza a narrar una larga historia de todo lo que ocurrió, aunque con varias lagunas de años que Kala no recuerda. Luego de matar a su padre, se convirtió en la líder de la poderosa casa de hechiceros dragón que controlaba el difunto.  
  
Combatió el resto de la guerra, pero cada vez de forma más caótica. Con cada año perdía más el control, y comenzaba a matar para divertirse, demonios, dragones, le daba igual.  
  
Al final terminó por asesinar a todos los dragones de su propia casa de hechiceros, y con magia prohibida incluso para muchos demonios, robó parte de sus almas para aumentar sus poderes.  
  
Vagó por muchos años, asolando regiones enteras. En una batalla mal llevada, en la que al parecer se aburrió de la pelea, murió a manos de un grupo de dragones que la estaba cazando.  
  
Muchos años después, con el mundo poblado de humanos y los demonios retirados al inframundo, fue resucitada por Hound, un antiguo demonio contra el que había luchado en alguna ocasión, y que desde entonces la cuido como a una hija.  
  
Luego de ser alzada de entre los muertos, parece haber perdido más sanidad aún, y la historia se convierte en islas de información de los momentos en que la dragón es consciente de sus actos.  
  
Al final, habló del renacimiento del Triunvirato, a manos del mismo Hound, Gorath y ella.  
  
- y ahora buscas revivir a La Bestia- concluye Xeros terminado el relato de la dragón.  
  
- debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie- La chica de negro se le acerca al demonio con cara maliciosa, sujetándolo con una mano del cuello y otra de la cintura.  
  
- lo prometes?...- se le acerca cada vez más con ojos picaros y brillantes.  
  
- si, si, soy una tumba, pero...- el demonio trata de despegarse a la chica pero le resulta difícil, y la dragón sigue con su juego.  
  
(*2)  
  
Unas horas después, luego de haber escapado de Kala y sus juegos, Xeros piensa sentado en la rama de un árbol cerca de Dark Fall, qué hacer.  
  
Quiere ayudar a Filia, quiere estar con ella, pero no quiere que Kala resulte herida. Luego de tantos siglos, Kala lo hace dudar de nuevo de todo lo que siente.  
  
Junto a Filia ha logrado definir ese extraño calor de su pecho que le causó tantos problemas como amor, un sentimiento.  
  
Pueden los demonios sentir amor?... se supone que no. Entonces que es esto?...  
  
Ahora las cosas vuelven a complicarse. Qué ocurre, acaso no son suficientes los problemas que me trae una sola dragón?  
  
Al fin se para decidido y hace aparecer su báculo.  
  
- esto es muy confuso, pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí...- se dice antes de desaparecer en un salto.  
  
En un lugar muy diferente...  
  
Zellgadis sintió algo muy extraño, era una sensación que había sentido antes, pero que no lograba recordar.  
  
A su alrededor, solo había árboles, hierba y el sonido de un río. Se paro y miro al cielo, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba con fuerza.  
  
Se sentía muy extraño, como si la luz le causara una sensación agradable en la piel. Al pararse, se sintió liviano y muy diferente.  
  
-mis manos- exclamo al notar el extraño color. - soy humano!-  
  
Su piel era blanca y suave, sin rocas ni alambres en el cabello. Una larga cola tomada que le llegaba hasta la cintura lo hacía sentir más extraño aun.  
  
Sin saber exactamente porqué, camino siguiendo el ruido del río. Al acercarse a la orilla, vio a Ameria con un largo vestido blanco sentada en una roca.  
  
Se acercó, y la chica le sonrió antes de correr y abrazarlo.  
  
Un cambio repentino y una gran sorpresa. Los cabellos de la chica eran rubios y largos. Su rostro es diferente, es una mujer alta y desconocida, pero familiar.  
  
Al instante mira su reflejo en el río y ve el rostro de otro hombre, con el cabello rojo y esa larga cola hasta la cintura.   
  
Ahora ya no mira el reflejo en el agua, sino que mira la escena como espectador, desde un lado entre los árboles. Su piel se siente pesada y natural, vuelve a ser el mismo.  
  
La pareja que observa, se percata de su presencia y lo llaman.  
  
- qué haces ahí niño, ven acércate- le dice la mujer. - acaso no me reconoces?-  
  
- vamos, chico, si no te atreves a acercarte, como piensas encontrarme?- le dile el hombre.  
  
Tomados de la mano, el hombre y la mujer resplandecen un momento y cambian su apariencia, adquiriendo una imagen anciana y pequeña.  
  
- maestra Ivana...- por fin el Espiritista reconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra, aunque nunca lo había visto, el Espacio Interior.  
  
Zellgadis se acerca a su maestra y su pareja.  
  
- no estas concentrado, así nunca podrás dominar tus poderes- lo regaña su maestra. - sin concentración, el Espíritu te fallara cuando más lo necesites-  
  
- tiene razones para estarlo, querida- le dice el anciano a la maestra de Zel. - estaba pensando en su amor...-  
  
- Ven hijo, dame la mano- le extiende la mano el anciano  
  
Zel duda un momento, pero luego de ver la señal afirmativa de su maestra, accede y sujeta la mano del delgado anciano.  
  
Un hormigueo extraño se siente, similar a cuando convoca su energía para utilizar el Espíritu.  
  
- si estas concentrado podrás encontrarme, y si me encuentras podrás pedirme ayuda-  
  
- si, recuerda que yo estoy muerta- la anciana le refresca la memoria a su discípulo. - aunque puedo enseñar, no puedo ayudar directamente a los mortales-  
  
- pero yo aun estoy en el mundo real por un tiempo más- comenta el anciano Tenzer. - aunque no será por mucho...-  
  
- Mañana partiré en su búsqueda entonces-  
  
- recuerda, si estas enfocado podrás encontrarme-  
  
- pero no bastara con encontrarlo- termina Ivana.  
  
- a qué se refiere maestra?...-  
  
La pareja le sonríe mientras la escena se siente más y más lejana, y se pierde en el abismo de la inconciencia.  
  
Al amanecer, Ameria se despertó con el sonido de los pájaros cantando. La tormenta había pasado, y la luz del sol se filtraba por entre las nubes cada vez más dispersas.  
  
La princesa miro a un lado, luego el otro, no estaba Zellgadis.  
  
Al no sentirlo cerca se levanto y miro por la habitación.  
  
Cerca del balcón a unos metros, lo vio. El sol se reflejaba en su piel azulada. Vestido sólo con un pantalón, y con los ojos cerrados, realizaba extraños movimientos lentos que junto a su respiración tranquila lo hacían parecer parte del cielo, como un árbol que se mueve con el viento.  
  
Ameria casi nunca lo había visto realizando esos ejercicios. Sólo los usaba para tranquilizarse cuando estaba muy nervioso o alterado, cosa extraña en el.  
  
Luego de un momento, el Espiritista noto la presencia despierta de la niña mirándolo.  
  
- Hola- saluda el hombre quimera sin abrir los ojos ni detener sus lentos y sublimes movimientos.  
  
- ha-hola...- responde Ameria algo confundida. - qué pasa?-  
  
- nada, hoy buscaremos al maestro Tenzer-  
  
- maestro Tenzer?- se extraña la chica.  
  
Zel abre los ojos y se detiene.  
  
- si, hoy partiremos a buscarlo- le responde tomando y poniéndose una camisa.  
  
Unos minutos después, con todo guardado y listo para partir, Ameria nota una sensación extraña que no había sentido antes.  
  
- siento algo extraño, como un remolino en mi pecho- le dice Ameria desconcertada.  
  
- es el espíritu- responde Zel. - has comenzado a sentir el espíritu, es porqué hemos estado algún tiempo solos, y estas sintiendo mi Espíritu-  
  
- pero...-  
  
- no te preocupes, te acostumbraras- la tranquiliza Zel. - además, comenzare a enseñarte como controlar algo de tu espíritu-  
  
- estará bien?, tu maestra no te lo enseño como secreto?-  
  
Zellgadis lo piensa un momento, pero siente algo bueno, algo que lo hace sonreír. - enseñar a quienes sean buenos de corazón, creo que eso es lo que mi maestra quería-  
  
Al medio día, ya estaban en marcha. Pese a la insistencia de Ameria, Zel no probó bocado durante el desayuno.  
  
Caminan sin rumbo fijo por las calles, guiados por el instinto del espiritista.  
  
- creo que es por aquí- indica Zel  
  
- porqué no preguntamos?-  
  
- debo encontrarlo...- es la enigmática respuesta de Zel.  
  
Sin animo de discutir, y acostumbrada a seguir los presentimientos de su quimera favorita, asiente y camina tras sus pasos.  
  
Por varias horas caminan, salen y se alejan del pueblo, y siguen por el mismo camino que indicó Zel.  
  
- por aquí- dice Zel llegados a una separación del camino.  
  
Ahora se internan por un camino mucho más angosto y menos transitado.  
  
- siento una presencia agradable por ese lado- asiente Ameria completamente perpleja y confundida.  
  
- lo vez, es el Espíritu, al estar en sintonía conmigo comienzas a sentirlo- explica el Espiritista. - te enseñare a entrar al espacio interior hoy mismo, pero será luego-  
  
Al fin, llegan a una casa de madera, sumamente arruinada y vieja.  
  
- estoy seguro, es aquí-  
  
Se acercan a la entrada, pero la vieja puerta se sale de su lugar a penas Zel la toca con la mano, apareciendo una gran gota en su nuca. Dejando a un lado la vieja puerta de madera, se dispone a entrar.  
  
En el interior de la casa no se ven habitaciones, ni muros, ni puertas. Solo una gran sala de madera, similar a un dojo, pero con un extraño dibujo concéntrico en el medio del suelo. Atrás, un estante de madera con la apariencia de un altar con varias velas.  
  
En el medio del suelo, hay un anciano, realmente anciano, con el cabello largo y blanco, y los ojos cerrados, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre unos cojines y vestido únicamente por una toga celeste.  
  
A penas Zel pone el primer pie en el interior, el anciano abre los ojos y mira directamente a Zel. Es una mirada profunda, que parece rodear al hombre quimera, como si se hundiera en el mar de su mirada.  
  
La realidad se aleja, el entorno se oscurece y cambia mientras la mente de Zel entra al Espacio Interior forzado por el anciano.  
  
Por un momento, nuestro espiritista se vio rodeado por la oscuridad, pero pronto el lugar tomo forma. Un amplio campo árido, como un desierto rocoso que se extiende hacia todas partes. En medio de la nada, frente a Zellgadis, se encuentra el anciano Tenzer, alto y delgado, tan anciano como Ivana, de pie mirando al joven espiritista a los ojos.  
  
- Veo que me has encontrado, pero te has tardado mucho- se escucha la voz del anciano sin que este mueva los labios.  
  
- pero te dijimos que no bastaría con eso...- el anciano se estira y hace sonar los dedos.  
  
Su aspecto comienza a cambiar al instante adquiriendo una imagen joven, la del joven pelirojo de cabello largo que Zellgadis vio en su sueño.  
  
- ahora tendrás que demostrar que estas listo- habla Tenzer, esta vez vocalizando  
  
- listo para que...- se escucha la voz de Zel sin que este lo quiera.  
  
- eres un libro abierto para mi, no puedes ocultar tus pensamientos- le responde al sorprendido Zel. - listo para enfrentarte a mi, claro esta...-  
  
Zel se sorprende un momento, pero comprende al instante que este no es momento para distraerse.  
  
El anciano, con una velocidad asombrosa, se acera con una mano por delante para golpearlo. Zel logra esquivarlo a duras penas, pero tropieza por la velocidad del movimiento y cae al suelo.  
  
- te falta mucha concentración, niño- se burla el maestro.  
  
Con un movimiento de la mano, alza a Zel con su mente y lo deposita en el suelo.  
  
- espero que ahora si estés listo- le advierte el anciano. - esta vez comienza el combate-  
  
Con un movimiento de sus manos, el maestro adquiere el color del suelo rocoso y desaparece.  
  
- "mente en blanco", la defensa básica- piensa Zel.  
  
Pensando rápidamente en un ataque apropiado, el joven imagina un lobo con la piel pétrea como la suya propia. Al instante cambia su aspecto al de esta criatura, y comienza a cavar rápidamente iniciando el ataque.  
  
De pronto, el entorno cambia, parpadea un momento, y ahora están en un enorme patio de piedra, similar al exterior de un templo.  
  
Frente a Zel, esta parado Tenzer, que al momento realiza un movimiento de sus manos y genera grandes escudos metálicos protegiéndolo.  
  
Viendo que su forma será ineficiente así, regresa a su forma normal, pero esta vez armado con una enorme maza de acero. Comienza a sentir un hormigueo y un ligero mareo que indica la energía que está gastando en todo esto.  
  
Sin perder tiempo, embiste la defensa del anciano golpeando con el mazo y volando uno de los escudos, para luego recuperar el balance y comenzar otro golpe, pero el maestro es rápido y se desliza hacia atrás llevándose el escudo, y quedando fuera del alcance de Zel.  
  
Ahora la pesada arma sólo lo hace más lento, dificultando su ataque, así que la hace desaparecer, y corre hacia Tenzer.  
  
Al acercarse, salta a una altura impresionante y hace aparecer una jabalina en su mano, para atacar desde arriba evitando el escudo.  
  
Sin perder la calma, el maestro del Espíritu salta abandonando su escudo, y agarra sin problemas el proyectil de Zellgadis, y ocupándolo como una lanza para atacar de cerca.  
  
El joven decide bajar para evitar el ataque, pero al hacerlo coloca a Tenzer en ventaja. El maestro reacciona al instante arrojando la jabalina tal como lo hizo Zel hace un momento.  
  
Sin suficiente habilidad como para repetir la maniobra que realizó el maestro para evitar su lanzamiento, lo esquiva dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.  
  
Busca a Tenzer luego de esquivar su ataque, pero no lo encuentra.  
  
Desde atrás, siente un golpe del poderoso espiritista, que lo hace estremecer.  
  
Por un momento ve varios pilares luminosos bien definidos y resistentes, la representación de sus defensas, y varias de las estructuras cayendo hechas pedazos.  
  
Recuperando la concentración, se gira desviando otro ataque del maestro y quedando en posición defensiva.  
  
Para el contraataque, imagina otro par de brazos que le crecen, y comienza el ataque a mano desnuda contra Tenzer.  
  
El anciano se sorprende, pero esquiva con gran destreza los múltiples ataques.  
  
Dándose cuenta de que sus golpes no son suficientes, pero que la táctica fue buena, decide mejorarla.  
  
Se concentra mucho más, siente como su energía fluye y comienza a sentir un leve mareo y un cosquilleo en el estómago.  
  
A su lado aparece un doble exacto de sí, ambos con cuatro brazos, y armados con espadas largas ligeras.  
  
Comienza un ataque mucho más rápido y eficiente, rodeando al maestro con los gemelos Zellgadis.  
  
El anciano hace aparecer dos pequeños escudos y los utiliza como rodela, en los antebrazos para parar los ataques sin perder velocidad.  
  
Al fin, una de las estocadas de Zel da en el blanco, golpeando el pecho del anciano.  
  
Aprovechando el ataque exitoso, se concentra en la Espíritu del anciano. Visualiza el corazón de su ser, su Nexo, y un bosque lleno de árboles de delgados troncos.  
  
Se imagina golpeando los troncos con todas sus fuerzas, pero es inútil, sus defensas están muy protegidas.  
  
Viendo que aún no puede afectar al maestro, decide volver a la pelea.  
  
El anciano lanza un golpe con uno de los pequeños escudos arrojando al joven Espiritista varios metros.  
  
Por alguna razón, a Zel se le vienen a la mente algunas palabras y lecciones que le había dado su maestra Ivana, y que nunca había acabado de entender.  
  
"has escuchado eso de que mientras más grandes son, más fuerte caen" recuerda que un día le comento la anciana.  
  
"con el espíritu ocurre lo mismo, mientras más poderoso, más susceptible. La confianza del poderoso, es la única arma con la que el débil puede vencer".  
  
Ideando rápidamente un plan, Zel se levanta ignorando el dolor y el cansancio, y anula a su doble y la multiplicación de sus brazos.  
  
Se concentra un poco, y aumenta s tamaño y su fuerza, reiniciando su ataque por la fuerza.  
  
El anciano logra detener algunos de los golpes de Zel, pero le cuesta trabajo por la fuerza y tamaño de este.  
  
Decide responder a Zel aumentando también su tamaño, más que Zel, y golpeandolo otra vez.  
  
Zel no se queda atrás y vuelve a aumentar su tamaño, esta vez una enormidad. El maestro repite el truco, y siguen así, golpeándose y aumentando el tamaño cada vez más por un rato.  
  
De pronto, Zel se lanza de un salto contra Tenzil, pero esta vez invirtiendo la táctica y reduciendo su porte hasta el de un insecto en comparación al maestro.  
  
De esta forma, logra eludir fácilmente la defensa y todos los golpes del rival, y llega hasta su pecho, donde golpea reuniendo todo su poder.  
  
Vuele a visualizar el bosque, esta vez se concentra al máximo en su mano, juntando toda su fuerza vital en los dedos.  
  
Con un suave toque en el que descarga todo el poder, derriba uno de los delgados pero resistentes troncos.  
  
De pronto los peleadores vuelven al mundo real, Tenzil los ha sacado del Espacio Interior.  
  
- Basta, es suficiente- le dice amablemente el ahora anciano maestro.  
  
- lo has hecho muy bien-  
  
El anciano se para con dificultad. Es alto y delgado, tal como lo vio al principio de la pelea espiritual.  
  
-Pasen y siéntense, son bienvenidos-  
  
- ...que... fue eso...- Ameria parece muy confundida, pero sin duda se ha dado cuenta de algo, pues se soba las sienes.  
  
- eso fue un combate espiritual- le responde Zel, agachándose un momento para descansar y respirando con dificultad. - y ha sido uno difícil...-  
  
- vamos, no exageres, sólo ha sido una prueba-  
  
- usted es muy poderoso, tanto como mi maestra Ivana-  
  
- pues tu tendrás que serlo más- le responde el anciano en un tono nada tranquilizador. - lo necesitaras para enfrentar a tu enemigo-  
  
- descansa un momento, mientras les preparo un poco de te-  
  
- no se moleste, yo voy- reacciona al instante Ameria.  
  
- ahora hablemos de lo importante, Hound...-  
  
Continuara...  
  
-----  
  
Avance del próximo capítulo  
  
7. Ofensiva, vamos todos a Bloody Moon  
  
Gaudi quiere una espada, pues la suya se rompió en la pelea contra Grailos. Rina y su grupo tendrá que buscar un arma apropiada.  
  
El maestro Tenzer instruirá apropiadamente a Zel, pero tendrá que hacerlo rápido.  
  
Comienza a dilucidarse cual es el verdadero origen del Triunvirato y la Cofradía.  
  
Por fin se inicia la ofensiva, Dragones incluidos. Todos se dirigen a enfrentar al Demoniac Gorath.  
  
Una gran pelea se aproxima, y una batalla como no se ha visto en siglos se llevara acabo, en Bloody Moon.  
  
-----  
  
Notas finales:  
  
(*1) si, lo confieso se me va a Lemon, y no se cómo seguir sin convertirlo en uno...  
  
(*2) si si, otra vez, creo que tendré que hacer un apéndice de esto.  
  
Ya esta decidido, pronto vendrá el capítulo 6 1/2, "Una Noche de Tormenta", Lemon y explícito para los que quedaron con curiosidad. 


	7. Ofensiva, vamos todos a Bloody Moon

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
Autor: Greywords  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
Solo una nota, no confundir la Magia Espiritual, la que aparece en las series de Slayers, con el Espíritu, el nombre que aquí le doy a la psiónica, no tienen nada que ver, y es sólo un alcance de nombres.  
  
-----  
  
7. Ofensiva, vamos todos a Bloody Moon  
  
"no hay nada, no hay nada, no hay nada..."  
  
Sólo se veía un campo blanco, un interminable espectáculo de monotonía hacia todos lados, hasta donde podía verse.  
  
Zellgadis estaba parado en medio de la nada, con sus índices en las sienes en su máxima concentración. Frente a él, una figura humanoide, pero cubierta de una llama blanca se alzaba con las manos tomadas frente al pecho, como rezando.  
  
"no hay nada, no hay nada, no hay nada..."  
  
La figura rompe su postura de meditación, tomando una posición de ataque, lleva su mano derecha hacia atrás y junta una gran cantidad de energía preparándose para descargarla.  
  
"no hay nada, no hay nada, no hay nada..."  
  
Zell seguía con su concentración, sin perder la calma ni romper su postura. Con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco, sólo una idea llenando todo su ser.  
  
"no hay nada no hay nada..."  
  
La figura frente a Zellgadis adelantó la mano cubierta de energía, como golpeando hacia adelante y descargando todo el poder el nuestro espiritista.  
  
El inmenso ataque sin duda habría evaporado a Zel normalmente, pero esta vez, su figura se volvió traslucida, y toda la energía lo atravesó sin causarle daño alguno.  
  
Sin detener su ataque, la figura de fuero blanco comenzó a lanzar rápidos golpes y patadas, pero todos lo atravesaban, era como golpear el aire.  
  
Al fin se detuvo. Las flamas se apagaron, y pudo verse al anciano Tenzer, con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
  
- Lo has conseguido, muy bien...-  
  
- Gracias maestro- Zel por fin abrió los ojos recobrando su imagen sólida.  
  
Unos aplausos se escucharon desde un lado, y al mirar, Zel se encontró con Ameria, sentada en el blanco suelo infinito, aplaudiendo contenta.  
  
- Lo conseguiste!!-  
  
En un parpadeo, el trío salió del Espacio Interior, volviendo a la realidad.  
  
Zel y Tenzer, estaban sentados en el medio de la tosca habitación central de la casa, frente a frente, como a un metro de distancia. Ameria estaba sentada más lejos, en una esquina para no interrumpir la meditación de los espiritistas.  
  
- Veo que tu también lo hiciste, lograste entrar y acercarse sin que me diera cuenta- la felicitó Zel.  
  
Desde hacía un par de días, Zel había comenzado a enseñarlo lo básico del Espíritu. Luego de estar juntos tanto tiempo, la niña ya había absorbido parte del poder espiritual de Zel, por lo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Ameria pudiera utilizarlo.  
  
La idea de Zel no era convertirla realmente en espiritista si ella no lo deseaba, sólo lo básico para defenderse en el Espacio interior, pero Ameria parecía cada vez más curiosa y quería avanzar siempre un poco más, entusiasta como en todo.  
  
Sin embargo, el entrenamiento del espiritista es duro, y para desarrollar el verdadero poder se requieren muchas privaciones y sacrificios, Zel no pensaba permitirle a su querida Ameria ir tan lejos.  
  
En la tarde, luego de los intensos entrenamientos del día, Zel, Ameria y Tenzer tomaban te mientras discutían sobre el entrenamiento. El anciano les acababa de explicar por qué el entrenamiento del espiritista debía ser tan rápido.  
  
- Pero maestro, como puede decir eso?-  
  
- cierto. Usted aun tiene muchas energías, no puede morir tan pronto, goza de buena salud- le dice intrigada Ameria, sin entender como podía decir el viejo que le quedaban solo unos días de vida.  
  
- Esta rebosante de vida, no puede morirse aún!- exclama Zelldadis  
  
El anciano mira su propio reflejo en la taza, y ríe antes de contestar.  
  
- no, niños...- responde tomando un trago de te. - mi tiempo aquí ya se ha terminado, esta es mi ultima semana de vida...-  
  
- Pero no se preocupen, mi vida ha sido plena, ya es hora de que me vaya, por eso tu eres mi ultimo discípulo, Zellgadis-  
  
El anciano lo mira seriamente antes de continuar.  
  
- y solo he esperado hasta ahora porque "Debo" enseñarle a un discípulo antes de morir, porque el enemigo es muy poderoso-  
  
- Qué tan poderoso?- pregunta la princesa  
  
- ...- el anciano lo piensa un momento, y recuerda imágenes de un combate que alguna vez tuvo con un poderoso demonio, mucho tiempo atrás.  
  
- Hound es maestro en todas las artes, combate, magia, y espíritu... y en el camino de lo invisible es más poderoso que yo...-  
  
Eso era una noticia terrible, era lo que Zel había temido desde que comenzaron el entrenamiento, lo que había presentido, pero Tenzer no había dicho.  
  
El hombre quimera apenas había podido mellar las defensas del anciano, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, en una pelea real, el viejo podría haberlo terminado con un sólo pensamiento.  
  
- Ahora vez por qué te he explicado tan rápidamente todos los métodos de defensa y ataque, aunque es difícil que los aprendas en tan poco tiempo...-  
  
Zel medita profundamente la situación, como lo explica el anciano, vencer a Hound parece una misión imposible.  
  
- El espíritu es una de la armas que requerirán para derrotarlo, una de las tres- explica el maestro Tenzer  
  
- Cuando llegue el momento, deberán combatirlo al unísono en este mundo y en el Espacio Interior, con espadas, magia y espíritu. Sólo así tendrán una oportunidad- termina el anciano apuntando a Zel. - y tú eres el elegido por el Espíritu del mundo para ser su enviado-  
  
Los días pasaron en la escuela del maestro Tenzer, mientras el entrenamiento del espiritista y quimera no paraban, ni de día ni de noche. Largas horas se fueron con Zel y su maestro en profunda meditación, practicando todas las técnicas de defensa y de ataque, la maestría del combate espiritual.  
  
Ameria utilizaba a veces su limitada capacidad espiritual para observar los entrenamientos, pero no podía seguirlos todo el tiempo. El resto del tiempo, la chica se entrenaba también, pero en su verdadero poder, la magia blanca y la magia espiritual. Esta vez más que nunca, debía pulir sus habilidades y desarrollaba mejores conjuros para combatir a las criaturas malignas.  
  
Fueron días duros, pero pronto el tiempo se acabaría, Tenzer pronto se marcharía y el entrenamiento llegara a su fin, pero también se acercará el momento del gran enfrentamiento.  
  
Mientras, en el Templo del Dragón Rojo, Rina y sus compañeros tenían cosas que hacer.  
  
Ya amaneció, un rayo de sol se filtraba por una de las estrechas ventanas de la habitación, y le dio en la cara a Gaudi que aún dormía.  
  
Perezosamente, el rubio guerrero abrió un ojo para comprobar que el sol ya había salido. Se giró para evitar la luz y seguir durmiendo, pero al otro lado de la cama vio una figura roja que lo hizo abrir completamente los ojos, y divisar a Rina con cara de fastidio, parada a su lado.  
  
- Es que acaso no piensas levantarte!!-  
  
-..haaa...- Gaudi bostezó adormilado, pero al fin se sentó en la cama despertando. - que?-  
  
- en diez minutos tenemos que estar en una reunión con los dragones... ACASO ERES IDIOTA!!!- El grito de Rina debe haberse oído en todo el lugar...  
  
- Filia vino a despertarnos hace como media hora, y tu todavía sigues echado!!!!-  
  
-mmm... no me acuerdo.... pero ya voy...- Gaudi se estiro un momento y comenzó a levantarse, buscar sus ropas y alistarse rápidamente, sin tiempo siquiera de bañarse por la exclamaciones de Rina para que se apresurara.  
  
Quince o veinte minutos después, la pareja entró a un salón bien arreglado, con dos fornidos guardias en forma humana, pero con la roja cola a la vista orgullosos. En el salón, había una mesa con varios papeles y mapas, y al rededor se sentaban un par de dragones consejeros, Grailos, el Maestro del Templo, y Filia, que los miró con cara de reproche por el retraso.  
  
- Bueno, la razón de este consejo es clara- Comenzó el Gran Dragón. - Se acerca una confrontación terrible contra las fuerzas del mal, debemos planear nuestra ofensiva-  
  
- La espada...- le susurró Gaudi al oído de Rina.  
  
- Y Además...- continuó el Líder del templo, como si hubiera escuchado. - Debemos ayudar a nuestros huéspedes a conseguir una nueva espada-  
  
- La Hoja del Cielo- propuso Grailos decidido. - Este guerrero se merece la Hoja del Cielo-  
  
- Estas seguro?- pregunto el mayor de los dragones, pero la simple mirada decidida del joven era suficiente.  
  
- Pues entonces, que sea la Hoja del Cielo-  
  
Los dragones narraron una historia, que había permanecido bien guardada en su templo por siglos.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo, en el tiempo en que surgió el Triunvirato por primera vez, cuando era un grupo sagrado que buscaba la paz y la unidad de las tres razas, mucho antes de que la corrupción y la maldad se apoderara de los fundadores, una de sus primeras creaciones fueron dos espadas.  
  
Las espadas fueron creadas juntas, son parte de una misma hoja, y fueron llamadas la Hojas del Cielo. Fueron forjadas por los más expertos herreros hechiceros Humanos, Dragones y Demonios que apoyaban al Triunvirato. Guardaban los mayores poderes de que pudieron ser imbuidas y serían instrumentos para mantener la paz.  
  
Eran inmunes al poder de todas las magias, negra, blanca y espiritual, pues fueron forjadas por hechiceros de todas esas escuelas.  
  
Pero ese es sólo una de las capacidades de las armas, pues podían absorber la magia misma para nutrirse de poder y convertirse en un arma terrible.  
  
Se ha dicho que su poder sólo era igualado por las armas de la Luz, que ya no existen en este mundo, y de las que Gaudi y su familia utilizaron tanto tiempo la Corf Nova.  
  
Pero estas espadas eran puras, y no podían ser utilizadas por una persona con maldad en el corazón, pues fueron creadas con las mejores intenciones, por lo que al corromperse el Triunvirato, ya no les fueron útiles. Ambas armas fueron selladas en lugares distantes y perdidos.  
  
Pero hace algunos siglos, una de las espadas fue robada. Se supo que alguna criatura penetró en el templo donde estaba custodiada y simplemente se la llevó. El ladrón era un guerrero poderoso, pero bueno, pues podía utilizar la espada.  
  
Corrieron historias de un justiciero que combatía el mal con esta espada divina, pero hace mucho que fueron olvidadas, y nunca más se supo de este héroe legendario, ni de la espada.  
  
Ahora sólo queda una de las Espadas Celestiales, y se encuentra cerca del Templo del Dragón Rojo, en una caverna oculta.  
  
- el señor Gaudi no solo pudo vencerme con la espada, sino que fue el portador de la Corf Nova- concluye Grailos. - Debe dársele la oportunidad de utilizar la Hoja del Cielo-  
  
El concilio parece estar de acuerdo. Si realmente tiene el corazón puro podrá usar la espada, y será un arma poderosa contra el Triunvirato.  
  
El resto de la tarde, el concilio presentó la información sobre las fuerzas del Triunvirato es Boody Moon.  
  
Los exploradores informan de una concentración de criaturas demoníacas en esas tierras, pronto tendrán suficientes fuerzas como para comenzar la guerra contra cualquier reino humano.  
  
- Debemos detenerlos antes!- exclama el Gran Dragón. - Hemos permanecido mucho tiempo alejados del conflicto. Ya es hora de que los dragones combatan!-  
  
El plan es claro. Luego de que Gaudi consiga la espada, los dragones marcharan junto a Rina y su grupo a Bloody Moon, para combatir las fuerzas del Triunvirato.  
  
Por unas horas mas, el consejo discutió los planes para una posible batalla a gran escala contra las fuerzas demoníacas.  
  
Pese a los escasos y poco claros mapas de las regiones, inexploradas por sus peligrosos habitantes, los estrategas diseñaron planes seguros para comenzar una batalla.  
  
Las fuerzas Dragones son escasas en número, pero sin duda suficientes en poder. Desde hace siglos que un ejército de dragones no marcha a combatir, cada uno vale por cien soldados humanos.  
  
Con el paso de los incontables minutos, el día se convirtió en noche, y el consejo de guerra llego a su fin.  
  
Al día siguiente, Rina, Gaudi, Filia y Grailos partieron en busca de la Hoja del Cielo. Las cavernas donde la espada yace sellada están a sólo medio día de camino, por lo que en la tarde de ese mismo día, los aventureros llegaron a su destino.  
  
Luego del largo camino, Grailos los detuvo al pie de una montaña.  
  
- es aquí-  
  
- donde? yo no veo nada- pregunto Gaudi.  
  
El dragón movió su mano frente al muro de roca recitando unas palabras en su idioma natal, y una sección de la piedra se hizo traslúcida y desapareció.  
  
- es sólo una ilusión, para cubrir la entrada- comentó Rina.  
  
- vamos-  
  
La caverna era un lugar extraño. Misterioso, pero a la vez de una belleza sin igual. Las paredes eran de una roca azulada, con patrones negros y blancos, y con cristales sobresaliendo por doquier.  
  
Conjuros de Rina y Filia llenaban el lugar con una tenue luz azulada que le daba a las cavernas un aspecto algo fantasmal.  
  
Se escuchaba el goteo del agua que caía en varios lugares formando pequeños riachuelos que mojaban los pies de los héroes.  
  
Luego de caminar un buen rato dentro de las cavernas, consultando un mapa cada cierto tiempo, llegaron a una gran cámara en las profundidades de la tierra.  
  
Con formaciones cristalinas de todos los colores, el lugar era increíble. En el camina hasta ese lugar, casi no habían tenido problemas, solo unos encuentros con criaturas fácilmente ahuyentadas por los aventureros.  
  
En el medio de la gran cámara, había un pedestal tallado sobre la misma roca, y en el medio de la estructura, estaba clavada una espada.  
  
- esa es- dijo Grailos, pero cuidado.  
  
Al acercarse pudieron distinguir la fina artesanía de la espada. Era una hoja plateada resplandeciente y hermosa, recta y con grabados rúnicos.  
  
El mango estaba tallado sobre el mismo metal plateado, con la forma de un ángel, cuyas alas formaban el tope. El ángel estaba parado sobre un arpa, que formaba el contrapeso.  
  
Una tela blanca firmemente enrollada y asegurada, terminaba el mango de la espada. Un haz de luz caía del techo iluminando el pedestal y la espada, dandole la apariencia de un objeto sagrado.  
  
- Solo Gaudi debe subir al altar- advierte Grailos señalándole al guerrero que se adelante.  
  
- Espera, pueden haber trampas- lo detiene Rina, pero Grailos niega con la cabeza.  
  
- No hay trampas-  
  
El caballero camina al frente y sube el pedestal, pero antes de que toque la espada, una figura fantasmal aparece.  
  
- Alto!- ordena el espectro. - quien sois y por qué buscáis la espada celestial-  
  
- Soy Gaudi y necesito una espada nueva- contesta inocentemente el guerrero. -quién eres tu?-  
  
Una gota gigante aparece en la nuca de todos los presentes ante la reacción de Gaudi.  
  
- yo soy el guardián de la Hoja del Cielo- responde el fantasmagórico guardián.  
  
- advertido estaréis, joven caballero, pues sólo el puro de corazón puede portar la Hoja del Cielo-  
  
- Si sois valiente sujetad la espada del ángel, si tenéis el corazón limpio y sois digno nada pasará. Pero si el mal domina tu intención, sólo encontrareis la muerte-  
  
- No se preocupen, yo confío en que el señor Gaudi es digno de la espada- les dice Grailos.  
  
- quieres decir que si no lo es morirá??- se espanta Rina.  
  
- ...así es- contesta Grailos. - pero el es bueno y valiente, lo logrará-  
  
- Avanzad a tu destino, joven caballero, y probad tu valor...-  
  
Gaudi duda un momento, pero no tiene pensado retroceder ahora. Acerca su mano, y sujeta con firmeza el mango de la espada.  
  
Una luz cegadora comienza a salir de la espada, cubre al guerrero, e inunda el lugar.  
  
Por fin el resplandor comienza a disiparse, y ven a Gaudi, levitando sobre el pedestal, con los ojos cerrados, como en trance, y con la espada levantada, sujeta con ambas manos.  
  
La imagen fantasmal de unas alas blancas surgen en la espalda de Gaudi por un momento, mientras desciende poco a poco.  
  
La luz termina de disiparse, y la imagen fantasmal. Sólo está el caballero, de pie sobre el altar, con la espada en las manos. A su lado, está arrodillado el espectro guardián en señal de respeto.  
  
- Es digno, gran señor- muestra sus respetos el guardián antes de desaparecer. - ha regresado...-  
  
El guerrero camina con una sonrisa, feliz por tener una nueva espada, y con una sensación extraña en el corazón.  
  
- porqué fue eso último?- pregunta Rina  
  
- ni idea...- responde Grailos igual de desconcertado.  
  
- no importa, ya tengo la espada- los interrumpe Gaudi. - vámonos... -  
  
El grupo decide partir de regreso, y comienzan a caminar de vuelta hacia la salida de la caverna.  
  
Esa noche, a mitad de camino de regreso, el grupo descansa al rededor de una fogata.  
  
- lo siento, ya vengo- se excusa Filia parándose de improviso.  
  
- si tienes que ir al baño ve con tranquilidad- comenta con desatino Gaudi  
  
- Gaudi!!- lo regaña Rina  
  
Una gota de sudor aparece en la nuca de Filia, pero lo ignora y se retira a caminar un momento entre los árboles del bosque.  
  
- Xeros, ya se que estas aquí...- lo llama Filia en voz baja. - vamos, aparece ya-  
  
Al instante cae de un árbol cercano el demonio.  
  
- aquí estoy- contesta Xeros  
  
Filia se detiene un momento, pero no puede seguir guardando sus sentimientos. Corre hacia el demonio y lo abraza con una lágrima en el rostro.  
  
- Tonto, hace días que no te comunicas...-  
  
- lo siento, estaba...- Xeros duda un momento, pero termina - ...ocupado-  
  
Filia no se tranquiliza con la respuesta, tiene un mal presentimiento.  
  
- qué ocurre?- pregunta la sacerdotisa. - Donde estabas?-  
  
- no puedo decírtelo... aun-  
  
Xeros se separa de su abrazo alejándola un poco.  
  
- he estado investigando y buscando ayuda- le responde al fin el demonio. - y tu misma me dijiste que no me apareciera en el Templo-  
  
- es cierto...- Filia aún tiene ese mal presentimiento.  
  
- Se acerca una guerra, Xeros. Los dragones combatirán, al parecer las legiones demoníacas comenzarán pronto la marcha-  
  
- así es. No hay mucho tiempo...-  
  
- sabes que debo estar en esas batallas, y es peligroso que tu estés cerca...-  
  
- por los dragones, lo sé- le responde Xeros.  
  
- no te preocupes, trataré de mantenerme alejado de ellos mientras sea posible, pero debes llamarme si es necesario-  
  
- es demasiado peligroso, los dragones podrían darse cuenta-  
  
Xeros lo piensa un momento. Es cierto, puede ser peligroso, además está muy confundido, no solo por los enemigos, sino por sus propios sentimientos.  
  
Desde que vio a Kala ha estado dudando... de todo. Pero sólo una cosa parece estar por fin clara en su mente.  
  
- haré lo que sea para protegerte. Si estas en peligro, apareceré, si me necesitas sólo llama mi nombre y acudiré en tu ayuda, lo juro-  
  
La pareja se quedó ablando un rato más, alejados del campamento y de Grailos, tenían mucho que decir, pero muy poco tiempo.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, Xeros tuvo que irse, o los descubrirían. Si Grailos y los otros dragones averiguaban lo de Xeros, todo se acabaría. No le darían su ayuda a un demonio, ni a una dragón traidora.  
  
Fue un encuentro corto, que dejó en ambos más dudas que antes, y en Filia una gran aflicción, pues sentía que Xeros le ocultaba algo, pero este no era momento para problemas personales.  
  
El grupo debía partir temprano para llegar al Templo, y comenzar los preparativos, se aproximaba una guerra.  
  
Varios kilómetros lejos, en la casa del viejo Tenzer...  
  
El entrenamiento se ha extendido por varios días, casi una semana. El tiempo del maestro casi ha expirado. Ahora, Zellgadis Greywords, el ultimo discípulo del viejo esta sentado en el suelo, frente a su maestro, ambos en trance.  
  
En el Espacio Interior, el espiritista sostiene un último enfrentamiento con su maestro, para probar todas sus habilidades.  
  
Los dos combatientes se enfrentan en un espacio completamente blanco y vacío. Un infinito campo de batalla que no existe en ninguna parte, salvo en los espíritus de los dos, maestro y discípulo.  
  
Esta vez combaten con su aspecto real, sin armas, sólo su corazón y su alma, su energía vital chocando incesantemente en este último enfrentamiento.  
  
Ambos atacan con rápidos golpes intentando alcanzar al oponente para debilitar sus defensas, pero con igual destreza esquivan los puños del rival.  
  
Haciendo uso de sus nuevas técnicas, Zel adquiere un aspecto traslúcido a veces, dejando que los golpes atraviesen su cuerpo etéreo inofensivamente. Otras veces, se disipa del lugar justo antes de recibir un golpe para reaparecer en otro lugar cercano.  
  
Es un combate espectacular, pero que nadie observa. Ameria ya no podría seguir el ritmo del combate, por lo que no está presente.  
  
En un momento culmine, ambos espiritistas saltan hacia atrás alejándose y dejando que sus auras crezcan a su alrededor, ambas auras celeste manifestándose en una poderosa onda que embiste las energías del rival, pero ambas anuladas sin efecto.  
  
Rayos, dardos, escudos, ondas expansivas y barreras invisibles acuden al llamado de los Maestros del Espíritu y consumen sus energías ofreciendo los mejores ataques y defensas, pero ninguno logra ser efectivo, ninguno retrocede ni se cansa.  
  
El combate dura horas, días, segundos, nadie sabe, el tiempo no tiene sentido en el Espacio Interior.  
  
Al fin Zel decide usar su mejor técnica. Retrocede un momento mientras alcanza su máximo estado de concentración. Siente como sus fuerzas se debilitan, pero aun tiene suficiente energía.  
  
Cuan largo ha sido el combate?... cuánta energía he utilizado?... antes nunca hubiera soportado tanto, el entrenamiento realmente ha funcionado...  
  
Los pensamientos se cortan de inmediato al ver los proyectiles que se aproximan... tan cerca.  
  
Un giro rápido para esquivarlos. Por poco dan en el blanco, una pequeña distracción puede ser igual a perder el combate, y la vida.  
  
El joven espiritista recupera la concentración, vuelve a sentir ese punto frío donde su alma, mente y cuerpo se unen, y siente el inmenso torrente de energía que ha convocado.  
  
Es una sensación extraña, la conciencia de divide, se multiplica, y las mentes se separan.  
  
Zel resplandece un momento y de su cuerpo comienza a emerger otro igual, y otro.  
  
Se separa en tres guerreros exactamente iguales, pero los tres completamente independientes. Con distintas posturas defensivas, distintas posiciones, distintas intenciones.  
  
Dos se quedan atrás mientras uno avanza rápidamente al ataque. Con feroces golpes, ataca al anciano sin ningún reparo en defensa, simplemente ataques rápidos y poderosos, los más feroces ataques del joven espiritista.  
  
El maestro se vé obligado a retroceder y moverse rápidamente para evitar los ataques, no sería seguro detenerlos, pero la hacerlo se ve obligado también a restar atención a los otros dos guerreros Zellgadis.  
  
Uno de los clones de la retaguardia se concentra con un puño cerrado frente al rostro, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía. Repentinamente, aprovechando la distracción del viejo, apunta con la mano cargada de espíritu, y descarga el ataque.  
  
Las energías comienzan a emanar de la palma, y siguen al anciano, lo alcanzan, y lo rodean.  
  
En un pestañeo, Tenzer se ve rodeado por el ataque del rival, inmovilizado, completamente rígido y paralizado.  
  
En un último esfuerzo por defenderse, el anciano se concentra reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en frente de sí, creando una densa barrera.  
  
El Zel ofensivo continúa la carga, mientras el clon de apoyo que falta lanza sus poderes, rodeando al atacante de una barrera de energía lo suficientemente poderosa como para detener cualquier ataque, o atravesar cualquier barrera.  
  
Las energías de Zel chocan con las energías de Tenzer, y su defensa comienza a ser desintegrada mientras las energías de Zel se gastan como nunca.  
  
Por fin el Zel atacante atraviesa por completo la defensa y llega hasta su maestro.  
  
- Tocado- dice Zel mientras toca el pecho de Tenzer con dos dedos.  
  
los ataques son cancelados, las barreras cerradas, el combate ha terminado.  
  
Los tres Zellgadis se juntan fusionándose otra vez en una sola conciencia, con un suspiro por el cansancio.  
  
- "Muy bien"- se escuchan los pensamientos del maestro. - "ha sido una demostración perfecta"-  
  
- Pero debes tener cuidado...- esta vez el maestro habla con palabras. - pues ese ataque gasta muchas energías. No debes utilizarlo si estas débil o agotado-  
  
- "lo se"- responde Zel. - "pero tengo energías suficientes..."-  
  
- recuerda que cuando combatas con Hound debes estar listo para todo... y no debes recibir ningún ataque-  
  
- "lo se"-  
  
- ya es hora- termina el maestro.  
  
Zel baja la cabeza demostrando la tristeza que esta noticia le causa, pero sin objeciones, todas las explicaciones han sido dadas. El joven se concentra un momento antes de partir.  
  
En un parpadeo salen del Espacio Interior, regresando al mundo real. Zel abre los ojos viendo la ya conocida casa de Tenzer. De reojo mira la puerta y, como esperaba, ve entrar a Ameria que escucho su llamado mental.  
  
- lo se- responde la niña a la mirada de su pareja.  
  
- "ya es hora de partir"-  
  
Los dos jóvenes agachan la cabeza. Sienten una gran tristeza, pese al poco tiempo que llevan de conocer al viejo Tenzer.  
  
- "las palabras nunca han sido necesarias, niños. Todo ya ha sido dicho"- Se dejan oír los pensamientos del viejo, aún en trance y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
- "he vivido con tiempo prestado por mucho, ya es hora de partir. Recuerden lo que han aprendido, estén juntos y nada les faltará. Los mas grande que tienen es a ustedes mismos"-  
  
Una lagrima recorre lentamente la mejilla de la princesa, y cae al suelo.  
  
- "Recuerden también que están unidos, para bien o para mal, y que esa es su mayor fortaleza. Vivan felices..."- Los pensamientos del anciano comienzan a sentirse lejanos, como si fueran solo un sueño o un antiguo recuerdo.  
  
El cuerpo comienza a resplandecer levemente y poco a poco va adquiriendo una imagen traslúcida, etérea. A su lado se forma la pequeña silueta de Ivana, la primera maestra de Zel.  
  
- "adiós"- es la ultima voz lejana de la vida de Tenzer.  
  
Por fin su cuerpo desaparece, junto a la imagen fantasmal de Ivana. Convertido en energía, Espíritu puro, puede por fin unirse a la naturaleza, regresar al Espíritu del Mundo del que nació, junto a su compañera Ivana deja este mundo, para siempre.  
  
Luego, silencio...  
  
Rina, la Roja hechicera, esta sentada frente a una mesa con algunos papeles y un viejo libro estudiando sobre el enemigo, cuando un extraño escalofrío recorre su espalda. Siente que alguien la observa y se voltea rápidamente para asegurarse, pero no descubre a nadie.  
  
Una voz en su cabeza, mas bien es un pensamiento...  
  
- "Rina, soy yo, Zel..."-  
  
Rina puede escucharlo con claridad, Zel se esta comunicando con el Espíritu.  
  
- "Ya es hora Rina, veo que han pasado muchas cosas... y que tienen la ayuda de los dragones"-  
  
- haa, si- contesta Rina con palabras  
  
- "entonces deben partir a Bloody Moon, las fuerzas demoníacas han comenzado a moverse, deben llegar antes de que partan... nosotros partiremos de inmediato"-  
  
- creo que podremos llegar en...-  
  
- "dos días, lo se... nosotros también"-  
  
- Pero... irán solos?-  
  
- "no hay tiempo para reunirse, nos veremos allá. Deben darse prisa..."- estas ultimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Rina, el momento de partir ya había llegado.  
  
Ese mismo día, las fuerzas del Templo del Dragón Rojo, por tanto tiempo acuarteladas, marcharon para la guerra.  
  
Un una larga fila, como en una procesión, los más de cien dragones del templo dejaron el hogar, recorrieron los enormes pasillos de roca del templo, encabezados por el Gran Dragón, Grailos, y el trío de aventureros.  
  
Dragones rojos y negros en su mayoría, todos en su forma reptiliana y de una enormidad orgullosa. Los guerreros marchan a Bloody Moon...  
  
El camino fue largo, con un paisaje cada vez más desolado, cada vez más cálido y candente. Las formaciones volcánicas inestables se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, y en lugares se formaban ríos de lava fundida que avanzaba lentamente, pero que no ponían dificultad a los alados dragones.  
  
El recorrido debió hacerse a pie, pues los vapores sulfurosos que llenaban crecientemente los cielos hacían imposible volar más de unos pocos minutos antes de llenar los pulmones con su nociva fetidez.  
  
Al fin, el ejército dragonil se divisó una gran formación volcánica como un cráter colosal, semi rodeado por un río de lava. Una media luna roja que guardaba una fortaleza negra. Por fin llegaban a Bloody Moon y la Torre Negra.  
  
Legiones de demonios y sombras se estaban formando al rededor de la siniestra torre, en poco tiempo el ejercito oscuro marcharía hacia los reinos humanos. La hora del combate había llegado.  
  
Las fuerzas dragón se dividieron en dos grupos, el más numeroso bajaría junto a Rina y Gaudi, y el Líder de los dragones por la negra colina cenicienta a enfrentarse directamente con las fuerzas malignas. El otro grupo, flanquearía junto a Filia, y subirían una montaña igual de negra que el resto del paisaje, para lanzarse volando y caer sobre el enemigo.  
  
El enemigo contaba con una abrumadora superioridad numérica, quizás cincuenta a uno, pero los dragones son una raza poderosa, hechiceros y guerreros avezados, entrenados en el Templo del Dragón Rojo. Podrían con los enemigos, la mayoría sombras y demonios menores, y gran cantidad de esqueletos humanoides animados por los poderes de la oscuridad.  
  
El problema era Gorath, el Demoniac era sin duda el más letal de los rivales, un guerrero legendario, pero ahora Gaudi contaba con la Hoja del Cielo.  
  
A la lejanía, una figura roja salió de la torre y comenzó a hablar a las tropas del infierno. Jun Gorath comenzaba el avance.  
  
Las fuerzas malignas estaban formadas en escuadrones, los escuadrones formaban bloques, y los bloques formaban dos legiones que tomaron caminos separados. Uno de los grupos comenzó su marcha hacia el oeste, la otra tomo el camino del norte, al encuentro de los dragones.  
  
Se acercaba un grupo de avanzada y medio kilómetro más atrás marchaba el resto de la legión.  
  
El enemigo se movilizaba, y los dragones comenzaron de inmediato su respuesta. El grupo mayoritario, con Rina y Gaudi, comenzaron el descenso por la colina, al encuentro de los primeros escuadrones enemigos.  
  
Fuertes y poderosos, como son los dragones, no tenían la necesidad del factor sorpresa, ni movimientos furtivos. Con un grito de batalla, los dragones que permanecían en forma humana cambiaron a su forma de reptil.  
  
En estruendosa estampida, los reptiles gigantes comenzaron la carrera de bajada. Los primeros escuadrones enemigos que los divisaron, varios grupos de esqueletos comandados por necromantes, se lanzaron de inmediato sobre las fuerzas dragón, pero fueron rápidamente aplastados por los poderosos reptiles.  
  
Las poderes armas de los esqueletos no hacían mella en la dura piel de los dragones, mientras que cada zarpazo de estos, destruía a varios esqueletos. Un par de alientos de fuego por parte de los dragones rojos fueron suficiente para diezmar los escuadrones y eliminar a varios necromantes encapuchados.  
  
Como era de esperarse, el ataque no paso por mucho inadvertido. Desde la lejanía de la torre, Gorath divisó el ataque de los dragones. Envió una sombra mensajera hacia la legión que se dirigía hacia el oeste para que continuaran la marcha, mientras el mismo se encargaba de los enemigos, y comenzó a caminar con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba hacia el sitio del conflicto.  
  
Mientras, todos los escuadrones de avanzada de muertos vivientes había sido reducido a cenizas. Los dragones continuaban su frenética carga hacia el resto de la legión.  
  
Un numeroso escuadrón de humanoides completamente vestidos de negro, con flamas rojas en lugar de ojos, corrió al encuentro de los dragones. Las sombras guerreras eran enemigos mucho mas poderosos que cualquier esqueleto.  
  
Esta vez el choque de las fuerzas fue algo más equilibrado, pero aún así los dragones tenían la ventaja.  
  
Aunque las sombras eran enemigos formidables, no tenían poderes mágicos con los que defenderse de los conjuros de los dragones y de Rina, que esta vez se divirtió lanzando rayos rojos y envolviendo a los rivales en llamas.  
  
Gaudi por su parte, se había quedado al lado de Rina para protegerla mientras conjuraba, aún no era necesaria su ayuda en el frente. Sin embargo, todas las sombras que se acercaban a Rina eran cortadas como mantequilla por la nueva espada del caballero. Era tan ligera como la Espada de la Luz, y casi tan afilada.  
  
Rayos, cortes, garras y dientes ensartadas en el enemigo. El segunde escuadrón enemiga había caído ante los formidables dragones, y aún sin ninguna baja.  
  
Gorath caminó hasta llegar a los primeros soldados de la retaguardia, un grupo de demonios menores. Se detuvo y envió heraldos con órdenes para sus generales. Esperaría a ver como combatían los dragones, mientras ordenaba a varios escuadrones el avance, dejando a los guerreros más fuertes para el final.  
  
El mismo Demoniac se sentó a esperar mientras sus fuerzas combatían. No le importaba perder parte de sus fuerzas, pero si las cosas se ponían feas, iría el mismo a combatir y acabaría con todos los dragones.  
  
En el campo de batalla, los dragones continuaban la pacificación. Esqueletos, y sombras habían caído, pero esta vez combatían contra bestias aladas y demoníacas mucho más resistentes. Apoyadas por algunos necromantes sobrevivientes de la primera embestida, estas gárgolas eran mucho mas peligrosas, y ya habían caído un par de dragones.  
  
Gorath de pronto sintió la presencia de algo desagradable e inesperado. Un resplandor cegador se convirtió en rayo desde un flanco que convirtió a decenas de demonio que combatían en polvo. Magia blanca, muy poderosa.  
  
Una silueta pequeña y resplandeciente flotaba apenas sobre el suelo, y acompañada de otra figura humanoide algo mayor se acercaban tranquilamente al campo de batalla.  
  
Un pequeño escuadrón de demonios menores fue al encuentro de la pareja. Zel sonrió al detectar la clase de enemigos que se acercaban.  
  
- Mala elección, esqueletos habrían sido mas molestos y menos útiles para mi- comentó el espiritista a Ameria.  
  
La niña había utilizado un par de conjuros poderosos, y ahora estaba rodeada por un aura luminosa y sus manos estaban cubiertas por una suerte de fuego blanco y resplandeciente.  
  
Zellgadis cerró los ojos para detectar el negro abismo de entrada a las mentes de los demonios que se acercaban.  
  
Una pequeña batalla, resumida en un parpadeo, y los más de treinta débiles demonios que habían corrido a su encuentro estaban bajo su control.  
  
El escuadrón dio media vuelta y corrió al campo de batalla comenzando a combatir contra sus compañeros.  
  
Mientras Rina siguió lanzando rayos y bolas de fuego sobre la masa de enemigos, Ameria continuó lanzando un par más de rayos luminosos que desintegraban a todos los muertos vivientes y dañaban seriamente a las sombras.  
  
- Maldición... manden al Escuadrón del Destierro- ordenó Gorath.  
  
A su orden, un centenar de demonios de apariencia aterradora comenzaron la marcha. Eran criaturas enormes con la piel verde y escamosa, alas membranosas y grotescos cuernos y colmillos. Armados con espadas gigantescas, cada demonio triplicaba la altura de un humano.  
  
Zel continuaba con el control mental de varias criaturas por medio del espíritu, mientras Ameria conjuraba y lanzaba rayos de luz, esta vez no tan poderoso como los primeros.  
  
Al llegar las enormes bestias al campo de batalla, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse para los dragones. Estos enemigos eran casi sus iguales en poder, y de sus bocas salían vapores cáusticos como el humo de un volcán, que aturdían a los guerreros reptil.  
  
Las enormes espadas de las criaturas si causaban daño, y algunos dragones cayeron ante su ataque. Poco a poco, los poderoso dragones comenzaron a retroceder y a ser rodeados por los demonios.  
  
Cuando todo parecía perdido, con los dragones en desventaja y aún con fuerzas demoníacas de reserva, se escuchó el ruido de la tormenta. Un rayo cayo del cielo y calcinó a uno de los demonios. Luego otro, y otro más.  
  
Al mirar hacia arriba, el demoniac vio el origen de los ataques, los dragones de Filia habían llegado volando. La mayoría eran dragones azules, con enorme alas y lanzando rayos de sus bocas.  
  
Filia también hacía lo suyo, utilizando su arma de aliento, el rayo de energía sagrada para acabar con el mal.  
  
Otra vez los dragones tomaban la ventaja.  
  
- muy bien, ha llegado mi turno...- susurró Gorath en voz baja.  
  
- Toquen la retirada- Ordenó Jun. - solo nos quedaremos el Escuadrón de la Muerte y yo-  
  
Los heraldos pasaron el mensaje. Al momento, varios Necromantes alzaron las manos e hicieron aparecer símbolos rúnicos con luces mágicas indicando la retirada.  
  
Rápidamente, los demonios comenzaron a retroceder. Los sobrevivientes del Escuadrón del Destierro, y todas las demás criaturas menores se marcharon, dejando el campo de batalla vacío, dándoles a los dragones un respiro y la oportunidad de reagruparse.  
  
Sólo quedaron un grupo de demonios verdaderos, todos con apariencias humanoides y pequeñas, vestidos oscuros sobre sus delgados cuerpos, el Escuadrón de la Muerte no lucía tan amenazador para el ojo poco entrenado, pero eran sin duda el más poderoso de los escuadrones de la legión oscura.  
  
Aprovechando la corta pausa, Zel y Ameria se unieron a Rina y Gaudi, y Filia bajó del cielo para unirse también al grupo.  
  
- Ameria, Zel!- exclama Rina contenta por la reunión, pese a las circunstancias.  
  
- ya estamos aquí, como prometí- contesta Zel. - pero este no es el momento para saludos, falta lo peor-  
  
Filia parece preocupada, puede sentir la maldad de los demonios que se acercan.  
  
- no estoy segura de que sea buena idea, pero...- la sacerdotisa lo piensa un poco, pero no puede arriesgarse a que mueran más dragones.  
  
- Xeros...- llama la dragón.  
  
A los pocos segundos, aparece el demonio. Sabe que es un riesgo aparecer aquí, entre tantos dragones, pero le prometió a Filia que acudiría a su llamado.  
  
- oculta tu aura, no debe descubrirte- ordena Filia.  
  
Xeros se concentra un momento y envuelve su aura con un conjuro de ocultamiento. - lo se-  
  
- esos demonios que se acercan son más poderosos que el resto- comenta Xeros. - hubiera venido aunque no me llamaras-  
  
- eres un tonto, te dije que era peligroso... haa, no importa- lo regaña Filia. - creo que necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible-  
  
Gorath se levantó comenzó la marcha, seguido por docenas de demonios. Desenfundó la negra espada y un aura de maldad comenzó a formarse a su alrededor...  
  
- Prepárense, ya vienen- los interrumpe Zell. - y el Demoniac viene al frente-  
  
- Entonces ya llegó mi turno- Dice Gaudi decidido  
  
- espera, no vayas, yo...- Trata de detenerlo Rina, pero Gaudi sujeta su mano impidiéndolo.  
  
- no, el es mi rival, puedo sentirlo.- le responde el caballero con su sonrisa característica. - es la espada, lo siento desde que tengo la espada-  
  
Era cierto, desde que Gorath se acercó, Gaudi se ha sentido extraño, la espada ha comenzado a vibrar y resplandecer.  
  
- ya es hora- terminó el héroe soltando la mano de Rina y caminando hacia el frente, mientras la espada se iluminaba, cada vez más.  
  
Continuara...  
  
-----  
  
Avance del próximo capítulo  
  
8. La Guerra de la Sangre  
  
Por fin nuestro grupo ha vuelto a reunirse. La batalla ha comenzado, sin duda será una pelea terrible, pero nuestros héroes deben salir adelante, el fracaso no es una opción.  
  
Las legiones de los demonios y no muertos parecen nunca acabar, pero los dragones son guerreros valientes, y una nueva facción se les unirá... de hecho, dos.  
  
El enemigo se levanta, el Señor de la Sangre hace su aparición, y Dark Blade amenaza otra vez el mundo, pero el Dios de la Guerra baja al mundo, y el elegido combatirá para salvarnos a todos.  
  
-----  
  
Notas finales:  
  
Haaa... por fin el capitulo esta listo.  
  
Nos acercamos a la recta final, la guerra ha comenzado, y todo esta dicho... ...o no?  
  
Aun falta un poco, pero el final se acerca, y como se imaginan, el próximo capitulo combatirán contra el Demoniac, Jun Gorath, señor de la sangre...  
  
Gracias a todos, gracias por los reviews, gracias también a los que leyeron Una Noche de Tormenta, en especial a Star Ariala y Suisei por sus reviews, quizás haya otro capitulo ahí... ... creo que si.  
  
Dudas?, Reclamos?... mmm... Sugerencias?... lo que sea, soy Lobo, greywords@hotmail.com  
  
Bye 


	8. La Guerra de la Sangre

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
Autor: Greywords  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
-----  
  
8. La Guerra de la Sangre  
  
El olor del polvo y la sangre fresca se mezclaban en el campo de batalla. El olor repulsivo de la verdosa sangre de los monstruosos demonios que habían luchado hace poco cobraba fuerza con cada minuto que pasaba en el lugar.  
  
Era como si la maldad de los gigantes demonios siguiera hostigando a los dragones aún después de muertos.  
  
La batalla ya había comenzado hacía tiempo, pero se había detenido desde hace unos momentos, pues Gorath había ordenado la retirada de sus fuerzas. Sólo había dejado a un grupo de demonios de apariencia inofensiva, todos delgados y de negros ropajes, muchos con apariencia de niños, y casi todos desarmados.  
  
El Escuadrón de la Muerte hacía su aparición, acompañados por su líder Demoniac, Gorath. El guerrero había observado la batalla sentado, dando ordenes con tranquilidad, pese a que los ejércitos de no muertos y de demonios menores caían uno tras otro. Gorath siempre mostraba esa cara tranquila y confiada, como si todo fuera parte de un juego.  
  
Pero cuando los monstruos del Escuadrón de Destierro cayeron, su rostro cobro seriedad y dureza. Fue cuando ordeno la retirada de sus tropas, y se quedo con los cerca de treinta demonios de su fuerza favorita y más selecta.  
  
Ahora, los demonios avanzaban con paso muy tranquilo y lento, con Gorath al frente.  
  
Las fuerzas dragón tomaron sus posiciones de batalla, Rina en la retaguardia del centro de la formación, con Gaudi al frente y avanzando con la mirada fija en Gorath, Ameria y Zell a la izquierda, Xeros y Fillia a la derecha.  
  
Los dragones avanzaron al encuentro de los demonios, sin dejarse engañar por el aspecto inofensivo de los oponentes. Conocían a los demonios y sabían de los que eran capaces.  
  
Un grupo de dragones retrocedió un poco, los Azules extendieron sus alas en la parte trasera de la formación, y se elevaron en el aire. Como siempre, prefiriendo atacar desde arriba.  
  
En un parpadeo, la tensa espera se rompió, y la batalla comenzó otra vez.  
  
En las manos de los demonios, aparecieron negras hojas de energía y bolas de magia negra se materializaron. Sus miradas pasaron de infantiles y tranquilas, a diabólicas e implacables.  
  
Por aquí y por allá surgieron auras oscuras, y rayos de energía, y bolas de fuego, y lanzas de hielo. La batalla se desencadeno con todo el poder de la magia demoníaca.  
  
En el medio del conflicto, Gorath y Gaudi se encontraron y comenzaron el combate sin prestar atención del caos reinante. Sus espadas se encontraron una vez, y otra, sin que ninguno resultara herido, pero arrojando chispas y haces de luz por doquier.  
  
Mientras los demonios y dragones se masacraban alegremente alrededor, el paisaje comenzó a desaparecer de la vista de ambos espadachines, sólo quedaba el oponente y su espada. Sumidos en el éxtasis del esgrima, el cansancio y el miedo no tenían significado.  
  
La pelea siguió un momento, y parecía pareja. Las espadas danzaban con la maestría que sólo Gaudi y Gorath podían mostrar, pero el Demoniac demostró sus habilidades con un rápido y poderoso espadazo que apenas fue detenido por Gaudi, y los lanzo un par de metros, deteniendo su duelo por un momento.  
  
El Demoniac observa a Gaudi con una sonrisa y baja un poco su negra espada.  
  
- Esa que llevas... es la Hoja del Cielo- comenta Gorath. - una Hoja del Cielo...-  
  
- Así es...- responde Gaudi con la respiración acelerada.  
  
- Conoces la historia de esa espada cierto?- pregunta el demoníaco espadachín ignorando los combates a su alrededor.  
  
-...- Gaudi mira al cielo con cara inocente un momento antes de contestar. - creo haberla escuchado, pero ahora no la recuerdo...-  
  
Una gota enorme aparece en la nuca de Gorath. - no importa, basta decir que es una espada sagrada, pero tiene una hermana lo sabías?...-  
  
- Se hicieron dos espadas iguales, las Hojas del Cielo, para luchar contra el mal. Una de las espadas se perdió hace mucho tiempo...-  
  
- Un héroe puro de corazón se la llevó, para enfrentarse a los demonios, tal como tu lo has hecho ahora- termina Gorath recuperando su posición y lanzándose al ataque.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento, el caballero reacciona ante el ataque sorpresa y logra defenderse a duras penas.  
  
Un corte desde la derecha, otro de la izquierda, desviar un par de estocadas dirigidas al corazón, un pequeño salto para evitar un sablazo inesperado...  
  
La respiración de Gaudi parece más acelerada, y su cuerpo comienza a cansarse. Hace mucho que no tenía una pelea como esa, tan difícil.  
  
La Hoja del cielo era ligera y rápida, su filo podía partir una roca limpiamente, se sentía casi como la Espada de la Luz. Sin embargo, no había hecho mella en la hoja oscura de Gorath.  
  
El caballero mira fijamente la espada del enemigo buscando indicios de daño, pero no encuentra nada. Es una espada poderosa.  
  
- Te sorprende que la Hoja del Cielo no haya cortado mi espada?- pregunta el Demoniac al ver la curiosidad del humano. - quieres saber por qué?...-  
  
- es que aún no lo imaginas?... La única hoja que puede resistir la espada sagrada era la Espada de la Luz no?...-  
  
La pelea a su alrededor continúa, pero no parece importarle a ninguno de los dos. Un dragón combatiendo contra un demonio recibe un golpe y retrocede herido, acercándose tambaleante a Gorath.  
  
Sin siquiera mirarle, apenas prestando atención, el Demoniac balancea su espada suavemente. Una onda de aire cortante sale de la espada con el movimiento atravesando al enorme dragón y cortándolo limpiamente a la mitad, matándolo al instante y derramando sangre sobre el Demoniac.  
  
- lo ves?...- le muestra Gorath a Gaudi. - sólo hay una forma de que mi espada sea tan poderosa como la tuya... quieres saber?-  
  
Gaudi no responde con palabras, pero no puede ocultar su curiosidad por una espada poderosa.  
  
- recuerdas al héroe que se llevo una de las hojas del cielo hace algunos cientos de año?- comenta el Demoniac. - su nombre era Gorath... tenía que combatir a un demonio llamado Hound...-  
  
- soy yo Gaudi, soy ese héroe del que habla la leyenda. Sólo el puro de corazón puede utilizar la espada, y yo era puro... cuando mate a Hound-  
  
- pero el tiempo pasa, niño. Llego el día en que la espada fue pesada, su luz me cegó y su mango me quemó las manos...-  
  
Un espadazo al aire, un giro para evitar a un enemigo, la conversación podía continuar, mientras el caos reinaba en todas partes.  
  
- Fue entonces cuando se me apareció el espíritu del demonio...- Gorath bajó la cabeza un momento recordando ese incidente. - el espíritu de Hound a quien había matado, y me ofreció un trato que no pude rechazar...-  
  
Gorath alzo su espada mostrándosela a Gaudi. En verdad se parecían, si no fuera por el color negro de la hoja, y el mango rojo y negro, con figuras demoníacas, pero tenían la misma forma, el mismo tamaño.  
  
- Esta es la espada Gaudi, Dark Blade. Fui el espadachín más poderoso por muchos años, hasta que llegó el portador... de la Espada de la Luz-  
  
Gaudi se sorprendió, y recordó una de las historias que le habían contado de niño, la pelea del abuelo de su abuelo contra Dark Blade.  
  
- Fue un Gabriel, utilizando la Espada de la Luz quien me venció en ese tiempo, pero ahora he vuelto... y nada podrá detenerme...-  
  
Un aura oscura comenzó a formarse al rededor de Gorath, un aura siniestra y poderosa, mientras el oscuro caballero sujetaba la Dark Blade cada vez más fuerte y con más decisión.  
  
- El abuelo de mi abuelo te venció una vez, y yo lo haré esta vez!- exclamó de pronto Gaudi antes de lanzarse al ataque.  
  
- Nunca podrás hacerlo sin la Espada de la Luz... el poder de la oscuridad es más fuerte...- dijo en voz baja Gorath, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Concentrándose y aumentando su aura de oscuridad, el Demoniac separó las manos tirando del mango de la espada. Este respondió abriéndose, extendiéndose y cambiando.  
  
Puntas y hojas más pequeñas salieron del tope y la cacha la espada. Una Luz rojiza brilló en la hoja, y una energía negativa brotó de la espada demoníaca.  
  
El choque de las espadas fue atronador, Dark Blade y la Hoja del Cielo comenzaron otra vez su baile, pero esta vez la hoja del mal tenía toda la ventaja.  
  
Más atrás, Rina observaba preocupada la pelea. No debía perder la concentración de su magia, pero su Caballero y Guardián estaba peleando con un rival más fuerte...  
  
Por otra parte, Ameria y Zell seguían juntos en el combate. La niña utilizaba su magia más poderosa para atacar, pues sus poderes de magia blanca eran efectivos contra los demonios, pero estaba indefesa ante ataques.  
  
El espiritista debía seguir protegiéndola, no podría resistir ningún ataque directo de un demonio. Además, estos en especial eran muy fuertes y sus espíritus estaban entrenados.  
  
No había podido tomar control de ninguno, apenas había logrado influir la acciones de unos pocos por cortos períodos, y estaba gastando muchas energías.  
  
- esto no funciona, sus mentes y corazones están entrenados, y son negros como la noche...- le dijo Zell a la princesa. - tendré que combatirlos en el mundo real...-  
  
Haciendo uso de todos sus poderes espirituales, Zell alzó una barrera de energía que reforzaría el escudo mágico creado por la niña.  
  
Mientras ella continuaba lanzando rayos luminosos y creando áreas sagradas en el campo de batalla, el espiritista se adelantó para combatir a los demonios de forma más directa.  
  
Con una mezcla de rápida esgrima, poderes espirituales y dominio mental, logró hacer retroceder a los demonios que estaban más cerca, pero los enemigos no se rendían, y utilizaban magia poderosa.  
  
Al otro lado del campo de batalla, Xeros y Filia continuaban el encarnizado combate. La sacerdotisa hacía uso de todos sus poderes para proteger a sus compañeros dragones, curar a los heridos, y lanzar un rayo dorado de su boca a algún demonio que se acercaba demasiado.  
  
Xeros ya no tenía la necesidad de ocultar sus poderes, pues en la confusión de la batalla ningún dragón notaría su presencia, pero debía tener cuidado de no herir a los dragones, Filia no se lo perdonaría.  
  
El Escuadrón de la Muerte era poderoso, pero no tenían comparación con Xeros.  
  
- Zalad Nnda Kara!- una bola de energía oscura salió disparada de su mano e impactó a un demonio a la espalda de Filia.  
  
- gracias...- apenas alcanzó a agradecer antes de tener que girar rápidamente para evitar un golpe del mismo demonio que acaba de recibir el ataque de Xeros.  
  
la dragón dorado terminó el giro con un mazazo sobre el atacante que lo sacó de balance, lo suficiente para que Xeros apareciera a su lado.  
  
- esto comienza a aburrirme...- se lamentó Xeros agarrando la mano en la que el demonio sujetaba una hoja de energía oscura.  
  
Alzando un brazo, Xeros hizo aparecer su báculo.  
  
- espero que Zelas no se entere de esto...-  
  
Agitando el báculo con fuerza demoníaca, Xeros lanzó al oponente varios metros y comenzó a conjurar.  
  
- Dama Plateada, Dama de la Noche, brindame poder, dame un rayo de tu luz. Luna Creciente!- conjuró el demonio apuntando con su báculo al enemigo aún atontado por el golpe.  
  
Una pequeña media luna blanca surgió en la punta del báculo y se disparo girando en dirección al demonio rival, enterrándose de lleno en su pecho. La cara de espanto del desdichado demonio demostró el dolor que el ataque le casaba.  
  
Sus energías fueron absorbidas con rapidez por el ataque, mientras la luna crecía y se llenaba, aún enterrada en el pecho de la víctima.  
  
En un momento, la luna creciente estaba llena, y era un esfera de una energía blanca como la muerte, y el cadáver del demonio estaba tirado a su lado, seco.  
  
- Explota!- exclamó Xeros con un movimiento del báculo.  
  
La esfera de energía blanca respondió al llamado de Xeros saliendo disparada e impactando a un par de demonios a varios metros de distancia. Al contacto, la esfera explotó liberando toda la energía absorbida del demonio muerto, eliminando a un par de demonios, e hiriendo a varios otros demonios y dragones.  
  
- creo que se paso la mano...-  
  
La batalla continuó en los alrededores, pero los demonios no paraban, y sus artes oscuras levantaban a los caídos como muertos vivientes. En esta batalla no había paz ni siquiera para los muertos.  
  
El duelo de los caballeros continuaba en el medio de la batalla, pero esta vez las cosas ya no estaban parejas. Gorath estaba rodeado con el aura maligna, y su espada saturada de las energías demoníacas que su conversión le había causado.  
  
Cada vez más, podía sentirse la opresiva presencia de Gorath, y en su espalda comenzaron a materializarse una alas demoníacas formadas con la misma energía oscura que llenaba su espada.  
  
Los combatientes se habían alejado del duelo, ahuyentados por el poder maligno del demoniac, y ahora ambos combatientes luchaban solos en el medio del campo de batalla.  
  
Un espadazo esquivado, un golpe parado con la espada, la respiración cada vez mas cansada y entrecortada. Gaudi estaba exhausto.  
  
De pronto pasó lo inevitable, no logró parar un golpe y recibió un corte en el vientre que le hizo perder la defensa.  
  
Rina vio horrorizada como Jun Gorath continuaba su ataque desarmando a Gaudi y clavándole la espada en el abdomen.  
  
Con un sonido sordo, la Hoja del cielo quedó clavada en el suelo, a los pies de su portador. Una gota de sangre, luego un chorro constante comenzó a correr por las ropas y las piernas del Caballero.  
  
La Roja hechicera estaba muda, con un nudo en la garganta, esto no podía estar sucediendo.  
  
Con un rápido tirón, el Demoniac sacó la espada esparciendo la sangre del caballero, que cayo de rodillas con la mirada vacía.  
  
Gaudi tampoco podía creerlo. Se llevo una mano al vientre y la miró llena de sangre. Era cierto, había caído.  
  
Una sonrisa llenó un momento el rostro de Gaudi, como si se tratar de algún otro juego.  
  
- fue... una buena p-pelea...-  
  
El cabaallero cayó al lado de su espada, con la mirada perdida en el abismo de la muerte.  
  
- Nooo!!!- por fin las palabras salieron de la boca de Rina junto a las lagrimas de sus ojos.  
  
Sin Con un rápido gesto lanzó una llamarada hacia adelante despejando el camina hasta el centro del campo, y comenzó una carrera desesperada e irracional.  
  
Imágenes pasaron rápido por su cabeza. La primera vez que vio a Gaudi, la primera vez que la rescató y se desilusionó de que no fuera una esbelta princesa, todos los combates y aventuras que tuvieron juntos, la búsqueda de la Biblia de Cler, en el desierto cuando se dio cuenta de cuanto se había acostumbrado a su presencia, la lucha contra Fibrizo y luego los viajes fuera de la Barrera de los Demonios.  
  
De pronto una vida de poder y riquezas no tenían significado. De pronto quedarse en un pueblo tranquilo no habría sido tan aburrido con Gaudi. De pronto su vida caía en pedazos unos metros mas adelante.  
  
- g-g-gaudi... respóndeme Gaudi, no me hagas esto...-  
  
Rina sujetó al caído caballero de los hombros y lo movió intentado que reaccionara, pero yacía inerte.  
  
- No...- Luego, confusión...  
  
El dolor se convertía en odio, un odio sediento de venganza. La respiración cada vez mas rápida e incontrolable, la energía mágica fluyendo como un torrente imparable.  
  
- HAAAAA!!!!!-  
  
Un rayo rojo de energía pura sin ningún control salió disparado de las manos de Rina hacia Gorath, pero el caballero se limito a golpearlo con su espada, y absorberlo con la Dark Blade.  
  
- Tontos humanos...- El Demoniac apretó el mango de la espada y las energías mágicas que Rina le había lanzado se convirtieron en poder maligno.  
  
El aura de Gorath se hizo mas fuerte y sólida. Las alas demoníacas en su espalda terminaron de materializarse, y sus ojos se tornaron rojos como el fuego.  
  
Poco a poco, Gorath se despego del suelo y comenzó a elevarse en el aire.  
  
- Maldito!...- Gritó Rina conjurando en su contra, pero ya era inútil.  
  
Las flamas que salieron de sus manos se desintegraron en el campo de fuerza que ahora rodeaba al Demoniac.  
  
Era un monstruo, levitando sobre el campo de batalla, con alas oscuras y el aura del mal. Su espada era la verdadera Dark Blade.  
  
Con una velocidad inusitada, el Demoniac voló contra Rina y le dio un golpe que la lanzó unos metros dejándola medio inconsciente.  
  
Todos vieron atónitos, y escucharon aterrados las carcajadas del Demoniac que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.  
  
- Ya nadie podrá conmigo, soy invencible! jajajaja...-  
  
El cielo se oscureció por el poder del mal, ya nada podría con el enemigo, todo estaba perdido, pero en medio del dolor y el odio, una luz comenzó a brillar.  
  
La espada, enterrada en el suelo al lado de su dueño comenzó a brillar y a palpitar como si sintiera la maldad que se aproximaba.  
  
Un haz de luz, como un rayo de sol después de la tormenta, sacó a todos de su desesperación y encandiló a los demonios.  
  
Las risas de Gorath se ahoragon de inmediato. - n-no puede ser...-  
  
Alto en el cielo, el rayo de luz tomo la forma de unas enormes alas blancas, y se posó sobre el cuerpo caído de Gaudi.  
  
En un espacio completamente negro, en un limbo de eterna nada, en el abismo de la inconciencia, Gaudi se ve caminando sin rumbo. Sólo se ve oscuridad hacia todas las direcciones.  
  
El caballero nota que esta sólo. No trae su espada ni armadura, se siente muy ligero, pero a la vez afligido, como si algo importante se le olvidara.  
  
- "yo, estaba peleando..."- piensa el guerrero. - "donde están todos?..."-  
  
Sigue caminando por inercia un momento, hasta detenerse de golpe, retomando el control de sus acciones.  
  
- Rina... Dónde están Rina y los otros?- se pregunta desesperado. - tengo que ayudarlos...-  
  
Inesperadamente, un rayo de Luz cae frente a Gaudi, en un momento aparece un pilar exactamente igual al altar donde encontró su espada.  
  
Sobre el altar, se alza una figura humana. Un hombre alto completamente blanco, como formado por la propia luz, lo observa fijamente.  
  
- quien...- comienza a preguntar Gaudi, pero el espíritu se le adelanta.  
  
- soy el Amo de la Espada- contesta con una voz grave y espectral. - soy el seño de la guerra y el conflicto. Sabes por qué estas aquí?-  
  
- mmm... creo que me morí porque perdí una pelea...-  
  
- es cierto que perdiste una pelea, pero aún no has muerto. Yo detuve tu camino al cielo. Por qué perdiste?- termina preguntando el espíritu  
  
- porque mi rival era muy fuerte, y tenía una espada muy...-  
  
- esto no tiene que ver con la espada.- lo interrumpe el señor de la guerra. - Donde está el corazón de tu combate?... donde está tu espíritu?...-  
  
- Lo has olvidado?... la soberbia fue la caída de varios de tus antepasados... no caigas como ellos-  
  
- cuando creas ser el mejor, arrodíllate y recuerda que cada combate puede ser el último. Ni el más hábil tiene una lucha ganada antes de pelear-  
  
- Confía en tu valor, protege a tus seres queridos. La espada es inútil sin la persona que la usa. No es la espada la que te hace fuerte, tu haces fuerte a la espada-  
  
- esa es la razón por la que perdiste, te confiaste en las espadas, pero las armas no son la respuesta, sino quienes las portan. Has sido elegido por algo...-  
  
- ahora dime por qué combates?-  
  
Gaudi no lo pensó ni un momento. - por Rina, debo protegerla...-  
  
- entonces tienes trabajo... ...debes volver!-  
  
"debes volver, debes volver, debes volver..."  
  
- v-volver...- susurró Gaudi abriendo los ojos.  
  
Ante sorpresa de todos, en medio del pilar luminoso que había bajado del cielo, se levantaba Gaudi una vez más.  
  
La luz le daba a su piel un color especial. Su cabello brillaba como el oro, y sus ojos resplandecían como un lago azul al atardecer.  
  
Una leve brisa jugaba con su cabello y lo hacía sentir muy liviano, sin dolor. Las heridas habían desaparecido por la magia.  
  
A su lado Rina, aun arrodillada, no acababa de reponerse de la sorpresa.  
  
El guerrero se sentía muy extraño, pero aliviado y tranquilo. Con calma sujetó el cuello de su ropa con dos dedos, y la rajó de un tirón quitándose la coraza y dejándola caer.  
  
Con calma sujetó el mango de su espada aún clavada en el suelo y al instante un resplandor blanco salió de su espalda desnuda.  
  
Rina entrecerró los ojos un momento y sintió un cosquilleo en la mejilla. Era una pluma que acariciaba su rostro mientras caía. Al levantar la mirada, vio las dos alas blancas que salían de la espalda de Gaudi.  
  
- Debo cumplir con mi deber, amor...- dijo el caballero a la hechicera. - pero volveré-  
  
Poco a poco, el alado caballero sagrado se elevó en el aire con la espada en la mano, brillando con la luz de un nuevo día.  
  
El caballero no esperó mas y se lanzó con una velocidad extraordinaria contra Gorath, que apenas se reponía de lo que acababa de ver.  
  
Así se reanudó el combate, como estrellas del amanecer, como bolas de fuego, como dos soles incandescentes chocaron una y otra vez los guerreros.  
  
Gorath rodeado por un fuego rojo y negro, el poder de las sombras, y Gaudi con una luz pura y sagrada.  
  
Las espadas chocaron arrojando chispas y llamaradas, hasta que el poder del amor pudo más y la magia demoníaca flaqueó.  
  
Con un crujido estrepitoso, el metal chocó una última vez. El espadazo de Gaudi fue detenido por el arma del Demoniac, pero el metal cedió, y la negra hoja se partió en dos.  
  
Una llamarada de fuego negro como la noche brotó del interior de la espada, haciendo retroceder Gorath.  
  
- Nooooo!!!- gritó el caballero demoníaco atónito sujetando el mango sin hoja de su espada partida.  
  
Alzó la mano el un último ademán de golpear, pero se contrajo al sentir el corte en el pecho. La Hoja del Cielo había atravesado la espada y cortado de lleno el torso de Gorath.  
  
un último grito ahogado mientras una sombra enorme salía del interior del cuerpo en caída del demoniac.  
  
Era la sombra oscura de un demonio alado, con cuernos y cola y los ojos rojos. Se acercó a Gaudi, pero el caballero simplemente batió su espada y cortó al espectro por la mitad.  
  
La oscuridad se despejó y retornó la tranquilidad y la esperanza mientras el cuerpo cortado de Jun Gorath caía bruscamente al suelo, y Gaudi descendía tranquilamente con una sonrisa.  
  
- Haaaa!!!- una exclamación generalizada surgió de los dragones, un rugido mientras avanzaban en una última carrera enloquecida que sobrepasó a los demonios.  
  
Los últimos enemigos cayeron ante los eufóricos dragones y sus compañeros. Ameria y Zellgadi por un lado, y Filia y Xeros por otro, terminaron también con los demonios cercanos.  
  
Al medio del campo de batalla, Gaudi dio unos últimos espadazos cortando a algunos demonios y ahuyentando a otros.  
  
De pronto, el silencio. La batalla había terminado.  
  
Gaudi cerró los ojos un momento y las alas blancas que adornaban su espalda desaparecieron. Una ovación se elevó entre todos los campeones.  
  
Habían habido bajas, de los cien dragones casi una cuarta parte había caído en esta última batalla, pero por fin los enemigos habían sido derrotados.  
  
La cálida mano de Gaudi se posó sobre la de Rina, que aún estaba atontada por todo esto.  
  
- qué pasa?...- preguntó el caballero a su compañera. - es que no te alegra que la batalla haya terminado?... Ganamos!-  
  
Rina no respondió, pero se arrojó sobre Gaudi abrazándolo y llorando.  
  
- y ahora que pasa?-  
  
- cállate tonto, creí te morías- respondió Rina dándole un golpe a Gaudi en el pecho.  
  
- hey, eso duele...-  
  
En un pantano siniestro ya conocido, se escucha una fuerte carcajada. En un pequeño estanque de aguas nauseabundas, se ve la imagen de la batalla que acaba de terminar.  
  
La Dragón Negro Kala, ríe con una locura imposible de entender para una mente sana al ver como el ejército de la oscuridad es derrotado.  
  
- jajajaja!- poco a poco la dragón se calma y cambia completamente su estado anímico de la euforia a la tristeza.  
  
- que harán ahora niños, cuando el viejo lo sepa- pregunta la inestable dragón sin nadie que responda. - que harán cuando la legión de la oscuridad llegue a consumir este mundo...-  
  
Lejos al sur, en una fría y oscura caverna congelada, Hound observa sobre una bola de negro cristal la misma imagen que ve Kala, con furia en el rostro.  
  
- No!!- maldice el demonio, sin poder creer la muerte de Gorath. - esto no puede ser...-  
  
- me las pagará!- ruge el demonio, pero al instante recupera la compostura calmándose.  
  
Lo piensa un momento. El escuadrón más poderoso del muerto Demoniac ha caído, junto a su líder.  
  
- las cosas están sucediendo como se profetizó. La hora de la invocación ha llegado...-  
  
El demonio cierra los ojos un segundo, y al momento aparece un acólito demonio a su lado, con ropas negras y la mirada fría como cadáver.  
  
- preparen el altar, llamen al Escuadrón del Olvido- ordena Hound.  
  
- si señor- responde el acólito con una reverencia para luego desaparecer.  
  
- ha llegado la hora de la oscuridad...- ríe el demonio con una sonrisa aterradora, como el suspiro de la muerte.  
  
Unas horas después, mientras la armada de los dragones y los Slayers descansan en un improvisado campamento cerca del lugar de la batalla, los acólitos demonio de Hound ya han hecho los preparativos mandados por su señor.  
  
Un altar oscuro y maligno, con formaciones mágicas, estatuas, y extraños componentes, un grupo de necromantes realizan los conjuros iniciales para limpiar el lugar de cualquier energía mágica que interfiera con las invocaciones.  
  
Un grupo de demonios de aspecto aterrador, todos vestidos de negro y llevando el símbolo de un cráneo negro en el pecho, aparecen en la cámara principal de la fortaleza subterránea.  
  
Son unos veinte demonios con cuerpo humano, la piel completamente blanca, algunos con el rostro encapuchado y portando báculos mágicos como su única arma.  
  
En una habitación igual de siniestra que el resto del lugar, esta sentado Hound sobre una formación mágica observando una bola de cristal que levita frente a su cabeza. De improviso alguien toca la puerta.  
  
- disculpe maestro, pero...- no alcanza a terminar de decir la voz aterrada de un acólito al ser interrumpida por Hound.  
  
- si lo se, ha llegado el Escuadrón del Olvido- responde el viejo demonio bajando la esfera de cristal y levantándose del piso.  
  
Con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta de la habitación se abre. Tras ella, un demonio menor, vestido con ropas negras y púrpuras, agacha la cabeza.  
  
- ya puedes retirarte- ordena Hound saliendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí de la misma forma como la abrió.  
  
En la cámara del Altar, ya todo está listo, y los demonios recién llegados esperan a su señor sentados y con los ojos cerrados, como en trance.  
  
De pronto, todo el Escuadrón del Olvido se para al unísono y abren los ojos mirando hacia una puerta. Un segundo después, la puerta se abre y entra Hound.  
  
Los demonios bajan la cabeza en señal de respeto, a lo que Hound responde con un movimiento de la mano.  
  
- de prisa, la profecía demoníaca se cumple. Debemos actuar ahora- ordena Hound  
  
Los acólitos y necromantes que estaban terminando de ordenar y preparar todo en el Altar retroceden saliendo de las formaciones para que sus amos comiencen.  
  
Con el Escuadrón del Olvido rodeando el altar, con los brazos levantados y oscuras energías en las manos y los ojos, comienza una ceremonia olvidada, en un extraño dialecto.  
  
Cánticos entonados por los presentes, oraciones de Hound, todas respondidas por el resto de los demonios, le dan forma a la invocación.  
  
Poco a poco, una energía oscura comienza a llenar el lugar y en el medio de las formaciones mágicas, ahora llenas de una energía infame, el espacio se va distorsionando y un portal se abre.  
  
Con una última invocación de Hound a los Dark Lords que fueron y los que son, la ceremonia culmina y el portal queda abierto.  
  
Espíritus malignos comienzan a salir de la puerta, y son despachados a salones predestinados. Cientos de espíritus viajan del mundo demoníaco a éste mundo.  
  
Las criaturas mas horrendas y espantosas salen del portal, demonios de todos los tipos, el ejército de la oscuridad llega al mundo.  
  
- Jajajaja!- ríe Hound. - El portal ha sido abierto, ahora nada podrá detenernos...-  
  
Otra vez en Dark Fall, Kala continúa mirando en su estanque mágico, pero esta vez la imagen es del templo de Hound.  
  
La dragón sonríe al espiar el portal abierto por el viejo demonio.  
  
- El portal ya está abierto, este es el momento...- Se levanta y camina a otro sitio del pantano, un altar secreto que sólo ella conoce y tiene preparado.  
  
- ha llegado la hora de invocar a La Bestia. El caos reinará el mundo, todos seremos libres al fin...-  
  
Por un momento la embargó la tristeza, e imágenes invadieron sus pensamientos. Imágenes de su padre, tan bueno y tan aburrido, y luego de Hound, tan malo y tan aburrido.  
  
- te quiero como a un padre...- dijo Kala con respeto, refiriéndose a Hound. - ...miserable anciano, no puedo permitiré que reines este mundo- terminó cambiando completamente el tono.  
  
- ...pero antes, creo que comeré un poco... Hajajaja...- termina riendo la Dragón, emprendiendo la carrera hacia una de las mazmorras del lugar, su "refrigerador".  
  
Los Slayers seguían descansando junto a los dragones en Bloody Moon, pero de pronto la tranquilidad temporal se rompió.  
  
Una de las joyas de Ameria comienza a resplandecer incesantemente.  
  
- Zell, es mi padre- llamo la princesa quitándose la joya y poniéndola en el suelo.  
  
Recitando un corto conjuro, una luz sale del cristal proyectando una imagen a tamaño real frente a la niña.  
  
El resto de los Slayes se reúnen con Ameria para ver qué pasa.  
  
- Es un cristal mágico, para comunicarse en casos de emergencia- explicó la princesa.  
  
La imagen del Rey Filionel apareció en la luz, y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Ameria, Ameria Hija, estas bien?- preguntó Filionel desesperado. - no he sabido nada de ti-  
  
- Si papa, estoy bien...- respondió la niña con fastidio. - pero qué pasa?-  
  
El Príncipe de Seilune explico la situación actual con prisa.  
  
La Cofradía ya se estaba movilizando. En todas partes, los ejércitos oscuros comenzaban la marcha. Los rumores hablaban de una legión demoníaca como jamás se había visto, organizándose en el sur.  
  
- pero papa, donde?-  
  
- los informes hablan de un lugar hacia el sur, que llaman el Abismo...-  
  
- el Abismo!- se sorprendió Zellgadis. - no es ahí donde el oráculo de Loriane dijo que se ocultaba Hound?-  
  
- si, así es- confirmó Rina  
  
La situación era grave, pero ahora contaban con más ayuda. Los ejércitos de Seilune estaban listos para la marcha, pero ahora contaban con nuevos aliados.  
  
- Los Dragones se han levantado- Terminó Fil  
  
- cuales dragones?-  
  
- los Dragones dorados, cientos de ellos. Han enviado mensajeros hasta aquí...- explicó el príncipe.  
  
Esto sorprendió de sobremanera a Filia. Los pacíficos dragones dorados se habían levantado en armas?...  
  
El enemigo es demasiado para los humanos solos. Esta vez, los dragones dorados que por tanto tiempo habían permanecido ocultos, se unían al combate.  
  
Luego, la imagen emitida por la joya mágica cambió y apareció un hombre rubio hablando, era un Dragón dorado.  
  
Explicó a Filia la situación y el plan. Los ejércitos marcharían hacia el sur, al ataque del Abismo.  
  
No esperarían el ataque en casa, sería condenar el resto del mundo al paso de la Legión que lo destruía todo. Parte de las fuerzas de Seilune se quedarían en la ciudad blanca, pero el resto marcharía al sur, junto a los dragones.  
  
Pero el camino era muy largo, tardarían semanas en llegar hasta donde los Slayers estaban ahora, en Bloody Moon, así que recurrirían a medidas desesperadas.  
  
- que?!- exclamó Filia luego de que le explicaran el plan. - Estas seguro de que podemos hacer eso?-  
  
El plan de los dragones era demasiado osado. Planeaban realizar un antiguo conjuro para teletransportar a todo el ejercito a la vez.  
  
Era un conjuro antiguo y que no se había realizado en siglos, porque los hechiceros no eran lo suficientemente poderosos.  
  
- Esta bien Filia, nosotras podemos hacerlo- comentó Rina con una sonrisa confiada. Le encantaba la idea de conocer un conjuro nuevo y de realizar tal hazaña.  
  
- no me dejen fuera, yo también participaré...- terminó decidida Ameria, que se había vuelto una poderosa lanzadora de conjuros de magia blanca.  
  
- Entre las tres, y con el poder de la justicia, no hay imposibles... Hajajaja!!- terminó la chiquilla dejando a todos con una gota enorme en la nuca.  
  
Estaba decidido entonces, entre todos lanzarían el conjuro. Se requería que el conjuro se lanzara en la partida y en el destino del viaje, así podrían teletransportar cientos de hombres y dragones desde Seilune hasta Bloody Moon.  
  
- El conjuro se lanzará mañana a esta misma hora- ordenó el embajador de los Dragones. - estaremos listos-  
  
Asi se haría. Al día siguiente, se realizaría el conjuro de Teleportación Masiva desde Seilune hasta Bloody Moon. Filionel pensaba encabezar el ataque, pero Ameria logró convencerlo de que se quedara en palacio a proteger Seilune de ser necesario.  
  
Terminada la comunicación y cerrado el hechizo de Ameria, la piedra mágica de comunicación se quemó y se convirtió en polvo.  
  
Todo salió como fue previsto. Con un simple conjuro de comunicación, se sincronizó la partida y la llegada.  
  
Las fuerzas de Filionel se ordenaron en un inmenso campo en las afueras de Seilune, junto a cientos de Dragones Dorados.  
  
El conjuro era largo y requería de mucho poder y sincronía, pero no hubo problemas. Filia liderando, apoyada por Rina y Ameria lanzaron una parte del conjuro, mientras los mejores hechiceros humanos y dragones conjuraron por otro lado la partida.  
  
Cuando el hechizo estuvo finalizado, un resplandor blanco llenó los campos de Seilune inundando el ejercito blanco y dorado con una mágica neblina.  
  
Una neblina similar cubrió el desierto valle de Bloody Moon, y las luces comenzaron a llenar el lugar, trayendo imágenes traslúcidas de cuerpos humanoides.  
  
Al instante, el ejercito de Seilune desapareció, para materializarse en el punto de llegada.  
  
Eran miles de personas en total, pero el número no era problema para este conjuro.  
  
Por fin los ejércitos de la ciudad blanca se unían a la batalla, junto a los Dragones dorados, y los poderosos guerreros del Templo del Dragón Rojo.  
  
Rina y compañía ya habían planeado lo que vendría. No podían perder tiempo, el ejercito debía marchar al sur, hacia el Abismo, pero estaban cerca de Dark Fall, y ahí residía otro miembro del Triunvirato.  
  
Mientras el ejercito viajaba al sur, los Slayers irían al Oeste, hacia el pantano de Kala. Confiaban en sus poderes para enfrentarse a las fuerzas de Kala, y Rina planeaba utilizar su magia más poderosa si era necesario.  
  
De hecho, el plan de Rina era quemar todo el lugar con sus mejores conjuros desde lejos, como solía hacer, pero a gran escala.  
  
Así, nuestros héroes se separaron del gran ejercito, marchando por caminos separados para enfrentarse a una mismo enemigo  
  
- Por fin estamos juntos, Xeros- comenta una Filia emocionada y contenta por estar con el demonio, pese a las circunstancias. - no te alegra?-  
  
- si, claro que si- respondió el demonio no muy seguro, bastante nervioso y preocupado por ver a Kala, nuevamente...  
  
Continuara...  
  
-----  
  
Avance del próximo capítulo  
  
9. Dark Fall, donde está Xeros?  
  
Los Slayers marchan rumbo a Dark Fall, el hogar de la dragón negro, Kala.  
  
Podrán los conjuros de Rina romper las defensas del siniestro lugar?  
  
Se enfrentarán nuestros héroes a la malvada dragón y saldrán victoriosos?  
  
Vencerá Xeros al peor enemigo que jamás ha enfrentado, a sí mismo?  
  
Los sentimientos que no pueden existir, el corazón de seres sin corazón, una presencia cobra vida para cambiar el destino que ya ha sido escrito.  
  
-----  
  
Notas finales:  
  
...Y??? Que les pareció?  
  
Me tardé un poco, pero aquí estoy nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.  
  
Por fin los dragones dorados se han levantado en armas, las fuerzas de Filionel han salido a la guerra, todo es necesario para luchar con las legiones de la oscuridad.  
  
Quieren saber mas del Escuadrón del Olvido?.. Haa!! aparecerán de nuevo, y pronto llegaran los Caballeros del Olvido, todos armados con la fuerza de la espada, el don de la magia y el poder del espíritu.  
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo.  
  
Acostumbradas gracias por los reviews, y nos leemos.  
  
Adiós! 


	9. Dark Fall, Donde esta Xeros?

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
Autor: Greywords  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
Han pasado muchas cosas, que parecen imposibles de controlar. Es cierto, las cosas malas suelen venir en oleadas. La gente se muere, y no podemos hacer nada, salvo seguir viviendo.  
  
Aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo para quien quiera leer. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez, espero que aun alguien encuentre esto, y se anime a leerlo.  
  
Estas palabras no tienen nada que ver con el fict, o espero que no lo tengan.  
  
...solo siento la demora.  
  
Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a todos los que, pese a todos los problemas y retrasos, cambios y renovaciones, han leído esto, especialmente a Suisei (gracias por los reviews) y a Nico (weeenaaa!!!) que aun siguen esto.  
  
haaa... ahora si, algo que tenga que ver con el fict... mmm... que puede ser... ha ya se  
  
Como ya dije en alguna ocasión, me gustan los dragones de colores, con alientos de diferentes tipo dependiendo de su color y todo eso.  
  
Es cierto que en la serie aparecen dragones negros, algo mas grandes que los dorados pero menos inteligentes y sin la capacidad de asumir forma humana, pero como se han dado cuenta... Kala es una dragón negro.  
  
Creo que eso depende de la inteligencia de la criatura así que... todo es posible. Aquí verán a otro dragón negro combatiendo, junto a uno verde. No quisiera encontrarme con ese par en una calle oscura... y sus armas de aliento, que desagradable...  
  
Si querían conjuros, aquí los habrá, especialmente un par de conjuros de la serie que rescaté (aunque me gusta crear conjuros raros, hay algunos que deben estar no?)  
  
-----  
  
9. Dark Fall, donde está Xeros?  
  
Luego de caminar toda la mañana, el grupo se había detenido un momento cerca del camino para descansar y comer algo.  
  
Xeros se había alejado un poco del resto del grupo, y ahora estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol pensando ensimismado.  
  
Qué voy a hacer ahora... se que llegado el momento fallaré. No podré hacerlo, nunca podría dañar a Kala y no dejaré que Rina la mate.  
  
...Pero eso en qué me convierte? en un demonio?... creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso...  
  
Realmente soy una criatura miserable... como puedo pensar así?... soy un demonio, no un humano sentimental...  
  
De pronto una clara imagen de la sacerdotisa dragón riendo apareció en la mente de Xeros, seguida de un profundo suspiro del demonio.  
  
...si lo se. Debo estar con Filia, debo protegerla... pero porqué?  
  
"sabes porque..." respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza "...la amas"  
  
soy un demonio rayos!, como puedo pensar así?... si, debo ser una criatura mas miserable de lo que pensaba...  
  
Otra vez la imagen de Filia apareció en su mente, como si estubiera a su lado, como si pudiera oírla, casi podía olerla. Inconscientemente, el demonio sonrió...  
  
Nunca me había sentido así... de donde vienen estos sentimientos? ...de que me sirven?...  
  
Otra imagen apareció en su mente, la de Rina y Gaudi luchando lado a lado, con una fuerza imposible de obtener para uno de los dos sin el otro. Recordó a Gaudi desesperado por creer que Rina estaba perdida, saltando de roca en roca y partiendo montañas con tal de alcanzarla, luego de que Rina utilizara Giga Slave contra Fibrizo.  
  
Será posible?... ...si, soy una criatura miserable...  
  
- Xeros? piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde?- escucho la voz de Filia un par de metros abajo, llamándolo.  
  
Rápidamente oculto su preocupación con su mascara de idiota y su sonrisa vacía...  
  
- haa, ya voy!- respondió con esa sonrisa y loso ojos cerrados, bajando de un salto.  
  
De atrás de un árbol cercano, se asomó Zellgadis sin que lo vieran. A su lado, estaba Ameria colgada de su brazo.  
  
- qué le mostraste?- pregunto la niña. - ...y por qué tanto misterio?-  
  
- solo le mostré lo que necesitaba ver, y le dije algo que necesitaba oír...- respondió enigmático, para luego mirarla a los ojos  
  
- si ya lo se, no le diré a nadie...-  
  
La niña rió y lo tiró del brazo. - pero vamos, nos están esperando... van a pensar mal!- jalando insistentemente al hombre quimera  
  
- si pero...- comenzó a responder Zel con una gota en la nuca. - ...no hagas eso!!!- tratando de soltarse de la princesa.  
  
Una Chica se mueve sinuosa en la oscuridad, como la serpiente asechando sigilosa a una presa. El brillo el los ojos, reflejo de una fuego fantasmal, muestra la locura que motiva sus actos.  
  
Kala se acerca con paso irregular a una de los muchos estanques hechizados de su hogar, en los que suele espiar a amigos y enemigos por igual.  
  
La imagen que se proyecta sobre las aguas mágicas muestra una habitación oscura y tétrica tallada en la roca y adornada con huesos, en el medio de la que se mueve un torbellino oscuro, del que salen continuamente criaturas malignas y demoníacas.  
  
Es el Portal de los Demonios abierto por Hound hace unos días. Las legiones de la oscuridad siguen saliendo de la grieta dimensional, y agrupándose en las afueras de la fortaleza subterránea del Abismo.  
  
- por fin ha llegado el momento...- se dice Kala emocionada. - es hora de que La Bestia sea resucitada...-  
  
Con un movimiento de su mano aparecen múltiples objetos místicos para comenzar su propia invocación.  
  
- la puerta que abriste me servirá bien, papá...- ríe la Dragón negro. - el caos por fin volverá-  
  
Con sus movimientos serpentinos, la chica de negro recorre el lugar, paseándose por entre las mesas y revisando los objetos para asegurarse de que no falte nada.  
  
Múltiples huesos y otros restos conservados, amuletos de cada uno de los cinco Dark Lords, mapas astrales y diseños mágicos, y varios objetos imposibles de identificar.  
  
Tomando una hoja con una serie de dibujos trazados y revisándola detenidamente, la Dragón comienza a marcar símbolos en el suelo, dibujando cuatro grandes formaciones mágicas con los símbolos de los cuatro Dioses Malignos, Azul Caótico, Estrella Oscura, Niebla Mortal y Ojos de Rubí.  
  
De pronto se oye un graznido horrible, y un cuervo baja posándose a su lado con escándalo.  
  
- Noche?- pregunta la dragón, a lo que el pájaro responde con otro amenazador chillido.  
  
Sin perder tiempo, Kala sale corriendo del claro de la invocación, y se dirige a otro estanque cercano. Con un movimiento de la mano, aparece claramente la imagen del grupo de Rina acercándose a los límites de Dark Fall.  
  
- los juguetes llegaron muy pronto...- se lamenta la chica. - esto no era parte del plan...-  
  
Piensa un momento indecisa, pero al fin parece decidir algo. Cierra los ojos y conjura unas cortas palabras, luego de lo cual aparecen dos oscuras figuras apenas distinguibles en la oscuridad del lugar, pero con cola como de lagarto y enormes ojos de reptil.  
  
- zzssss'grth- sisea una de las criaturas.  
  
- trk'tkl gss zeesg- responde Kala en la extraña lengua de los reptiles, a lo que las criaturas asienten con una reverencia y desaparecen.  
  
- odio los lagartos...- se dice Kala riendo y una cara terrorífica y enloquecida. - pero saben delicioso asados...-  
  
Vuelve a su observación de los Slayers, especialmente de su demonio favorito.  
  
- ahora que pasara Xeros?... ...prometiste que volverías, pero a qué?- con otro movimiento de la mano la imagen se acerca centrándose en Xeros.  
  
- quédate conmigo, debes quedarte conmigo, te quedaras!- ordena cambiando la cara de curiosidad a furia, pero inmediatamente mostrando la expresión de una enamorada y derramando una fría y solitaria lágrima. - ...por favor quédate...-  
  
De pronto el rostro de Kala pierde su tierna expresión y vuelve a la cara de loca que siempre lleva. - ahora que lo pienso, creo que Rina carbonizará a los hombres lagarto antes de que se presenten... mmm...-  
  
- creo que prepararé algo más grande para recibirlos, o no me dejaran terminar la invocación tranquila-  
  
Desde hacía varias horas que nuestros héroes caminaban por un sendero desierto. Ya era medio día y todo estaba demasiado silencioso.  
  
Ameria había estado muy callada toda la mañana, lo que era raro de por sí, pero de pronto rompió el silencio.  
  
- cuantos son?...- pregunto enigmática la niña, dejando a todos sin entender.  
  
- ya son seis...- respondió Zell con el mismo misterio.  
  
- seis qué?- preguntó Rina sin entender ni una palabra.  
  
- nos siguen- explicó Zell. - desde hace un par de horas, al principio eran tres, pero ahora son seis criaturas malignas y no humanas...-  
  
- como lo...- iba a preguntar Rina, pero la princesa contestó antes. - sentimos su presencia...-  
  
- sentimos?, pero como...- intentó preguntar Rina de nuevo, pero de nuevo no la dejaron terminar.  
  
Zellgadis miró de reojo a la niña, que al instante dio media vuelta y con una rápida conjuración lanzó un rayo sobre una roca.  
  
El lugar que recibió el impacto cambió de color y pudo distinguirse una figura humanoide con rasgos reptilianos que había permanecido invisible.  
  
Casi instantáneamente, otro individuo similar apareció entre unos árboles y se lanzó sobre Ameria, pero se detuvo en seco a pocos centímetros de la niña al ser agarrado por Zell.  
  
El hombre quimera alzó una mano mientras un paso más atrás Ameria conjuraba algo. Sin esperar, Zell lanzó la mano en un golpe de puño, pero antes de que diera en el blanco, terminó el conjuro de la niña cubriendo la extremidad del espiritista con una luz blanca.  
  
Energizado por la magia, el golpe de Zell lanzó a la criatura dejándola inconsciente.  
  
Sin dejar tiempo al resto para reaccionar, la princesa se arrojó al suelo y rodó mientras Zell daba media vuelta lanzando un golpe que dio de lleno sorprendiendo a una criatura que intentaba golpear a la hechicera blanca por la espalda. De nuevo, la criatura voló unos metros para caer sin sentido.  
  
Siguiendo con su ataque, Zell se lanzó corriendo hacia los árboles de un lado del camino, y Ameria corrió hacia el lado contrario.  
  
Rodearon al grupo en busca de los restantes enemigos. Un par cayeron sorprendidos por la rápida acción de la pareja.  
  
Al final salió al camino Ameria y lanzó un rayo luminoso hacia el lado opuesto del camino, donde se encontraba Zellgadis que salió sujetando una criatura. Utilizándola como escudo contra el rayo de la princesa terminó con la última criatura, dejando al resto del grupo aun más sorprendido.  
  
- y eso?... alguno va a explicar?- pregunto Rina, pero de nuevo quedó sin respuesta, esta vez con una fría mirada de Zellgadis, que los dejó a todos con una gota en la nuca.  
  
- haaa, como sea...- suspiró la hechicera.  
  
Luego de eso, el viaje continuo con relativa tranquilidad, pero con la constante sensación de que alguien los observaba, como si constantemente una mirada invisible fuera tras de ellos, espiándolos, siguiendo cada movimiento.  
  
Cada vez se internaban más en los territorios de Dark Fall, los territorios de Kala, y su corrupción era cada vez mas evidente. Los árboles lucían muertos, y ya no se escuchaba el ruido de los animales, todo era demasiado silencioso y tétrico.  
  
Xeros aún no podía llegar a una conclusión. Que era lo que debía hacer?...  
  
Era obvio que tenía que proteger a Filia, pero en lo profundo sentía que tambien le debía algo a Kala. Era irónico, la única vez que dos dragones le habían provocado dudas a un demonio en la historia era por decidirse a cual matar primero.  
  
Ahí estaba el demonio Xeros, con el increíble conflicto de a cual de las dos dragones amaba más... podía tener menos sentido?  
  
Con cada paso su corazón latía con mas fuerza, como si sintiera la presencia de su antigua amante, o la proximidad de una situación inevitablemente trágica.  
  
De reojo, Ameria notó la duda en su rostro y una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro. Recordó hace un par de años, cuando Xeros parecía mas malo de lo que lucía ahora, y ella había tratado de reformarlo por medio de canciones de justicia y palabras de aliento, lo que sólo lograba causarle un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
  
En realidad debe haber sido molesto, pero parecía la única forma de combatir al demonio. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no había razón para combatirlo, o se aburrió de intentarlo, ya no lo recordaba.  
  
Que extraña criatura, tan diferente a los otros demonios, pero por qué?  
  
Se supone que los demonios fueron una creación de Shabranigudú para ayudarlo en su tarea de destruir al mundo. El único objetivo en el corazón de los demonios debería ser acabar con las demás criaturas para entregar al mundo a su señor. Como era posible esta paradoja?  
  
Se sabía que semi demonios, o demonios renacidos como otra criatura podían revelarse o resultar inestables, pero un demonio puro, y de alto nivel como Xeros era algo inédito.  
  
Además, este demonio parecía tener sentimientos positivos, aunque no los demostrara. En verdad se preocupaba por Filia, e incluso logró fusionar sus poderes demoníacos con los poderes sagrados de Filia para luchar contra Estrella Oscura.  
  
No bastaba el poder para lograr algo así, se necesitaba corazón, y era evidente que Xeros lo tenía.  
  
De pronto meditaciones de la princesa fueron interrumpidas, Zell la sujeto del hombro deteniéndola.  
  
Al levantar la vista, Ameria vio una figura imponente al frente obstruyendo el camino. Era un monstruoso dragón negro, con los ojos rojos como el metal incandescente y una expresión feroz.  
  
Todos se detuvieron y se alistaron para un ataque directo, pero en lugar de atacar con su aliento como lo haría la mayoría de los dragones negros, este brilló ligeramente y comenzó a cambiar su forma, tomando una apariencia casi humana, pero con garras negras, ojos de reptil y cola.  
  
Se cubría con un tosco taparrabos y una hombrera de cuero, su piel era oscura algo azulada y su mirada atemorizante, apenas visible por entre sus largos y descuidados cabellos negros.  
  
De entre unos árboles a su lado, salió un humanoide de características similares, pero con el cabello castaño oscuro y un tinte verde en la piel. Este vestía una armadura ligera de metal, y se armaba con dos enormes machetes.  
  
- de aquí no pueden pasar, son órdenes de la señora Kala- explicó en tono de orden el dragón negro.  
  
- a menos que quieran peleaaar...- instó su compañero haciendo chocar sus cuchillas  
  
Gaudi fue el primero en adelantarse empuñando la Hoja del Cielo. Rina miró a los demás con cara de fastidio.  
  
- creo que no dejaran de aparecer los insectos- murmuró la hechicera disponiéndose a conjurar algo para terminar rápido con las criaturas, pero la sorpresa no la dejó terminar.  
  
Gaudi se lanzó contra el dragón verde, pero este reaccionó con velocidad demoníaca, deteniendo un espadazo con una destreza insospechada y contraatacando de inmediato.  
  
Un hábil movimiento por parte del caballero evitó que lo partieran en dos, pero lo lanzó varios metros en el aire, dejándolo un algo atontado.  
  
- no nos tomen a la ligera- exclamó el dragón negro. - con los poderes de La Señora hemos absorbido almas, tal como ella, y nos hemos vuelto mucho mas fuertes que cualquier otro dragón-  
  
Los ojos de la criatura refulgieron con una flama interior cuando dijo estas últimas palabras, y de inmediato se lanzó al ataque.  
  
En una fracción de segundo llego junto al grupo y lanzó un garrazo en contra de Filia, pero fue detenido por el bastón de Xeros. En este momento no habían dudas en la mente del demonio.  
  
La batalla comenzó entre el dragón y el demonio, pero parecían equilibrados en poder y habilidad. No los golpes del bastón de Xeros ni los garazos del Dragón lograban acertar.  
  
Mas atrás, Ameria y Rina no perdían el tiempo y comenzaban a conjurar, mientras Gaudi ya se había recuperado y junto a Zellgadis combatían con sus espadas contra el dragón verde.  
  
Filia comenzó a conjurar un ataque contra el dragón negro, pero era imposible apuntar mientras siguiera enredado en la pelea contra Xeros, así que cambió de planes.  
  
Con una coordinación y habilidad sorprendentes, el dragón verde mantenía la pelea contra Gaudi y Zellgadis al mismo tiempo, con sus dos enormes machetes que ahora brillaban con una luz fantasmal, sin duda con poder mágico.  
  
Aburrido del combate, decidió cambiar su estrategia y lanzó dos terribles espadazos, contra Zel y Gaudi que los obligo a detener el ataque un segundo. Aprovechando el tiempo, la criatura dio un salto hacia atrás y se elevó varios metros en el aire, manteniéndose suspendido con el poder de la magia.  
  
Se concentró un momento, y aspiró con fuerza, liberando su ataque de aliento antes de que los oponentes lograran reaccionar.  
  
Una nube amarillo verdosa comenzó a emanar con gran fuerza del interior de la boca del dragón y a cubrir el campo de batalla.  
  
- gas!- advirtió Filia. - es veneno, no lo respiren!!-  
  
Sin perder tiempo, Filia lanzó el hechizo que había estado preparando, y una barrera dorada en forma de hexágono apareció a su alrededor y se expandió cubriendo el lugar y repeliendo el gas venenoso, pero no alcanzó a proteger a Gaudi y Zell a tiempo, y ambos alcanzaron a respirar algo del gas y comenzaban a debatirse en tos y mareo.  
  
- Fuente de todas las almas que habitan en lo eterno e infinito...- se escucharon las palabras de Ameria. - ...eterna llama azul, permite que el poder de mi alma sea invocado, desde el infinito... La Tilt!-  
  
Un poderoso rayo azul salió de las manos de Ameria y golpeó directamente al sorprendido dragón verde, dejándole una quemadura en el pecho. El oponente sobrevivió al ataque, pero quedo muy debilitado por el impacto espiritual.  
  
- Ustedes son los que nos toman a la ligera criaturas del mal!- exclamó la princesa. - ¡¡Ríndanse de inmediato si no quieren ser castigados!!-  
  
Una estrellita blanca brillaba en los ojos de Ameria que miraba con una sonrisa. "hacía tiempo que no decía algo así... que pena..."  
  
Al mismo tiempo una gota se formo en la nuca de sus compañeros, y una carcajada en Rina que recordó de pronto todas las veces que la niña hablo así en el pasado.  
  
- es cierto- afirmó la hechicera de rojo. - ¡¡ríndanse ahora, o morirán!!-  
  
Una flama roja comenzó a formarse en las manos de Rina mientras conjuraba. Al mismo tiempo, Gaudi y Zel ya se había recuperado y se disponían a continuar el ataque.  
  
El espiritista miró furioso al dragón que los acababa de atacar. Concentrando sus energías le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos apuntándolo con una de sus manos, mientras sus ojos fríos resplandecían levemente.  
  
El dragón cayó rápidamente bajo su influyo y bajo sus armas. Zellgadis bajo bruscamente la mano con la que lo apuntaba, y el dragón respondió cayendo con la misma brusquedad al suelo.  
  
Sin perder tiempo, Gaudi corrió a su encuentro, con la Hoja del Cielo brillando con una luz blanca que sólo emanaba cuando el caballero la utilizaba con gran poder.  
  
Con un solo espadazo del rubio, las armas mágicas del dragón verde se partieron por la mitad y el dragón quedó en el suelo, algo atontado y sin armas.  
  
Mas atrás se escuchó la conjuración de Rina.  
  
- Fuente de todo poder, ardiente fuego, acude a mi llamado, baja de los cielos y envuelve a mis enemigos... ¡Ardiente Pilar!-  
  
De los cielos bajó una columna de fuego justo sobre el dragón negro que no logró evitar el ataque y quedo rodeado por una prisión de fuego.  
  
Mientras sus ropas se quemaban, el fuego del odio ardió con más fuerza aún en sus ojos.  
  
- no acabarán conmigo tan fácil... haaggg!!- grito mientras su piel se oscurecía y su tamaño aumentaba, volviendo a su forma original.  
  
El cuerpo del dragón sufrió gran daño al tocar las paredes de fuego que lo rodeaban, pero no detuvo su metamorfosis y terminó rompiendo el conjuro de Rina y liberándose con un alarido.  
  
Retrocedió un momento la cabeza mientras inhalaba y se preparaba a lanzar su arma de aliento.  
  
Abrió el hocico de improviso y comenzó a lanzar un cono de un espeso líquido negro como las cenizas.  
  
- ¡cuidado, ácido!- gritó Filia, pero no fue a tiempo. Todos atinaron a cubrirse por reflejo, pero por alguna razón el chorro de ácido que esperaban recibir no llego.  
  
Al levantar la vista vieron a Xeros, sujetando su bastón en posición defensiva y cubierto por un aura oscura. Frente al demonio, se alzaba una barrera mágica de color púrpura que desviaba el ataque de ácido lanzándolo a los lados y manteniendo al grupo seguro.  
  
A los alrededores, árboles y rocas caían por igual quemados por el ácido. El suelo burbujeaba y se oscurecía estéril por el efecto del liquido letal.  
  
Xeros mantuvo la barrera un momento más, mientras el dragón seguía escupiendo ácido, pero atrás Filia preparaba su ataque, y de su boca ya comenzaban a salir flamas y un resplandor dorado.  
  
- ¡Ahora!- gritó Filia, a lo que Xeros terminó su barrera y saltó hacia un lado.  
  
Un Poderoso rayo de energía dorada salió de la boca de la sacerdotisa dragón, golpeando de lleno al dragón.  
  
Pese al poder del ataque, el poderoso enemigo siguió resistiendo sin caer, y preparándose para seguir con la ofensiva.  
  
- Origen de todo poder, brillante y rojo fuego- conjuró Rina juntando el poder del fuego en sus manos para lanzar un hechizo más poderoso.  
  
- Fuente de todo el poder, fuego carmesí que brillas como el amanecer, reúnete en mi mano y conviértete en infierno...- el fuego invocado originalmente se concentró en sus manos y tomo la forma de un enorme cráneo rojo. - ...¡Mordida Infernal!-  
  
Unas terribles fauces fantasmales, formadas con el fuego del conjuro de Rina aceleraron hacia el dragón negro y lo mordieron en el cuello, cubriéndolo con un manto de llamas abrasadoras.  
  
Con un último aullido, recibiendo aún el ataque de Filia y abatido por el conjuro de Rina, la bestia cayó por fin al suelo con estruendo, dejando luego todo en silencio.  
  
A un lado, Gaudi guardaba su espada mientras Zell terminaba con el dragón verde utilizando el poder del espíritu.  
  
-creo que eso es todo...- comentó Rina. - podemos seguir ahora?-  
  
Pero Kala no tenía pensado dejarle seguir avanzando y destruir sus planes. Todos pudieron sentir una extraña presencia más adelante y se pusieron en guardia como por reflejo.  
  
Una luz fantasmal subió del centro del pantano a los cielos, iluminándolos con el mágico resplandor.  
  
La imagen gigantesca de una chica de piel clara y negro cabello largo, vestida con ropas oscuras y una extraña cola negra, se formó en el cielo. Su expresión era siniestra, con amenazadores colmillos y ojos tan negros como la noche.  
  
- y ella quien es?- preguntó Gaudi.  
  
- Yo soy Ktin'da Kala- respondió la chica con una voz que hizo estruendo en todo el lugar. - soy a quien buscan no?-  
  
- es una proyección enorme, y puede escucharnos- comentó Rina. - debe ser una hechicera poderosa...-  
  
Una carcajada se dejó escuchar de Kala. - Así que te has decidió a venir conmigo?-  
  
La pregunta dejó a todos algo confundidos, pero parecía mirar a Xeros.  
  
- y bien, vendrás?... Xeros-  
  
Filia miró al demonio con cara indignada. - ¿que es esto?-  
  
- haa...- pero Xeros no pudo decir palabras.  
  
En el momento de más necesidad, no había podido tomar una decisión y por primera vez no sabía que hacer en lo absoluto.  
  
- ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, ¡váyanse y déjenme con mi Xeros!- ordenó la dragón negro.  
  
- ¡¿Mi Xeros?!- preguntó aún más confundida Filia pero no tuvo respuesta.  
  
Ameria tomo la mano de Zell, como si temiera que la situación de Filia se repitiera en ella, como si temiera que Zell se fuera, pero el espiritista en lo que menos pensaba ahora en largarse.  
  
- "calma niña, no me iré"- respondió Zell en los pensamientos de la princesa. - "ahora él es quien necesita ayuda..."-  
  
Zell cerró los ojos concentrándose para entrar en la extraña mente de Xeros sin ser descubierto.  
  
"no puedes perder el tiempo aquí" se dijo Xeros, o eso pensó él. "debes tomar una decisión ahora, o perderás lo que más amas".  
  
Es cierto, debía tomar una decisión, y debía ser rápido, el tiempo corría como nunca...  
  
- Dije que se fueran, no tengo tiempo para ustedes- siguió advirtiendo Kala.  
  
- Qué planeas dragón negro?- preguntó Rina decidida. - Gorath ya esta muerto, y ni creas que dejaré tu y ese Hound se tomen el mundo...-  
  
- Hound?!- se extrañó Kala. - es que no lo ven?-  
  
los comentarios de la dragón causaban más confusión en el grupo, mientras Filia aún estaba paralizada, más que por lo que había oído, por no recibir una respuesta de Xeros.  
  
- No pueden combatir a Hound, nadie puede. Sólo la Bestia podrá...- explicó la dragón. - ...Váyanse y déjenme terminar, o Hound regirá este mundo por siempre!-  
  
- la Bestia?- preguntó Ameria.  
  
- La Bestia renacerá, y el caos volverá a este y todos los mundos!- siguió explicando Kala, esta vez con un tono más eufórico. - ...y todo volverá a ser como antes!-  
  
Rina había quedado algo atontada por lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
- he oído leyendas...- comenzó a narrar la hechicera no muy segura. - leyendas entre los demonios, de La Bestia... pero pensaba que era un mito...-  
  
- No es un mito, la Bestia existió!- interrumpió Kala, y fue confirmada por Xeros que asintió.  
  
- Hace incontables años, el Señor de las Pesadillas tuvo un sueño, del que nacieron los mundos...- continuó la narración Kala. - ...pero se sintió solo al ver como se desarrollaba la vida, así que decidió devolver a los mundos al caos original del que nacieron...-  
  
- ...y para lograrlo creó a un emisario, un... "hijo", una expresión de su propio poder en el mundo material...-  
  
- la Bestia- interrumpió Rina.  
  
- Así es. Pero por alguna razón, el Señor de las Pesadillas no estuvo complacido con La Bestia y su aterrador poder, así que lo partió en cuatro partes, y con cada una creo a un Dios Malvado...- explicó Kala  
  
- Azul Caótico, Niebla Mortal, Estrella oscura, y Ojos de Rubí- siguió Rina  
  
- y al nacer cada dios malvado, nació su contraparte buena, y esta interminable guerra entre el bien y el mal comenzó... pero ahora llegará a su fin...-  
  
- esto no puede ser, es una locura...- lamentó Rina.  
  
- Todo está listo, la Barrera de los demonios ya no existe, y la Puerta del infierno ha sido abierta en el Abismo, la hora ha llegado para que la Bestia vuelva a existir!!-  
  
Rina miró a Xeros buscando una respuesta, pero el demonio aún buscaba una respuesta en su interior.  
  
- Esa loca intentará reunir la esencia de los cuatro dioses malvados para recrear a La Bestia, destruirá al mundo, debemos detenerla!-  
  
- pero nosotros destruimos a Estrella Oscura no?- pregunta Ameria.  
  
- a diferencia de los demonios como Fibrizo, los dioses malvados son inmortales en su esencia. En algún lugar de la existencia, algo de Estrella oscura queda para renacer algún día- explicó Zell  
  
- Ya no hay nada que hacer, no podrán detenerme!-  
  
La luz del cielo se desvaneció un momento, y una inmensa barrera de energía surgió desde el interior del pantano, cubriendo Kilómetros y dejando al grupo de Rina afuera.  
  
- esa barrera es impenetrable... aunque la corten con Lagna Blade no podrán entrar... la Hora del Ritual ha llegado! jajaja!...- terminó con una carcajada Kala mientras la imagen se desvanecía.  
  
- el momento ha llegado Xero... ven a mi!- fue lo último que se escucha de Kala.  
  
Es cierto, debo tomar una decisión ahora, este es el momento...  
  
Filia se acercó a Xeros para pedir una explicación, pero el demonio sólo la miro tiernamente y desapareció, dejándola paralizada y con una lágrima solitaria en el rostro.  
  
- "y ahora qué?"- preguntó Ameria en la mente de Zell, quien le respondió de la misma manera. - "no importa, él ya tomó una decisión..."-  
  
- No podemos confiarnos de lo que dijo, debemos intentarlo- afirmó confiada Rina, preparándose para conjurar Lagna Blade.  
  
- Señor de las Pesadilla y los cuatro mundos, imploro tu poder. Por toda la fuerza posees, concédeme el poder y la cólera de los cielos. Libera la espada de oscuridad y el gélido vacío. Por tu poder y nuestra fuerza combinada, caminemos juntos en la senda de la destrucción... ¡Lagna Blade!-  
  
La oscura espada de energía caótica se formó en las manos de Rina que sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó la barrera mágica que se alzaba al frente.  
  
Tal como dijo Kala, el conjuro cortó, aunque con dificultad, el muro de magia, pero cada centímetro que la espada avanzaba, era reparado luego de que hoja pasaba. El muro se reconstruía instantáneamente y hacía imposible abrir una abertura.  
  
- no podemos quedaron aquí perdiendo el tiempo, debemos hacer algo- comenzó a desesperarse Rina al ver que uno de sus más poderosos conjuros resultaba inútil.  
  
- yo creo poder detenerla, pero creo que no por mucho- respondió Zellgadis. - No creo que esta barrera detenga a mi espíritu, pero no podré detenerla demasiado si su mente es fuerte-  
  
Rina lo pensó un momento, pero había otro problema. Si Zell no podía detenerla por mucho tiempo, no alcanzarían a llegar hasta ella para detenerla, tendrían que hacerlo todo desde aquí.  
  
- Si puedes detenerla aunque sea un momento hazlo, pero deberemos actuar rápido y detenerla desde aquí-  
  
- pero cómo Rina?- dudó la princesa. - que planeas?-  
  
- Creo que si ustedes pueden abrir la barrera aunque sea un poco, yo podré atacar con Drag Slave...- respondió la hechicera. - ...ya lo tengo! Se me ocurre algo, pero no se si funcione...-  
  
- Zellgadis, debes detener a Kala cuanto puedas, no permitas que termine el ritual. El resto abrirá la barrera para que yo ataque.-  
  
- pero como lo haremos?-  
  
- yo comenzaré de inmediato- respondió Zel comenzando a concentrarse para usar sus poderes.  
  
- Tu debes lanzar una barrera mágica sobre la espada de Gaudi...- le explicó Rina a la niña. - ...la barrera más poderosa que puedas y que cubra la hoja de la espada.-  
  
- Filia... Filia! Filia!...- hizo reaccionar Rina a la sacerdotisa que aún estaba choqueada por todo lo que acababa de pasar. - Filia, tu debes atacar la barrera con todo lo que tengas para debilitarla-  
  
- luego Gaudi la golpeara para abrirla, y mientras él lo hace, Ameria, debes extender tu barrea por el corte, para mantenerla abierta-  
  
- así usaremos tu barrera para mantener abierto un hoyo en este maldito muro. Luego, tu abres un agujero dentro de tu propia barrera, permitiéndome atacar... lo entiendes?-  
  
- si, creo que si. Mientras Gaudi abre el muro, yo extiendo mi barrera para mantener el corte abierto. Luego abro un hoyo en mi conjuro para que pase tu ataque... lo tengo-  
  
Zellgadis abrió bruscamente los ojos y se sujetó la cabeza cayendo de rodillas.  
  
- lo siento, es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé...- explica el espiritista.  
  
- su mente es un caos, imposible de comprender, y hay una presencia muy extraña, que nunca había sentido-  
  
Zel se sentó en posición de loto para volver a intentarlo. - esta vez lo haré con mucha más fuerza- dijo tocándose las sienes con los dedos y cerrando los ojos.  
  
Esta vez, un campo de energía brillante rodeó el cuerpo del espiritista y lo hizo separarse del piso y levitar.  
  
Con toda su concentración, volvió a dirigir su mente a la de Kala, y comenzó una batalla para mantenerla ocupada e incapacitada de continuar el ritual.  
  
- Filia, tu partes...- señaló Rina comezando su conjuración.  
  
- Señor de los cuatro mundos, poderoso señor de todo el caos, yo te invoco. Dame todo el poder que posees!- comenzó Rina su conjuración activando sus amuletos, para aumentar su poder mágico  
  
Filia, pese a la confusión y el dolor que lo ocurrido le causaba, se concentró para conjurar y comenzar su ataque.  
  
Poderosos rayos dorados fueron lanzados contra la barrera, incansablemente apuntó su aliento una y otra vez, hasta que el muro comenzó a parpadear mostrando que poco a poco se debilitaba.  
  
- rápido, o se reparará por completo!- apuro Filia  
  
Ameria terminó de conjurar la barrera de energía más densa que pudo sobre la Hoja del Cielo.  
  
Gaudi se lanzó y con un salto, lanzó un espadazo contra el muro. Tal como predijo Rina, la barrera algo debilitada por el ataque de Filia comenzó a abrirse.  
  
- Más oscuro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre. Enterrado por el paso del tiempo...- comenzó a conjurar Rina, la señal para Ameria.  
  
Mientras la hoja del Cielo se deslizaba cortando el muro mágico, Ameria fue extendiendo su propia barrera, cubriendo todo el corte de Gaudi, y expandiéndola para abrir un espacio mayor.  
  
- ...en tu gran nombre, juro a la oscuridad...-  
  
Al fin Gaudi llegó al suelo, y la barrera de Ameria cubría un circulo de un par de metros de grosor y otros tantos metros de altura. Como un parche blanco en la oscura cortina formada por Kala.  
  
Concentrándose en el hechizo, Ameria apunto con las manos juntas y comenzó a separarlas abriendo una abertura en su barrera para permitir el ataque de Rina   
  
- ...que todos aquellos que se oponen a nosotros sean destruidos por el poder que tu y yo poseemos... ¡Dragon Slave!-  
  
El poderoso rayo de Rina, aumentado por el poder de los cuatro Sangre de Demonio, entró por la abertura hecha por Ameria, y recorrió el camino hacia el centro de Dark Fall, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.  
  
Por un momento Zell, aún en la mente de Kala, vio algo más que el oscuro Caos reinante. Por un momento, pudo ver y oír a Xeros, y sentir el abraso que el demonio le daba a la Dragón, y una palabra de adiós.  
  
"Esto no hubiera funcionado" le dijo el demonio al oído. "Yo amo a Filia, nunca la traicionaría..." Una gran tristeza inundó el corazón de Kala, y una fría lágrima recorrió su mejilla. "adiós..."  
  
La explosión fue tremenda, todo el lugar ardió en llamas, y kilómetros de pantano se convirtieron en cráter. Todo ardió con la furia de los infiernos, luego de recibir el ataque de Rina, y la barrera desapareció, así como la presencia de Kala.  
  
Filia levantó la cabeza al sentir una presencia familiar a sus espaldas, y se dió vuelta de inmediato, para encontrarse con Xeros.  
  
- qué pasa? creíste que me iba a algún lado?- preguntó Xeros con tono despreocupado, pero con una mirada tierna y una lágrima en el rostro. - dije que te protegería, sin importar lo que pase...-  
  
La dragón dorado aún no acababa de entender, y sin duda exigiría una explicación. Pero ahora lo único que importaba era que Xeros había vuelto.  
  
El cuello del demonio casi se parte con una cachetada que lo dejó medio atontado, pero cuando se recuperó sintió el cálido abrazo de Filia, que siempre haría que su corazón volviera, y sintió el llanto de la sacerdotisa, que siempre haría que su corazón se partiera en dos...  
  
Continuara...  
  
-----  
  
Avance del próximo capítulo  
  
10. Oscuros Rituales  
  
Derrotar al enemigo, a cualquier costo.  
  
Llegan los Caballeros del Olvido, la última fuerza de la oscuridad muestra su poder.  
  
Rina esta dispuesta a todo con tal de derrotar al enemigo invencible, a riesgo de su propia alma.  
  
El fin justifica los medios? Cuando el enemigo es inmune a espadas y hechizos hay que pelear con el corazón.  
  
La última batalla comienza, en el interior de los Slayers...  
  
-----  
  
Notas finales:  
  
Ya lo dije y lo repito, ahora si, estamos en la recta final.  
  
Dark Fall ya no existe, Gorath está muerto, el Triunvirato esta destruido, pero aun falta lo peor.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, el problemita de Xeros y Filia, llamado Kala ya no molestara... o eso creo... jejeje...  
  
Si si, Xeros tiene mucho que explicar. No duden que Filia preguntará, y el "sore wa himitsu desu" no servirá esta vez...  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sobretodo esas frases del final, que vienen del alma...  
  
Ya, los estoy aburriendo, asi que... mmm...  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews, especialmente a Suisei, que aun sigue este fict, gracias... creo que eso ya lo dije... entonces... nos leemos en el próximo. 


	10. Oscuros Rituales

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
Autor: Greywords  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
Por qué demonio en lugar de Mazoku?... por qué dragón y no Ryuzoku?... por qué Bola de Fuego en lugar de Fire Ball y Rina en lugar de de Lina?... bueno... porque... si?  
  
Por si acaso, la explicación que doy aquí de los amuletos Sangre de Demonio, los que le vendió Xeros para aumentar sus poderes mágicos, no la he leído ni escuchado en ninguna parte, que yo recuerde. Simplemente se me ocurrió, y creo que tiene sentido, pero no tengo idea de si es real. Si es así, que bien. Pero si no, pues que lastima, es sólo un invento.  
  
-----  
  
10. Oscuros Rituales  
  
La batalla de Dark Fall ya ha terminado. Rina estaba realmente agotada por los conjuros que tuvo que lanzar, igual que Zellgadis por el esfuerzo de mantener prisionera una mente tan caótica y compleja como la de Kala, pero en general, el grupo había salido ileso.  
  
Lo que alguna vez fuera uno de los pantanos más grandes y tétricos, en el que se ocultaban impensables horrores, ahora era un enorme cráter ardiente en medio de la nada. Quizás con el tiempo, ahora sin la corrupción creada por Kala, la naturaleza pueda absorber la maldad y reestablecer el lugar, y quizás algún día hermosos árboles adornen el una vez siniestro lugar.  
  
Como siempre, era la naturaleza la que debía reparar los errores de las criaturas que parecían ocupar su intelecto y sus habilidades sólo en destruir todo lo que las rodeaba, ya era una historia trillada.  
  
Ahora todos sólo querían alejarse de semejante infierno. Descansar un poco, olvidarse sólo un momento de que esta fue sólo una batalla y que lo peor está por venir, que aún falta el líder del grupo, Hound.  
  
Mientras nuestros héroes intentaban perderse en esta inexistente paz, intenciones muy distintas tomaban cuerpo en las profundas grutas del Abismo.  
  
En una fortaleza oculta dentro de las montañas congeladas, Hound planeaba la ofensiva a gran escala contra las fuerzas humanas.  
  
Un acólito vestido de negro y púrpura escuchaba atentamente las ordenes de su maestro. Como siempre, con la cabeza gacha y una postura más de miedo que de respeto.  
  
El largo cabello blanco del anciano vestido de negro parecía retorcerse con cada palabra del demonio, como si respondiera a su estado de ánimo, como una criatura en sí que le daba al viejo una apariencia aún más aterradora.  
  
Su largas uñas negras se movían inquietas mientras Hound ordenaba los últimos preparativos.  
  
- ...quiero que las tropas se alisten, pronto partirán. Ordena al escuadrón del olvido que se preparen para cerrar el portal, en breve llegaran los Caballeros...- el Acólito asentía sin decir una palabra. - ...de prisa, que esperas!-  
  
Un sobresalto por la prisa en las palabras del viejo, el aprendiz sabía bien que en ocasiones anteriores el demonio había convertido súbditos en cenizas con sólo perder la calma y lo que menos quería era que lo tuvieran que barrer de la habitación por hacer enojar a su jefe, así que desapareció de inmediato para cumplir las órdenes.  
  
- Ahora que Kala también fue derrotada debo apresurarme...- se dijo el demonio. - esa Hechicera pronto vendrá a apoyar a las tropas humanas...-  
  
- Es una lástima, esa niña tenía futuro... pero era imposible confiar en ella...- Hound recordó lo que había visto y oído la noche anterior en su bola de cristal y quedó pensativo.  
  
"no puedo creer que Kala me haya podido ocultar tanto tiempo sus planes. Revivir a la Bestia era una locura, pero si pensaba hacerlo entonces era más poderosa de lo que pensaba..."  
  
"casi me duele su muerte, pero fue una tonta al traicionarme. La hubiera salvado si hubiera sido leal..."  
  
De ponto una fuerte presencia llamó su atención y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ya llegaron...- se dijo, y desapareció.  
  
En la habitación del portal, el acólito enviado por Hound acababa de dar su mensaje y los demonios que se encargaban de la invocación preparaban el encargo.  
  
En cada esquina del salón, tríos de oscuros demonios, todos con forma humana, cabello y ojos tan oscuros como la noche preparaban los conjuros para cerrar el portal.  
  
De pronto todos alzaron las cabezas en dirección al portal, como si sintieran una llamado espectral que nadie más detectaba. Los oscuros remolinos que formaban la puerta dimensional comenzó a cambiar de color tomando el aspecto de un fuego infernal.  
  
En eso apareció Hound, ordenando que no se detuvieran, que continuaran con el trabajo arcano.  
  
Un gruñido terrible y demoníaco salió de la puerta convertida en llamas escarlata, y una figura amenazadora salió del infernal pórtico.  
  
Era una figura humanoide, pero no humana. Con la piel amarillenta y con el aspecto de la roca. Cubierto con ricas armaduras llenas de figuras abominables, con las manos huesudas y sosteniendo una espada terrible con un cráneo en el mango, y con un casco adornado con enormes cuernos, que le cubría el rostro pero dejaba salir el fuego de sus ojos.  
  
La imponente figura salió completamente y miró al rededor sin decir una palabra. Luego caminó hasta Hound parándose justo en frente, y bajando su espada en señal de respeto.  
  
- "Salve Hound, futuro Amo de los Infiernos. Los Caballeros del Olvido han llegado"- se escuchó directamente en las mentes de todos los presentes.  
  
- "Salve Hound, y condenación para quien se oponga"- reafirmó el recién llegado.  
  
De inmediato, otra figura similar salió del portal, luego otra, y otra más. Doce caballeros de este tipo salieron del portal y se ordenaron frente a Hound. Sin perder tiempo, los demonios que rodeaban el salón comenzaron a conjurar cerrando poco a poco el fisura que unía este mundo con un lugar más alejado y siniestro.  
  
Hound dio una orden con un gesto, y todos los acólitos y demonios menores salieron del lugar, dejando sólo a los doce Caballeros del Olvido, y algunos demonios del Escuadrón del Olvido en el gran salón.  
  
- "El momento ha llegado, para que este mundo caiga"- exclamó Hound sin mover los labios. - "Este mundo y el otro nos pertenecerán, e incluso los Dark Lords bajarán la cabeza ante nuestra presencia"-  
  
- "pero antes, queda un obstáculo que eliminar"-  
  
Dos demonios con forma humana se acercaron a su líder y alzando las manos hicieron aparecer una imagen con su magia.  
  
En la imagen aparecía Rina y su grupo, entrando a un pueblo pequeño.  
  
- "estos humanos son los que destruyeron a Fibrizo, son los más poderosos del mundo"- explicó Hound, siempre hablando con pensamientos, expresando no sólo palabras, sino el gran odio y emoción que le causan.  
  
- "deben destruirlos a todos, excepto a la mujer de rojo. Ella debe ser mía, tráiganla a salvo"-  
  
Con un largo y huesudo dedo apuntó a uno de los Caballeros del Olvido.  
  
- Tu partirás de inmediato- ordenó, esta vez hablando. Luego hizo una señal a dos de los demonios con forma humana. - ustedes lo acompañarán-  
  
- "Partan ahora!"-  
  
Al instante el trío liderado por el Caballero del Olvido desapareció.  
  
- "Ustedes liderarán la ofensiva contra los humanos. Serán mis generales"- ordenó a los restantes Caballeros del Olvido.  
  
- "Ustedes se quedarán en la base, prepararán los conjuros necesarios..."- mandó el viejo demonio al Escuadrón del Olvido, su principal grupo de demonios hechiceros.  
  
Entrando a un pequeño pueblo, el grupo de Rina busca un lugar donde descansar esta noche.  
  
Planean ahorrar tiempo teletransportándose gracias a los poderes de Filia, pero todos están algo cansados como para conjurar innecesariamente.  
  
- vamos ahí- pidió Rina. - descansemos esta noche y partamos mañana en la mañana...-  
  
Es cierto, todos están cansados aún por la pelea de ayer, no han tenido la oportunidad de descansar en una verdadera cama en muchos días, pero el destino les tenía preparada una ultima sorpresa antes.  
  
Una sensación extraña se apoderó de todos, mezcla de odio y temor. A escasos metros de nuestros héroes el espacio pareció oscurecerse, y unas figuras humanoides aparecieron de la nada.  
  
El imponente Caballero del Olvido hizo su aparición junto a dos demonios, con la intención de detener al grupo.  
  
- "Ríndanse y su muerte será piadosa"- ordenó el Caballero directamente a los pensamientos de todos, sin dejarles tiempo de reaccionar.  
  
- qué clase de demonio es ese?- pregunto Rina.  
  
- es un Caballero oscuro- contestó Xeros. - son pocos, y muy poderosos, casi tanto como un Dark Lord...-  
  
- entonces era cierto, han abierto un portal al infierno para traer a los demonios a este mundo...- comentó Filia. - ...pero eso no esta prohibido?-  
  
- Hound es un demonio muy poderoso, siempre deseó el puesto de Fibrizo para sí, y ahora que ha muerto...- contestó Xeros. - ...ya nadie puede ordenarlo o prohibirle nada-  
  
El Caballero fijó su atención en Xeros un momento antes de hablarle.  
  
- "Pero si eres Xeros, asesino de dragones..."- se escucho la siniestra voz en la cabeza del demonio. - "...Una vez te ofrecieron convertirte en uno de nosotros, recuerdas?"-  
  
Claro que lo recordaba, fue durante la guerra contra los dragones, hace mucho tiempo. Por su participación destacada y su gran poder, los Dark Lords le ofrecieron convertirlo en Caballero oscuro, pero el se negó, pues eso significaba dejar el puesto de Sacerdote de Zellas.  
  
Los Caballeros servían a la comunidad de los Dark Lords, por lo que no podían ser sacerdotes de ninguno en especial, o eso era hasta que murió Fibrizo. Por supuesto, Xeros no tenía intenciones de dejar a su Señora.  
  
- "No importa el tiempo que ha pasado, sería un honor tener al asesino de dragones entre nosotros..."- volvió a decir el Caballero oscuro, esta vez más como una demanda. - "...es tu única esperanza de salir vivo, acepta"-  
  
- Oye tu sucio demonio, como te atreves a hablarle así a uno de nuestros amigos- lo retó Ameria. - Retráctate y márchate o tendremos que destruirte!-  
  
El Demonio líder ignoró a la niña y volvió a hablar, tal como se dirigió a Xeros, pero esta vez a Rina.  
  
- "Tu también niña, debes venir con nosotros"- ordenó. - "Todos los demás morirán!"-  
  
Los dos demonios que acompañaban al Caballero oscuro se pusieron a la defensiva con las manos listas para conjurar.  
  
- maldición...- se lamentó Rina. - ...tendremos que pelear de nuevo-  
  
Rina apuntó hacia los enemigos, y una ráfaga de flechas de fuego salieron disparadas de la palma de su mano. Uno de los demonios desintegró las flechas fácilmente, con un sólo movimiento de la mano, pero los justicieros aprovecharon la confusión creada por la magia, para separase y comenzar el ataque.  
  
- Voces del más allá, acudan a mi llamado, espíritus de la oscuridad, manifiéstense ahora... ¡Aparición!- conjuró uno de los demonios, y una sombra siniestra apareció respondiendo a su llamado.  
  
Sin decir palabras, pero apuntando a Rina, el demonio ordenó al espectro que atacara.  
  
Su compañero permaneció con los ojos cerrados un momento, e hizo aparecer un pequeño portal oscuro del que salió un monstruo horrendo con cuerpo de perro gigante, la piel como el caucho y saliéndole humo de la boca.  
  
- ataca! perro infernal- ordenó el demonio enviando a su emisario.  
  
Gaudi se interpuso en el camino del espectro con la intención de atacarlo, pero su espadazo atravesó el cuerpo inmaterial de la sombra, que simplemente lo ignoró, atravesándolo para continuar su ataque.  
  
Zellgadis por su parte se enfrentó al sabueso infernal, esquivando sus mandíbulas y lanzando estocadas con rápidos movimientos de su espada.  
  
Xeros esta vez no permaneció de observador, y se lanzó a atacar al Caballero del Olvido con su bastón, mientras Filia y Ameria conjuraban, y Rina intentaba conjurar una barrera mágica mientras esquivaba al espectro que incesantemente trataba de golpearla.  
  
El choque del bastón de Xeros contra el enorme espada del Caballeo oscuro resonó con estruendo, pero el Caballero tuvo la ventaja, sacando a Xeros de balance, pero sin continuar el ataque.  
  
- Eres poderoso...- comentó Xeros al Caballero con la voz forzada mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. - ...pero no basta con eso-  
  
Inesperadamente, Xeros salto rodando hacia un lado, y desde atrás, un rayo dorado salió disparado de las manos de Filia, dirigido directamente contra el Caballero oscuro.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Gaudi saltaba contra un muro y de rebote, cayendo con fuerza contra el Caballero, con su espada resplandeciente por el deseo de pelear del guerrero.  
  
Con una velocidad y poder impresionante, el Caballero oscuro se limito a levantar su espada en un golpe que detuvo el ataque de Gaudi lanzándolo varios metros, y detener el poderoso Rayo Sagrado de Filia con su otra desnuda.  
  
Sin recibir el menor daño por el rayo de la sacerdotisa, el demonio habló con su fría vos espectral, que sólo se dejaba era escuchada en la mente de los oyentes, pues parecía no provenir de ningún lado.  
  
- "basta, esto no es necesario"- ordenó. - "Tu eres Rina no?... la que invocó al Señor de las Pesadillas"-  
  
Rina ya tenía al espectro algo controlado lanzado una barrera mágica para que no siguiera avanzando, y se disponía a lanzarle algún ataque mágico, y se limito a mirar al imponente demonio y escuchar lo que decía.  
  
- "no quiero hacerte daño, al contrario. Únetenos, y tendrás un poder que nunca imaginaste..."-  
  
- Nunca, demonio. Odio todo lo que no es puro y justo, y nunca me uniría a ustedes!- respondió desafiante apuntando al demonio con un dedo, repitiendo frases antiguas, al más puro estilo Ameria.  
  
- "es que no lo ves, tu ya no perteneces a este mundo, tus poderes van más allá. No te ofrecemos simplemente hacerte demonio, te daremos lo que quieras. Podemos darte poderes y conocimientos más allá de la comprensión humana..."-  
  
los compañeros de Rina escuchaban también los pensamientos que el demonio transmitía. Prestaban atención mientras la pelea se había detenido, y los demonios habían ordenado a sus criaturas que esperaran.  
  
- "...Con sangre de demonio podrías utilizar libremente poderes que apenas imaginas, liberarías tu verdadero potencial..."-  
  
Las palabras "sangre de demonio" quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza de Rina.  
  
- "...si lo quieres puedo dejar ir a tus compañeros, simplemente debes venir junto a Xeros, y nadie tendrá que morir..."-  
  
Esta vez Rina si consideró la propuesta. Si tuviera sangre de demonio en realidad podría utilizar poderes superiores. Invocar el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas con seguridad, o teleportarse a voluntad como lo hace Xeros.  
  
Tendría conocimientos que no podría obtener de ninguna otra forma, y tendría el poder suficiente para enfrentarse al resto de los demonios, derrotar al mal desde adentro, siendo un demonio.  
  
Es cierto, hay algo malo en esto. Debe haber algo malo en ser demonio, pero en realidad la oferta era tentadora, más si sus compañeros podían marchar. Además, teniendo los poderes de un demonio, podría regresar luego de derrotar a los malvados...  
  
- Rina, que esperas?- Gaudi interrumpió los pensamientos de la hechicera. - Dile a este villano que no para poder seguir con la lucha...-  
  
Era cierto, el demonio era un villano. Gaudi tenía razón, no podía asociarse con un villano.  
  
Además, ahora se daba cuenta del verdadero problema de ser demonio. Salvo por el caso de Xeros, todos los demonios que conocía carecían de sentimientos, con almas tan negras como la noche.  
  
Qué pasaría con ella y Gaudi luego de irse?... sentiría aun lo que siente ahora, siendo un demonio?...  
  
Era seguro, si los demonios la convertían se asegurarían de que perdiera todo rastro de su humanidad y sentimientos. Era inaceptable, un precio demasiado alto...  
  
- No demonio- contestó al fin Rina. - Me niego a unirme a ustedes, no importa lo que ofrezcan, pelearé...-  
  
- "Entonces así será"- se lamentó el demonio con su voz espectral.  
  
La pelea se reanudó de inmediato, casi sin dejar tiempo a los héroes de reaccionar.  
  
Zel no perdió más el tiempo con el perro infernal. Había que darse prisa en acabar con los demonios o el pueblo en el que peleaban sufriría las consecuencias.  
  
Convocando sus poderes de espiritista, Zel comenzó su ataque en la mente del diabólico animal. Cerro los ojos un segundo, tiempo extendido en el Espacio Interior, en el que entró en la oscura mente de la criatura.  
  
Se vio en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, con sombras amenazantes y un gruñido bestial que le helaba la sangre. Adelante, había una caverna de la que salió de inmediato una bestia gigantesca, con una forma similar a la del perro infernal, pero mucho más grande y grotesca.  
  
Era la proyección espiritual de la criatura. Es raro que una criatura de baja inteligencia pueda generar una proyección tan poderosa, pero estas criatura infernales estaban dotadas con habilidades poco naturales que las convertían en dignos oponentes.  
  
No había tiempo que perder, así que llamo a sus poderes concentrándolos en su mano y aumentando su aura.  
  
Con el aura y sus poderes espirituales aumentados, Zellgadis pudo ver unos hilos azules brillantes que salían de la criatura y se dirigían a algún punto más atrás.  
  
El espiritista se concentró y convirtió una de sus manos en una larga espada. la bestia atacó, pero Zel simplemente dejo de existir en ese lugar y apareció a su lado.  
  
Clavó la larga hoja profundo en el animal, pero no acabó ahí. Volvió a concentrarse y su cuerpo resplandeció un momento. Al instante, una descarga de energía fue liberada por su brazo convertido en espada, electrocutando a la criatura, y viajando por los hilos que salían de la criatura.  
  
Todo en un parpadeo, al abrir los ojos el perro infernal yacía muerto a un lado y el demonio que lo había invocado se sujetaba las sienes con expresión de dolor.  
  
- tus trucos no servirán conmigo, demonio- amenazó en tono despectivo el espiritista, lanzándose al ataque con su espada.  
  
Gaudi no pierde tiempo y corre hasta el otro demonio para atacarlo, pero el diabólico necromante se limito a alzar sus manos levantando una barrera de energía oscura que detuvo al guerrero.  
  
Aprovechando la pausa del caballero, el demonio comenzó su conjuración para atacarlo.  
  
Con oscuras palabras en el idioma de los demonios, un aura negra comenzó a formarse al rededor del hechicero y a extenderse como negros tentáculos.  
  
En pocos segundos, Gaudi ya había roto la barrera con su espada sagrada, pero el ataque del demonio llegó enseguida con una serie de estocadas de estos negros tentáculos formados por su energía oscura.  
  
con reflejos felinos, el rubio comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques, y parando de vez en cuando alguno con su espada. Pese a su habilidad, le era difícil evitar los múltiples ataques, mucho más avanzar para atacar, pero la ayuda no se hizo esperar.  
  
Una serie de delgados rayos dorados salió disparada de las manos de Filia dando en los negros apéndices y desapareciéndolos, permitiendo a Gaudi avanzar un poco más.  
  
El demonio reaccionó indignado al ver como una dragón terminaba su hechizo, y saltó manteniéndose levitando en el aire un momento y concentrando su poder.  
  
Al apuntar con las palmas rodeadas de negra oscuridad a Filia, una red de hilos igual de negros salió enredándose y formando una especie de telaraña que la alcanzó rodeándola e incapacitando sus poderes.  
  
Un brillo dorado cubrió la piel de la dragón, que gimió levemente al sentir como la red drenaba sus energías.  
  
Continuando el incesante ataque, el dragón entrecerró los ojos que resplandecieron con un fuego infernal. Al instante, rayos rojos comenzaros a salir de su mirada en dirección a Gaudi.  
  
El caballero logró esquivarlos saltando hacia atrás, pero los rayos seguían cayendo sobre él como una lluvia infernal que lo hizo seguir retrocediendo.  
  
Rina ya había logrado mantener al espectro que la acosaba lo suficientemente alejado para conjurar un ataque, que no hizo esperar.  
  
Con una serie de movimientos y recitando palabras arcanas, Rina creó una prisión esférica de energía dejando al espíritu encerrado para atacarlo sin riesgo de herir a nadie.  
  
- Fuente de todo poder, fuego rojo y brillante que iluminas el cielo, acude a mi llamado, reúnete en mi mano... ¡Flama del Amanecer!- conjuró Rina tocando la esfera de energía con su mano.  
  
El espectro maligno miro con ojos de furia mientras una flama, amarilla primero pero azul después, comenzó a formarse en el interior de la burbuja y estallo aumentando su luz y tomando un color blanco cegador.  
  
Al fin el poderoso ataque terminó, desintegrando la burbuja de energía y dejando solo humo y sombras.  
  
Para sorpresa de Rina, de entre las sombras volvieron a brillar los siniestros ojos, y el cuerpo traslúcido del espectro volvió a materializarse, al parecer sin el menor daño.  
  
- haa, malditos muertos vivientes, los odio!- maldijo la hechicera. - ...Ameria!-  
  
La chica ya había comenzado a conjurar y terminó justo a tiempo de ayudar a su amiga.  
  
- A ustedes, creadores compasivos de lo retorcido, que no pertenecen a este mundo. La luz de mi pureza les ofrezco, vuelvan por donde vinieron... ¡Mágico Resplandor!-  
  
Una luz purificadora salió de Ameria encandilando a los demonios y desapareciendo definitivamente al espectro que atacaba a Rina.  
  
- Gracias...- ofreció Rina, pero de inmediato continuando sus ataques mágicos.  
  
Por otro lado, Zellgadis continuaba peleando contra su oponente, sus espadazos contra los puños invulnerables del demonio, y sus poderes espirituales enfrentados.  
  
El demonio no se quedaba atrás, de vez en cuando teleportandose, o atacando en el Espacio Interior al hombre quimera, pero parecía agotado y comenzaba a retroceder cada vez que Zellgadis concentraba sus poderes y atacaba su mente y espíritu.  
  
Xeros seguía un combate sin tregua contra el Caballero del Olvido. Su bastón chocaba una y otra vez contra la espada descomunal del demonio, y sus auras igualmente oscuras se enfrentaban con cada golpe.  
  
El piso a su alrededor se resquebrajaba, la gente del lugar había huido hacía rato, y las construcciones comenzaban a sufrir por el temblor generado en esta lucha.  
  
La mirada muda y siniestra del Caballero oscuro se dejaba ver por el yelmo con forma de cráneo, y parecía llevar la ventaja.  
  
Los ataques de Rina no se hicieron esperar, y diferentes tipos de rayos y ataques de luz y fuego comenzaron a acosar también al líder de los enemigos.  
  
Más atrás, Gaudi había retrocedido hasta donde Filia seguía enredada en la red maligna que absorbía sus poderes. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, cortó con destreza las cintas negras con su espada, liberando a la dragón.  
  
- ...haagg... no los dejaré!- anunció el demonio que desde las alturas seguía lanzando rayos de sus ojos, y comenzó a conjurar un ataque mejor.  
  
- Señor del témpano oscuro, Dynast. Supremo rey de alma congelada, dame el poder de tu gélida furia... ¡Aliento Congelante!- un vapor malsano comenzó a emanar de la boca del demonio.  
  
De inmediato, lanzó un grito hacia Gaudi y Filia, y un cono blanco salió del interior de su boca, en su dirección.  
  
El caballero reaccionó de inmediato, pero en lugar de esquivando el ataque, saltando directo en su dirección. Con la espada plateada cortó sin esfuerzo el ataque mágico, pero no sólo eso, la Hoja del Cielo se encargó de absorber por completo el ataque, dejando al demonio sin poder reaccionar.  
  
Al caer al suelo, casi por reflejo, Gaudi lanzó un espadazo con la Hoja, ahora cargada de magia, en dirección del demonio, y un cono igual al que él lanzó salió de la Hoja.  
  
El sorprendido necromante intentó retroceder para esquivar el ataque, pero una delgada línea dorada lo rodeó inmovilizándolo.  
  
El ataque de Filia funcionó y el demonio quedó paralizado por la cuerda de energía sagrada. Sin poder esquivarlo, el cono helado dio en el blando dejando al demonio completamente congelado en el interior de una pequeña prisión de hielo.  
  
Sin la magia que los sostenía en el aire, el cuerpo congelado del demonio precipitó al suelo, pero antes de hacerse pedazos fue detenido por una fuerza mágica conjurada por el Caballero del Olvido que ahora detenía a Xeros con una mano y con la otra hacía levitar el témpano.  
  
- "es suficiente"- se escucharon los pensamientos del demonio en la mente de todos alrededor.  
  
El Caballero lanzó un fuerte espadazo que hizo retroceder a Xeros, y sin ninguna piedad se concentró en el demonio que yacía congelado a su lado. Utilizando sus poderes que mezclaban Espíritu con Magia comenzó a absorber las negras energías del demonio congelado.  
  
En un instante, el témpano sólo contenía un esqueleto vacío y seco y el demonio mayor estaba rodeado con un aura más poderosa aún.  
  
Continuando su maligna actividad, fijó su atención también en el demonio a su otro lado, que ya estaba rodeado por los poderes de Zel y rayos de energía benigna lanzados por Ameria, y absorbió de igual manera su alma, dejando un esqueleto que de inmediato se convirtió en polvo.  
  
Esta vez el ritmo de la pelea cambió por completo. Los poderes de Ameria y Filia apenas lograban causar algún daño, mientras Zel lograba detenerlo un poco recurriendo a toda su concentración.  
  
El Caballero atacaba a Xeros y Gaudi a la vez, y los hechizos de Rina eran igual de inefectivos. Era un oponente demasiado poderoso, y los constantes ataques ya habían destruido parte del pueblo.  
  
- maldición, es demasiado poderoso...- volvió a maldecir Rina.  
  
- ...Filia, crea una barrera atrás del demonio, la más poderosa que puedas...- comenzó a dirigir la hechicera el ataque. - Zel y Ameria, distráiganlo, Ustedes continúen- ordenó a Gaudi y Xeros.  
  
Todos comenzaron a actuar según el plan de Rina, mientras ella misma conjuraba llamando el poder de sus talismanes.  
  
La barrera dorada de Filia cubrió un amplio espacio atrás del Caballero oscuro, dándole a Rina algo de tranquilidad para atacar.  
  
El demonio parecía no inmutarse al detener a Gaudi y Xeros con su espada, pese a la concentración que le restaba mantener su oscura mente libre del control de Zel, y un escudo mágico que rodeaba su cuerpo parecía mantenerlo sano de los rayos de Ameria.  
  
- Ameria y Filia, ataquen con todo!- pidió Rina. - ...Zell...-  
  
- Ya lo se- respondió Zellgadis antes de que Rina terminara de hablar, presumiblemente leyendo sus pensamientos para adelantarse.  
  
Zellgadis quitó la concentración en atacar al demonio, y llamó poderes más directos desapareciendo de su lugar y apareciendo al lado de Gaudi y Xeros, para luego retroceder llevándolos consigo, sin recorrer el espacio.  
  
Cuando el trío desapareció del lado del demonio, el Aliento sagrado de Filia y los La Tilt's de Ameria inundaron el frente de batalla bajando el campo de protección del demonio.  
  
Un poderoso Dragon Slave, aumentado por el poder de los Sangre de Demonio, salió disparado de las manos de Rina e impactó de lleno al demonio creando una gran explosión.  
  
La barrera mágica levantada por Filia logró salvar la mitad del pueblo, y un escudo levantado por Rina mantuvo la explosión a raya, dejando ileso al grupo.  
  
La roja hechicera cayó de rodillas por el cansancio de lanzar tantos conjuros poderosos seguidos. Era comprensible su cansancio, tan sólo ayer se había visto obligada a conjurar de igual forma.  
  
Todos estaban muy agotados, y era un alivió saber que el plan de Rina había tenido éxito...  
  
...pero su tranquilidad fue efímera, pues al disiparse el humo vieron la imponente figura del Caballero del Olvido, aún de pié.  
  
Su armadura estaba en parte rota, y al parecer había detenido parte del ataque con su espada, pues la hoja estaba partida en dos, pero el monstruo seguía con vida.  
  
- no... puede ser...- se dijo incrédula Rina.  
  
- "ha sido un esfuerzo destacable..."- respondió el demonio. - "...pero insuficiente..."-  
  
- "...no te alegres demasiado niña, pues doce como yo hemos venido a este mundo. Te llevaremos, cueste lo que cueste..."- terminó el Caballero oscuro, para luego desaparecer.  
  
- Es sorprendente que haya resistido, es muy fuerte, pero debe haberse agotado en el combate tanto como nosotros- dedujo Zellgadis.  
  
- Doce caballeros oscuros...- se sorprendió también Xeros. - ...son demasiados...-  
  
- Fuerza!- intentó animarlos Ameria. - lo lograremos, sólo debemos descansar un poco...-  
  
Parecía los mas sensato, pues las constantes peleas estos últimos días los habían agotado. Sin embargo, el ataque de Rina fue uno de los más fuertes que podía usar, y había resultado inefectivo contra uno. Como enfrentarían a doce?...  
  
Así, los justicieros caminaron un poco más por entre la destrucción creada por la batalla, para buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche, en el lado del pueblo que había sobrevivido intacto.  
  
Unas horas después, en una posada del pueblo semi en ruinas, nuestros héroes comían algo... más que bastante, para reponer sus fuerzas, y discutían sobre como combatir al enemigo.  
  
Doce Caballeros negros era una fuerza a considerar, y la verdad no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión.  
  
Xeros había explicado el alcance de sus poderes y parecía demasiado, sin embargo debía haber una forma, y Rina ya estaba pensando en algo...  
  
La charla con el demonio antes de la pelea seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza de Rina, una frase en particular: "sangre de demonio"...  
  
Al fin la hechicera habló, interrumpiendo la charla de los demás...  
  
- ...yo tengo una idea- dijo al fin.  
  
- de que se trata?-  
  
La frase vino una vez más a su cabeza. - Sangre de demonio...-  
  
- a qué te refieres?- preguntó Zel  
  
- ...a los amuletos, los Sangre de Demonio. Estos guardan cierta parte de la esencia de los dioses malignos no?-  
  
- así es...- respondió Xeros. - de ahí sus nombres: Niebla Mortal, Estrella Oscura, Azul Caótico y Ojos de Rubí. Fueron creados con verdadera sangre de demonios, adoradores de estos-  
  
- qué tal si utilizáramos esta esencia de forma más pura?...- preguntando Rina. - qué tal absorbiera toda su fuerza para aumentar mis poderes?...-  
  
- eso es imposible!- objetó Zellgadis. - ...eso sería mezclar tu propia esencia con la de los amuletos, es demasiado...-  
  
- Rina, absorber todo el poder de los amuletos, te convertiría en un demonio...- explicó Xeros. - ...y llevarías la esencia de los cuatro dioses oscuros en ti...-  
  
- no es muy diferente de lo que planeaba esa dragón, Kala- concluyó Zell.  
  
- ...es cierto- siguió Xeros, bajando la mirada al escuchar el nombre. - Sería muy similar a invocar a la Bestia. Por eso los talismanes permanecen separados y no son uno, para mantener las cuatro esencias separadas...-  
  
Las objeciones era muy válidas, pero Rina no veía otra forma de luchar contra un enemigo tan poderoso. En realidad la había afectado ver que su poderoso Dragon Slave fuera ineficiente. Su único hechizo más poderoso era el Giga Slave, pero no era seguro lanzarlo, destruir el mundo no estaba en sus planes...  
  
- no puedes hacer eso, no puedes convertirte en una criatura despreciable como un demonio!- exclamó Ameria, dejando a Xeros con una gota enorme en la nuca.  
  
- si, supongo que tiene razón...- concluyó Rina aceptando las objeciones.  
  
- será mejor que descansemos...- propuso Zellgadis. - ...mañana lo pensaremos mejor-  
  
Todos concordaron, y se fueron a sus habitaciones, pero la idea continuó dando vueltas en la cabeza de Rina...  
  
Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, la hechicera roja seguía despierta pensado en su plan, y revisando uno de sus libros de conjuros en un pequeño escritorio.  
  
A escasos pasos, Gaudi dormía profundamente, sin enterarse de lo que secretamente planeaba hacer Rina.  
  
La hechicera hizo caso omiso de las advertencias de sus amigos, y salió furtivamente de la posada. Llevando su mochila, y por supuesto los amuletos, se dirigió a la parte destruida del pueblo para no ser vista.  
  
En el camino, dudo de lo que pensaba hacer, sin duda era muy arriesgado. No era muy distinto de lo que le ofrecían los demonios ni de lo que había intentado Kala, pero qué mas podía hacer?...  
  
No deseaba perder su alma, quería seguir viviendo y amando. Existía el riesgo de perderlo todo, de perder a Gaudi...  
  
Pero había algo más grande en juego. El mundo debía ser salvado, y sólo así lo lograría.  
  
Decidida a invocar los poderes más oscuros que jamás había pensado invocar, comenzó a preparar un oscuro ritual.  
  
En el suelo, dibujó una gran formación mágica. Arriba, los símbolos del Señor de las pesadillas, y más abajo, los símbolos de los dioses oscuros ordenados y con escritura arcana.  
  
De su mochila sacó algunos objetos necesarios para su invocación. Colocó cuatro platos, uno sobre cada una de las formaciones de los dioses malignos, y en el interior de cada plato el amuleto correspondiente.  
  
Luego comenzó su conjuración, con su daga en la mano, levantada hacia el cielo nocturno.  
  
- Señor oscuro de otro mundo, blanca maldad que llama a la muerte, con mi sangre pido este pacto contigo... ¡Niebla Mortal!- recitó Rina, cortando levemente su muñeca al final y derramando su sangre sobre el amuleto adecuado.  
  
El cielo se nubló levemente, un vapor extraño se formo y comenzó a emanar del plato que contenía el amuleto de Niebla Mortal. Luego Rina vendó apretado el corte que se acababa de hacer para que no fluyera más sangre.  
  
- Señor oscuro de otro mundo, estrella de la oscuridad que todo llevas a su final, con mi sangre pido este pacto contigo... ¡Estrella Oscura!- esta vez Rina cortó un poco más abajo que el corte anterior, y repitió el proceso de vendado.  
  
El cielo se oscureció, y del plato comenzó a salir una oscuridad, como una luz negra que cubrió el lugar.  
  
- Señor oscuro de otro mundo, tú que eres más rojo que la sangre, con mi sangre pido este pacto contigo... ¡Ojos de Rubí!- esta vez el cielo se torno levemente rojo, y un fuego carmesí se formó en el plato correspondiente.  
  
- Señor oscuro de otro mundo, caos azul que lo regresas todo a su origen, con mi sangre pido este pacto contigo... ¡Azul Caótico!- el cielo tomo un color azul muy oscuro, y un rayo igual de azul salió del plato elevándose al cielo.  
  
Terminando de vendar los cuatro cortes en su brazo, Rina ya estaba lista para continuar el ritual.  
  
Parándose sobre la formación del Señor de las Pesadillas, comenzó la conjuración principal del proceso.  
  
- Más oscuro y profundo que la más negra noche, Señor de las Pesadillas y los Cuatro Mundos, trae tu fuerza y la de tus hijos antes esta sierva humilde...- Rina alzó su daga y las nubes giraron en el cielo, y un resplandor comenzó a formarse alto en la oscuridad.  
  
- Por tu poder y el mío, reclamo lo que me pertenece por derecho, ante mi Sangre de Demonio!- un rayo bajó del cielo hasta su daga, cargándola con el poder maligno que Rina acaba de invocar, y volviendo la hoja del cuchillo tan negra como la noche.  
  
Un resplandor dorado cubrió a la hechicera que, pese a la inmensa energía que sentía fluir por todo su cuerpo, continuó el ritual.  
  
Otra vez volvió a los platos, quitándose las vendas que acababa de poder en su brazo.  
  
Tomo el amuleto de Niebla mortal cubierto en su propia sangre, y lo apuñaló con la daga oscura, convirtiéndolo en polvo que cayó sobre el plato.  
  
Luego tomó el plato, y vertió el contenido, ahora convertido en un espeso liquido negro sobre su brazo herido.  
  
La sangre negra invocada por la hechicera entró en su cuerpo por sus artes ocultas, marcando sus venas con un color negro y provocándole un gran dolor.  
  
Al fin, el liquido dejo de caer del plato y una de sus heridas se cerró mágicamente. Algo extraño se sentía, como un frío y un calor a la vez, algo muy difícil de describir, pero que sin duda llenaba sus sentidos y la hacía desear más.  
  
Continuó el ritual de igual forma, apuñalando los amuletos y convirtiéndolos en un liquido negro que fue luego absorbido por sus heridas abiertas.  
  
El frío dolor que sentía cada vez que la sangre negra entraba por sus heridas era poco en comparación al placer que sentía cuando sus negras heridas se cerraban, y así termino el ritual...  
  
La oscuridad no permitía distinguir la imagen a la perfección, pero una hechicera vestida de rojo y con las venas marcadas en todo su cuerpo terminaba de invocar fuerzas más oscuras, y cerraba un ritual prohibido para los de su especie.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, nuestros héroes se despertaron apresurados por los golpes de Gaudi en sus puertas.  
  
Rina se había marchado en la noche y no había vuelto, lo que preocupó a sus compañeros por las posibles implicancias de su actuar...  
  
Se alistaron rápido para salir, pero a penas estuvieron listos y dispuestos a partir en su búsqueda, la hechicera entró a la posada dejándolos sorprendidos.  
  
Su apariencia había cambiado bastante, ya no era... ....humana.  
  
Su piel era completamente roja como la sangre, sus cabellos eran de un color oscuro, casi negro y se movían como un fuego que ardía incesantemente, y sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche.  
  
Un aura extraña podía sentirse a su alrededor, un aura como jamás habían sentido.  
  
- qué ocurre?... me buscaban?- preguntó Rina demonio con completa naturalidad, y con cada palabra un ligero humo gris salió de su boca...  
  
Continuara...  
  
-----  
  
Avance del próximo capítulo  
  
11. Contra el Mal  
  
Todo está listo para la batalla final. Rina ha intentado algo imposible y ha sobrevivido.  
  
Ahora con sangre de demonio, la hechicera está lista para combatir el mal, a toda costa.  
  
El grupo de los justicieros está listo para la última batalla, contra Hound y los Caballeros del Olvido.  
  
Sin duda será una batalla difícil, pero hay que intentarlo, juntos.  
  
Se desata una gran batalla, y el mal muestra su verdadero rostro.  
  
Al fin el Gran Sabueso, futuro amo de los infiernos, muestra sus colmillos  
  
-----  
  
Notas finales:  
  
Muy bien... que les parece?  
  
Creen que me excedí un poco?... jeje, quizás...  
  
Ahora Rina tiene Sangre de Demonio, y puede utilizar magia aún más poderosa...  
  
...no ha perdido su alma (no se preocupen) pero, qué otros efectos puede tener esta transformación?  
  
Ojalá que les haya gustado, creo que esto no se lo esperaban o si? ...pero bueno  
  
Les anuncio que esta historia estaba planeada para 10 capítulos, pero bueno, se extendió un poco más de lo esperado...  
  
Pero todo llega a su fin. El próximo, oficialmente, es el último capitulo de la historia, para luego un epilogo algo extenso en el capitulo 12, que aclarará algunas cabos sueltos que quedaron.. jeje...  
  
Bueno, les aviso que me demoraré un poco más en sacar el próximo, estoy terminando el año en la universidad y todo eso... pero ya viene.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos, en especial a Suisei (esta vez tú te me adelantaste...), y a Nico (Rina, como Sadira en Dark Sun, siempre buscando más poder...)  
  
Me despido, y... como ya saben, críticas, comentarios o lo que sea, soy Lobo en: greywords@hotmail.com  
  
Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo... chauuuu!! 


	11. Contra el Mal

-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato  
  
Autor: Greywords  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
Espíritu... otra vez:  
  
Los poderes de Zell...  
  
El punto aquí era darle poderes originales, distintos de la magia (de cualquier tipo), para lograr el efecto de la trinidad: alma, mente y cuerpo. Por eso escogí la psiónica, a la que le di el nombre de "Espíritu".  
  
No es en ninguna forma magia, no requiere conjurar y no invoca fuerzas mágicas de seres superiores (como la magia negra y blanca) o elementales (como la shamánica). el espíritu utiliza las fuerzas del espíritu de la persona para realizar su voluntad, por medio de la fuerza de sus pensamientos y sentimientos.  
  
Así que todos son espiritistas (léase psiónicos) en potencia, pero para encontrar el camino de los poderes, el cuerpo y la mente deben estar bien equilibrados, lo que exige un arduo entrenamiento.  
  
Zell, es descubridor de un poder que se perdió en el tiempo, probablemente en la guerra de Cephied contra Shabranigudú, recuerden que la civilización había alcanzado altos niveles de desarrollo antes del desastre que destruyo medio continente. Por eso casi nadie conoce este poder.  
  
El hombre quimera descubrió que el "Espíritu" no sólo le daba poder, sino paz interior. Por eso abandonó su búsqueda de una cura para su figura, porque encontró paz en la iluminación espiritual. Para enfocarse por completo al espíritu hizo votos de no volver a utilizar magia. Esa es la razón de que no conjura, no es que ya no tenga el poder de hacerlo, simplemente prefiere utilizar sus nuevas habilidades.  
  
Este curioso poder que sólo necesita las energías del espiritista puede expresarse, como ya había explicado, básicamente en dos "lugares": el plano psíquico o astral, que es por el que viajan los demonios cuando "parpadean" (se teletransportan), y el mundo real.  
  
Cada persona tiene una fracción de su alma en el plano astral, es su nexo con las fuerzas invisibles, por es Zell suele ir al "Espacio Interior" a pelear, que es un lugar que no existe más que en la mente de los participantes. Con una persona en la que realmente confíe, como Ameria, puede permitirle estar en "su" Espacio Interior, que es su propia mente, por lo que básicamente la otra persona es un invasor y podría dañarlo fácilmente estando ahí.  
  
Cada persona protege su "Espacio Interior" (su propio pedazo de plano astral), por lo que las peleas en este espacio interior inexistente son un símbolo de Zell tratando de romper las defensas del blanco para afectar su mente.  
  
En el espacio interior, como en todo el plano astral, el tiempo transcurre de forma muy diferente (por eso los demonios se viajan grandes distancias instantáneamente), razón por la cual las peleas en este extraño lugar parecen ocurrir siempre en un parpadeo.  
  
La otra forma de expresar el poder del espíritu es en el mundo real, modificando o afectando la materia con fuerzas que parece no provenir de ninguna fuente (pero que en realidad vienen del espiritista y se mueven por el plano astral). Por eso puede realizar extraños movimientos, mantenerse levitando (aunque no tanto como con magia), teletransportarse (aunque no tanto como un demonio, que puede hacerlo a voluntad) o cosas por el estilo.  
  
Básicamente Zell se imagina un efecto, se concentra extrayendo una gran cantidad de energía de su interior, y estas "fuerzas misteriosas" (que son una extensión subconsciente de su propia mente) se encargan de llevarlo acabo. Pero esto demanda la utilización de mucha energía, por eso se cansa con facilidad usando esos poderes. En el plano astral o "espacio interior" sus energías existen y se manifiestan de forma natural, no necesitan romper ninguna barrera espacial, y por eso ahí puede sostener batallas mucho más grandes sin cansarse.  
  
Espero que esta explicación les haya aclarado a los que no están familiarizados con esta clase de poderes como funciona esto. Recuerden que las peleas en el Espacio Interior son cosa de la mente, y son sólo un símbolo de las descargas de energía que intentan romper las defensas de la mente del blanco.  
  
Quizás debí haber explicado todo esto antes, pero... bueno... lo hice ahora no?  
  
Rina demonio:  
  
Ahora Rina tiene efectivamente sangre de demonio en las venas, así que pude hacer todo lo que hace un demonio. El problema es que tendrá que aprender, pues no tiene el instinto natal de un demonio para llamar a sus habilidades. Puede teletransportarse por el plano astral, llamar energía y hacer ataques mágicos sin necesidad de conjurar (aunque un conjuro siempre es más poderoso) y tiene un "cuerpo de demonio" que es su expresión astral y que puede invocar de ser necesario (aunque aún no sabe como)  
  
Pero esto no es lo que la hace tan poderosa. Puede invocar, sin restricciones, toda la magia que sólo pueden llamar los demonios y controlarla.   
  
Además, tiene parte de la "esencia" de cada uno de los cuatro Dioses Malignos, así que puede llamar sus poderes directamente, cosa que casi nadie puede hacer en el universo de Slayers. La mayoría de los demonio sólo pueden invocar la magia de Shabranigudú Ojos de Rubí, porque él fue quien los creó (en su mayoría) como sus emisarios en contra de las fuerzas de Cephied (recuerden que Shabranigudú es el demonio principal en el universo del Sur, donde transcurre slayers, pero hay tres más aparte de él)  
  
Rina en cambio, reúne poder de Estrella Oscura, Azul Caótico, Niebla Mortal, y Shabranigudú. Ella puede invocar a cualquiera, incluso al Señor de las Pesadilla (cosa que ya ha hecho en el pasado, pero no siempre como ella esperaba).  
  
La verdad, no es muy diferente a La Bestia que quería invocar Kala, con la única diferencia que Rina sigue siendo en parte humana, y conserva sus sentimientos y propósitos. Veremos si salva o condena al mundo...  
  
También puede cambiar su apariencia, pero la verdad ella no se ha visto en un espejo, y no sabe que luce diferente, ni que exhala humo cada vez que habla.  
  
Eso si que, por definición de demonio, ya hay algunos problemas. Esta rodeada por un aura de maldad que ahuyentará a cualquier persona común, incluso a los animales. Además, si muere en este mundo (pero su verdadero cuerpo no es destruido) se irá a algún infierno como cualquier demonio hasta su eventual recuperación y resurrección. Si su verdadero cuerpo fuera destruido, su alma se disolvería en la nada y volvería al caos original (como le pasó a Fibrizo), en cualquier caso no habrá cielo para ella...  
  
Ya, después de todas las explicaciones correspondientes, vamos con el capítulo...  
  
-----  
  
11. Contra el Mal  
  
Rina se había sentido extraña luego del ritual de invocación. Aunque no se había percatado conscientemente de ningún cambio en ella, podía sentir un sentimiento extraño, como que no era ella mismo, como este cuerpo no era el suyo.  
  
No recordaba con claridad lo que pasó terminado el ritual, pero se despertó en la mañana, en el mismo lugar donde había recitado los conjuros. Guardó rápidamente todas las cosas y se apresuró al hotel, pensando que sus amigos estaría preocupados de que no había dormido ahí en la noche.  
  
Cuando entró a la posada se topó con sus amigos que al parecer iban saliendo a vuscarla.  
  
Sólo atinó a saludarlos con naturalidad, pero su expresión era de sorpresa, y podía sentir miedo.  
  
Ameria dejó caer lo que sostenía en la mano y retrocedió un paso temblorosa, mientras la dorada cola de Filia se dejó ver entre sus ropas, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que tenía el resto.  
  
- qué les pasa?...- preguntó la hechicera, notando que una voluta de ligero humo salía de su boca mientras hablaba.  
  
Xeros hizo aparecer un espejo en sus manos y se lo pasó, y al mirarse pudo ver la misma cara de sorpresa que tenían sus amigos, pero en su rostro, que ya no era el suyo.  
  
Su piel era completamente roja, su cabello era casi negro, y sus ojos eran completamente negros, tenía colmillos largos y se dio cuenta de que tenía garras en lugar de manos.  
  
Rápidamente se fue a su habitación, seguida por sus amigos. Inevitablemente, la hechicera tuvo que explicar lo que había hecho, lo que le valió la reprobación de sus amigos.  
  
Lo que había hecho era una locura, y muy peligrosa por cierto, pero ya nada podía hacerse, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
Xeros no había llegado con el resto a la habitación, al parecer había desaparecido, pero pronto reapareció en el lugar interrumpiendo la conversación...  
  
- ...esta es tu nueva imagen natural aquí- apareció el hablando el demonio. - generaste inconscientemente una imagen más apropiada para tu nueva condición, pero puedes cambiarla a voluntad...-  
  
- Donde rayos estabas?- lo interrumpió Filia, pero el demonio le respondió con su frase característica...  
  
- eso es un secreto- dijo el demonio con un dedo en la boca y una risita burlona. - pero eso no importa ahora...-  
  
- Rina, te enseñaré a controlar tus nuevos poderes, pues como no naciste demonio, no tienes nuestro instinto para utilizarlos- se explicó el sacerdote demoníaco.  
  
El resto de la mañana, la chica estuvo encerrada con Xeros tratando de enseñarle a controlar su imagen.  
  
La hechicera paso un par de horas frente al espejo intentando cambiar su forma, pero no había podido mantener el cambio mucho tiempo. Ahora por fin, era capaz de conservar su apariencia humana sin estar concentrada.  
  
- Eso es, Rina...- la felicitó el demonio, que hasta el momento sólo se había burlado de su incapacidad de controla su apariencia.  
  
- ...y recuerda que este no es tu verdadero cuerpo, es sólo una proyección. Tu cuerpo real se encuentra en lugar muy lejano y diferente a este...-  
  
- el plano astral- terminó Rina.  
  
- así es, y el primer paso para controlar tus habilidades de demonio, es aprender a entrar al plano astral...-  
  
- pero eso lo haré después de comer, muero de hambre!- se quejó la chica.  
  
- pero ten cuidado, que aunque seas demonio engordaras si comes mucho, y te pondrás más fea aún...-  
  
- aagh, cállate estúpido!-  
  
Luego Rina bajó de su habitación a los mesones para comer algo... mucho.  
  
Ameria y Zellgadis habían salido, con la excusa de que investigarían algo en el pueblo. Filia y Gaudi estaban sentados en una de las mesas del lugar, aparentemente esperándola.  
  
- Hola Rina, por fin vienes...- la saludó la sacerdotisa dragón. - ...y con tu apariencia normal...-  
  
- ...si, hace un rato lucías muy extraña, pero a mi me da igual eso...- comentó Gaudi mientras comía, ruborizando levemente a Rina con el comentario.  
  
Rina no respondió, se sentía un poco apenada, pero lo ocultó rápidamente sentándose y comiendo del plato de Gaudi.  
  
- Oye!, pide tu propia comida- le espetó Gaudi, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió comiendo  
  
- ejem...- tosió Filia. - y dime, te sientes diferente ahora?-  
  
Rina se detuvo y lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.  
  
- ...si, se siente un poco extraño. Es como...- comenzó a explicar, pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. - ...si no estuviera aquí en realidad. Es como si viera todo esto desde lejos, como en un sueño...-  
  
En realidad su explicación sólo había dejado a Filia más confundida.  
  
- Xeros me explicó que es porque mi verdadero cuerpo esta en el plano astral, y este es sólo una proyección- pese a sus esfuerzos, no pudo explicarlo sin citar las palabras textuales del demonio.  
  
- ...mmmgh, y como es tu verdadero cuerpo?...- preguntó Gaudi con la boca llena de comida. - ...ya lo viste?-  
  
- No, aun no se entrar al plano astral...- respondió algo apenada Rina. - ...pero eso no es asunto tuyo!-  
  
El caballero se detuvo y lo pensó un momento, pero de inmediato siguió comiendo.  
  
El grupo se quedo en el pueblo el resto del día, planeando como enfrentar a los Caballeros del Olvido, que serían su mayor problema junto al mismo Hound. Mientras tanto, Rina seguía practicando para controlar sus poderes, con la ayuda de Xeros.  
  
Rina y el sacerdote demoníaco se había retirado esa tarde a las afueras del pueblo, a la zona destruía en la batalla del día anterior, para practicar con más libertad.  
  
La hechicera ya había dominado la entrada y salida del plano astral, y había conocido su verdadero cuerpo, al igual que Xeros.  
  
Era una imagen realmente demoníaca, la parte superior del cuerpo de una mujer, con huesos a la vista y el corazón latiendo como un fuego incandescente, sobre un delgado cuello descansaba una cabeza de piel roja y cuernos, con los ojos resplandecientes, y el largo cabello negro. El torso espectral descansaba sobre un torbellino de energía con los colores del fuego, era sin duda la viva imagen del caos.  
  
Pese a lo horrible que parecía la enorme figura, Rina la sintió extrañamente familiar, y no le desagrado en lo absoluto, aunque en el momento lo negara rotundamente, casi le pareció agradable a la vista. Sin duda sus percepciones habían sido alteradas luego de su transformación.  
  
En esta forma demoníaca, mientras permaneció en el plano astral, vio también a Xeros en su forma verdadera, una imagen que nunca había visto de forma tan vívida. Era un torbellino de energía púrpura, rodeado por dos torbellinos similares pero más pequeños que constantemente lo orbitaban como protegiéndolo. La extraña figura tampoco le pareció desagradable, casi familiar, como si esa fuera siempre la apariencia del sacerdote.  
  
Las extrañas visiones del mundo astral la habían perturbado ligeramente, pero más perturbadora aún era la sensación de la empatía demoníaca. Podía sentir los sentimientos ajenos, como objetos que podía ver a su lado, como si pudiera tocarlos.  
  
Esa era justamente la sensación que más la confundía. Sentía deseos de extender las manos y tocar esos sentimientos, tomarlos y llevárselos, como un hambre que no podía controlar.  
  
Al fin luego de dudarlo un rato le preguntó al demonio por lo que sentía.  
  
- esto que siento...- preguntó la hechicera. - ...puedo sentir las emociones de quienes me rodean, y quiero tomarlas con mis manos...-  
  
- tienes hambre...- respondió enigmático el demonio.  
  
- tu sabes, los demonios nos alimentamos de sentimientos negativos...- Xeros lo pensó un momento dudoso. - ...pero, esas ansias de tomar el sentimiento como si fuera un objeto... lo sientes sólo con las emociones negativas o con todas?-  
  
- siento ganas de tomar el sentimiento y devorarlo... con todos los sentimientos fuertes...- lo pensó un momento para estar segura. - ...odio, ira, amor, pasión... sólo las emociones más fuertes-  
  
El sacerdote lo meditó un momento, pues le pareció extraño.  
  
- los demonios normalmente sólo sienten eso...- explico algo dudoso. - ...y sólo pueden alimentarse de los sentimientos negativos...-  
  
- normalmente?- pregunto la hechicera intrigada  
  
- ...eso es un secreto- respondió el demonio regresando a su risa burlezca. - pero ahora lo importante es que aprendas a alimentarte de esos sentimientos...-  
  
- ...ahhh... esta bien...- respondió Rina luego de un suspiro resignado.  
  
Esa noche, en la posada, el grupo se había reunido para preparar la partida del día siguiente y su próximo enfrentamiento con los enemigos.  
  
La hechicera había aprendido bastante acerca de sus nuevos poderes ese día, sin embargo aún eran habilidades recién adquiridas y sería difícil utilizarlas con toda su capacidad por lo pronto. Habría que seguir practicando en el camino.  
  
No sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo tenían, pero sin duda era muy escaso. Si los Caballeros del Olvido ya estaban aquí, entonces la invasión comenzaría en cualquier momento. Quizás ya había comenzado y nuestros héroes no se habían enterado, no quedaba más que comenzar el viajo hacia el Abismo, y comprobarlo en persona.  
  
Debido al poder que tenía cada miembro del grupo a estas alturas, los oponentes menores ya no representaban un gran problema. Los enemigos que más había que tomar en cuenta eran los Caballeros del Olvido y Hound, y el riesgo mayor era un ataque conjunto de varios de los Caballeros oscuros. Uno solo había sido un rival fuerte, doce podían ser demasiado.  
  
- ...pero no podemos seguir dudando ahora- concluyó Rina luego de debatir un buen rato el tema. - ...sólo lo sabremos cuando los enfrentemos-  
  
- pero qué haremos con Hound?- preguntó Filia.  
  
- Creo que sólo podremos derrotarlo con un ataque conjunto de todos...- propuso Zellgadis. - ...al menos ese fue el consejo de mis maestros-  
  
- como ya dije, sólo estaremos seguros al enfrentarlo- terminó la hechicera decidida.  
  
Luego del descanso, el día siguiente partieron hacia el sur, rumbo a las gélidas montañas y El Abismo.  
  
Sin embargo, el viaje les tenía reservadas sorpresas antes de lo que nuestros héroes esperaban. A medida que se acercaban a su destino, los pueblos parecían cada vez más vacíos y abandonados. Se encontraban con caravanas que huían al norte cada vez más seguido.  
  
El rumor era que los demonios se habían armado en ejercito y marchaban hacia todas las direcciones, hacia todas las ciudades el norte.  
  
Entonces ya era tarde para impedir el ataque, las tropas de la oscuridad ya avanzaban desde hacía un par de días, y varios pueblos habían caído.  
  
Eso no era lo peor, pues al parecer las tropas humanas ya se habían enfrentado al enemigo, y habían fracaso miserablemente, viéndose obligados a retirarse.  
  
Los rumores se convirtieron en hechos el tercer día de viaje, cuando Rina y sus amigos se encontraron con un campamento de las tropas blancas.  
  
Era el primer batallón, el que lideraba Filionel en persona el que se habían encontrado. Luego de unas preguntas a los desanimados guerreros y de que Ameria mostrara el símbolo real, el grupo fue conducido ante la presencia del rey.  
  
Al entrar a la gran tienda se encontraron con un Fil cabizbajo y serio, apoyando la cabeza en su mano y con la mirada perdida en un trono alejado y oscuro. Ameria avanzó hacia su padre mientras los demás se quedaban atrás por el momento.  
  
No habían risas, ni saludos cariñosos, ni palabras de aliento y esperanza, sólo un vacío "Hola Ameria".  
  
- ¿que ocurre, padre?- preguntó la princesa. - ¿qué paso aquí?-  
  
Pero el rey siguió sin responder, perdido en sus pensamientos y, por primera vez desde que Ameria tiene memoria, en su propia desesperación.  
  
- ...respóndeme padre!- insistió la niña. - ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?-  
  
- perdimos Ameria...- respondió Fil con la voz apagada.  
  
Luego de un tenso silencio, el rey relató con breves palabras lo ocurrido.  
  
- Perdimos contra las fuerzas del mal. La mitad de las tropas murieron, hay heridos y los dragones se marcharon...-  
  
- No teníamos posibilidad, no hay forma de pelear con eso demonio...- continuó Fil con amargura. - ...cada vez que uno de los nuestros cae, se alza de la muerte uniéndose a sus fila, nuestra debilidad es su fortaleza...-  
  
- pero...- Rina iba a decir algo, pero Zel la detuvo.  
  
- dejémoslos un momento- el espiritista sacó a Rina y sus amigos dejando sólo a Filionel y a su hija en la tienda.  
  
Ya fuera de la tienda la hechicera preguntaría a Zel porqué dejarlos solos en lugar de intentar animar al rey, pero Gaudi la interrumpió.  
  
- Rina!- exclamó Gaudi. - ...ya lo recordé, tengo que hablarte de algo...-  
  
El caballero miró a su alrededor un momento, luego tomó la mano de la hechicera y tiró para llevarla a otra parte.  
  
- ...ha-a... pero espera, Gaudi...- Rina trató de buscar a Zel, pero no lo vió por ningún lado, así que no le quedó mas que seguir a su compañero.  
  
- Ahora si- dijo Gaudi cuando estuvieron en un lugar más apartado.  
  
- y bien?- preguntó Rina con voz de fastidio. - qué es tan importante?-  
  
- tu qué crees Rina?... es lo que hiciste, qué más...- pero Rina lo miró con cara de interrogación. - ...por lo de convertirte en demonio...-  
  
- dime realmente... por qué lo hiciste?-  
  
- me extraña que tu me lo preguntes, Gaudi... para vencer al enemigo claro...-  
  
- pero... alguien lo había hecho antes?- preguntó el espadachín, a lo que la hechicera negó con la cabeza.  
  
- entonces no sabes realmente lo que pueda pasar?- Esta vez Rina se lo pensó un poco más, pero se encogió de hombros porque en realidad no tenía idea.  
  
- bueno pero... vencerás al enemigo y después qué?... ahora eres un demonio y se supone que los demonios son malos no?-  
  
- acaso insinúas que soy mala?!- exclamó Rina. - piensas que trataré de destruir el mundo o algo así?!-  
  
- espero que no pero... no te das cuenta Rina?... todo es diferente ahora...-  
  
- a qué te refieres?-  
  
- qué pasará si de pronto te conviertes en nuestra enemiga?... que pasaría si nos encontraremos con otra parte del Satánico de ojos rojos?-  
  
Esta vez Rina se puso un poco nerviosa, pues en realidad no lo había pensado...  
  
- porque creo que una vez me dijiste que Shabranigudu es el creador de los demonios... y entonces estos le obedecen no?-  
  
-bueno... si... pero...-  
  
- y entonces?- Pero no hubo respuesta.  
  
El caballero tenía razón, Rina había sido seducida por el poder y no había pensado en los más obvio, a quien le sirven los demonios.  
  
- en realidad no tengo idea de lo que pasará, y sólo lo sabré cuando ocurra...- respondió Rina algo nerviosa. - ...pero no podemos estar seguros de nada...-  
  
- Mira, en realidad no podemos estar seguros...- le explicó a su compañero. - ...en el ritual, se extrae energía de los cuatro dioses oscuros, incluido Shabranigudú, pero la invocación es al Señor de las Pesadillas, sabes...-  
  
Ambos recordaron su lucha contra Fibrizo, en el caso de Rina, lo que sus amigos le contaron, pues ella estaba inconsciente.  
  
- y si recuerdas, descubrimos que el Señor de las Pesadillas no es un demonio, sino un dios... o al menos eso creo- continuó algo dudosa la hechicera. - ...se podría decir que soy un demonio creado con las fuerzas del Señor de las Pesadillas en lugar de Shabranigudú... quizás no esté bajo el control de ningún demonio, no crees?...-  
  
- eso espero Rina... pero como sea, yo hice una promesa recuerdas?- respondió el caballero. - ...soy tu guardián, te acompañaré al mismo infierno si es necesario-  
  
La chica no tuvo respuesta, aún le pesaba el corazón por lo que Gaudi le había dicho y que ella no había considerado. Sólo se apoyó en su pecho y lo abrazó.  
  
- Rina...- pero la chica lo hizo callar con un repentino beso que sorprendió al caballero, pero que le devolvió con cariño, cariño que pronto se convirtió en pasión.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, la chica perdió por completo la concentración y su cuerpo se tornó rojo y adquirió su apariencia demoníaca.  
  
- ...mmm...ohh, ouch!...- exclamó Gaudi rompiendo el beso y separándose un poco de una sorprendida Rina que lo miró sin entender.  
  
El caballero se echaba aire en la boca y exhalaba con fuerza. - ...me quemaste la boca y me pinchaste con un colmillo...-  
  
Rina se dio cuenta del cambio y de que no podía evitar que le salieran ligeros hilillos de humo de la boca, así que cerró la boca y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.  
  
- ...ves que las cosas son diferentes ahora?-  
  
- lo siento...- Rina cambió a su apariencia normal. - ...es que todavía no controlo el cambio de forma a la perfección, pero Xeros dijo que lo haré en un par de días, no te preocupes...-  
  
- eso espero porque no soportaré que me andes quemando a cada rato- se rió el caballero.  
  
Rina lo golpeó en el estomago, pero luego se rió también de la ridícula situación. - ...no seas tonto...-  
  
Mientras tanto, fuera de la tienda del rey, Zellgadis esperaba que Ameria terminara lo que tenía que hacer. La chica le había dado una idea de lo que haría cuando le pidió mentalmente que los dejara.  
  
Un soldado se acercó a la entrada, pero lo detuvo el enmascarado espiritista.  
  
- debo ver al rey...-  
  
Zellgadis revisó rápidamente lo que el hombre pensaba tratar con Fil, pero no era urgente.  
  
- no, no lo veras ahora- ordenó Zellgadis mirando fijamente los ojos del soldado.  
  
- no... lo... veré?-  
  
- no, vendrás después-  
  
- vendré después...- repitió con la voz completamente inexpresiva. - ...si, mejor vendré después, tengo algo que hacer antes, con permiso- y se retiró de inmediato.  
  
Una conjuración extraña se escucho por parte de Ameria, y luego un resplandor blanco salió de la tienda del monarca para disiparse de inmediato. Luego de unos minutos salió la princesa.  
  
- y bien?- preguntó Zel.  
  
- ya terminé...- dijo la chica para luego estirar los brazos en forma perezosa. - mi padre estaba muy triste, y creo que además estaba bajo los efectos de alguna maldición de control que no le permitía actuar como siempre...-  
  
- y qué hiciste entonces?-  
  
- rompí cualquier maldición que pudiera tener y convoqué a los espíritus de todos nuestros antepasados para que le dieran poder a mi papá...-  
  
- Queeee??!!- exclamó sorprendido Zel  
  
- si, convoque a los espíritus, es un conjuro secreto de nuestra familia. Ahora mi padre es también mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo y todos los antepasados reunidos en un sólo ser-  
  
- y no se darán cuenta?-  
  
- básicamente sigue siendo el mismo, además todos en mi familia son muy parecidos...- explicó Ameria con mucha calma, como si no hubiera hecho más que un conjuro de rutina. - ahora esta inconsciente, se recuperará en un par de horas y todo saldra bien, ya lo veras en acción...-  
  
- si tu lo dices... pero dime, por qué nunca habías usado ese hechizo si es tan poderoso?-  
  
- sólo puede ser usado en un rey, e incluso un rey sólo puede recibirlo una vez en toda su vida. Por eso las mujeres de mi familia han guardado ese conjuro como un secreto... jiji... no se lo cuentes a nadie si?- rió la princesa  
  
- no te preocupes...-  
  
- y ahora qué?- preguntó la chica.  
  
- ahora los Dragones, pero para eso necesitaremos a Filia... donde esta?- se preguntó Zel cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para encontrarla por medio del espíritu. - ...aha, vamos...-  
  
Unos minutos después, Zel y Ameria entraron en una tienda pequeña que había sido preparada para la sacerdotisa. En el centro había una pequeña mesita sobre la cual había una tetera pequeña y una lámpara encendida, pues el sol ya se ocultaba tras las montañas. La sacerdotisa estaba sentada sola tomando té.  
  
- y Xeros?- preguntó Ameria.  
  
- ni idea tengo, ni me importa- respondió secamente la dragón, pero luego ablandó su expresión. - ...lo siento, pero el muy ingrato desaparece sin dar ninguna explicación...-  
  
Ameria iba a comentar algo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero Zel la interrumpió.  
  
- pues bien, porque te necesitamos a ti...- le dijo el espiritista. - ...necesitamos de tu ayuda con los dragones-  
  
- qué paso con los dragones?-  
  
- parece que se separaron de los humanos y se fueron solos- explicó Zel. - ...debemos convencerlos de que se vuelvan a unir a los humanos. Solos, los hombres están perdidos, necesitan de los dragones-  
  
- pero y donde están ahora los dragones?- preguntó Filia.  
  
- no re preocupes, yo me encargo de eso- le respondió el espiritista.  
  
En unas montañas alejadas del campamento humano, unos pocos dragones celebran un concejo. Entre ellos se encuentran Grailos, el dragón rojo, y el Gran Dragón, líder del Templo del Dragón Rojo, así como líderes de los dragones dorados.  
  
Todos los dragones se encuentran en su forma original y discuten el tema de la guerra y el fracaso de la última batalla.  
  
- Los humanos son débiles e inútiles- comenta uno. - ...al primer encuentro con los demonios, salieron corriendo-  
  
- los dragones hemos vivido por mucho tiempo alejados de los humanos, habíamos olvidado lo cobardes que son, creo que viviremos más si nos mantenemos por nuestra cuenta-  
  
- pero no hay que olvidar que hay humanos poderoso y héroes valiosos entre su raza- objetó Grailos  
  
- eso no tiene ninguna importancia...- le respondió un anciano dorado. - ...ya nos han fallado en el pasado, y a hora han vuelto a hacerlo, preservar nuestra propia casta es lo primordial, y luchando junto a los humanos no tenemos oportunidad-  
  
De pronto su reunión se ve interrumpida por un visitante no invitado. En el medio del circulo formado por los dragones, se deja ver un leve resplandor y la figura de Zellgadis aparece, traslucida como un espectro.  
  
- qué es esto?- preguntó uno de los viejos dragones con una voz cavernosa y profunda.  
  
- siento interrumpirlos ancianos, pero esto es urgente-  
  
- ancianos?!- se sorprendieron algunos, pero el espiritista no les presta atención.  
  
Zell dio un paso a un lado y desapareció, y en su lugar apareció la imagen de Filia, con su forma humana.  
  
- Ohh, pero si es la sacerdotisa del templo de Cephied- exclamaron algunos, pero todos atentos al mensaje de la joven dragón.  
  
En el campamento humano, en la tienda acondicionada para Filia, están Zellgadis y la sacerdotisa sentados y con los ojos cerrados mientras el espiritista los proyecta en forma astral hasta el consejo de los dragones. Ameria está a su lado, pero al ver que ambos están absortos por el poder del Espíritu decide salir a tomar un poco de are.  
  
- bueno, espero que esto funcione...- se dijo Ameria. - ...Filia podrá convencer a los dragones de que vuelvan a luchar junto a los humanos-  
  
Luego de casi una hora, Zellgadis y Filia salieron de la tienda. El concejo de los dragones había terminado y su influencia había sido exitosa, por lo que los dragones volverían a luchar al lado de los humanos, en una última batalla.  
  
Por fin todo estaba listo, Rina y sus amigos se habían unido a la legión blanca para derrotar a los demonios comandados por Hound, y todos se preparaban para la gran batalla. Los guerreros de la luz marcharían mañana mismo al encuentro de las oscuras legiones de la muerte.  
  
Filionel salió de su tienda esa misma noche, con un nuevo fuego en los ojos, con un animo que extrañó a sus hombres luego de la actitud derrotada que mostró al final de la última batalla. Los instó a luchar por la justicia y por la raza humana, eran la última esperanza de derrotar a las fuerzas del mal, por lo que no podían decaer ahora, mañana mismo levantarían campamento y reanudarían la marcha hacia el sur, como habían hecho hasta antes de la última batalla.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los hombres siguieron las instrucciones del rey y comenzaron a levantar parte del campamento. La mitad de las tiendas se dejaron, aún habían heridos que necesitaban atención, y era conveniente dejar el lugar como puesto de avanzada por cualquier eventualidad. Miles de orgullosos jinetes con vestiduras blancas y el símbolo de la estrella de seis puntas comenzaron la marcha. También se enviaron mensajeros a un par de campamentos de reinos aliados que se habían instalado a escasos kilómetros del de Fil para que se le unieran en el camino.  
  
Los Paladines, en compañía del nuestros héroes viajaron todo el día, y se encontraron con más tropas aún que se unieron al grupo. Descansaron una noche, y a la mañana siguiente reanudaron la marcha. Unas horas después, ese mismo día, los exploradores de avanzada regresaron al galope anunciando que a una par de kilómetros se encontraban las tropas demoníacas. Filionel apresuró la marcha y ordenó a sus hombres que se preparaban para el combate. Si los cálculos de Filia estaban correctos, los dragones seguían la marcha de los humanos desde las montañas y los alcanzarían pronto. Prometieron estar en el momento de la batalla.  
  
En poco tiempo, pudieron divisarse las oscuras hordas de siniestras criaturas. Como una oscura marea, formada por miles de formas humanoides de andar encorvado, esqueletos con furiosos brillos rojos en sus cuenca vacías, enormes figuras aladas de piel roja y escamosa con enormes colas que seguían sus pesados pasos, con miradas siniestras y humo saliendo de sus bocas y narices. Un poco más atrás se alzaban extraños aparatos, oscuras maquinarias llenas de cadenas, puntas y huesos, con enormes ruedas que parecían gritar con cada giro, sin duda alguna clase de aparato de asedio. Docenas de estas diabólicas invenciones seguían al ejército de demonios, tiradas por los más grandes monstruos de la horda. También en la línea posterior se alzaban torteas oscuras y acorazadas, con pequeñas ventanillas y dibujos extraños, formaciones mágicas de algún tipo. A diferencia de la artillería tirada por bestias, estas torres de metal negro flotaban en el aire por algún medio místico. Sobre las fuerzas de tierra se alzaban cientos de espectros y figuras fantasmales de múltiples formas y tamaños dispuestos a traer terror y muerte a los paladines que se acercaban.  
  
Rina y su grupo se encontraban junto al Rey en lo alto de una colina listos para ordenar el ataque en descenso. Filionel mostraba ese brillo especial e inspirador que lo acompañaba desde el día anterior, y esa sonrisa confiada que no mostraba desde que salió de Seilun.  
  
- Muy bien Filionel, tienes algún plan?- preguntó Rina  
  
- Desde luego...- respondió el Rey. - ...La caballería avanzará al frente liderada por mi y abriremos una brecha en su primera línea. Los hechiceros atacaran con ofensiva por el flanco derecho. Luego, la infantería seguirá por ese mismo flanco y empujarán hacia la izquierda, hacia las montañas-  
  
Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. - Los dragones vendrán de esa dirección no?-  
  
- ehh... si- respondió Filia.  
  
- Pues tendrán la ventaja en su terreno y por su capacidad de volar. Mientras la infantería sigue pelando los hechiceros cambiaran a magia de soporte para ayudarlos, y yo enviaré a la mitad de la caballería a apoyarlos. Luego seguiré avanzando con mis mejores guerreros para destruir las maquinas de asedio...-  
  
Todo el grupo estaba algo atontado y atónito escuchando el estructurado plan, algo poco común para alguien como Filionel, que aunque Rey brillante y gran estratega, suele atacar a las criaturas malignas de una forma mucho más directa.  
  
- Filia, necesito que te unas a los dragones para que les informes, cuando los demonios estén realmente debilitados, si aún hay torretas o máquinas de asedio deben destruirlas, son nuestra prioridad. Rina y mi hija atacaran el flanco izquierdo mientras mi infantería empuja a los demonios en esa dirección. Sus hechizos poderosos producirán numerosas bajas y no habrán guerreros nuestros en esa zona. Los señores Gaudi y Zellgadis pueden acompañarlos o apoyar a Rina, como deseen...- se detuvo un momento y miró alrededor. - ...donde está el hechicero de cabello púrpura?-  
  
- no lo se...- respondió Filia - ...pero aparecerá cuando sea necesario, yo creo que...-  
  
- aquí estoy- anunció Xeros apareciendo de la nada.  
  
- ahh... puedes apoyar a Rina cierto?-  
  
- claro-  
  
- entonces así será. Castiguen a esos demonios, usen sus mejores conjuros para destruirlos a todos. Recuerden que los que escapen a sus ataques serán alcanzados por los dragones- les dijo a Rina y Ameria.  
  
Luego de una pequeña pausa uno de los consejeros habló. - ...pero señor, piensa ir al frente?... qué pasará si la caballería falla?... y si fallan los dragones?-  
  
- no te preocupes Erias, nadie fallará, menos nosotros.- respondió decidido el rey.   
  
- Pues vaya, ese si que es un plan... cómo?... ahh, no importa.- asintió Rina luego de dudar un momento de que era realmente Fill el que hablaba.  
  
- vamos entonces, los demonios no esperarán que tomemos la iniciativa- apuró Zellgadis.   
  
De inmediato Fill comenzó a avanzar y ordenó a la Caballería que lo siguiera. Luego de descender un poco, llegando al campo de batalla, el rey detuvo su caballo y se dio media vuelta. Se quitó la capa y dejó ver su brillante armadura plateada antes de hablarle a sus tropas. Iba armado con un enorme mazo de caballería, del mismo color plateado que su armadura. En el pecho llevaba la marca de la estrella de seis puntas de Seilun. Alzó su mazo y el sol lo hizo brillar con una luz casi segadora por un momento.  
  
- Este es el Mazo Pacificador!- exclamó. - ...las legiones del mal se han alzado nuevamente en nuestra contra. Ya una vez nos tiraron, nos vencieron y todos sufrimos esa derrota. Esta vez, el Mazo pacificador quiere venganza!-  
  
- Venganza!!- vitorearon los paladines.  
  
- Hombres, mujeres y niños cayeron ante las fuerzas del mal...- los hombres bajaron la cabeza un momento. - ...juro por este mazo que tendrán su venganza!-  
  
- Venganza!!- respondieron una vez más las tropas  
  
- La sangre de los humanos ya ha corrido lo suficiente por estas tierras, y con cada gota las fuerzas del mal creen haberse fortalecido. Sin embargo, lo que los demonios no saben es que con cada gota de sangre que han derramado, han hecho más fuerte el fuego de la Venganza!-  
  
- Venganza!!-  
  
- Los humanos ya nos hemos cansado de sufrir, ahora los demonios pagarán sus crímenes, el Mazo Pacificador esta encendido!- Una luz extraña volvió a brillar en el arma de Fil, y por alguna extraña magia y siguiendo sus deseos, la cabeza del mazo se cubrió por un Fuego azulado y brillante, que iluminó también el corazón de los guerreros.  
  
- Este es el Fuego de la Justicia!-  
  
- Justicia!!- respondieron esta vez.  
  
- Haremos la justicia y tendremos nuestra venganza. La Luz prevalecerá...- animó Fil a sus guerreros, que ya mostraban un brillo en los ojos similar al de su rey y comenzaban a alzar sus monturas extasiados. - ...Vamos ahora, por la Luuuuz!!!-  
  
- Luuuuz!!!- gritaron los jinetes y comenzaron el galope al encuentro del enemigo.  
  
El Mazo de Fillionel seguía cubierto de un fuego místico, y era sostenido en alto mientras el rey cabalgaba a la cabeza de sus tropas.  
  
Muy atrás entre los demonios, protegido por las hordas del mal, se encuentra Hound, rodeado de una siniestra construcción de huesos que le sirve de transporte. Está sentado en una especie de trono grotesco, frente a una oscura bola de cristal negro. En su rostro, pálido y siniestro, se dibuja una expresión de asombró al ver a Filionel conduciendo a sus tropas directamente contra los demonios.  
  
- Este humano estúpido debe haber perdido la razón...- rió el demonio. - ...pues si eso quieres, eso tendrás-  
  
El rey demonio ordenó el avance y las tropas de la oscuridad se prepararon para el combate. Unos desenvainaron armas grotescas y oxidadas, otros sacaron enorme uñas retráctiles de sus garras monstruosas, pero todos con la intención de despedazar a cuanto humano se les atravesara.  
  
Sin embargo, las primeras docenas de criaturas que se acercaron a Fill y sus caballeros fueron fulminados en el acto, y con cada golpe de espada, de lanza y de mazo, las criaturas fueron convertidas en polvo que se disipó en el aire.  
  
- Miserables humanos, qué magia están utilizando?...- maldijo Hound desde su oscuro lugar. - ...Escuadrón del Olvido!-  
  
A su orden, las torres flotantes aceleraron al frente de la batalla, y tras las pequeñas ventanillas oscuras pudieron divisarse ojos malignos que brillaban en la oscuridad, y se escucharon voces de ultratumba saliendo de su interior. Redes de verde energía maligna salieron de las torres y comenzaron a cubrir el campo de batalla, enloqueciendo a los demonios y haciéndolos brillar con la magia de los demonios.  
  
Con sus fuerzas renovadas, oleadas de oscuras criaturas se abalanzaron sobre Fil y sus paladines. Los superaban en numero diez a uno, cien a uno, quien sabe. Los cubrieron por completo hasta que no pudo verse más que oscuridad y un enredo de cadáveres vivientes.  
  
Más atrás, los héroes sintieron un nudo en el pecho al ver a Fil sobrepasado por el enemigo, engullido por las fauces de la muerte, pero de pronto, un rayo de luz brillante como la esperanza se elevó al cielo desde aquél lugar, y un escudo brillante se alzo convirtiendo a los demonios y no muertos en polvo. El escudo era el de Fil, estaba de pie sujetando el escudo con una mano, y el mazo pacificador en la otra. A su lado, su caballo blanco también brilló con intensidad y combatió a los demonios con el mismo ahínco que el rey, luego se levantó un paladín, luego otro, y otro más. Las tropas de Fil se alzaron cubiertos por el velo de luz que su rey les había otorgado, unos aún sobre sus monturas, otros de pie lado a lado con sus caballos de guerra, pero todos combatiendo al mal.  
  
- Vamos paladines, adelante!!!- ordenó Fil montando nuevamente su caballo y comenzado la carrera, seguido por sus guerreros de la luz.  
  
- No lo puedo creer...- se dijo Rina.  
  
- Pues créelo, ese es mi padre...- respondió orgullosa Ameria.  
  
- Hechiceros!!!- ordenó el consejero que había cuestionado a su rey hace sólo unos minutos, ahora compartiendo la euforia de sus compañeros, y a su orden, un heraldo agitó una bandera púrpura. - ...Flanco derecho!-  
  
Unas dos o tres docenas de hombres de aspecto sabio, vestidos de blanco y púrpura y con graciosos sombreros largos marcharon hacia la derecha.  
  
- Artillería!!!- ordenó el consejero y el heraldo mostró alzó una bandera roja.  
  
Esta vez, los hechiceros se detuvieron, miraron al campo de batalla y sacaron varas de madera y resplandecientes piedras preciosas.  
  
- Fuego!!!-  
  
Los hechiceros conjuraron y balancearon sus varas mágicas. Luego de unos segundos, docenas de bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia el lado derecho del campo de batalla, produciendo sendas explosiones. La línea lateral de la formación demoníaca estaba formada por esas figuras imponentes, los demonios alados con enormes colas y garras, pero varios de estos cayeron ante las explosiones de las bolas de fuego.  
  
- Defensa!- ordenó Erias, el consejero y ayudante del Rey, y su heraldo alzó un bastón con ambas manos.  
  
Imitando al mensajero, los hechiceros alzaron sus bastones sobre sus cabezas y conjuraron una vez más. Esta vez, un muro invisible brilló por un segundo frente a la unidad de hechiceros que se preparaban para un contraataque.  
  
En el frente de la batalla, Fill y sus caballeros seguían su avance abriendo una gruesa brecha al medio de la formación enemiga. Ya un par de torres de hechiceros habían caído ante Fill, pero las demás seguían atacando con rayos venenosos que debilitaban a los guerreros humanos, y con redes de luz verde que hacían más poderosos a los demonios y criaturas de las sombras. Fil vio como varias de las torres flotantes de hechiceros retrocedían, y se acercaban las maquinarias de asedio. Sus grotescas puntas comenzaron a torcerse, las cadenas tiraron y cuerdas grasosas comenzaron a enrollarse en las maquinas del diablo. Luego, enormes proyectiles con forma de flechas negras, con puntas por doquier, salieron disparadas por sobre sus cabezas, en dirección a la retaguardia, hacia los hechiceros. Sin embargo, los negros proyectiles chocaron contra la barrera mágica alzada por los hechiceros, y cayeron inofensivamente al suelo.  
  
- Rayos!!!- ordenó esta vez Erias, y banderas azules fueron alzadas.  
  
Los hechiceros nuevamente se prepararon para el ataque, y a la orden docenas de rayos blancos y celestes salieron de sus manos y varitas, recorrieron el campo con gran velocidad y fulminaron a cientos de demonios y espectros.  
  
- Infantería, avancen!!!-  
  
Los escuadrones de infantería se pusieron en marcha protegidos por los hechiceros, en dirección al debilitado flanco derecho de los demonios.  
  
- Por favor, espere un momento señorita Rina- Pidió Erias. - ...Cuando la infantería se encuentra con el enemigo, comiencen su ataque-  
  
La hechicera estaba algo impaciente, pero la idea de combatir no sólo con cientos de demonios, sino de enfrentarse al líder de la horda luego le hizo perder un poco el entusiasmo. Rina y compañía partieron hacia la izquierda del campo, aún alejados de los demonios.  
  
- Bien, suerte señorita Rina, tengan cuidado...- les deseó Filia. - ...ten cuidado tu también, Xeros-  
  
Pero la dragón no se fue enseguida, y se mostró un poco nerviosa antes de seguir. - ...heee... podrían... voltearse por favor?... es que debo convertirme en dragón y...-  
  
- aahh... no tienes remedio...- dijo Rina volteándose, luego el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo.  
  
La sacerdotisa dragón resplandeció con la ya familiar luz dorada, y asumió su forma de Dragón. Luego emprendió el vuelo hacia las montañas que flanqueaban el campo de batalla.  
  
- Rina, ya es hora...- anunció Ameria apuntando al otro lado del campo de batalla, donde la infantería ya se había encontrado con el enemigo y estaban enzarzados en combate.  
  
- Apoyo!!- escucharon la voz del sujeto que estaba dando las ordenes, y los hechiceros comenzaron a avanzar poco a poco, y a conjurar barreras, curaciones, protecciones, y muchos otros hechizos para ayudar a la infantería en su labor.  
  
En el centro del campo, Fil seguía luchando como un león, su mazo flamígero se batía de un lado a otro, y cada movimiento eliminada a un nuevo demonio. Su escudo no recibía mella de los golpes y garazos de detenía, y siguiendo ese ejemplo, el resto de los paladines combatían con fiereza al enemigo. Los caballos se habían convertido en guerreros tan valiosos como sus jinetes, y rechazaban a los enemigos con patadas y mordiscos.  
  
Hound maldijo la suerte y la magia humana al ver a sus fuerzas perdiendo un flanco de su formación y retrocediendo hacia el lado opuesto, y al ver a un par de sus torres necrománticas destruidas. Con su voz cavernosa, dio unas ordenes en algún extraño idioma a su bola de cristal, y sus palabras resonaron en el campo como si vinieran de todas partes.  
  
Al instante, los soldados más débiles de la Horda, esqueletos y demonios menores, comenzaron la retirada huyendo en dirección de las montañas. En el campo quedaron los demonios más grandes, los de grotescas alas y garras, y algunos demonios de apariencia humanoide y negras vestiduras. También quedaron las maquinarias de asedio y las torres flotantes.  
  
Una gran oleada de criaturas comenzó a agruparse en el lado derecho del campo, la señal para que Rina y compañía comenzaran el ataque, y así fue.  
  
- Ahora si, es nuestro turno- anunció Rina comenzando a conjurar. - ...Drag Slave!-  
  
El rayo rojo salió de sus manos con un poder tremendo, como el que tenía al ser conjurado junto a los amuletos Sangre de Demonio. Todo a su paso comenzó a ser desintegrado con el poder demoníaco, demonios y espectros caían por igual. También algunas de las máquinas ofensivas fueron incineradas con el rayo una larga brecha de tierra quemada marcó el lugar que atravesó el hechizo.  
  
- ...Mágico Resplandor!- terminó de conjurar Ameria.  
  
Un resplandor cegador salió de las manos de Ameria y se cubrió gran parte del campo de batalla. Docenas, tal vez cientos de no muertos fueron convertidos en polvo de inmediato, y docenas de demonios quedaron heridos y ciegos por el conjuro.  
  
- Creo que ahora es nuestro turno- anunció Gaudi.   
  
Zelllgadis miró a Xeros expectante, quien le respondió alzando los hombros en posición descuidada y se dispuso a seguir a Gaudi, acompañado por el hombre quimera. Los tres avanzaron hacia el campo de batalla, con el rubio a la cabeza, espada desenvainada y ya cubierta por un místico resplandor.  
  
- Hey, adónde creen que van?- preguntó Rina siguiéndolos.  
  
Ameria se encogió de hombros y los siguió también, pero conjurando antes un campo de protección para el grupo.  
  
En el frete, Fil se dio cuenta de que las criaturas ya estaban retrocediendo, y su infantería se enfrentaba a demonios más poderosos así que, según el plan, envió a poco más de la mitad de sus paladines s apoyar a los guerreros de a pié. Luego continuó junto al resto de sus guerreros su labor incansable de pacificar a las criaturas malignas y destruir alegremente cuanta construcción demoníaca se alzara en su camino.  
  
- Miserables criaturas...- volvió a Maldecir Hound al ver que ahora Rina y compañía se habían unido a la batalla. - ...tendrán que salir ahora...-  
  
Cerró los ojos concentrándose, y a su lado se abrieron varios portales pequeños de los que salieron las imponentes figuras de los Caballeros del Olvido. Doce enormes espadas negras se alzaron y los demonios comenzaron la marcha hacia el campo de batalla, lentos y amenazadores.  
  
En el campo, Gaudi ya estaba destruyendo criaturas del mal, con el arte que le caracteriza. Sus compañeros hacían uso de todas sus habilidades y cientos de demonios yacían muertos en el suelo, mas cientos convertidos en polvo. La batalla parecía avanzar a favor de los humanos, pero entonces los doce Caballeros Negros hicieron su aparición. Incluso los demonios más feroces se apartaban de los Caballeros mientras sus negras espadas estaban listas para probar la sangre de los humanos.  
  
- Ya estamos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás...- advirtió Rina al ver a los Caballeros del Olvido acercarse. - ...es hora de pelear enserio...-  
  
Un aura roja y negra comenzó a rodear a la hechicera demonio, sus ojos tomaron un olor completamente negro y el suelo a su alrededor conexo a quemarse como si una hoguera ocupara su lugar. Sus compañeros comenzaron a separarse de la hechicera y a tomar posiciones propias para combatir. Ameria conjuró una vez más y todos los demonios menores cercanos fueron fulminados dejando el campo libre para combatir a los Caballeros.  
  
Luego de un segundo de pausa que pareció una eternidad, la espada de Gaudi chocó contra el enorme espadón de uno de los demonios, dando inicio a la pelea.  
  
Los negros ojos de Rina se volvieron rojos y brillaron, y largas flamas comenzaron a brotar, mientras lenguas de humo comenzaron a salir de su boca. Con un grito, un cono de fuego ardiente como el infierno salió de su boca y comenzó a bañar al Caballero que tenía enfrente aparentemente sin hacerle mucho daño, pero obligándolo a permanecer alejado y a la defensiva. Una de las manos de la hechicera se convirtió en garra por un segundo y luego fue cubierta por una energía negra similar a la generada en el conjuro Laguna Blade, con la que comenzó atacar al demonio. A unos metros, un feroz duelo de espadas se llevaba a cabo entra Gaudi y dos de los Caballeros a la vez, ambos casi incrédulos de las habilidades del espadachín.  
  
Mientras tanto, Zellgadis combatía con espada contra una de las criaturas, y a la vez lo atacaba con ondas espirituales que lo hacían perder el equilibrio y retroceder. Y a su lado, otro de los caballeros golpeada insistentemente un campo de fuerza que protegía a la princesa, y que parecía resistir muy bien los ataques de la criatura demoníaca. Xeros a su vez, mantenía también una estrecha pelea, apareciendo y desapareciendo alrededor de un rival, pero sin conseguir herirlo de gravedad aún.  
  
Aún quedaban algunos Caballeros negros sin rival, por lo que un par se dirigió hacia el centro de la batalla, donde Fil no perdía terreno, y otro par se quedó para ayudar a sus compañeros. Uno intentó golpear a Rina a traición, pero justo en ese momento retumbó un trueno y un rayo rajó el cielo cayendo justo sobre el demonio, aturdiéndolo por unos segundos. El cielo se cubrió por el vuelo de los dragones, y el aletear de sus alas azules se dejó escuchar por todo el campo de batallas, mientras los rayos que salían de sus bocas daban con precisión en los enemigos más poderosos y en la artillería demoníaca.  
  
La hechicera no perdió el tiempo apuntó con una mano hacia el aturdido demonio a su lado, de la que salió un rayo, más negro que la noche, que logró romper su espada en pedazos y atravesó armadura y esquelético cuerpo por igual. Sin embargo, la criatura no se detuvo y continuó su ataque, pero sus golpes comenzaron a chocar con el aire alrededor de Rina y a emitir ondas oscuras con cada impacto, pues una barrera de energía oscura rodeaba ahora a la hechicera demoníaca.  
  
Otro caballero demonio intentó atacar a Xeros, pero a este un poderoso rayo dorado le dio en el pecho tirando chispas por doquier y haciendo retroceder. Desde las montañas, venía Filia en forma de dragón reclamándole a Xeros que tuviera cuidado. A su lado, docenas de dragones dorados y rojos corrían ladera abajo destruyendo a cuanto demonio se les acercaba. Dos de los caballeros del olvido corrieron al encuentro de los dragones y otra batalla se formó en ese lugar.  
  
Una vez más maldijo Hound desde su trono de huesos, pero esta vez ya no había más tropas que llamar. Aún habían miles en el campo de batalla, y sus demonios más poderosos no habían caído, pero si esto continuaba sus fuerzas se verían demasiado reducidas, así que esta vez se levantó y comenzó a levitar hacia el campo de batalla.  
  
- si quieres algo bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo...- se dijo, y una oscura energía comenzó a rodearlo.  
  
Uno de los Caballero del Olvido por fin cayó por los poderes de Rina y Ameria juntos. Sus armas y armaduras cayeron ruidosas y vacías al suelo, donde se quemaron y se convirtieron el polvo ardiente.  
  
- Al fin, uno menos...- celebró la hechicera de rojo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo pues aún quedaban once más.  
  
- Tengo una idea...- anunció Zellgadis. - ...nos vemos-  
  
El espiritista se concentró un momento mirando hacia la dirección de la máquina de asedio más cercana, y al instante desapareció para aparecer sobre el diabólico aparato. Miró alrededor y encontró a un par de demonios operándolo, por lo que continuó su concentración hacia esas criaturas. Una se paró con la intención de atacarlo, pero se detuvo en seco y quedó con la mirada vacía luego de caer ante los poderes espirituales del hombre quimera. Ambos demonios regresaron a sus puestos, pero apuntaron la máquina en dirección otra similar. El disparo salió raudo de una de las aberturas, y la oscura saeta se incrustó de inmediato destruyendo una de las máquinas.   
  
- mmm... esto funciona...- celebró  
  
La máquina apuntó hacia otra dirección y esta vez un par de demonios quedaron ensartados en la enorme saeta siendo eliminados. Zel repitió su truco con un par más de máquinas y las tres siguieron bajo su control destruyendo demonios por un rato más.  
  
Rina y compañía, esta vez apoyados por los demonios continuaban su lucha contra los Caballeros negros, pero de pronto una sombra más siniestra comenzó a crecer y a cubrir el cielo más adelante. Una figura terrorífica con el rostro como un cráneo un cuerpo oscuro como la más negra oscuridad comenzó a cubrirlo todo. Demonios y dragones por igual sucumbieron al ser tocados por la sombra, sirviendo sólo de alimento para el creciente Hound, mientras asumía su verdadera forma de demonio. Enormes cuernos comenzaron a crecer en su cabeza y sus cuencas se iluminaron con un fuego púrpura, y su cuerpo parecía no tener fin mezclándose con el suelo y convirtiéndolo todo en frías sombras.  
  
- Esta ha sido tu última osadía, Rina Inverse...- se escuchó la voz de Hound en todo el lugar. - ...negaste nuestro ofrecimiento y ahora es tiempo de pagar...-  
  
- pero yo ahora soy un demonio también ves?- mostró Rina cambiando a su apariencia de demonio, de piel roja y negros ojos, con dos pequeños cuernos en su frente y humo y fuego saliendo de su boca con cada palabra.  
  
- ...eres sólo un despojo, no eres nada, nunca conocerás el verdadero poder que rechazaste- refutó el demonio, pero la chica estaba ocupada combatiendo uno de los caballeros como para responder.  
  
La tierra comenzó a temblar y el aire se tornó cada vez más frío. Rayos oscuros salieron de una de las manos de sombra de Hound, impactando en Ameria, Filia y varios dragones dorados. Los poderes de la oscuridad los dejaron entumecidos rompiendo sus barreras mágicas y deteniendo sus ataques sagrados.  
  
- Maldito demonio!- maldijo Rina, mientras un aura tan siniestra como la de sus rivales comenzó a rodearla.  
  
- ...Negra oscuridad, padre de todas las cosas, ven a mis manos y conviértelo todo en nada...- Conjuró Rina por instinto sin saber lo que decía y desconociendo por completo el hechizo. - ...engulle todo lo que exista... Sombra Eterna!!-  
  
Una bola se sombras salió de sus manos e impactó en el Caballero del olvido más cercanos, explotando de forma similar a la bola de fuego, pero luego de un segundo, la explosión negra y púrpura se revirtió hacia su centro, tragándose todo lo que había cubierto y dejando sólo un cráter, ni rastro del demonio.  
  
- haa!... que hechizo es ese!- exclamó Hound sin ocultar su sorpresa.  
  
- estos... son...- explicó Rina sin saber exactamente lo que decía. - ...los poderes del Señor de las Pesadillas!!-  
  
- Impresionante...- la felicitó Hound. - pero no son suficientes para acabar conmigo... toma esto!-  
  
Una oleada de oscuridad salió de la boca gigantesca de Hound haciendo temblar y crujir la tierra, y lanzando a todo el grupo al suelo.  
  
- Ameria!!- exclamó Zell a la lejanía sintiendo el peligro de su pareja.  
  
Al instante desvió su atención soltando el control de las máquinas de asedio y teleportándose hasta el sitio de la pelea con el demonio mayor.  
  
Los Caballeros del Olvido seguían siendo el enemigo más directo, poro ahora apoyados por Hound la labor de combatirlos se volvía abrumadora. Y la desesperación comenzó a invadir a Rina.   
  
- Haaa... maldito demonio!!- gritó Rina. - ...Oscuridad!!- volvió a gritar la hechicera demonio acrecentando el aura que la rodeaba. - ...Destruye!-  
  
una larga columna oscura, un rayo de masiva destrucción similar al drag slave, salió de sus manos en dirección a Hound destruyéndolo todo a su paso y no dejando nada a su paso. Esta vez no sólo un Caballero negro, sino un dragón quedó atrapado por el rayo de oscuridad y fueron convertidos en nada, dejando sólo vacío en su lugar. Sin embargo, al llegar el rayo a Hound lo atravesó inofensivamente sin causarle daño alguno.  
  
- Rina!...- advirtió Filia. - ...controla tus poderes!-  
  
Pero la hechicera demoníaca estaba fuera de si, y comenzó a lanzar rayos y bolas de luz negra, destruyendo a enemigos y aliados. Incluso Ameria casi fue tragada por la nada junto al demonio que estaba a su lado, pero Zell apareció justo a tiempo y la saco del lugar momentos antes de que convirtiera en cráter.  
  
- Rina!!!- gritaron sus compañeros, pero la hechicera levitaba a unos centímetros de suelo y ya no era consciente de sus actos, la destrucción era lo único que había en su ser.  
  
Sin embargo, arriesgándose a ser convertido en nada, Gaudi le dio un último y decisivo espadazo a su rival destruyéndolo y corrió hasta su compañera.  
  
- Rina! Rina!...- gritó el espadachín. - ...Qué haces?!-  
  
Reclamó poniéndose frente a ella y abriendo los brazos dispuesto a recibir un ataque y ser eliminado. La hechicera lo apuntó con el negro fuego que salía de sus manos, pero dudó unos segundos.   
  
- Jajajaja...- se escuchó la siniestra risa del demonio. - ...ya no tiene ningún control, es sólo un instrumento de la destrucción... lo mejor será que te unas a mí, niña...-  
  
Gaudi se sujetó el cuello de sus ropas y las rajó como había hecho la primera vez que utilizó el poder de la Hoja del Cielo. Al instante, dos alas blancas salieron de su espalda lanzando plumas albas a su alrededor y dándole la apariencia de un ángel. Sus ojos brillaban, y mantuvo las alas extendidas hacia los lados un momento. Poco a poco, el aura caótica de Rian fue disminuyendo y sus ojos volvieron a tener un brillo humano. La chica dejó de levitar y se paró de nuevo en la tierra.  
  
- lo siento, Gaudi...- le dijo al guerrero. - ...tu sabías que esto pasaría cierto?-  
  
La pregunta quedó en el aire, pues el guerrero sólo respondió bajando las alas y cubriéndose con ellas como si fueran una capa. La pareja miró decidida a Hound antes de continuar. Te equivocas demonio, yo nunca seré una de ustedes, ni aún ahora.  
  
- Gaudi...- miró la chica a su amado regresando por un momento su rostro a su apariencia plenamente humana. - ...no sé que pasará de aquí en adelante, pero debemos derrotar al enemigo...-  
  
- no te preocupes, yo juré que estaría contigo... por siempre- le respondió su guardián.  
  
La chica cerró los ojos, y una vez más elevó su aura oscura, pero esta vez con un propósito definido. Su imagen comenzó a crecer y su apariencia cambió. No detuvo su crecimiento y alcanzó varios metros de altura, mientras sus piernas desaparecían y eran reemplazadas por un torbellino de energía oscura. Sus ropas desaparecieron, parte de su cuerpo adquirió una apariencia esquelética, un torso femenino de piel roja sostenido sobre una delgada columna vertebral, sostenida sobre un tornado negro. Y en la parte superior, un rostro de pesadilla, similar a un cráneo con cuernos y largos cabellos negros que parecían terminar sólo en sombras. Esta figura espantosa e imponente era su verdadera forma de demonio. Sus manos eran garras enormes de uñas negras, de las que salieron rayos negros en dirección a su enemigo, pero sin causar gran daño.  
  
Gaudi alzó su espada, y su hoja brillo con fuerza, así como s cuerpo. Extendió sus alas comenzó a elevarse en el aire, comenzó a volar hacia Hound.  
  
La Hoja del Cielo chocó contra una de las enormes garras de Hound una vez, y otra vez, pero sin causarle daño. Luego los rayos de Rina fueron más poderosos, y sus ataque más masivos. Mientras sus compañeros seguían combatiendo a los Caballeros del Olvido que restaban, Rina y Gaudi intentaron dañar al mayor de los demonios, pero sin éxito.  
  
- Tontos!- exclamó Hound. - creen que este es todo mi poder... ahora verán-  
  
Las flamas desaparecieron de las cuencas enormes del demonio, dando la impresión de que había cerrado los ojos. Un gemido salió de la boca esquelética de Rina y retumbó en el lugar, Rina demonio se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de resistir los poderes espirituales de Hound que ya invadía sus mentes.   
  
Sin dejar de atormentar la mente de Rina, siguió combatiendo a Gaudi con una de sus garras, y con la otra siguió lanzando rayos demoníacos hacia el resto de los héroes. Era una bestia formidable que dominaba, a la vez, la magia, la espada y el espíritu, parecía invencible.  
  
- haaa... Zell!!- pidió Rina al darse cuenta de que no tenía las habilidades necesarias de combatir en el plano espiritual.  
  
- Estarás bien?- preguntó Zellgadis a Ameria al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
  
- ve a ayudarla, yo acabaré con estos demonios...- respondió la niña  
  
El espiritista se alzo de los suelos flotando en posición de loto y con los dedos en las sienes, en la más profunda meditación que pudo conseguir. De inmediato se vio transportado al espacio interior, al plano espiritual donde se llevaba a cabo el combate contra Rina. Una sombra tan imponente como en el mundo real devoraba a la hechicera atormentando sus pensamientos. Sin perder tiempo, cambió su forma a la de un gigantesco guerrero con forma humanoide, pero completamente luminiscente, tal como alguna vez hizo su maestro. Comenzó un combate terrible, tanto como el que se desarrollaba en el mundo real.  
  
Rina por fin pudo recuperar la concentración y se preparó para conjurar. Entre Zellgadis y Gaudi parecían mantenerlo ocupado, y Ameria y Filia se les habían unido atacando con rayos sagrados y poderosa magia blanca. Xeros no podría causarle mucho daño con sus poderes de demonio, por lo que continuaba luchando con los Caballeros del Olvido que quedaban, que ya no eran muchos.  
  
Rina comenzó a conjurar en un idioma que le era desconocido, tanto a ella como a los demonios y dragones que la escuchaban. Repetidamente comenzó a invocar alguna clase de poder que la rodeó de un aura negra como la noche, pero pronto de convirtió en una dorada energía mágica. La sensación del caos comenzó a hacerse sentir por demonios y dragones que rápido entendieron el poder que estaba despertando, pero de una forma completamente desconocida. El Señor de las Pesadillas estaba siendo invocado como nunca antes se había hecho, y poco a poco, la esencia del caos se hizo material.  
  
Hound seguía combatiendo al restode los héroes, pero esta vez utilizaba sus poderes en serio, y comenzaba a ganar terreno. Zell estaba agotado, Gaudi estaba retrocediendo y Filia y Ameria parecían no afectarlo demasiado. Rayos oscuros seguían atacando a los héroes y a los dragones, pero el demonio cambió de táctica y reunió sus poderes en un único ataque. Una negra lanza mágica salió disparada de su garra, en dirección de Filia y Ameria.  
  
Xeros dejó lo que hacía lanzando lejos con todas sus fuerzas a su rival. La lanza iba directo hacia la sacerdotisa Filia, directo hacia la persona que lo había hecho dudar de su propia naturaleza. De pronto vio a Filia atravesada por la lanza, vio su pareja muerta, una y otra vez, vio su rostro de sufrimiento, vio su rostro pálido, se imaginó sufriendo su muerte, se imaginó impotente de salvar a Filia, en un segundo recordó a Kala y todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, recordó sus dudas sobre si podía tener sentimientos, en un segundo todas sus dudas se disiparon , y todo tuvo sentido.  
  
El era un demonio, pero tenía sentimientos, ahora estaba seguro. Amaba a Filia, no podía negarlo, la amaba más que nunca y sólo ahora, cuando estaba apunto de morir estaba seguro. No podía permitirlo, tenía que salvarla, no podría vivir sin ella, ya nada importaba, ni siquiera las ordenes de Zellas era ahora importantes, ni su misión, ni nada. Sólo importaba salvar a Filia.  
  
- Filia! nooooo!!!- gritó teleportándose frente a su dragón favorita. - ...yo te... a-a-amo...-  
  
terminó en un susurro al recibir el impacto de la lanza de oscuridad que lo perforó profundamente en la espalda, pero no alcanzó a Filia.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, la invocación de Rina había terminado, y una globo de luz dorada se formó en su lugar, saliendo de éste Rina con su apariencia normal, pero completamente dorada, tal como apareció cuando ella utilizó el Giga Slave contra Fibrizo.  
  
- Una vez más he sido invocada a este mundo, por la misma humana...- se escuchó la voz de Rina con un eco profundo y espectral.  
  
Con una mano apuntó a uno de los últimos Caballeros del Olvido, quien al instante se desintegró convirtiéndose en nada.  
  
- ...El fin es claro, pero el camino es difícil...- anunció apuntando a Hound. - tu destrucción es inminente...-  
  
- Esto... no puede ser...- se oyó la voz ahogada de Hound  
  
- ...ya no hay escape, sólo destrucción-  
  
- noooo!!!-  
  
Con un último alarido, Hound comenzó a disolverse en la nada.  
  
Unos pasos más y Rina, o el Señor de las Pesadillas llegó hasta Xeros. El demonio, herido de muerte, estaba siendo sujetado por Filia, que lloraba sobre su pecho.  
  
- Un dragón llora la muerte de un demonio, el momento ha llegado... levántate, Xeros- ordenó el Señor de las Pesadillas.  
  
El demonio agonizante se alzó del suelo y fue rodeado por una cálida luz dorada, y sus heridas desaparecieron de inmediato.  
  
- pero... como es esto posible?- preguntó incrédulo Zellgadis. - se supone que el Señor de las Pesadillas sólo quiere la destrucción... es acaso por la voluntad de Rina que sanas a Xeros?...-  
  
- Te equivocas...- respondió la diosa. - ...es mi propia voluntad-  
  
Dragones y demonios que habían permanecido alejados comenzaron a acercarse, intrigados por lo que pasaba.  
  
- ...el experimento ha sido exitoso...- comenzó a explicar - ...el experimento de Xeros ha sido un éxito, un demonio ha conseguido amar a un Dragón...-  
  
- ...aunque no salió todo como esperaba. El dragón que escogí en un principio no fue el adecuado, y al contrario de lo que había planeado, el demonio amó a una dragón dorado...-  
  
Rina Señor de las Pesadillas se elevó varios metros en el aire para ser escuchada por todos los presentes antes de continuar.  
  
- Una nueva era ha comenzado. Las razas pueden volverse a unir como alguna vez fue planeado. La guerra en este mundo... ha terminado!- anunció la diosa dorada.  
  
Un resplandor dorado comenzó a emanar de la divina criatura y a cubrirlo todo. El campo de batalla y todos los guerreros, las montañas, todo el continente, y todo el mundo. Algo cambió en dragones y demonios, algo se perdió... el deseo de combatir disminuyó, el objetivo ya no parecía tan claro.  
  
- El cambio tomará tiempo, pero ya ha comenzado... una nueva era ha comenzado-  
  
- Xeros, Filia...- se dirigió a la pareja. - ustedes serán los mensajeros de esta nueva era, ustedes serán los "Portadores"...- dijo apuntando a la pareja.  
  
Algo en ellos cambió cuando esa dorada y cálida luz de vida los cubrió. Sus ojos ganaron un brillo ligeramente distinto, y en sus cuellos aparecieron de la nada unos amuletos dorados.  
  
- Qué pasará con Rina...- preguntó Zellgadis desafiante. - ...a caso piensas tomar su vida como antes?-  
  
- no, aún la necesito...- La esencia del Señor de las pesadillas salió del cuerpo de Rina y se materializó como una nube dorada. - ...esta chica que me ha invocado y ha logrado controlar mi poder será mi sacerdotisa, la Sacerdotisa del Caos...-  
  
- ahh...- Rina miró algo confundida. - ...pero... y eso que significa?-  
  
- hay otros mundos que necesitan mi palabra, tu ya no perteneces a este mundo criatura, no eres humana, dragón ni demonio, eres algo más...-  
  
- cómo?- se sorprendió Rina. - ...cómo que otros mundos?.... que quieres decir?-  
  
- en uno de los cuatro mundos se perdió el balance, estrella oscura ganó la batalla y destruyó todo lo que en ese lugar había, tu primera misión será ese universo... además, aún hay dos universos más en los que la palabra del caos es necesaria...-  
  
- quieres decir que debo irme de este mundo?-  
  
- ya te lo dije, tu ya no perteneces a este mundo...-  
  
Un portal oscuro comenzó a formarse en el lugar de la nube dorada, y Rina comenzó a ser absorbida poco a poco, elevada en el aire hacia el portal.  
  
- Rina no!...- Ameria intentó alcanzar a su amiga, pero la detuvo Zell.  
  
- no podemos ir donde ella va...- le dijo el espiritista a la niña  
  
- pues a mi eso no me importa...- exclamó Gaudi saltando y sujetándose de la mano de Rina. - ...yo juré ir con ella al infierno si es necesario, y es justo lo que haré...-  
  
- ...ahhhh...- Rina trató de pensar rápido. - ...él es mi guardián, si soy una sacerdotisa necesitaré uno... y no puedo dejar a mi guardián en este mundo si me voy al otro...-  
  
- pues que así sea... Guardián del Caos- se escuchó la voz del Señor de las Pesadillas.  
  
- Amiga Rinaa!!- gritaron Ameria y el resto de los héroes.  
  
- adiós!...- respondieron Rina y Gaudi. - ...quizás nos veamos algún día, adiós!...-  
  
Hasta que el oscuro portal absorbió a la pareja y se cerró sin dejar marca alguna.   
  
- Pero... cual es entonces tu objetivo?... Señor de las Pesadillas!...- alcanzó a preguntar Zell  
  
- algún día lo sabrán...- fue lo último que se dejó escuchar de la voz espectral de la diosa dorada, antes de desaparecer por completo.  
  
Fin  
  
-----  
  
Avance del próximo capítulo  
  
12. La Dama de las Sombras, epilogo  
  
El enemigo ha sido derrotado y la tierra ha sido salvada, pero...  
  
...queda algo por hacer?  
  
Una chica de piel clara y escasas ropas negras camina por un oscuro lugar, rodeada de criaturas tan siniestras como su semblante. Su largo cabello negro baila con un ritmo casi espectral, sus ojos fríos ahora buscan la paz, y una negra cola sigue sus movimientos serpentinos...  
  
-----  
  
Notas finales:  
  
Bueno, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, mucho más de lo que había planeado, pero bueno... lo siento  
  
Espero les haya gustado... espero que el final haya sido inesperado, y de su agrado, aunque un poco triste, pero bueno, las despedidas siempre lo son (casi siempre... jeje)  
  
Ahora viene el epílogo apropiado así que, cualquier cosa que deseen que agregue, cualquier cosa que necesite una explicación final, algún personaje en especial?... sólo pídanlo y lo agregaré al epilogo.  
  
Haaa!!!... y quizás se quedaron medio colgados por el adelanto del próximo??... jaja, eso espero...XP  
  
Gracias a todos por leer, gracias a Suisei por sus incansables reviews pese a que yo no le he cumplido mucho este último tiempo, y bueno... ya saben, críticas, comentarios, o lo que sea, soy Lobo (greywords@hotmail.com) se cuidan y nos leemos, bye. 


End file.
